


Le dernier rempart d'Albion

by Saturne



Series: Les racines de l'Ancienne Religion [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Resurrection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 75,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faudrait qu'une terrifiante menace pèse sur Albion pour que le Roi qui fut et qui sera revienne d'entre les morts. Retrouver Arthur après mille ans n'a rien de réjouissant pour Merlin qui mesure pleinement tout ce que cela implique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudFactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFactory/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Albion's last bulwark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965342) by [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne)



> Relectrice/Coautrice : Cloudfactory avec qui j'ai établi l'histoire, le plan des chapitres, et qui me relit et m'encourage !
> 
> Avertissement : Il s'agit d'une fic merthur, mais je vous préviens si vous ne me connaissez pas déjà, la romance n'est PAS le thème central ni la finalité de mes écrits.  
> Il s'agit d'une séquelle pour "Le dernier souffle de Kilgharrah", mais ça peut être lu indépendamment. Le rythme de publication sera lent et irrégulier, vu que j'écris d'autres histoires en même temps.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de plus, Vagabonde a fait une vidéo géniale pour présenter la fic !  
> Allez jeter un œil : [FANVID TRAILER](https://youtu.be/Hbh1MWIAoOo)

Les lumières de la ville faisaient pâlir la nuit. Leur éclat éclipsait celui des étoiles qui autrefois guidaient le pas des voyageurs.

Tout était paisible. À peine quelques ridules troublaient la surface du lac d'Avalon. Les clapotis contre les bords de béton peinaient à couvrir la rumeur citadine.

Un grondement de moteur. Des phares éclairant l'étendue du lac ainsi que le panneau publicitaire qui jouxtait la route. Le véhicule s'éloigna et le silence et l'obscurité retombèrent.

Une bulle creva la surface de l'eau.

Puis une autre.

Les profondeurs du lac s'illuminèrent en une explosion de rayons éblouissants. La lumière jaillissait et saturait les alentours du lac si bien qu'on se serait cru en plein jour. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, et tout redevint noir.

Il n'y eut personne, en ce lieu désert à la périphérie de la ville, pour voir une petite main griffue surgir de l'eau, les doigts recourbés. Personne pour voir son visage flétri comme une prune se convulser. Personne pour voir ses orbites noires comme l'encre se lever vers la nuit sans étoiles.

La créature à la peau bleue n’était guère plus grande qu’une main humaine, et son corps brillait comme celui d'une luciole lorsqu'elle déploya ses ailes. Elles se mirent à vrombir si vite qu'elles en devinrent troubles. Son reflet scintillait dans l'eau alors que le Sidhe s'élevait par à-coups.

Il ne vola pas bien loin et s'effondra sur le bitume noirci de pollution. Ses petites mains griffèrent le sol alors qu'il était pris de violents tremblements, sa bouche tordue dévoilant ses dents pointues. Ses ailes se désagrégèrent en premier, des trous déchirant la fine membrane translucide.

 _ **«**_ _ **Emrys... »**_ siffla le Sidhe d'une voix aigrelette alors que son corps se déchirait à son tour comme du vieux cuir bouilli. _**« … EMRYS ! »**_

Sa peau se ternissait, passant du bleu au gris. L'écho de sa voix résonnait encore à travers les mondes une fois son corps tombé en cendres.

Une autre voiture passa en trombe et le déplacement d'air dispersa les cendres. Le temps qu'elle disparaisse au tournant derrière le panneau publicitaire, le vent se mit à souffler comme jamais il ne soufflait sur Albion. Les arbres qui bordaient le lac d'Avalon mugirent, leurs branches se pliant avec un bruissement lugubre.

Et alors que les herbes jaunissaient, que les arbres dépérissaient, que les feuilles se desséchaient et pleuvaient en tourbillons furieux, le lac se hérissa de lueurs d'un autre monde.

Des centaines, des milliers de Sidhes en crevèrent la surface. En une masse grouillante et lumineuse, ils rampaient sur la rive et sur l'îlot central en traînant leurs corps agonisants. Certains essayaient de voler en agitant leurs ailes, mais en vain. Tous retombaient tôt ou tard, le visage grimaçant, et convulsaient à même le sol avec des râles d'agonie.

Les lueurs s'éteignaient une à une au fur et à mesure que les créatures succombaient en se recroquevillant en position fœtale, le nom d'Emrys en dernier soupir sur leurs lèvres.

Il ne restait guère plus qu'une dizaine de Sidhes encore en vie gisant parmi les cendres de leurs frères et sœurs, lorsque l'une de ces créatures aux ailes brisées leva ses yeux noirs pour voir une silhouette humaine se détacher sur le ciel sans étoiles.

Un vieillard à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs approchait, le son de ses pas étouffé sur le tapis de cendres. Le Sidhe éleva un bras dont la peau perdait sa couleur bleue à vue d'œil.

 _ **« Emrys... »**_ murmura-t-il tandis que ses ailes tombaient en poussière dans son dos. Le visage plongé dans l'ombre, le puissant et ancien sorcier s'appuyait sur son bâton, les yeux baissés sur son agonie. Vêtu d'un pantalon râpé et d'un anorak qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, Emrys s'accroupit avec un craquement audible de ses os.

Sentant la vie lui échapper, le Sidhe lutta vaillamment pour garder les yeux ouverts lorsque la main du mage le cueillit au creux de sa paume. Il se sentit soulevé et porté au plus près du visage ridé.

Son bonnet cachait une partie de sa chevelure blanche que le vent faisait danser comme une auréole. Emrys le fixait d'un regard grave et ancien. Le Sidhe savait que le sorcier l'écoutait, mais il ne put qu'articuler quelques mots entrecoupés d'une respiration sifflante :

_**« Emrys... vite... tu dois... l'ancienne religion est... »** _

Il ne put achever. Secoué de violentes convulsions, son corps s'effritait.

Le sorcier le regarda agoniser au creux de sa paume jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une poignée de cendres qu'une bourrasque emporta et dispersa. Autour de lui, le vent sifflait dans les branches des arbres dépouillés de tout leur feuillage. Les dernières lueurs des Sidhes s'éteignaient. À plusieurs centaines de mètres autour du lac, la nature s'était flétrie comme sous l'effet d'un gel intense. Bientôt, tout devint sombre.

Lorsque le vent cessa de souffler et que le silence retomba, Merlin s'appuya sur son bâton pour se relever. Il crispa sa main ridée sur son bâton et échangea un regard avec son propre reflet que lui renvoyait la nappe miroitante du lac d'Avalon. Celui d'un vieillard aux épaules voûtées et au visage impénétrable.


	2. Chapitre 1

La pointe de la lame raclait l'humus. Elle y traçait une ligne et tintait à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait une pierre ou arrachait une motte d'herbe. Leurs pieds dérapaient dans la terre meuble et les feuillages bruissaient sur leur passage.

La poigne molle sur la garde de son épée, Arthur s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Merlin dont le bras lui enlaçait la taille. La moindre inspiration le mettait à l'agonie et intensifiait la douleur qui se creusait un chemin vers son cœur. Le bandage que lui avait appliqué Gaius était gorgé de sang. Il pouvait le sentir ruisseler sous sa cotte de maille, le long de son torse et de son flanc, jusqu'à dévaler sa jambe et s'accumuler dans sa botte.

La respiration laborieuse, Arthur sentait son corps s'engourdir un peu plus à chaque pas et une ombre glacée l'envelopper. L'angle aigu de la hanche de Merlin se pressait contre lui, mais il ne le sentait même plus, pas plus que la main enserrant son poignet. Il prit une soudaine inspiration lorsque sa vue s'obscurcit et que la pointe du fragment d'épée effleura son cœur qui pulsait vigoureusement. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa et ses jambes cédèrent. Merlin ployait sous son poids et luttait pour le maintenir debout.

« Il faut qu'on atteigne le lac.

Arthur cilla à la voix de Merlin contre son oreille, et se sentit basculer, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir qui envahissait son champ de vision. L'herbe dérapa sous ses pieds et il s'effondra contre le corps osseux de son ami.

\- Pas sans les chevaux, articula-t-il difficilement.

Sa vision s'éclaircit juste assez pour qu'il embrasse le ciel du regard, luttant pour chaque bouffée d'air. La respiration saccadée de Merlin emplissait l'air frais de la nuit tombante. Arthur pouvait le sentir faire des efforts acharnés pour tenter de les redresser tous les deux, écrasé sous le poids du Roi et de son armure. Après tout, il lui répétait depuis des années qu'il était gros, peut-être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tort.

Mais quand bien même Merlin parviendrait à le relever, Arthur ne se sentait plus capable d'effectuer le moindre pas. Le lac était encore loin, à presque une demi heure de marche, et il ne sentait plus ses jambes.

\- C'est trop tard… souffla-t-il tandis que Merlin plaqué contre son dos l'entourait de ses bras et les redressait tous les deux en position assise. C'est trop tard…

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, et les pulsations tranchaient l'organe vital un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Un pâle sourire effleura les commissures de ses lèvres à l'idée de mourir si proche du but, uniquement parce que Merlin manquait de masse musculaire et d'endurance pour porter un homme de sa carrure alourdi d'une cotte de mailles. Arthur, lui, n'avait jamais eu la moindre difficulté à transporter le corps de son ami qui n'avait guère plus que de la peau sur les os.

S'il avait su, il l'aurait forcé à participer à tous les entraînements des chevaliers…

Qu'est-ce que Gaius avait dit, déjà ? Que Merlin était le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre ait jamais porté ?

Il avait certes anéanti l'armée des Saxons et Morgana avec ses éclairs, mais maintenant il suait et peinait pour le porter vers un lac. C'était aussi ridicule que rageant.

\- Avec toute ta magie, Merlin… tu ne peux pas me sauver la vie…

C'était dit dans l'intention de le railler comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il était si aveuglé par la douleur que sa voix était faible.

\- Si, je peux, rétorqua Merlin en redoublant d'efforts. Mais il faut que je…

Les pulsations de son cœur se firent erratiques. Un voile sombre tombait devant ses yeux. Les inutiles efforts de Merlin ne faisaient que rendre son agonie plus douloureuse.

Arthur avait maintes fois frôlé la mort dans sa vie, mais à cet instant, il eut la conviction que cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas. C'en était fini de lui.

Et étrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait calme. Résigné.

\- Contente toi de me tenir, articula Arthur en agrippant la main de Merlin contre son torse. S'il te plaît…

Merlin respirait toujours aussi fort, presque joue contre joue avec lui, et Arthur voyait son visage tourmenté se dessiner dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Arthur eut l'impression de le voir, de _vraiment_ le voir, pour la toute première fois, comme si jusqu'à présent il avait porté des œillères. Et il fallait qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux au moment où la vie le quittait et que la poigne glacée de la mort se refermait sur lui.

\- Il y a… il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire…

\- Tu ne vas pas dire adieu, siffla farouchement Merlin en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Arthur ne sentait même plus la douleur. Son corps était trop engourdi, il le sentait plus rien, si ce n'était la chaleur de Merlin qui l'enveloppait. Sa propre conscience s'échappait comme du sable qu'il tenterait de retenir dans son poing. Il avait la sensation de sombrer au fond d'une eau noire et glacée, tout en s'agrippant au dernier fil qui le reliait à la vie.

\- Non.

Le mot jaillit de sa gorge, rauque et précipité. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans lui avoir dit. Au moins une fois. Une dernière fois.

Ce n'était pas son trône ni sa couronne qu'il regrettait de laisser derrière lui. Contrairement à ce que semblait croire Merlin, Camelot était prospère et n'avait plus besoin de lui depuis des années. Arthur était fait pour le champ de bataille, pour la stratégie de guerre et le danger. Il n'était rien en temps de paix. Gwen était intelligente, juste et sage, elle régnerait à sa place sur le royaume bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Mais Merlin… Arthur ne pouvait supporter l'idée de mourir en laissant son ami croire qu'il était mort en le haïssant pour ce qu'il était, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait dans l'ombre pendant toutes ces années. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il refusait de disparaître avec ce regret pesant sur son âme.

Car Arthur comprenait. Bien trop tard, mais il comprenait enfin.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait… je sais, maintenant.

Merlin le dévisageait avec ses yeux d'un bleu trop brillant, et les traits durs de son visage lui donnaient un air bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était. Pour l'avoir souvent aperçu, Arthur reconnut ce regard grave, cette sagesse qu'il n'avait jamais pu tout à fait cerner. Il avait toujours caché sa propre fascination pour son valet à coups de railleries, se refusant de trop s'y pencher, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.

Mais il le voyait, à présent. Il le voyait.

\- Pour moi… Pour Camelot…

Merlin détenait une puissance incommensurable, il possédait le pouvoir de balayer des centaines de vies d'une simple pensée, et pourtant il était toujours resté dans l'ombre d'Arthur, malgré les moqueries et humiliations, sans jamais chercher la gloire ni l'honneur pour lui-même.

\- Pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire…

\- Vous auriez réussi sans moi.

Arthur ignorait s'il disait ça pour flatter son ego au seuil de la mort ou s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie – Merlin avait toujours eu un humour douteux – mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Peut-être, sourit Arthur.

À cet instant précis, le fragment d'épée perça la paroi de son cœur, s'enfonçant dans le muscle qui pompait douloureusement le sang dans son corps. À chaque pulsation, la pointe tranchante lacérait l'organe vital.

Les yeux d'Arthur se firent vitreux, la vie s'en échappant goutte à goutte. Un voile d'obscurité noircit le ciel ainsi que le visage de Merlin dont il peinait désormais à distinguer les traits.

Son sourire se fana et il sombra plus profondément dans les ténèbres tout en luttant avec ses dernières forces, paniqué à l'idée de périr sans jamais avoir été sincère avec celui qui avait été pendant près de dix ans son seul ami, un soutien indéfectible et celui dont l'avis et la compagnie avait toujours compté le plus pour lui. Celui qui représentait la plus importante part de sa vie, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru pendant tout ce temps. Et ce n'était qu'au seuil de la mort qu'il s'en rendait compte.

\- Je veux te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dit…

Le visage de Merlin n’était plus qu’une ombre. Logé dans son cœur, le fragment poursuivait sa progression. Le muscle se contracta, manqua un battement. Puis un autre. Les ténèbres s'épaissirent.

\- … Merci.

Il força un sourire sur son visage et leva une main dans le but de lui caresser les cheveux en un ultime geste d'affection et de gratitude – mais ses forces se drainaient, et il ne put guère que laisser ses doigts reposer sur sa tête, trop faible pour bouger davantage. Sa conscience s'effaçait, de plus en plus lointaine.

\- Arthur… »

Le fragment sectionna net l'aorte, et son cœur cessa de battre.

Tout devint noir. La voix de Merlin criant son nom résonnait dans l'eau noire qui l'aspirait au fond.

Un froid intense se glissait sous sa peau tandis que son corps sombrait dans le néant, lourd comme une roche. Et lorsque l'eau se rua dans ses poumons, Arthur reprit brusquement conscience et ouvrit les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte alors qu'il tentait en vain de respirer.

Il se trouvait au fond du lac, englouti dans la vase et les algues. Loin, très loin au-dessus de lui, la surface ondoyait de lumière. Suffoquant et en proie à la panique, Arthur réalisa qu'il était en train de se noyer et il réagit au quart de tour. Il donna un puissant coup de pied dans le sol pour se propulser vers la surface, et battit des mains et bras de toutes ses forces pour nager malgré le poids de sa cotte de mailles et de ses vêtements, malgré la douleur dans ses poumons remplis d'eau.

Il creva la surface sans grâce, crachant l'eau et inspirant bruyamment pour avaler de son mieux des gorgées d'air. Il battait des bras pour se maintenir à la surface et avisa la berge la plus proche. Il s'empressa de nager dans cette direction, éclaboussant partout autour de lui comme l'aurait fait un chien. Le moindre mouvement embrasait ses muscles épuisés, la cotte de mailles semblait peser de plus en plus lourd, et ses cheveux trempés collaient à son front.

Il atteignit enfin la berge et se hissa avec un grognement sourd, rampant pour sortir hors de l'eau tout en toussant pour chasser l'eau de ses poumons.

Les mains crispées dans la terre hérissée d'herbe sèche, il s'efforça de rouler sur le côté afin de s'allonger sur le dos. La voûte céleste se déployait au-dessus de lui, d'un gris lumineux. Des oiseaux la traversèrent et le vent fit bruire les branches des arbres.

Reprenant son souffle, Arthur cligna des yeux et éleva une main pour palper son torse avec précaution. Il fut surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il n’y avait même pas de sang.

Ses muscles épuisés par la bataille et ces deux jours à agoniser dans la forêt protestèrent lorsqu'il se redressa juste assez pour regarder de plus près le trou dans sa cotte de mailles. Et en passant les doigts dedans, il ne put réprimer une inspiration stupéfaite.

La peau était parfaitement lisse et intacte en-dessous. Nulle trace de blessure.

Il était en vie. Guéri.

Un rire un peu aigu lui échappa, puis un second, et il se laissa retomber allongé à même le sol en riant à gorge déployée.

« Tu l'as fait, Merlin ! s'esclaffa-il en plongeant ses yeux dans le ciel. Tu as réussi !

Il souriait si fort que ses joues lui en faisaient mal. Il n'aurait pas dû douter du sorcier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin lui sauvait la vie, après tout.

Les yeux pétillants de joie, il tourna la tête, s'apprêtant à voir le sourire stupide de son ami qui illuminait toujours son visage lorsqu'ils se sortaient in extremis d'une situation critique. Mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Seulement le vent sifflant dans des arbres morts, et des brindilles d'herbe roussie et cassante, comme brûlée par le gel. Arthur était à peu près certain que l'herbe avait été verdoyante quelques secondes plus tôt… à moins que ce ne soit un effet de la magie qui l'avait sauvé ?

\- Merlin ? appela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Les herbes mortes crissèrent lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux regarder autour de lui. L'étendue du lac d'Avalon était placide, à peine parcourue de ridules dues à sa nage désordonnée. Les arbres s'élevaient dans le ciel, dépourvus de tout feuillage, et leurs branches avaient des airs lugubres de mains squelettiques.

\- Merlin !

Il tourna la tête pour scruter les alentours, cherchant la silhouette efflanquée de son ami parmi les troncs des arbres, mais en vain. Lorsqu'il se releva sur ses jambes mal assurées, des litres d'eau ruisselèrent de ses vêtements, et ses cheveux firent glisser des gouttes froides le long de sa nuque et de son échine. À sa hanche, son épée cliqueta dans le fourreau lorsqu'il effectua quelques pas en regardant autour de lui, désorienté, sans cheval ni serviteur.

Ses bottes pleines d'eau couinaient à chaque pas tandis qu'il longeait le bord du lac, sur ses gardes.

\- Merlin !

En tendant l'oreille, il entendit au loin, par-dessus le pépiement des oiseaux et le bruissement du vent, un étrange grondement qui enfla avant de s'estomper aussitôt.

Prudent, il dégaina son épée en se ramassant sur lui-même. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Merlin ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul ainsi sans une bonne raison.

Ce n'était pas parce que Morgana était enfin morte qu'il fallait relâcher son attention. Le danger rôdait toujours, ainsi que les ennemis du royaume. Non seulement cette région était généralement infestée de brigands, mais après la bataille, elle pullulait sans doute de Saxons en déroute. La main crispée sur la garde de son arme, il marcha ainsi dans le silence et l'appréhension pendant quelques minutes.

Il ralentit le pas et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la rive semblait désormais taillée dans la roche, mais de manière si lisse et droite qu'il se baissa pour toucher du bout des doigts – jamais encore il n'avait vu construction si rectiligne. Et en relevant les yeux, il vit une large route longer le lac, elle aussi parfaitement lisse et grise.

Arthur connaissait les cartes d'Albion sur le bout des doigts, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune route menant au lac d'Avalon – les lieux se situaient à au moins trois jours de marche de toute habitation, difficiles d'accès et isolés au milieu de la forêt.

Il foula la route des pieds en la touchant du bout de sa lame, perplexe. Ses cheveux commençaient à sécher, mais la brise le fit frissonner, ses vêtements trempés lui collant au corps.

Mais plus que la route ou l'absence inquiétante de Merlin, ce fut une étrange construction qui le frappa de stupeur. Monté sur un pilier, un immense panneau rectangulaire affichait une sorte de peinture extrêmement réaliste de femme, et… il écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l'image défila pour laisser place à une autre, toute aussi colorée et détaillée.

Et soudain, le grondement qu'il avait entendu un peu plus tôt s'éleva à nouveau, beaucoup plus fort, et s'approchant si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face pour voir un énorme monstre d'acier lui foncer droit dessus en hurlant comme une sirène. Arthur se jeta sur le côté et fit une roulade pour se replacer en position de défense, tenant son arme à deux mains.

\- Reste pas au milieu de la route, abruti !

Ébahi, Arthur s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de charrette blanche en acier, munie de roues, mais sans chevaux pour la tirer – la tête d'un homme en sortait pour lui jeter un regard mauvais. Et le véhicule rugit à nouveau en repartant à grande vitesse sur la route trop lisse.

Arthur était toujours figé, bouche bée sur le bas-côté à regarder l'assemblage de métal disparaître à l'horizon, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le retourna sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Il se retrouva face à face avec un vieillard à la barbe et aux cheveux blancs lui arrivant aux épaules. Il tenait un bâton orné d'une pierre ocre, et le transperçait d'un regard bleu farouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Arthur n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Le vieil homme plissa ses yeux qui s'allumèrent d'or, et le Roi de Camelot sentit tous ses organes se retourner et une violente nausée le courber en deux.

Lorsqu'il tomba à genoux pour régurgiter le contenu de son estomac – il n'y avait guère plus que de la bile, n'ayant pu avaler que quelques bouchées de ce que lui avait donné Merlin à manger – il ne se trouvait plus sur la route grise, mais dans de hautes herbes ondulant sous un vent chargé d'iode.

\- Moui. Ça fait toujours ça les premières fois.

La voix rauque du vieillard le força à se relever d'un bond, malgré les vertiges qui le faisaient chanceler. Tout tournait autour de lui et il voyait trouble. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de poignet, et brandit son épée vers l'ennemi, prêt à défendre sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Nullement inquiété par la menace, l'homme lui jeta un regard de travers en fronçant le nez – il le dévisageait avec insistance, mais avec un air défiant et clairement contrarié. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux sous son bonnet enfoncé sur son crâne, et sa main se resserra sur le bâton sur lequel il prenait appui.

\- Peuh, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Il n'en paraîtra plus après une bonne tasse de thé.

Arthur fronça les sourcils en abaissant sa lame, et scruta plus attentivement le visage ridé du vieillard. Bien que chevrotant et grinçant, le timbre de cette voix lui était familier. Tout comme ces yeux, ces pommettes hautes, et…

\- … Merlin ? articula-t-il en plissant les yeux, incrédule.

Il reconnut le sorcier de la bataille, ce Dragoon qui avait échoué à soigner son père et que Gaius avait tant défendu. Il ne portait plus la longue robe rouge et sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient coupés plus court, mais c'était bien lui, pas de doute possible. En guise de vêtements, il portait une drôle de veste noire et un pantalon de toile épaisse bleue. Pas étonnant qu'Arthur ne l'ait pas reconnu tout de suite.

\- Mais… pourquoi tu es à nouveau vieux ?

Merlin restait muet à le regarder sans ciller, l'air renfrogné et mécontent.

Arthur jeta un œil autour d'eux, confus. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise escarpée au bord de la mer, et il entendait d'ici les vagues s'écraser sur la roche. À perte de vue, des herbes hautes ondulaient au gré des courants d'air, avec plus loin encore des champs qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Une cabane branlante était bâtie sur le rebord, semblant sur le point de basculer dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu m'as sauvé ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Le lac… où est passé le lac ?

L'avalanche de questions sembla contrarier davantage le sorcier – _Merlin_ – qui claqua des lèvres en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe. Arthur s'approcha de lui, mais à peine fit-il trois pas avec ses bottes gorgées d'eau qu'une immense ombre ailée plana sur eux deux.

Arthur leva brusquement la tête vers le ciel et étouffa un juron en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée. Battant de toute l'envergure de ses ailes, un gigantesque dragon noir les survolait.

\- Attention ! cria-t-il en se plaçant devant Merlin quand il vit le dragon plonger droit sur eux et ouvrir sa gueule pour cracher du feu.

C'était par pure habitude qu'il avait fait barrage de son corps pour protéger son ami, après dix années à devoir le protéger sur le champ de bataille, sans se douter que son valet était loin d'avoir besoin de protection. Il fut bien forcé de s'en souvenir lorsque Merlin brandit son bâton et que des éclairs jaillirent de la pierre ocre qui s'y trouvait, créant une bulle protectrice sur laquelle les flammes se heurtèrent.

Le dragon furieux atterrit au sol, ses griffes arrachant des mottes de terre comme autant de poignards, grondant et crachant en leur direction. Arthur se plaça en position d'attaque, mais fut devancé par le vieillard qui le repoussa d'autorité derrière lui.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua-t-il, mais Merlin l'ignora.

Les écailles noires du dragon se marbraient de reflets verts et bleus sous les rayons du soleil, et sa gueule s'éclairait de flammes tandis qu'il déployait ses ailes membraneuses.

La tête rentrée dans ses épaules voûtées, le sorcier se renfrogna et roula des yeux avant de s'avancer droit vers le monstre. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur son bâton orné.

\- Merlin, attends !

Il allait lui crier que c'était trop dangereux, de ne pas approcher ce monstre, mais la voix grave de Merlin enfla, bien plus profonde et puissante que sa voix ordinaire. Il rugissait des paroles incompréhensibles en marchant droit vers le dragon, exactement comme il l'avait fait pendant la bataille quand la créature blanche les avait attaqués.

Et là aussi, le dragon se recroquevilla, comme tétanisé par le son de sa voix, et toute sa posture se fit soumise. Il s'enveloppa de sa propre queue et inclina respectueusement la tête jusqu'à ce que le sorcier lui flatte le museau sans la moindre once de crainte. Et sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Arthur, le dragon émit un geignement aimant en fondant sous la caresse comme l'aurait fait un chat.

\- Kalkhaino me fait sa crise d'adolescence, grommela Merlin en caressant la large gueule du dragon noir. Il est de plus en plus agressif dernièrement. Là, gentil dragon… Va jouer plus loin maintenant.

Arthur cilla lorsque d'une petite tape affectueuse, le vieillard chassa le dragon qui s'envola et disparut en plongeant vers la falaise.

\- J’espère que tu as une explication pour tout ça, lâcha Arthur en rengainant son épée. Et elle a intérêt à être bonne.

Merlin lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme, puis il se tourna vers Arthur en plissant les yeux.

\- Grumf. Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

\- Euh... La bataille contre les Saxons, Mordred qui m'a blessé, notre traversée de la forêt, et la mort de Morgana. J'ai cru mourir moi aussi. Comment tu as fait ?

Merlin claqua de la langue et le dépassa à grandes enjambées en direction de la cabane au bord de la falaise, fendant les hautes herbes. Désemparé par l'apparence inhabituelle et l'attitude distante de son ami qui l'avait pourtant serré dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, Arthur le suivit en insistant, son armure cliquetant à chaque pas :

\- Alors ? Tu as finalement réussi à me traîner toi-même jusqu'au lac ? Tu es allé chercher les chevaux ? Ou tu as utilisé ta magie ?

Ils venaient d'arriver à la cabane, et Merlin s'engouffra dedans, Arthur sur ses talons. Et là aussi, au lieu de lui répondre, le sorcier posa son bâton ouvragé contre le mur et cueillit sur une étagère de bois deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Assis, grogna rudement Merlin en versant de l'eau dans les tasses. Je vais faire chauffer le thé.

\- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions, rétorqua Arthur en croisant les bras.

Toujours aussi voûté, comme un vrai vieux, Merlin leva ses yeux bleus sur lui en fronçant le nez. Il le disséquait du regard, et Arthur recula la tête, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le regard du sorcier, et lui qui croyait enfin tout savoir de lui, se retrouvait à nouveau devant une énigme.

\- Alors pose tes questions une à une en me laissant le temps d'y répondre ! râla Merlin de cet air défiant qui semblait faire partie de son costume de vieux croulant. _Onhǽte þá wæter !_

Et tout en crachant sa formule magique accompagnée d'un geste brusque du poignet, les yeux de Merlin se teintèrent d'or. Arthur baissa les yeux sur les deux tasses dont l'eau était maintenant bouillante.

\- Très bien… commença Arthur en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois et osier qui émit un craquement sous son poids. Où sommes-nous ?

Le vieillard sortit des sachets pleins d'herbes d'une boîte et en plongea un dans chacune des tasses fumantes.

\- Nous sommes sur les côtes de Cornwall, au sud de Tintagel.

Dubitatif, le Roi de Camelot regarda son ami s'asseoir face à lui avec un grognement de douleur, se massant le dos dont les vertèbres venaient de craquer comme du bois sec.

\- Tintagel ? répéta Arthur en haussant les sourcils.

Il connaissait bien Tintagel pour s'y être rendu une fois en pèlerinage dans sa jeunesse, peu avant de rencontrer Merlin. C'était là que sa mère Ygraine était née et avait grandi, et Arthur avait espéré quelque part se sentir proche d'elle, d'avoir l'impression de mieux la connaître en visitant les lieux où elle avait vécu. Il en était revenu triste, abattu et frustré et n'avait plus jamais osé poser de questions à son sujet à son père.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, nous étions au lac d'Avalon il y a quelques minutes, c'est bien trop loin ! Ce n'est même pas le même royaume ! À moins que… est-ce que ça fait partie de tes pouvoirs, ça aussi ?

Merlin se contenta d'un grognement affirmatif, puis baissa les yeux sur sa tasse fumante qu'il avait entourée de ses mains comme pour se réchauffer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, tout à l'heure ? On serait arrivés au lac immédiatement ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans le royaume d'Odin ? Il a beau être notre allié, ce n'est pas prudent d'investir les terres alors que j'ai tué son fils, il a la rancune tenace…

\- Odin est mort, coupa Merlin en relevant un regard agacé. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions stupides, qu'on en finisse ? J'ai des recherches urgentes à faire.

Désarçonné par le ton agressif du sorcier, Arthur esquissa un rictus à mi-chemin entre colère et incrédulité. Si Merlin ne venait pas tout juste de lui sauver la vie pour la énième fois et de remporter la guerre contre les Saxons, il se serait fait un plaisir de le gratifier d'une tape sur le crâne ou de lui balancer un objet à la figure – encore que, de savoir qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques était une raison suffisante de s'abstenir.

\- J'ai d'autres questions, oui. Plein, même.

\- Grands dieux, soupira Merlin.

\- Pourquoi tu as repris cette apparence… _frip_ _ée_? grimaça Arthur. Je suppose que tu as utilisé un sort pour que personne ne te reconnaisse à la bataille, mais maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien. Je ne vais pas te faire exécuter, va. Arrête donc cette comédie de vieux croulant, tu es ridicule.

Arthur sursauta quand Merlin frappa du poing la table et le foudroya du regard, l'air offensé au plus haut point.

\- Parce que c'est ma véritable apparence, espèce d'âne bâté au visage de crapaud ! C'est blessant, tu sais !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? s'impatienta Arthur en haussant lui aussi le ton. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton humour de pilier de taverne !

\- Ah, l'insolence de la jeunesse ! Tu verras quand tu auras de l'arthrite partout toi aussi…

\- Bon, j'en ai assez. Je retourne à Camelot, Gwen doit être morte d'inquiétude.

\- Gwen est morte tout court et Camelot n'est plus que ruines.

Arthur qui avait commencé à se lever, se rassit lentement, aussi choqué que s'il venait de recevoir une gifle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le vieux sorcier se contenta de hausser ses osseuses épaules, l'air peu concerné.

\- Mille ans se sont écoulés depuis ta mort. Tous les gens que tu connaissais sont morts. Camelot n'est plus que ruines du passé. J'ai vieilli et j'élève des dragons parce que je suis le dernier Maître des Dragons. Un peu de sucre avec ton thé ?

Il avait tout lâché sur le même ton neutre, et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite tout en lui tendant un pot débordant de morceaux de sucre.

\- Même venant de toi, c'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, Merlin.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? grinça Merlin de sa voix chevrotante en laissant tomber un cube de sucre dans son thé.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Arthur, alors que tous les détails étranges qu'il avait repérés depuis qu'il avait surgi du lac lui revenaient à l'esprit.

\- Non… souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche en secouant lentement la tête. Il y a quelques minutes, on était dans la forêt. Tu as tué Morgana, et… Gwen m'attend… nous devons annoncer notre victoire en retournant à Camelot…

Une lueur de pitié traversa les yeux bleus du vieillard qui s'adoucit un peu. Son regard était bien trop âgé et profond, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été quand Arthur l'avait vu pour la dernière fois en agonisant dans ses bras. Un fossé semblait les séparer à présent.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Merlin en baissant les yeux.

Arthur ne pouvait pas le croire. Il le refusait.

La douceur veloutée de la peau de Gwen était encore présente, comme un fantôme sous ses mains, et il sentait encore le parfum de ses cheveux s'il fermait les yeux.

\- Mille ans… articula Arthur en forçant un sourire incrédule sur son visage. _Mille ans ?_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi on serait encore en vie, toi et toi ?

\- Crois ce que tu veux, Arthur. J'ai d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler dans l'immédiat. »

Abasourdi, Arthur contempla Merlin qui ôtait le sachet de thé de l'eau chaude, et trempait ses lèvres dedans pour boire bruyamment le liquide brûlant.


	3. Chapitre 2

Ce fut un éclair de lumière suivi de près d'un grondement qui arracha Arthur à son hébétude. Il n'aurait su dire avec certitude depuis combien de temps il contemplait la fêlure sur la tasse en terre cuite, mais il faisait désormais presque aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit. À travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse, le ciel était envahi de nuages qui annonçaient un orage. Ils clignotaient au loin et vomissaient leur foudre sur les plaines. Quelques gouttes de pluie frappèrent le toit avant de se muer en une véritable averse.

Le thé avait cessé de fumer depuis longtemps, et la tasse était froide entre ses mains. Il en but une gorgée afin de chasser de sa bouche l'âcreté de la bile, mais grimaça au goût amer d'herbes trop infusées. Le vent faisait claquer un volet de la cabane en mugissant. Le bois craquait et grinçait tellement, que c'était à se demander comment cette bicoque ne s'était pas déjà effondrée. Les trombes d'eau faisaient crépiter le toit de tôle. Avachi sur sa chaise comme si le monde entier s'était abattu sur ses épaules – et c'était le cas – le Roi de Camelot passa une main sur son visage défait.

La cabane était minuscule. Rustique. Elle ne comportait guère que cette table, les deux chaises, quelques étagères clouées de guingois et des paniers en osier empilés dans un coin. Les éclairs de lumière projetaient des ombres tout autour de lui et creusaient les traits de son visage. La chaise en face de lui était vide. Après avoir bu son thé d'une traite, Merlin avait ouvert une trappe dans le sol de terre battue et s'y était engouffré en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il l'avait abandonné ainsi, sans même lui accorder un regard, comme s'il l'avait déjà oublié.

La trappe était restée ouverte. Le trou béant dans le sol était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais un bout d'échelle en dépassait.

Dans un éclair éblouissant, Arthur se prit la tête entre les mains et les plaques de métal fixées à son épaule et le long de son bras cliquetèrent dans le mouvement. Les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux encore humides de l'eau du lac d'Avalon, il poussa un soupir. Si Merlin disait vrai, alors… alors Arthur avait tout perdu en un clin d'œil. Son royaume, sa reine, ses chevaliers… et même son ami. Merlin n'était plus le Merlin qu'il connaissait. Arthur avait même du mal à concilier l'image de ce vieux barbu agressif avec celle qu'il avait de son valet fidèle, souriant et stupide. Avec amertume, il se souvint lui avoir dit de ne pas changer, de toujours rester _l_ _ui_. Et si pour lui, cette conversation s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt, un millénaire s'était donc écoulé entre temps pour Merlin ? Arthur ne venait-il donc de remporter la guerre contre Morgana et les Saxons et de sauver son royaume uniquement pour apprendre que tout ce pour quoi il avait vécu n'était plus que vestiges du passé ?

C'était absurde. Et il aimerait pouvoir croire que tout était faux. Mais jamais Merlin ne lui aurait servi un pareil mensonge. Arthur savait aujourd'hui que son idiot de valet lui avait menti comme un arracheur de dents depuis leur rencontre, et ce pendant dix ans, mais jamais il n'aurait eu la cruauté de lui annoncer la mort de Gwen et la chute de Camelot si ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. N'est-ce pas ?

Arthur n'était même plus sûr de connaître assez Merlin pour pouvoir l'affirmer.

Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée d'avoir tout perdu. C'était trop soudain. Trop _abstrait_. Comment pourrait-il seulement songer à faire le deuil de Gwen et de ses fidèles chevaliers, sans avoir vu leurs corps, sans avoir pu assister à leurs funérailles, sans rien savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient tous morts. Ces deux derniers jours, alors qu'il agonisait dans la forêt, il avait accepté l'idée de mourir avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli son devoir, d'avoir protégé son royaume et ramené la paix. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à vivre l'exact contraire : vivre en ayant tout perdu. Survivre à tout le monde.

Qu'est-ce qu'un Roi sans royaume ni sujets ?

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient si bien dans son esprit qu'il ne vit pas la créature qui se glissait hors de la trappe. Il n'entendit pas non plus le cliquetis de griffes sur le sol. Le grondement du tonnerre et le battement de l'averse couvraient le son.

Ce ne fut que lorsque quelque chose effleura son mollet qu'il sursauta et baissa les yeux.

Dans une série d'éclairs qui inondèrent la cabane de lumière blanche, Arthur aperçut un dragon de la taille d'un gros chat étirer le cou pour renifler sa botte, les naseaux palpitants. Sa queue ondulait dans la poussière au sol, ses ailes étaient repliées sur ses flancs et la foudre faisait scintiller ses écailles dorées.

Porté par son instinct guerrier, Arthur se leva si brusquement en portant sa main à la garde de son épée, que sa chaise se renversa à grand fracas derrière lui. Le petit dragon fit un bond en arrière avec un couinement aigu, puis détala en battant frénétiquement de ses ailes. Le Roi relâcha sa prise sur la garde de son épée qu'il avait été sur le point de dégainer, et il fronça les sourcils en constatant que la créature semblait incapable de voler. Après quelques battements d'ailes inutiles, le dragon trottina en se dandinant comme un lézard, jusqu'à se cacher derrière les paniers empilés contre le mur.

Le dragon semblait bien plus effrayé que lui. Et il n'était pas très doué pour se cacher. Sa queue dorée dépassait de sa cachette.

Arthur s'approcha d'un pas prudent, éclairé par la foudre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, et s'accroupit devant le panier en osier. La créature paraissait inoffensive, mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

« T'es une des bestioles de Merlin, pas vrai ?

À la voix d'Arthur, le petit dragon glissa sa tête triangulaire hors de sa cachette pour le dévisager craintivement.

\- Ton imbécile de maître m'a laissé en plan juste quand j'ai le plus besoin de lui.

Le dragon émit un drôle de roucoulement en inclinant la tête sur le côté, et se ramassa sur lui-même quand Arthur approcha sa main gantée.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, promit-il en un murmure. N'aie pas peur…

Mais la créature dévoila ses crocs et claqua sa mâchoire – Arthur ôta vivement sa main, renonçant à tenter de la toucher. Toutes les créatures magiques qu'il avait rencontrées avaient fait preuve d'hostilité envers lui, et de toute évidence, mille ans dans le futur c'était toujours le cas.

Arthur se releva et s'éloigna à reculons du gros lézard ailé pour établir une distance de sécurité. Il s'assit sur la chaise que Merlin avait occupée plus tôt. Son regard dériva par la fenêtre et il replongea dans ses pensées sombres. Les éclairs illuminaient la masse de nuages noirs, et les hautes herbes se mouvaient sous l'effet des rafales de vent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait rejeté par Merlin. Si Arthur l'avait considéré pendant dix ans comme un ami loyal, courageux et un peu simplet, il y avait eu ces rares instants où Merlin se refermait comme une huître et où son regard se faisait dur et distant. Arthur avait beau essayer de le tirer de son mutisme, c'était comme se retrouver face à un mur de glace. Dans ces moments-là, il avait éprouvé un profond malaise, mais avait supposé que Merlin lui faisait la tête pour une raison futile, peut-être excédé par une boutade ou un trop-plein de corvées, et Arthur ne s'en préoccupait plus une fois que son valet avait retrouvé son sourire, son insolence et son bavardage incessant…

Il savait à présent que c'était plus compliqué que cela, et Merlin était un homme bien plus difficile à connaître qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait servi pendant dix ans le fils de celui qui avait exterminé les sorciers et interdit la magie de la manière la plus sanglante qui soit. Doté de magie lui-même, ce n'était pas étonnant avec le recul que son valet se soit montré distant de temps à autre. À sa place, s'il avait été capable de balayer des vies par centaines d'une formule magique, Arthur n'aurait jamais supporté de trimer comme un valet pour ses ennemis et de ne jamais recevoir la moindre gratitude pour ses efforts.

Mais maintenant, c'était encore pire. Arthur était enfin au courant pour sa magie, pour tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui, et pourtant Merlin lui semblait plus inaccessible que jamais. C'était une toute autre personne.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après sa mort près du lac d'Avalon ? Et pendant ces mille années ?

La réalisation que _mille ans étaient passés_ lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Un éclair l'aveugla, rétrécissant ses pupilles alors qu'il assimilait enfin l'information comme un fait, et non plus comme une notion abstraite.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Un mouvement furtif attira son regard, et il vit l'éclat doré des écailles s'approcher. Le dragon était sorti de sa cachette et le scrutait en risquant un pas vers lui, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au moindre mouvement d'Arthur, il détalait comme un couard pour retourner se cacher.

Hésitant, le roi prit le pot sur la table et y cueillit un cube de sucre.

\- Petit, petit, petit...

Il se pencha pour placer sa main gantée au niveau du sol. Les naseaux du dragon palpitèrent et son attitude passa de froussarde à intéressée. Cette fois, il trottina droit vers Arthur et tendit le cou pour renifler le morceau de sucre placé au creux de sa main. Son souffle était brûlant. Toute crainte oubliée, le dragon goba le cube de sucre.

Arthur s'apprêtait à poursuivre ce petit jeu avec un nouveau morceau, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le dragon escalada sa jambe en plantant ses griffes dans l'étoffe. Arthur se tendit, prêt à pourfendre la créature au moindre signe d'hostilité. Mais loin de se montrer agressif, le dragon se lova sur ses genoux pour plonger son museau droit dans le pot et se goinfrer de sucre.

Arthur s'efforça de se détendre tandis que le dragon s'empiffrait. L'idée qu'il avait un _dragon_ sur ses genoux était aussi extraordinaire que terrifiante.

La créature était plus lourde qu'elle n'en paraissait, et elle dégageait tant de chaleur qu'il sentit ses vêtements sécher à son contact. Le dragon eut tôt fait de vider le pot dont il lécha le fond à la recherche du moindre grain de sucre rescapé.

Arthur l'observa plus attentivement. Cela ne faisait que deux jours pour lui qu'il s'était fait attaquer pendant la bataille par ce dragon blanc, et quelques années qu'il avait occis le Grand Dragon qui attaquait Camelot, mais sa crainte fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque cette espèce de gros lézard aux écailles d'or leva des yeux confiants vers lui. Le dragon se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et émit un piaillement joyeux tout en déployant ses ailes sur toute leur envergure. Et à sa grande surprise, il poussa sa main gantée d'un coup de tête, et blottit sa gueule dans sa paume pour réclamer des caresses. Même à travers le cuir épais du gant, Arthur sentait cette chaleur intense irradier – c'était comme toucher du feu, mais sans se brûler.

Un éclair couplé de tonnerre tonitruant les fit sursauter tous les deux, et le dragon sauta à terre pour saisir l'étoffe son pantalon entre ses crocs et le tirer avec une force surprenante.

\- Hé, arrête ! Tu vas me faire tomber si tu conti…

Trop tard. Entraîné par cette force brute, Arthur s'écroula par terre en tentant de récupérer le contrôle de sa jambe et de ne pas se faire défroquer par un dragon – il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Le visage rouge et étouffant un chapelet d'injures, il parvint à attraper la créature par la peau du cou. Ils échangèrent un regard aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre, nez contre museau.

\- Ne refais _jamais_ ça. Compris, idiot de lézard ?

Pour toute réponse, le dragon éternua une gerbe de flammes, ce qui lui aurait sans doute roussi les sourcils s'il ne l'avait pas relâché juste à temps. Libérée, la créature se dandina jusqu'à la trappe restée ouverte, et lui jeta un regard comme pour lui intimer de le suivre.

Cela faisait au moins une heure que Merlin était descendu là-dedans, et Arthur avait cru au début qu'il était juste descendu chercher quelque chose et qu'il remonterait aussitôt pour enfin répondre à ses questions. Mais malgré la longue attente et l'orage qui avait éclaté, le sorcier n'était toujours pas réapparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans sa cave qui lui prenne autant de temps ?

Il était peut-être préférable d'aller le chercher lui-même. Ça, au moins, c'était familier. Arthur avait l'habitude depuis dix ans de chercher partout son valet qui se débrouillait toujours pour disparaître quand il avait besoin de lui.

\- Il a pas intérêt à s'être endormi… marmonna Arthur en daignant suivre le dragon dans la trappe.

L'échelle grinçait sous son poids alors qu'il descendait barreau après barreau avec l'impression de s'enfoncer au fond d'un puits. Il n'aurait pas cru que le trou était si profond.

Loin sous ses pieds, une lueur brillait et éclairait les parois rocheuses qui suintaient d'humidité.

Le dragon, lui, l'avait devancé en se laissant tomber dans le vide tout en battant des ailes pour ralentir sa chute. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Arthur ne rejoigne enfin la lumière et le sol ferme.

À sa grande surprise, au lieu d'une cave il venait de déboucher dans un couloir creusé dans la roche, avec des torches fixées aux parois qui éclairaient le tout. Le petit dragon l'attendait là et émit un roucoulement avant de détaler dans un des embranchements de couloirs. L'endroit semblait être un véritable labyrinthe creusé dans la falaise.

Arthur le suivit, guidé par sa silhouette furtive à chaque tournant et le cliquetis sonore de ses griffes qui se répercutait en écho contre les parois rocheuses. La cotte de maille et l'armure d'Arthur aussi faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables, comme s'il cognait des ustensiles de cuisine les uns contre les autres. Il était vêtu pour se battre, pas pour être discret.

Tout en progressant dans le dédale de roche, Arthur put constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vulgaires tunnels creusés à la pioche et aux explosifs comme il y en avait pléthore dans les entrailles de Camelot. Non, les murs étaient lisses et de mystérieux signes y étaient gravés tous les dix mètres. Il suffisait d'un coup d'œil pour deviner que tous ces sigles relevaient de la sorcellerie, d'autant plus qu'ils s'allumaient d'une lueur bleutée à son passage.

\- Merlin ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Il passait devant de nombreuses portes, dont certaines étaient condamnées, parfois couvertes de poussière et rongées par les termites. De peur de perdre de vue le dragon, Arthur accéléra le pas sans chercher à les ouvrir.

\- Meeerlin ! tenta-t-il plus fort, sans plus de succès.

Finalement, il rattrapa le gros lézard ailé au moment où il s'engouffrait dans l'entrebâillement d'une massive porte. Elle grinça lorsqu'il la poussa pour entrer à son tour.

Arthur eut l'impression d'être entré dans un mélange de débarras chaotique et de bibliothèque. De hautes armoires se succédaient, croulant sous les livres, et les allées étaient encombrées d'objets, si bien qu'il lui fallait parfois les enjamber pour passer. Ici aussi, des torches éclairaient les lieux, leurs flammes crépitant en un son feutré.

Parmi les amas d'objets étranges – sabliers, coffres, bâtons ouvragés, tablettes de pierre ou bocaux poussiéreux – Arthur en reconnut un, ce qui le fit s'arrêter net dans sa progression. Le trident du Roi Pêcheur était là, appuyé contre une étagère et agrémenté d'une toile d'araignée. Ce même trophée qu'il avait récupéré avec l'aide de Merlin et Gwaine pour prouver sa valeur à son père.

Il fronça les sourcils et se décida à continuer lorsque le dragon se mit à lui pousser les mollets à petits coups de tête obstinés. Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes parmi les livres et vestiges du passé aux relents de magie, l'air chargé de l'odeur du vieux cuir et du papier. Ils débouchèrent dans un espace dégagé, avec en son centre une table. Merlin était assis là, les épaules voûtées et le nez plongé dans un grimoire à l'air au moins aussi vieux que lui.

Malgré le bruit de ferraille de l'armure et le cliquetis des griffes du dragon sur le sol, le sorcier ne leva même pas la tête quand Arthur tira une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui.

\- Eh bien ? lança-t-il d'un ton impérieux en posant les coudes sur la table débordant de grimoires et parchemins.

\- Eh bien quoi ? grinça la voix de Merlin qui tournait la page.

Partagé entre l'envie bien royale de se scandaliser et l'incertitude face à cette version de son ami si étrangère – encore plus étrangère que l'idée qu'il ait de la magie – Arthur émit un rire frôlant l'hystérie.

\- Tu m'annonces que j'ai tout perdu et que mille ans sont passés, et tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? Il va falloir qu'on revoie tes manières, Merlin. Elles laissent à désirer.

Merlin releva enfin la tête et posa sur lui un regard insondable. Arthur avait un peu trop forcé le ton familier dans sa voix – et même à ses oreilles, ça lui semblait déplacé.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus, Arthur ?

Le sourire artificiel du Roi s'évanouit. Une pointe d'indignation empourpra son visage et il se pencha en avant pour pointer le vieillard de l'index.

\- J'ai droit à quelques explications. J' _exige_ des explications ! Ou au moins un peu de compassion, bon sang !

\- Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose ?

\- _O_ _UI_ _!_ s'emporta Arthur en frappant du poing sur la table, fulminant et les yeux exorbités.

À cet instant, Arthur grimaça en sentant des griffes s'enfoncer dans son mollet, et il baissa les yeux pour voir le petit dragon escalader sa jambe, son torse, puis se hisser sur la table en battant des ailes.

L'attitude de Merlin changea du tout au tout, et son visage ridé se fendit d'un large sourire affectueux – complètement gâteux, même.

\- Oh, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Makkariah ! Viens ici, mon bébé. Viens voir papa.

Abasourdi, Arthur regarda la créature dorée se blottir dans les bras du vieillard, lui mâchonner sa barbe blanche avant de se glisser dans sa veste, ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de queue.

\- … _Makkariah_? répéta Arthur en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif.

Merlin tapota la bosse mouvante qui déformait sa veste et lui faisait comme un gros ventre. La tendresse débordait de ses yeux, d'une manière qu'Arthur n'avait encore jamais vue.

\- C'est le nom que je lui ai donné quand il est né il y a un mois. Cela signifie _bonheur_.

\- Il est… mignon, grimaça Arthur sans conviction.

Merlin acquiesça avec un sourire attendri.

\- Oh, ils le sont toujours à cet âge. Celui que tu as vu à ton arrivée, c'était Kalkhaino, ce qui veut dire _sombre_. Je l'avais appelé comme ça parce que son œuf était tout noir. Il a presque un siècle maintenant, et commence à devenir capricieux. C'est l'adolescence. Ghalini avait été difficile aussi.

Arthur n'écoutait même plus, réalisant que Merlin utilisait ses dragons pour changer de sujet. Le croyait-il donc assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

\- Merlin. Je veux que tu me dises comment Gwen est morte. Dans quelles circonstances Camelot est tombé. J'en ai _besoin_.

Merlin plissa les yeux et claqua des lèvres avec un bruit mouillé. Puis il détourna les yeux, une lueur lointaine et mélancolique dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Après ta mort, je suis retourné à Camelot, et Gwen a pris ta succession sur le trône. Elle a régné en souveraine aimée et respectée de tous, elle a levé l'interdit sur la magie et m'a nommé Mage de la Cour, et le royaume a prospéré. Sa vie fut longue et digne. Elle est morte de vieillesse dans son lit. Partie dans son sommeil avec un sourire paisible. Je suis resté à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Arthur inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge. Le cuir de ses gants crissa quand il serra les poings en acquiesçant.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais remariée, ajouta Merlin d'une voix plus douce. Et sans héritier, Camelot a été en proie aux luttes de pouvoir entre tes lointains cousins et les royaumes voisins.

Arthur s'humidifia les lèvres et baissa la tête, un vide se creusant dans son cœur. Les paroles de Merlin auraient dû le consoler, ou au moins apaiser un peu son tourment, mais il n'en était rien. C'était même pire, car à présent il regrettait encore plus de s'être laissé mourir, de ne pas s'être accroché davantage à la vie, de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour atteindre le lac, de ne pas avoir pu passer le reste de sa vie avec Gwen. De ne pas avoir été là pour Gwen et pour Camelot.

Mais Merlin l'avait été, lui.

Il aurait voulu le remercier, mais les mots ne purent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un silence les enveloppa, entrecoupé des grognements heureux du dragon blotti dans la veste et du froissement des pages du grimoire que Merlin continuait de tourner. De son emplacement à l'autre bout de la table, il pouvait voir des images agrémentées de texte et de symboles dorés et argentés. Un livre de magie, de toute évidence.

Arthur prit le temps d'étudier plus attentivement le sorcier. Il était vieux, certes, mais pas aussi décrépi que certains vieillards qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient aussi blancs que la neige et encadraient son visage sillonné de rides.

Mais en regardant bien, Arthur reconnaissait sans mal ses pommettes saillantes, ses grandes oreilles qui dépassaient de ses cheveux blancs, et son regard expressif sous ses sourcils froncés.

\- Si mille ans sont passés… reprit Arthur dans le silence pesant, alors pourquoi tu es encore vivant ?

Cette fois-ci, Merlin ne daigna même pas le regarder. Il renifla en fronçant le nez et haussa ses épaules osseuses comme s'il s'agissait d'une question stupide.

\- Peuh ! La plupart des sorciers très puissants sont immortels, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cela. La magie est éternelle, et lorsqu'on ne fait qu'un avec elle, on ne peut pas mourir. Pas tout à fait, en tout cas.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha Arthur d'un ton clairement incrédule. Mais moi, je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je n'ai pas de magie. Alors pourquoi je suis revenu à la vie dans le lac ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

À nouveau, Merlin s'enferma dans un mutisme obstiné, et il put presque _sentir_ les barrières se dresser entre eux. Un affreux doute le saisit.

\- Merlin, est-ce que… est-ce que c'est _toi_ qui m'as ressuscité avec un sort ? Comme Lancelot l'avait été ? Ou avec la Coupe de la Vie, comme les druides l'avaient fait à Leon ?

Merlin leva un regard impénétrable sur lui, mais toujours muet. Pâle de rage, Arthur se leva en toisant le sorcier d'un regard furieux.

\- J'aurais préféré rester mort que de revivre dans un monde où je n'ai plus ma place et où tous ceux que j'aime n'existent plus !

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de se lever en claquant ses mains sur la table.

\- Eh bien moi aussi j'aurais préféré que tu restes gentiment mort, figure-toi ! cracha-t-il d'un ton cassant. Et tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse, moi, de rester vivant alors que tout le monde meurt ? Je les ai vus mourir, moi ! Gwen, Gaius, ma mère ! Tous ! Et une fois complètement seul, j'ai dû continuer à vivre !

Sous le choc, Arthur referma la mâchoire, désarçonné sous le regard vindicatif du vieillard qui respirait fort par le nez, les narines dilatées et le corps tendu.

Merlin grommela quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa barbe – était-ce une insulte ? Arthur avait cru entendre une insulte – et leva une main en un geste empreint de sérénité comme pour s'excuser de son coup d'éclat.

\- J'admets avoir été tenté de te ramener d'une manière ou d'une autre, les premiers siècles après ta mort. J'ai cherché des moyens qui n'exigent pas de sacrifier une vie, sans jamais rien trouver de concluant. J'étais jeune et stupide à l'époque…

Ignorant le haussement de sourcils significatif d'Arthur, Merlin poursuivit en caressant la tête triangulaire de Makkariah qui dépassait du col de sa veste :

\- Non Arthur, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai ressuscité. C'est l'Ancienne Religion qui t'a fait revenir d'entre les morts.

Le dragon doré s'extirpa de la veste et bondit dans le vide en battant des ailes, pour aller fureter parmi le désordre ambiant. Arthur fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le sorcier de l'autre côté de la table.

\- L'ancienne religion ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces âneries encore ?

Mais alors que Merlin ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, un homme apparut de nulle part à quelques mètres d'eux, tenant un long bâton dans sa main droite. Arthur sursauta et se tourna vers lui, prêt à dégainer son épée.

L'intrus était un vieil homme au nez épais, aux sourcils proéminents et au regard sévère. Il était vêtu d'une cape blanche dont la capuche était rabattue sur ses cheveux blancs.

\- Anhora ! s'exclama Merlin. Quelle joie de te revoir, mon vieil ami !

\- Emrys, salua l'intrus avec un sourire, nous ne nous étions plus vus depuis ce fâcheux incident de prolifération de vouivres dans mon domaine il y a vingt ans, si je ne m'abuse.

Bouche bée, Arthur vit Merlin qui, sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles, enjambait une pile de grimoires pour aller serrer dans ses bras l'intrus en une étreinte chaleureuse. Malgré lui, une épine de jalousie traversa son cœur.

Pourquoi cet inconnu recevait-il un accueil si amical, alors qu'Arthur n'avait eu droit qu'à de la froideur distante et même de l'agressivité venant du sorcier ? C'était _lui_ que Merlin aurait dû serrer dans ses bras, s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis mille ans ! Personne d'autre !

\- C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda Arthur d'un ton agressif.

Sa voix interrompit l'étreinte des deux sorciers – il devinait que c'était un sorcier, puisqu'il était apparu comme par magie et avait une allure de sorcier – et ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'Arthur réalisa que le visage sévère de l'intrus lui était vaguement familier.

Et ce vieil homme enveloppé dans sa cape blanche le fixait d'un regard intense :

\- Voilà qui confirme ce que je craignais. Le Roi qui fut et qui sera est donc revenu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? grinça Arthur en plissant les yeux. Qui êtes vous ? Est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

\- Tout frais pondu du lac d'Avalon, en effet ! confirma Merlin en ignorant royalement Arthur. Freya m'a prévenu de son arrivée à la dernière minute, j'ai été pris de court et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de lui.

Vexé au plus haut point d'être ignoré et qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là – il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de traitement – Arthur croisa les bras d'un air qu'il espérait imposant.

\- Je vous ai posé une question, articula-t-il en fusillant l'intrus du regard. Et j'exige une réponse. Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette fois, le sorcier inconnu obéit enfin, avec un calme empreint de mélancolie.

\- Tu me connais, Arthur Pendragon. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a bien longtemps. Je suis Anhora, le Gardien des Licornes.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le sorcier qui avait maudit Camelot car il avait tué une licorne à la chasse. Il se souvenait très bien à quel point Merlin avait boudé et rouspété – et à raison – jusqu'à ce que le Gardien des Licornes lui fasse passer une série d'épreuves afin qu'il prouve son sincère repentir.

Anhora se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin, une expression grave sur son visage, et les sourcils si bien froncés que ses yeux étaient voilés d'ombre :

\- À vrai dire, Emrys, je ne suis pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie, mais pour te consulter. J'ai eu vent de cet enfant druide qui a succombé à une étrange maladie malgré ton intervention…

Merlin s'assombrit à son tour, ses épaules se voûtant davantage, le faisant paraître plus vieux que jamais dans ses vêtements élimés.

\- C'était il y a deux mois. Les druides ont fait appel à moi pour soigner leur disciple le plus prometteur, un enfant d'à peine dix ans. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et il se montrait agressif et incohérent, en proie à une folie destructrice. Rien de ce que j'ai tenté n'a fonctionné. À l'autopsie, j'ai constaté que son sang s'était transformé en cendres dans ses veines. J'ai eu beau faire des recherches jour et nuit par la suite pour comprendre ce drame, je n'ai trouvé ni explication, ni remède à cet étrange mal.

Arthur suivit des yeux Anhora qui se mit à marcher autour de la table, l'air songeur et préoccupé. Son bâton frappait le sol à chaque pas avec un son qui résonnait lugubrement.

\- La mort de cet enfant est un signe. Et maintenant la résurrection du Roi qui fut et qui sera nous confirme qu'un grave danger plane sur Albion.

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas de te préoccuper des autres, Anhora. Tu t'es toujours replié sur tes licornes et toi-même en attendant que les tempêtes passent, sans jamais t'impliquer.

Le bruit de bâton cessa, et les deux vieillards échangèrent un regard lourd de non-dits, avec entre eux deux un Arthur on ne peut plus largué.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr ! reprit Merlin en se fendant d'un sourire trop large pour être tout à fait sincère.

Le Gardien des Licornes soupira en baissant les yeux d'un air de contrition, comme admettant sa défaite :

\- Tu as raison, bien sûr. J'admets que je n'avais aucune intention de m'en mêler, malgré les signes et présages qui se sont accumulés depuis que cette Bête Glapissante est apparue il y a un an…

\- C'est moi tout seul qui l'ai tuée avant qu'elle ne fasse de victimes, lâcha Merlin en haussant les épaules. De rien, d'ailleurs.

\- … mais je crois que mes licornes sont atteintes du même mal qui a tué cet enfant druide. L'une d'elles est au plus mal. À présent je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe. C'est pour cela que je viens implorer ton aide, Emrys.

Arthur décida d'intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour rappeler aux deux sorciers qu'il était toujours là, avec ses questions sans réponses et une bonne dose de frustration :

\- Si je comprends bien, vos licornes sont malades, c'est bien ça ?

Anhora secoua la tête, sa poigne se resserrant si fort sur son bâton que les articulations de ses doigts blêmirent.

\- Les licornes sont des créatures ancestrales et immortelles que j'ai protégées contre la Grande Purge lancée par Uther Pendragon. Elles sont issues de la magie la plus pure et ancienne. Nulle maladie ordinaire ne saurait les atteindre.

Merlin se renfrogna, ce qui sembla creuser davantage les rides de son visage.

\- Tes licornes… grogna-t-il d'une voix rude. Leurs yeux sont-ils devenus noirs ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Anhora sans ciller.

\- Se montrent-elles particulièrement agressives et agitées ?

\- Oui. La plus malade a éventré un innocent de sa corne. C'est là que j'ai décidé d'isoler mon troupeau et d'immobiliser les licornes atteintes pour venir te voir.

\- Murf, grommela Merlin en s'avançant vers la table encombrée de grimoires.

Arthur haussa les sourcils et le rejoignit pour regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait, bien qu'il ne comprenne rien à la situation. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vexé au plus haut point que Merlin explique tout à ce sorcier, alors qu'il avait rechigné à lui lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une petite information sur Gwen et Camelot.

Merlin balaya d'un revers de main grimoires et parchemins pour dégager de l'espace. Il déplia alors une carte d'Albion – elle était constellée de plusieurs centaines de croix rouges sur tout le territoire.

\- J'ai annoté d'une croix tous les incidents liés à la magie depuis l'apparition de la Bête Glapissante l'année dernière. Le dernier signe auquel j'ai assisté était la mort en masse des Sidhes, murmura Merlin en touchant une croix du bout du doigt. Ils se sont entretués et ont dévasté leur propre royaume avant de mourir sur les berges du lac d'Avalon en implorant mon aide. C'était le mois dernier. Je suis arrivé trop tard, mais je les ai vus périr du même mal qui a tué l'enfant druide. Le peuple entier des Sidhes, décimé en un clin d'œil… Ils sont tous tombés en cendres.

Son regard passant d'un sorcier à l'autre, Arthur tentait de suivre, de plus en plus énervé.

\- Nous avons tous ressenti leur disparition au plus profond de notre être, soupira Anhora avec gravité. Ils étaient issus de la magie la plus pure et ancienne, qui remontait aux anciens temps de l'âge d'or de l'Ancienne Religion. Et si nous ajoutons à tout cela mes licornes atteintes et le retour du Roi qui fut et qui sera...

Merlin glissa sa main sur la carte d'un air grave – ses yeux s'allumèrent d'or et deux petites croix rouges s'ajoutèrent sur le papier.

\- C'est en effet un terrible présage de mort et de destruction que je redoutais depuis des siècles…

\- Bon, ça suffit ! trancha Arthur en haussant le ton, excédé. J'en ai assez. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de roi qui fut et qui sera, à la fin ?! Quel rapport entre des licornes malades et le fait que je ressuscite _mille ans après ma mort_? Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- C'est une prophétie, murmura Merlin d'une voix rauque en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez. Une ancienne prophétie qui nous lie jusqu'à la fin des temps, toi et moi. Une prophétie qui annonce que tu reviendras à la vie pour protéger Albion d'un danger si terrible que nul autre que toi ne pourrait en venir à bout.

Arthur leva les sourcils bien haut sur son front.

\- _Moi ?_ lâcha-t-il avec un rire incrédule.

\- Oui. _Toi_.

\- Emrys, coupa Anhora d'un ton insistant. Le temps presse. Je sens le fil de la vie de ma licorne s'amenuiser…

Merlin plissa les yeux et s'éloigna d'Arthur. Il replia la carte et tendit la main en marmonnant un sort dans sa barbe d'un blanc immaculé. Ses iris s'illuminèrent d'une teinte dorée, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque son bâton ouvragé et orné d'une pierre ocre traversa la pièce en fendant l'air jusqu'à ce que le sorcier l'attrape.

Il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir Merlin utiliser la magie. Et encore moins à le voir aussi _vieux_.

\- Allons-y immédiatement, décida Merlin d'un air déterminé. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour tenter de sauver les Sidhes et je n'ai pas pu sauver l'enfant druide, mais peut-être que ce sera différent pour tes licornes, Anhora.

\- Je viens avec vous, déclara Arthur d'une voix sans appel.

Merlin lui jeta un regard en biais, mais ne protesta pas, à sa grande surprise. Bien au contraire, il hocha la tête et agrippa d'une main ferme son épaule dépourvue d'armure, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la cotte de mailles.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Arthur sentit tous ses organes tournoyer et se comprimer dans son corps tandis que la bibliothèque poussiéreuse s'effaçait autour d'eux comme du sable emporté par la marée.

Ses genoux s'abattirent dans de l'herbe humide de rosée, et un violent haut-le-cœur le plia en deux. Au moins cette fois-ci parvint-il à ne pas vomir ses tripes – sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà régurgité plus tôt tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac – mais il resta tout de même longuement à quatre pattes à haleter, pâle et le front luisant de sueur.

\- Ça va aller, Arthur ? s'éleva la voix chevrotante de Merlin tandis qu'une main lui tapotait le dos.

\- Est-ce que tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? siffla-t-il d'un ton acerbe alors que tout tournait autour de lui.

La main quitta son dos, et Arthur vit du coin de l'œil les deux sorciers discuter à voix basse, leurs murmures inaudibles. Un parfum frais d'humus et de fleurs flottait dans l'air, et de petites fleurs bleues pointaient ici et là, fragiles points de couleur dans la pénombre. Une fois la nausée calmée et le sol à peu près stable, Arthur se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes flageolantes en regardant autour de lui. Les arbres s'élevaient si haut qu'ils voilaient le ciel de leur feuillage. Nul oiseau ne pépiait, mais des bruissements feutrés de loin en loin laissaient deviner le déplacement d'animaux ou d'insectes.

Un éclat du blanc le plus pur attira son regard, et il vit les silhouettes de Merlin et Anhora se pencher sur une licorne étendue au sol. L'animal était ligoté avec des lianes feuillues qui paraissaient bien sombres en contraste avec la blancheur éblouissante de sa robe et crinière. Il se débattait comme un beau diable, l'écume aux lèvres et les naseaux fulminants. Arthur eut peine à associer cette bête avec la paisible créature qu'il avait abattue quand il n'était encore qu'un prince insouciant et arrogant.

\- Son état a encore empiré depuis tout à l'heure… soupira Anhora alors qu'Arthur les rejoignait.

Merlin s'accroupit près de la bête, les yeux vibrants de compassion. La licorne rua violemment lorsque le sorcier tenta de caresser sa crinière.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la licorne. Il y avait de la rage dans ce noir d'encre, mais plus au fond, il pouvait déceler un puits de tristesse et de terreur qui trouvait résonance dans son cœur.

\- Les licornes sont les êtres les plus purs et innocents qui soient, murmura Anhora. Quel que soit ce mal qui les ronge, je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de tel en plus de trois mille ans.

Merlin saisit la corne afin d'immobiliser la licorne et plongea sa main dans la crinière soyeuse. Arthur l'imita, caressant avec hésitation la créature brûlante de fièvre.

\- Avant de tomber en cendres, le dernier Sidhe a évoqué l'Ancienne Religion, murmura Merlin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Anhora en tentant d'apaiser sa créature qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

La licorne semblait avoir perdu toute son agressivité, et peinait désormais à respirer tant elle était faible, la tête gisant sur l'herbe comme si elle était trop lourde à soulever.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Merlin. Mais peut-être qu'en combinant ma magie et la tienne, nous pourrions purifier son corps et la guérir.

\- Essayons donc. Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. Elle et moi sommes liés par l'âme, je peux sentir qu'elle va mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

Arthur ôta sa main lorsque les deux sorciers pressèrent leurs paumes sur le flanc de la licorne, et qu'ils se mirent à réciter en même temps des paroles incompréhensibles, d'une voix rauque et profonde qui lui arracha un frisson. Il se releva et recula de quelques pas, sa méfiance pour la magie restant profondément ancrée dans son être – deux jours à agoniser dans la forêt après avoir appris le petit secret de son valet étaient trop peu pour effacer une vie entière de conditionnement.

Les deux sorciers tenaient chacun leur bâton d'une poigne de fer en psalmodiant leur sort d'une voix qui enflait encore et encore. Le vent se leva et fit claquer la cape blanche d'Anhora ainsi que la barbe et les cheveux de Merlin. La pierre ocre au sommet du bâton de Merlin s'illumina, comme emplie de lumière liquide qui forma une orbe éblouissante qui les engloba ainsi que la licorne.

Les yeux écarquillés et ses cheveux blonds dansant autour de son visage, Arthur recula encore d'un pas. Il dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer dans la lumière les silhouettes des sorciers qui continuaient de hurler leurs incantations. Voir le sorcier anéantir les Saxons et maîtriser un dragon à la bataille avait déjà été fort impressionnant, mais il n'avait pas su à ce moment qu'il s'agissait de Merlin. Et les deux jours qui avaient suivi la révélation, Arthur les avait traversés dans un brouillard épais de douleur qui l'avait empêché de réaliser tout à fait.

Gaius avait prétendu que Merlin était le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps, et sur le moment ça lui avait paru ridicule et impossible, mais maintenant...

Un hennissement à glacer le sang déchira l'air, si bien qu'Arthur fut contraint de se boucher les oreilles tandis que la magie déployée devant lui provoquait des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes.

Soudain, la lumière se résorba et le vent retomba. Encore ébloui, Arthur se frotta les paupières pour retrouver une vue normale. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la forêt était sombre et silencieuse. Merlin et Anhora avaient cessé leur magie et contemplaient d'un air atterré la licorne s'agiter en convulsions douloureuses avant de s'effriter et de tomber en cendres.

\- La magie n'a aucun effet, constata le Gardien des Licornes d'une voix brisée.

\- Je suis désolé. Cela dépasse mes compétences. »

Merlin se releva en s'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton, les yeux baissés sur le Gardien des Licornes qui restait agenouillé, drapé dans sa cape blanche dont la capuche voilait son visage.

Anhora prit une poignée de cendres et la serra contre son cœur.

Le vent dispersa le reste.


	4. Chapitre 3

En regardant les arbres ployer sous l’effet du vent, Arthur eut le sentiment que la forêt réagissait à la mort de la licorne. La végétation se flétrissait à vue d’œil et des nuages noirs s’amoncelaient dans le ciel.

Aussi immobile qu’une statue, Merlin gardait les yeux baissés sur Anhora. Sa veste et ses cheveux claquaient dans le vent.

« N’aie crainte, Anhora. Je vais trouver le moyen d’arrêter ça. J’en fais le serment. »

Le Gardien des Licornes ne répondit pas, restant prostré à genoux. Les cendres s’écoulaient de son poing sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur et lui empoigna l’épaule. Un éclair doré traversa ses yeux. Et cette fois, lorsque la forêt se fondit autour d’eux pour laisser place à la bibliothèque souterraine, le roi chancela mais parvint à rester debout et contenir la soudaine nausée et les vertiges.

Sans égards pour son état, Merlin manqua de le bousculer en se ruant vers une armoire croulant de manuscrits à la reliure en cuir. Dans sa hâte, il abandonna son bâton qui heurta le sol. Arthur haussa les sourcils, décontenancé face à ce changement brutal dans son attitude.

« Il doit bien y avoir une explication à tout ça… grommelait Merlin dans sa barbe en parcourant les titres des ouvrages un à un. Non, pas celui-là… ça non plus…

Lui qui s’était montré si stoïque dans la forêt, se trouvait à présent dans un état d’agitation extrême.

Le dragon doré – Makkariah – trottina vers Arthur et renifla ses bottes couvertes de boue.

\- Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve rien ?!

Arthur cilla et évita de justesse un livre qui volait à travers la pièce. Merlin balançait à présent les ouvrages par-dessus son épaule en râlant tout haut. Le dragon détala sans demander son reste et se faufila derrière un coffre, terrorisé.

\- Merlin !

Mais le sorcier l’ignorait.

Excédé, Arthur s’avança à grandes enjambées vers lui, et seule une vie d’entraînement au combat lui permit d’esquiver les livres sans se les prendre en pleine face – il dut dégainer son épée et en trancher un en plein vol pour atteindre son ami. Il abattit une main sur son épaule, le retournant de force pour le plaquer contre l’armoire maintenant à moitié vide.

\- _CALME-TOI !_ lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Cela fit son petit effet. Les épaules du sorcier s’affaissèrent et l’éclat d’or dans ses yeux disparut. Il avait l’air soudain abattu, fatigué, et très, _très_ vieux. Et pas seulement à cause de ses rides et de ses cheveux blancs.

\- Assis, ordonna Arthur en le poussant sans ménagement vers une chaise.

Merlin se laissa asseoir sans protester, comme s’il avait perdu toute volonté. Arthur se pencha en fixant sur lui un regard autoritaire.

\- Et maintenant, parle. Avec des mots.

Le vieillard ne sembla même pas se formaliser de son ton condescendant. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains à la peau fripée.

\- Si cet étrange mal peut tuer même les licornes… commença-t-il d’une voix basse. Alors mes dragons aussi peuvent être atteints.

Un roucoulement suivi d’un cliquetis de griffes sur le sol annonça l’approche de Makkariah. Le dragon se hissa sur les genoux du sorcier et se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour plonger son museau dans sa barbe. Merlin soupira et se mit à caresser les écailles de la créature.

\- À mon grand regret, Aithusa n’a jamais pondu qu’un seul œuf en mille ans. Il m’a fallu des siècles de quêtes périlleuses pour trouver deux autres œufs rescapés de la Grande Purge. Je suis le dernier Maître des Dragons, et si ce mal étrange me les prend… l’œuvre de ma vie sera anéantie.

Étaient-ce des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux ?

Arthur se redressa lentement en digérant les informations. Ainsi, Merlin avait passé ces mille années à chercher et élever des dragons. Il ne savait pas que penser de cela. Pourquoi ces monstres sanguinaires et indomptables lui tenaient-ils tant à cœur ? Arthur avait vu de ses propres yeux les dégâts dont un seul d’entre eux pouvait se montrer capable. Uther s’était donné tant de mal à les exterminer pour protéger son peuple lors de la Grande Purge, et Arthur avait maintes fois entendu des récits dans son enfance de cette période sombre où les dragons volaient dans le ciel et brûlaient vivants des innocents avant de les dévorer.

Il fronça les sourcils, un détail le frappant. Merlin avait-il dit _« Maître des Dragons »_  ?

\- Attends une minute. Tu dis être le dernier maître des dragons. Mais le dernier à pouvoir dompter ces monstres, c’était pas le type dans la forêt ? Celui que mon père nous avait envoyé chercher pour arrêter le Grand Dragon qui attaquait Camelot ?

\- Balinor, grommela Merlin. Il s’appelait _Balinor_.

Un affreux doute saisit Arthur. Son agonie de deux jours après la bataille contre les Saxons, puis sa mort et résurrection mille ans dans le futur ne lui avaient guère laissé l’occasion d’y réfléchir à tête reposée, mais maintenant, Arthur réalisait qu’il avait vu Merlin faire obéir le dragon de Morgana qui menaçait d’attaquer l’armée de Camelot. Ce qui signifiait qu’à l’époque, _il_ _avait déjà ce pouvoir_ …

\- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais pu arrêter toi-même ce monstre ? C’est pour ne pas révéler ta magie que tu n’as rien fait ? Des innocents sont morts, Merlin !

La main de Merlin s’immobilisa sur la tête du dragon.

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme ! cracha-t-il de sa voix chevrotante. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Arthur se détourna avec humeur.

\- De toute façon, j’ai vaincu la bête sanguinaire sans l’aide d’un sorcier. On aurait pas dû perdre notre temps à cavaler dans la forêt et les grottes à la poursuite d’un ermite inutile.

\- Que tu crois, grinça le sorcier. Es-tu bien certain de l’avoir abattu ? As-tu seulement vu son corps ? Vu son sang sur ton épée ?

Ces mots lui firent l’effet d’un seau d’eau froide. Arthur se figea et se retourna lentement.

\- Le Grand Dragon… quand j’ai voulu chercher son corps pour trancher la tête et l’amener à mon père, tu m’as juré l’avoir vu tomber en cendres sous mon épée…

Sur le moment, il n’avait pas trouvé cela étrange et avait rapporté cette même explication dans son rapport à Uther, ravi d’annoncer qu’il s’en était sorti victorieux sans l’aide de magie.

Merlin arqua un sourcil narquois.

\- J’ai menti. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais attaquer Camelot et l’ai laissé filer. Puis je t’ai fait croire que tu l’avais tué avant de perdre connaissance.

Merlin baissa les yeux sur son dragon dont il caressait les écailles. Makkariah couina et grimpa sur son épaule avec l’agilité d’un lézard. Perché là, il se mit à mâchouiller ses cheveux, mèche par mèche.

\- Quand le Grand Dragon t’a assommé, c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai découvert mon pouvoir et que j’ai pu le plier à ma volonté. Si j’avais su le faire avant, je l’aurais fait, Arthur. Quelles qu’en aient été les conséquences.

Silence.

\- J’aurais dû me douter que les dragons ne tombent pas en cendres quand on les tue, soupira finalement Arthur d’un air dépité.

\- Oui. Gaius était surpris que tu aies gobé ce mensonge, d’ailleurs.

À la fois vexé et honteux d’avoir cru aveuglément tout ce que disait son valet pendant toutes ces années, Arthur croisa les bras en levant le menton d’un air impérieux.

\- Très bien. Maintenant parle-moi de cette prophétie dont tu parlais avec le vieux aux licornes. Tu dis que j’ai été ramené à la vie pour protéger Albion… Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- C’est ce que m’avait révélé Kilgharrah, le Grand Dragon. Les druides et les grands prêtres de l’Ancienne Religion ont prédit eux aussi que tu reviendrais à la vie quand Albion en aurait le plus besoin. Tu es le roi qui fut et qui sera, le protecteur de ce royaume.

Il avait murmuré ces mots si bas qu’Arthur faillit ne pas les entendre. Son regard était plongé dans le passé.

\- J’admets en avoir douté. Quand Camelot est tombé, quand la Peste Noire a dévasté la population, quand les guerres ont ravagé le pays… J’attendais ton retour près du lac d’Avalon, mais tu n’es pas venu. Tu n’es jamais venu.

\- Et maintenant que je suis là, qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? lança Arthur avec une note d’hystérie dans la voix. Comment suis-je censé sauver Albion, d’après ta prophétie ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. J’avais espéré naïvement, quand tu as touché la licorne, qu’elle guérirait miraculeusement à ton contact… Mais ça n’a eu aucun effet. La prophétie dit pourtant qu’Albion te ramènera à la vie en temps de grand danger pour que tu protèges le royaume.

\- Mais elle ne dit pas _comment_? Même pas un petit indice ?

\- Non. Rien du tout.

\- Je n’ai pas de magie, moi ! Je n’ai même plus d’armée ni de royaume pour mener une guerre, j’ai tout perdu !

Certes, Arthur était un excellent guerrier et stratège, mais cela ne valait rien face à Merlin dont les pouvoirs lui permettaient de balayer des milliers de vie d’un seul geste de la main et de contrôler des dragons ! Et à quoi pourrait-il bien servir contre une maladie qui terrasserait des licornes ?

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en foulant à ses pieds les grimoires qui jonchaient le sol. Son armure cliquetait à chaque mouvement, et le dragon perché sur l’épaule de Merlin le suivait des yeux d’un air intrigué.

\- Je récapitule : nous avons vaincu les Saxons, tu as tué Morgana, et je suis mort parce que tu n’as pas été fichu de me sauver malgré ta magie. Je reviens à la vie mille ans après, et… Pourquoi ça serait à moi de sauver Albion, d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que j’ai de si spécial ?

Merlin se leva et ses vertèbres craquèrent comme du bois sec. Il grimaça en se massant les reins.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Ça fait un an que j’étudie jour et nuit pour trouver un moyen d’arrêter ce mal sans rien trouver.

\- Je sais pas, moi ! s’emporta Arthur qui devenait rouge de colère. C’est toi, le grand sorcier surpuissant ! Trouve quelque chose ! Utilise ta magie !

\- Fut un temps où j’aurais tout donné pour t’entendre dire ça… Mais ma magie ne peut rien faire contre cette maladie, tu l’as bien vu.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous pondre une nouvelle prophétie pour savoir ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Une prophétie ne se crée pas en claquant des doigts, figure-toi ! Je n’ai pas libre accès au destin et…

Le sorcier s’immobilisa, comme frappé par une révélation.

\- Le destin… C’est ça ! Le destin !

Arthur cilla, décontenancé, quand Merlin lui fourra Makkariah dans les bras et enjamba des caisses pour se mettre à fouiller dans une montagne d’objets. Le dragon pesait plus lourd qu’il n’en avait l’air et dégageait autant de chaleur qu’un feu de cheminée. Cela devait être bien pratique en hiver.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches, cette fois ?

À genoux, le vieillard extirpa du tas une bourse en cuir et se releva péniblement.

\- Vois-tu, Arthur… Je _savais_ que tu allais mourir à Camlann pendant la bataille contre les Saxons. Je _savais_ depuis des années que ce serait de la main de Mordred, et j’ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te sauver. Mais tous mes efforts ne faisaient que précipiter le destin.

Il posa la bourse sur la table et défit les cordons avec des gestes lents.

\- Après ta mort, j’ai appris ma leçon. Kilgharrah m’a enseigné que le destin ne peut être changé, que ce qui est écrit doit arriver. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais chercher à connaître l’avenir ni essayer de le changer. On ne peut lutter contre le destin. Car le destin est l’essence même de la magie d’Albion.

La bourse s’ouvrit, dévoilant un cristal translucide. Arthur s’approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé, je reconnais cette chose. C’est le cristal que nous avons pris aux druides et amené à mon père.

\- Le cristal de Neahtid, confirma Merlin avec gravité. Je l’ai conservé après la chute de Camelot, mais je ne l’ai plus utilisé depuis mille ans.

\- Utilisé ? répéta Arthur en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif. Parce qu’il sert à quelque chose ? Je pensais que c’était juste une sorte de babiole décorative des druides. Mon père adorait les trophées, il les collectionnait.

Le sorcier renifla de mépris, et le dragon blotti dans les bras d’Arthur émit le même son en remuant paresseusement la queue.

\- Tu n’as pas idée de sa valeur. Uther n’en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Le cristal de Neahtid permet de voir aussi bien dans le passé, le présent que le futur. Savoir le maîtriser, c’est posséder l’omniscience et une source de connaissances inépuisable.

\- Si tu le dis… et comment ça marche ? Il m’a juste l’air d’un banal cristal.

\- Seuls les sorciers puissants peuvent le lire, expliqua Merlin en approchant une main ridée du cristal. Peut-être que jeter un œil dans le futur pourrait nous donner des indices sur ce à quoi nous avons affaire…

Était-ce de la crainte sur son visage ? Arthur le vit hésiter avant de toucher le cristal du bout des doigts, puis tressaillir comme s’il venait de recevoir une décharge.

\- C’est impossible, murmura-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Que vois-tu ?

\- Je vois…

Merlin fronça les sourcils et prit le cristal à deux mains pour le scruter de plus près. Arthur retint son souffle.

\- … rien.

Le visage d’Arthur s’affaissa en une grimace dépitée.

\- Hein ? Comment ça, rien ?

\- Je ne vois aucune vision. Le cristal ne me montre que des ténèbres. Rien d’autre que des ténèbres. »

 

* * *

 

Arthur touillait le contenu de son écuelle d’un air maussade.

« Je ne comprends pas.

Il laissa retomber sa fourchette avec un soupir de frustration – non seulement il n’avait pas d’appétit, mais mille ans ne semblaient pas avoir amélioré les piètres talents de cuisiner de son valet. Cette bouillie était infecte.

\- Pourquoi avoir étudié la magie ? reprit-t-il en fronçant le nez. Comment peut-on être assez _stupide_ pour apprendre la magie dans un royaume où c’est puni de mort ?

Les épaules voûtées, Merlin releva les yeux en mastiquant comme un ruminant. Quelques grumeaux de millet s’étaient glissés dans sa barbe.

\- Tu oublies que je suis originaire d’Ealdor, fit remarquer le sorcier en avalant sa bouchée. Ealdor se trouvait en Essetir. Contrairement à Uther, le roi Cenred autorisait et même encourageait l’usage de la magie.

La table grinça quand Arthur y posa les coudes pour regarder plus attentivement son ami manger.

\- Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà appris la magie dans ton village _avant_ de venir à Camelot ? Mais comment…

Arthur marqua une pause. Tout faisait sens, d’un coup.

\- Ah, évidemment. J’aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

Imperturbable, Merlin haussa les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ton ami sorcier à Ealdor, bien sûr ! Celui qui a été tué dans cette attaque de brigands. C’est lui qui t’a influencé et qui t’a enseigné la sorcellerie, n’est-ce pas ?

Arthur pensait avoir enfin rassemblé tous les éléments et résolu l’énigme qu’était Merlin, mais le sorcier le détrompa :

\- Will n’était pas un sorcier, révéla-t-il en raclant le fond de son écuelle. Au contraire. J’avais bien essayé de lui apprendre, mais malgré ses efforts il n’a jamais réussi à déplacer ne serait-ce qu’un fétu de paille. Il t’a menti dans ses derniers instants pour me protéger.

Ses yeux s’allumèrent d’or et le pichet s’éleva au-dessus de la table pour leur verser de l’eau à tous les deux.

\- Il était persuadé que tu me ferais exécuter si tu apprenais la vérité, ajouta Merlin avant de mordre dans une miche de pain. Je le croyais aussi, à l’époque.

Arthur ne pouvait guère démentir. Même s’il éprouvait déjà beaucoup d’affection pour Merlin à cette époque et avait commencé à le considérer comme son meilleur ami, et probablement son _seul_ ami, il n’aurait pas pu accepter la vérité si aisément.

Sans doute l’aurait-il livré au jugement d’Uther et n’aurait regretté sa décision que trop tard, une fois Merlin exécuté sur la place publique…

Il commençait à entrevoir ce qu’avait bien pu vivre Merlin pendant toutes ces années avec ce lourd secret à cacher.

\- Tu veux dire que cette tornade qui a repoussé les brigands…

\- C’était moi, confirma Merlin d’un hochement de tête. _Onbregdan_ _!_

Arthur tressaillit lorsque les iris du sorcier s’irisèrent à nouveau d’or et que des fruits traversèrent l’immense salle dans leur direction. Par réflexe, il attrapa en plein vol une pomme qui avait été sur le point de le frapper à la tête.

\- Mange, lui ordonna Merlin en indiquant les fruits à présent empilés sur la table devant eux. Il faut que tu prennes des forces. Demain sera une rude journée.

Arthur dut se retenir de faire remarquer qu’un roi n’avait pas d’ordre à recevoir. Mais il se ravisa en se rappelant que techniquement, il n’était plus vraiment un roi, à présent que son royaume n’existait plus. Il était même l’hôte de Merlin – ces galeries creusées dans la falaise semblaient lui appartenir. Nul autre ne vivait ici à première vue, malgré le nombre impressionnant de chambres et d’étages. Même cette salle à manger était assez spacieuse pour accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes. Tables et chaises s’alignaient à perte de vue entre les piliers de roche. Des couches de poussière s’y accumulaient et les toiles d’araignées avaient envahi l’espace. Seule leur table était propre et bien cirée.

C’était comme si les lieux étaient abandonnés depuis des siècles et que Merlin n’avait entretenu que les objets dont il avait lui-même usage, laissant le reste se détériorer. Arthur croqua dans sa pomme en observant la salle déserte avec l’impression de contempler les vestiges d’une époque fleurissante. Que s’était-il passé ici, pour que Merlin se retrouve seul ? Qui avait vécu ici ?

\- Tu ne m’as pas répondu, insista Arthur en pointant Merlin du doigt. Si tu n’avais pas d’ami sorcier dans ton village pour te pousser dans la sorcellerie, il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu t’y es mis.

\- Ce n’est qu’à mon arrivée à Camelot que Gaius m’a offert un livre de magie pour que j’étudie et progresse. Je ne connaissais aucun sort, aucune formule ni incantation avant ça.

Ainsi, non seulement Gaius avait été au courant depuis le premier jour, mais en plus il avait encouragé Merlin dans l’étude de la magie. Arthur se renfrogna, un peu vexé que le vieux physicien ait partagé le secret de son valet pendant toutes ces années, alors qu’Arthur, lui, était resté dans l’ignorance malgré toutes ses tentatives pour gagner l’amitié et la confiance de Merlin, pour le pousser à lui parler, à se confier à lui comme les amis sont censés le faire.

\- Je n’ai jamais appris la magie à Ealdor, expliqua Merlin en épluchant une clémentine. Je suis _né_ avec de la magie. D’après ma mère, je faisais déjà léviter des objets quand j’étais bébé dans mon berceau.

Arthur cessa de mâcher son morceau de pomme et avala en fronçant les sourcils d’un air dubitatif.

\- C’est possible, ça ?

Le vieillard acquiesça en entassant les pelures sur la table.

\- Chez certaines personnes, c’est inné et impossible à refouler. C’était mon cas, comme c’était celui de Morgana.

Le roi s’assombrit en songeant à sa demi-sœur, autrefois si douce et compatissante, qui avait changé en l’espace de quelques années pour devenir son ennemie jurée. Arthur avait haï la magie alors, et s’était mis à penser comme son père que la magie corrompait tout ce qu’elle touchait, y compris ceux qu’il aimait le plus. Quand deux jours plus tôt – ou mille ans plus tôt – Merlin lui avait révélé son secret après la bataille contre les Saxons, la même terreur l’avait envahi à l’idée que la magie avait noirci le cœur de son ami le plus cher, celui qui avait son entière confiance et pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

L’espace de quelques heures, il avait cru que Merlin l’avait manipulé depuis leur première rencontre en feignant l’amitié pour s’approcher de lui et le détruire. Plus que la magie, c’était ce qu’Arthur avait craint. Que tout entre eux ait été faux depuis le début. Que son affection pour Merlin n’ait jamais été réciproque.

\- Mais pourquoi être venu à Camelot où la magie était punie de mort ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté en sécurité à Ealdor avec ton ami et ta mère ?

\- Ealdor avait beau se trouver dans le royaume d’Essetir… la magie y était taboue et il était très mal vu de la pratiquer. Le roi Cenred n’autorisait pas seulement la magie, il en était _obsédé_. Il avait pour habitude de kidnapper les apprentis sorciers pour les recruter à son service et les forcer à faire des choses terribles. Les citoyens d’Essetir craignaient et haïssaient la magie, et Cenred punissait quiconque cachait un sorcier sans lui signaler son existence. Depuis que j’avais révélé mon secret à Will, j’étais devenu imprudent avec ma magie. Ma mère craignait que l’armée de Cenred entende parler de moi et vienne un jour à Ealdor pour m’enlever et m’enrôler de force. D’autant plus que les villageois ne me portaient pas dans leur cœur et se méfiaient de moi depuis que j’avais renversé des arbres pour impressionner Will et mis le feu à une grange sans faire exprès… Ma mère a pensé que Gaius pourrait m’aider à mieux contrôler mes pouvoirs et que je serais moins en danger à Camelot qu’en Essetir. Selon elle, Camelot était le seul royaume où jamais les soldats de Cenred n’oseraient me poursuivre.

\- Je n’en avais aucune idée… »

Songeur, Arthur acheva de manger sa pomme en silence.

 

* * *

 

Si Arthur fermait les yeux, il aurait presque l’impression d’être de retour à Camelot.

Les doigts qui défaisaient les cordons de sa spalière et du gorgeron, le cliquetis des plaques de fer de son armure que Merlin défaisait morceau par morceau, tout cela était familier. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que Merlin l’habillait et le déshabillait matin et soir – sauf quand il lui faussait compagnie pour _aller à la taverne_ selon Gaius – et Arthur n’avait jamais pris la peine d’apprendre à le faire lui-même comme Gwen le lui avait suggéré. Même après leur mariage, Merlin était présent matin et soir auprès du lit conjugal pour s’occuper d’Arthur.

Il leva les bras lorsque Merlin lui ôta sa lourde cotte de maille, et il se sentit bien plus léger tout à coup. Oui, vraiment, s’il fermait les yeux, il pourrait s’imaginer être revenu triomphant dans son château, il pourrait s’imaginer Merlin lui sourire et exiger des jours de congé, et Gwen l’attendre dans le lit, les cheveux lâchés…

Il pourrait s’imaginer que mille ans n’étaient pas passés depuis sa mort.

« Quel est cet endroit, au juste ? demanda Arthur en regardant autour de lui.

Oui, il aurait pu se croire de retour à Camelot si ses yeux avaient été clos. Mais ils étaient ouverts, et cette chambre n’était pas la sienne. Elle n’avait même pas de fenêtres, et les murs étaient creusés dans la roche. Le lit était rustique, les couvertures rapiécées, l’air chargé de poussière.

Et au lieu d’un jeune homme à l’œil vif et au sourire espiègle, son valet était un vieillard aux épaules voûtées. Un vieux sorcier dont les yeux s’allumaient d’or, faisant léviter l’armure jusqu’à la table, avant de faire apparaître de l’eau chaude dans le baquet d’un claquement de doigts, comme si ça ne lui demandait aucun effort.

\- C’est ma chambre, grommela Merlin dont les genoux craquaient en s’accroupissant.

Arthur haussa les sourcils en le regardant plonger la main dans l’eau fumante, vraisemblablement pour en tester la température.

\- Je parle de cette cité souterraine, Merlin. Il y a au moins autant de galeries que sous le château de Camelot.

\- En effet. Je m’en suis inspiré lorsque j’ai bâti ce refuge pour les druides il y a huit cent ans.

\- Les druides ? On en a pas croisé un seul depuis que je suis arrivé.

Merlin se releva péniblement en secouant sa main mouillée pour la faire sécher.

\- Un jour, ils sont tous partis. Je suis resté.

Son ton sec indiquait qu’il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, Arthur se serait fait un plaisir d’insister pour lui tirer les vers du nez, quitte à lui balancer des coussins ou le décoiffer jusqu’à ce qu’il capitule. Mais face à ce Merlin si vieux, digne et fatigué, il n’osa pas.

Aussi leva-t-il machinalement les bras vers le plafond, attendant que Merlin achève de le déshabiller pour son bain bien mérité. Après la bataille contre les Saxons, deux jours d’agonie dans la forêt, une quasi-noyade dans le lac d’Avalon et la poussière de la bibliothèque souterraine, ce n’était vraiment pas de trop.

À la lueur tremblotante des torches fixées aux murs, Merlin s’approcha et s’arrêta juste devant lui. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses flancs. Au lieu de saisir les bords de la tunique, ils s’attardèrent sur la déchirure dans l’étoffe au niveau des côtes, là où l’épée de Mordred avait frappé son coup fatal. Merlin baissa les yeux en touchant du bout des doigts la peau lisse et intacte, là où la blessure avait dégorgé du sang malgré le cataplasme qu’avait appliqué Gaius.

Le toucher était tiède, hésitant.

\- Je n’ai jamais ramené ton corps à Camelot. Je n’ai pas pu.

Arthur abaissa lentement les bras. Merlin semblait absorbé par la chaleur de la peau sous ses doigts, et son regard était un puits de tristesse.

\- Il m’a fallu des semaines pour trouver le courage d’y retourner et d’annoncer ta mort à Gwen, à Gaius, et à tes chevaliers qui n’avaient pas péri de la main des Saxons. Tu sais que Gwaine a été tué après la bataille? Je n’ai jamais pu lui dire adieu.

\- Merlin…

Le sorcier secoua la tête en soupirant, et saisit l’habit pour le soulever, forçant Arthur à lever à nouveau les bras pour le passer par-dessus sa tête.

\- Peu importe. À quoi bon remuer le passé ? J’ai cessé il y a des siècles de m’enliser dans les regrets. Tout ça, c’est de l’histoire ancienne.

\- Pas pour moi.

Arthur croisa les bras sur son torse nu en le toisant de haut – même si Merlin mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui, ce qu’il n’avait jamais tout à fait accepté depuis leur première rencontre.

Merlin eut la décence de s’abstenir de commentaire. Il laissa tomber la tunique sur le dossier d’une chaise, le regard sombre.

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Je suis conscient que ça doit être dur pour toi. J’ai eu des siècles pour m’y faire, mais toi tu viens de perdre d’un coup Camelot et tous ceux que tu connaissais. Toutes mes condoléances.

Arthur haussa les sourcils en écartant les bras. Ce n’était pas trop tôt. Enfin, des excuses et des condoléances. Ce par quoi Merlin aurait dû commencer dès le début.

\- _Merci_ de le reconnaître, articula-t-il exagérément. Trop aimable.

Après un regard appuyé, le sorcier entreprit de défaire les lacets de son pantalon, et Arthur leva diligemment une jambe après l’autre pour qu’il le lui ôte ainsi que ses chaussures. Et si il n’avait jamais montré le moindre signe de pudeur en présence de Merlin depuis plus de dix ans qu’il l’avait à son service, ce fut tout de même avec une pointe d’embarras qu’il s’avança nu vers le baquet, son pénis ballottant entre ses cuisses. Il avait beau savoir que c’était Merlin, il lui était encore difficile de concilier dans son esprit l’image de son meilleur ami avec celle de ce vieillard perclus d’arthrite.

Arthur poussa un râle de bien-être en se glissant dans l’eau chaude jusqu’aux épaules et cala sa nuque sur le bord. La vapeur s’élevait par volutes tandis que la chaleur pénétrait sa peau et détendait son corps.

Merlin plongea une éponge dans l’eau savonneuse et lui en frotta le torse, lavant la boue et la sueur incrustées dans les poils. Arthur leva docilement le bras lorsqu’il lui tira le poignet vers le haut, et ne broncha pas lorsque l’éponge frictionna énergiquement son aisselle, puis l’autre. Mille ans avaient beau être passés, Merlin le lavait de la même manière qu’il l’avait fait pendant ses dix ans à son service : sans égard, sans douceur et sans fioriture. Tout autre valet lui aurait donné du « Sire je vous prie » et « Mes excuses Votre Majesté » en le traitant avec d’infinies précautions comme s’il risquait de se briser. C’était ainsi qu’Arthur avait été traité toute sa vie jusqu’à ce que Merlin arrive avec son insolence et son honnêteté brute, lui donnant son bain comme il laverait un cheval ou un chien, sans s’excuser ni le craindre.

Arthur avait trouvé son attitude directe et ses maladresses rafraîchissantes, puis avec le temps il ne s’en serait passé pour rien au monde.

Le sorcier lui renversa un plein seau d’eau sur le crâne, peu soucieux de lui mettre du savon dans les yeux. Aveuglé par ses cheveux qui formaient un rideau, Arthur recracha l’eau et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Outch, mon dos… grommela le vieillard qui se pencha en se massant les reins avec une grimace. C’est plus de mon âge tout ça.

Ses mains ridées se mirent à lui frictionner le crâne, frottant les cheveux blonds et faisant mousser généreusement le savon. Arthur grimaça en sentant de l’eau s’infiltrer dans ses oreilles, et leva la tête juste assez pour jeter un œil à son ami, à ses cheveux blancs, sa barbe et sa peau fripée par les années.

\- Pourquoi t’utilises pas ta magie pour rajeunir ?

Pour toute réponse, Merlin fronça le nez avec un « peuh ! » de mépris comme l’aurait fait Dragoon le Grand. Arthur se tourna avec un bruit de clapotis pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés :

\- Ça doit pas être si difficile que ça, non ? Ou alors ta magie n’est pas assez puissante ?

Merlin plissa les yeux en essuyant ses mains mousseuses dans une serviette.

\- Je le pourrais, si je le voulais.

\- Alors fais-le.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

Arthur détailla le sorcier des pieds à la tête. S’il n’y avait eu ses yeux d’un bleu limpide et ses mimiques familières, il aurait été bien en peine de reconnaître son valet et meilleur ami derrière cette barbe et ces cheveux blancs, ce dos courbé et toutes ces rides.

\- Ça fait bizarre. » conclut-il son examen avec une grimace incertaine.

Merlin coupa court à la conversation en marmonnant un sort qui alluma ses iris d’or et renversa un plein seau d’eau tiède sur la tête royale d’Arthur pour en rincer tout le savon. Lorsqu’il lui en fit signe, Arthur leva sa jambe hors de l’eau pour le laisser lui laver le pied, puis l’autre. La chaleur s’infiltrait jusque dans sa moelle, l’engourdissant agréablement. Il s’enfonça dans l’eau jusqu’au menton, fermant les yeux.

Sans doute somnola-t-il quelques temps, car lorsqu’il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une porte qui claquait, l’eau du bain était tiède, presque froide.

« Arthur.

\- Mh ?

\- Il est temps d’aller dormir.

À moitié endormi, Arthur entrouvrit les yeux et s’extirpa péniblement du baquet. Son corps ruisselant d’eau semblait peser le triple de son poids, et l’air le fit frissonner. Le sorcier l’enveloppa dans une serviette et le sécha sommairement avant de lui faire enfiler des nippes à l’étoffe singulière – fine, et chaude. Elles sentaient comme Merlin, remarqua-t-il en les reniflant tandis que le sorcier le guidait vers le lit.

Son odeur n’avait pas changé en mille ans.

Lorsqu’il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et que Merlin ramena sur lui les draps et couvertures pour le border, Arthur se retrouva enveloppé de cette odeur familière comme dans un cocon, et se rappela que cette chambre était celle de Merlin, et qu’il s’agissait donc de son lit. Une étrange exaltation le chatouilla à cette idée – c’était la première fois depuis sa visite à Ealdor qu’il avait l’occasion de dormir chez Merlin, dans des draps lui appartenant.

Il s’abstint de critiquer à haute voix le manque de place et la dureté du matelas.

\- Bonne nuit, Arthur.

Merlin soufflait sur les bougies pour les éteindre une à une, et son visage n’était plus qu’ombres. Arthur lui attrapa vivement le poignet alors que la dernière lueur s’éteignait, les plongeant tous les deux dans l’obscurité.

\- Attends. Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?

Deux yeux dorés étincelèrent dans le noir, et un globe de lumière pâle se forma au creux de la paume du sorcier, les nimbant de clarté. Le regard de Merlin était intense et empli de gravité.

\- Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à dormir. Je dois poursuivre mes recherches pour mettre un terme à ce fléau avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

Arthur desserra doucement sa poigne et Merlin se glissa hors de la chambre comme une ombre.

 

* * *

 

Arthur se réveilla au son d’une respiration profonde et avec un poids sur son torse. Il leva machinalement la main pour caresser les cheveux de Gwen et l’enlacer – mais au lieu de la chevelure de son épouse, ses doigts rencontrèrent des écailles rugueuses. Il fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit des yeux embrumés de sommeil… pour se retrouver nez à museau avec un dragon doré qui ronronnait, étendu sur sa poitrine.

Il cilla et amorça un mouvement instinctif pour chercher son épée et appeler les gardes, mais en regardant autour de lui, tout lui revint d’un coup. Il n’était plus à Camelot ni même à son époque, mais dans une cité souterraine creusée dans une falaise, mille ans dans le futur.

Le dragon protesta avec un grognement et s’étira paresseusement sur ses genoux lorsqu’Arthur s’assit, désorienté. La lumière du soleil filtrait par des meurtrières creusées dans la roche qu’il n’avait pas remarquées la veille à la lueur des bougies. L’un des rayons tombait droit sur une petite figurine posée sur la table de chevet. Arthur tendit le bras et la prit pour l’observer – il s’agissait d’une sculpture sommaire de dragon en bois clair.

« Merlin ? appela-t-il à voix haute en se frottant les yeux.

Il reposa le dragon en bois à sa place et se leva, Makkariah sur ses talons. La chambre était silencieuse. Le sol froid sous ses pieds nus. Le baquet dans lequel il avait pris son bain la veille était désormais vide et appuyé contre le mur.

Pas de Merlin en vue.

Son armure était posée sur la table, mais nulle trace de sa tunique ni de sa chemise. Où donc étaient passés ses vêtements ? Arthur se renfrogna, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son estomac gargouilla pour réclamer le petit déjeuner.

\- _Merlin_! » cria-t-il plus fort avec une pointe d’agacement familière.

Il ouvrit la porte et cria encore le nom de son valet. Sa voix résonna longuement dans le couloir désert. Par prudence, il décida d’emporter son épée avant de sortir de la chambre pour s’aventurer dans les galeries à la recherche de Merlin.

Comme la veille, d’étranges sigles gravés dans la roche s’éclairaient d’une lueur bleue sur son passage. Et comme la veille, le petit dragon trottait devant lui en tournant régulièrement la tête comme pour vérifier que le roi suivait. De toute évidence, il voulait le guider quelque part. Peut-être savait-il où était Merlin et essayait de le mener à lui ?

Arthur était sur ses gardes, la main crispée sur le pommeau de son épée. Makkariah le menait dans un labyrinthe de galeries qui ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Ils avaient descendu tant d’escaliers qu’Arthur commençait à se demander comment n’avaient-ils pas encore atteint le niveau de la mer, quand le dragon émit un couinement enthousiaste en débouchant dans ce qui ressemblait à une grotte.

Malgré lui, Arthur abaissa la pointe de son épée, bouche bée alors qu’il levait la tête pour admirer la voûte majestueuse hérissée de stalactites et les colonnes de sel cristallisé dont certaines étaient aussi épaisses que deux hommes. Au loin, le bruit de vagues s’écrasant sur la roche ainsi que la lumière laissaient deviner une ouverture directe sur la mer.

Il entendit également des échos étouffés de voix et reconnut celle de Merlin qui semblait discuter avec quelqu’un. Arthur glissa son épée dans son fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, et dut enjamber et contourner des stalagmites pour progresser dans cette direction.

Le sol était humide et glissant sous ses pieds nus. L’odeur d’iode, puissante. Au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait vers la lumière, la grotte s’élargissait, un lac d’eau salée se formait au milieu, et les voix se faisaient plus distinctes.

_**« Et que comptes-tu faire d’Arthur, à présent ?** _

Arthur se figea – et par réflexe, il attrapa le petit dragon doré par la peau du cou, et se cacha derrière une colonne. La voix était profonde et comme chargée d’échos, mais féminine. Retenant son souffle, Arthur tendit le cou pour jeter un œil et vérifier qu’il n’avait pas rêvé. Et en effet, ce qu’il avait d’abord pris pour un rocher, était en fait un gigantesque dragon blanc. La créature était presque aussi imposante que l’avait été le Grand Dragon qui avait attaqué Camelot. Elle dépliait son corps lentement, et Arthur aperçut Merlin qui se trouvait là, tendant les mains pour caresser son museau sans aucune crainte. Il semblait minuscule à côté du dragon.

Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

\- Je ne sais pas, Aithusa, répondit Merlin en poussant un soupir. Arthur n’a pas sa place dans cette époque.

Le dragon blanc cligna lentement des yeux avec un air qu’il n’aurait su qualifier de triste ou amusé.

 _**\- Toi non plus, Emrys. T** _ _**on cœur est resté dans le passé** _ _**.** _

Arthur tressaillit lorsqu’un grand bruit d’éclaboussement résonna dans la grotte et qu’il vit la surface placide du lac se crever, et deux autres dragons en émerger. L’un était couvert d’écailles bleues irisées de vert et l’autre était noir comme la nuit et s’ébrouait comme le ferait un chien – Arthur reconnut le monstre qui l’avait attaqué la veille et l’aurait sans doute réduit en cendres si Merlin ne l’en avait pas empêché.

Il se plaqua contre la colonne de sel, et il aurait dégainé son épée s’il n’avait pas les bras encombrés par Makkariah qui s’agitait en remuant frénétiquement ses petites ailes. Il dut former une muselière avec sa main pour l’empêcher de couiner et signaler leur présence.

\- Tais-toi et reste un peu tranquille, lui siffla-t-il aussi bas que possible.

Le dragon souffla de la fumée par les narines mais obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Arthur se pencha à nouveau pour observer le sorcier entouré de ses créatures. Les deux dragons qui étaient sortis de l’eau étiraient leurs ailes membraneuses et se léchaient les écailles comme le feraient des chats. Le géant blanc, lui, posa sa tête au sol comme si elle était trop lourde à porter. Son souffle puissant fit palpiter les vêtements du vieillard sur son corps.

_**\- Je sens le trouble qui agite ton âme. Ce n’est pas seulement d’Arthur dont tu es venu me parler, n’est-ce pas ?** _

Merlin baissa les yeux et s’appuya davantage sur son bâton ouvragé, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je m’étais promis de ne plus jamais y toucher, mais j’ai consulté le cristal de Neahtid. Je voulais savoir à quoi m’attendre. Mais ce que j’y ai vu…

Le dragon cligna lentement les yeux.

_**\- Les ténèbres. Je les ai vues moi aussi.** _

Sa voix féminine aux mille échos se réverbéra contre les parois de la grotte.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? Est-ce que ça a un lien avec les druides et les créatures magiques qui meurent ?

Le dragon grogna et tenta de se redresser sur ses pattes, péniblement. Ce ne fut qu’alors qu’Arthur remarqua à quel point cette créature, alors qu’elle était la plus imposante, semblait vieille et fatiguée. D’anciennes cicatrices zébraient ses écailles nacrées, et le moindre mouvement semblait la faire souffrir.

Tremblant sur ses pattes et la queue basse, Aithusa secoua lentement la tête.

_**\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est que la magie la plus pure d’Albion, celle qui puise dans les racines de l’Ancienne Religion, est en train de mourir. Et nous avec.** _

À cet instant, Makkariah mordit la main d’Arthur si fort que la douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé. Le petit dragon en profita pour se dégager et bondir au sol, détalant ventre à terre vers Merlin.

 _ **\- Nous avons de la visite, semble-t-il**_ , s’éleva la voix du dragon blanc. _**Bonjour, Arthur Pendragon.**_

Inutile de rester caché derrière sa colonne à présent. Arthur se résigna à se montrer, en frottant sa main endolorie avec une moue contrariée. Entouré de ses monstrueuses créatures, Merlin se tenait droit et digne et l’observait d’un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne savais pas que les dragons pouvaient parler, déclara Arthur en jetant un œil méfiant au dragon blanc qui pourrait aisément l’écraser sous sa patte comme une mouche.

Le dragon noir aussi le fixait d’un air qui n’inspirait pas confiance, soufflant agressivement par ses naseaux en découvrant des crocs acérés. Et celui aux écailles bleues et vertes faisait trembler le sol en s’avançant vers lui comme pour le regarder de plus près. Mal à l’aise, Arthur posa instinctivement la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à dégainer.

\- N’aie pas peur, assura Merlin. Ils ne te feront aucun mal en ma présence.

\- Je n’ai pas peur ! se défendit Arthur d’un air outré.

Le sorcier haussa un sourcil moqueur, et Arthur se sentit violemment rougir.

\- Aithusa est la dernière de son espèce à être douée de parole, expliqua finalement Merlin en tournant la tête vers le dragon géant. Il a fallu près de trois siècles de patience et d’efforts pour en arriver à ce résultat. Quand je l’ai récupérée après la chute de Camelot, elle était muette.

Le dragon blanc ferma les yeux et fondit sous la caresse de son maître sur son cou. Arthur s’approcha avec précaution, se sentant nu et vulnérable sans son armure, cerné comme il l’était par ces monstres qui feraient passer pour d’inoffensifs lézards les vouivres qu’il avait affrontées autrefois avec Gwaine et Merlin.

\- Kalkhaino et Ghalini n’ont encore jamais réussi à prononcer un seul mot, poursuivit Merlin en indiquant les deux autres dragons. Je garde l’espoir qu’un jour, lorsqu’ils auront atteint leur taille adulte, ils y parviendront comme Aithusa.

Arthur leur jeta un regard en biais, intérieurement horrifié à l’idée qu’ils allaient grandir encore plus. Son attention fut attirée par le dragon noir dont le corps semblait parcouru de spasmes douloureux. Il se ramassa soudain sur lui-même en griffant le sol, un grondement de mauvais augure enflant dans sa gorge. Ses ailes se déployèrent avec un claquement et il poussa un rugissement à glacer le sang avant d’ouvrir grand la gueule pour projeter une boule de feu droit sur Arthur.

\- _Arthur !_

Sans une vie d’entraînement au combat qui avait aiguisé ses réflexes, il n’aurait pas réussi à l’esquiver en une roulade latérale. Et c’était juste – quelques cheveux avaient été roussis, et l’intense chaleur avait si bien brûlé son bras qu’il sentait déjà des cloques se former sous la peau écarlate.

Merlin empoigna son bâton dont la pierre ambrée au sommet se mit à rayonner, et se plaça d’autorité devant lui pour faire barrage de son corps et faire face au dragon enragé.

\- Kalkhaino ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Arrête ça tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, le dragon étendit davantage ses ailes et fouetta l’air de sa queue en s’envolant, explosant une colonne derrière lui à grand fracas. Comme il l’avait fait la veille, Merlin brandit son bâton et hurla des incantations gutturales d’une voix puissante. Mais cette fois, au lieu d’obéir, le dragon l’ignora et plongea en piqué sur eux en vomissant une déferlante de flammes – la pierre ambrée du bâton forma un bouclier invisible qui les protégea.

Le dragon atterrit au sol brutalement, sifflant et crachant avec hargne dans leur direction.

\- Quelle autorité, ironisa Arthur d’un ton acerbe en dégainant son épée. Tu disais qu’ils n’attaqueraient pas si t’es là, hein ?

\- Ce n’est pas son comportement normal, répliqua le vieillard essoufflé. Kalkhaino a un caractère difficile mais jamais il ne me désobéirait. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Oh, vraiment, tu crois ? Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, moi. Ce qui ne va pas, c’est que ton monstre veut nous _tuer_!

Merlin se renfrogna d’un air obstiné :

\- Mon âme est liée à Kalkhaino, et je peux sentir à travers notre lien qu’il souffre et qu’il est terrifié ! Quelque chose le _force_ à attaquer !

Kalkhaino se ramassa sur lui-même, et Arthur écarquilla les yeux en comprenant qu’il s’apprêtait à bondir pour les déchiqueter avec ses griffes. En effet, le dragon s’élança avec un rugissement, et…

\- ATTENTION ! s’écria Arthur en attrapant Merlin à bras le corps pour le plaquer au sol derrière un rocher.

La chute fut rude – il entendit Merlin siffler de douleur et son bâton lui échappa, roulant au loin. Appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d’autre du visage grimaçant du vieillard, Arthur releva vivement la tête, épée en main. Et il vit que ce qui les avait sauvés de la rage de Kalkhaino, c’était Ghalini, le dragon bleu aux écailles irisées de vert. Il avait intercepté Kalkhaino et le maintenait au sol en le mordant à la gorge tandis qu’il se débattait furieusement, sa queue cinglant l’air autour et réduisant en éclats une autre colonne.

_**\- Emrys, regarde ses yeux. Il est atteint à son tour.** _

La voix d’Aithusa résonna de mille échos dans la grotte, et Merlin empoigna le col d’Arthur pour s’aider à se redresser. Ensemble, ils se levèrent et constatèrent en effet que Kalkhaino écumait de rage, et que ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noirs que de l’encre, exactement comme ceux de la licorne l’avaient été. Cela fluctuait, et ses yeux redevenaient normaux quelques instants, mais jamais plus de quelques secondes.

\- Il lutte contre la maladie, réalisa Merlin en attrapant au vol son bâton qu’il avait fait léviter vers lui par magie. Et il est en train de perdre.

Kalkhaino parvint à renverser sa position avec Ghalini et les deux dragons s’engagèrent dans une lutte féroce qui fit trembler les parois de la grotte. Ils s’envolèrent ensemble à grands claquements d’ailes, sifflant et crachant l’un contre l’autre. Merlin attrapa l’avant-bras d’Arthur avec une poigne surprenante pour un vieillard et le tira en arrière afin d’éviter les boules de feu massives qui s’abattaient au sol en y creusant des cratères. Dans leur combat aérien, les dragons survolèrent le lac et leurs jets de feu firent instantanément bouillir la nappe d’eau.

Merlin se hissa sur un rocher et brandit à nouveau son bâton qui projeta des éclairs éblouissants, bien plus puissants que ceux qui avaient eu raison des Saxons mille ans plus tôt. La magie foudroya Kalkhaino de plein fouet, comme un oiseau frappé par la foudre en plein vol. Le dragon chuta, mais parvint à reprendre son vol en battant des ailes avec force. Mais au lieu d’attaquer à nouveau, il s’enfuit à tire-d’aile vers la mer, quittant la grotte.

Aithusa se redressa péniblement sur ses pattes, ses écailles nacrées de blanc brillant comme de la neige au soleil. Elle avait observé toute la scène sans bouger, n’étant visiblement pas plus capable de voler que de se tenir debout.

_**\- Je sens son âme s’emplir de soif de sang, Emrys. Kalkhaino vole vers Tintagel pour tuer. Il faut l’arrêter avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.** _

Merlin crispa la mâchoire et articula quelques paroles rauques dans son langage étrange. Ghalini accourut aussitôt, courbant l’échine en étendant diligemment une aile bleue afin que Merlin s’en serve comme d’une passerelle pour se hisser sur son dos. Une fois son maître installé, le dragon déploya ses ailes en se ramassant sur lui-même, prêt à s’envoler à la poursuite du fuyard.

Le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour, et il n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois lorsqu’il se plaça résolument devant la créature pour l’immobiliser. Que mille ans aient passé n’y changeait rien. Si des innocents étaient en péril, si Merlin se trouvait en difficulté, il était de son devoir d’agir.

\- Je viens avec toi. » annonça-t-il d’un ton catégorique.

Merlin le sonda d’un regard intense pendant quelques secondes avant de lui tendre la main.


	5. Chapitre 4

À peine Arthur s’était-il hissé sur son dos, que le dragon lui fit regretter sa décision. Ghalini décolla avec tant de vitesse et de brutalité qu’il eut l’impression que ses organes s’écrasaient dans son corps et qu’il allait basculer en arrière. Avec un cri peu royal qu’il nierait à jamais avoir poussé, Arthur s’agrippa désespérément à Merlin, l’entourant de ses bras. Le visage enfoui dans le cou du sorcier et à demi aveuglé par ses cheveux blancs, Arthur écarquillait les yeux en retenant son souffle. Entre ses jambes, le corps massif et reptilien de Ghalini irradiait de puissance, ses muscles durs comme l’acier remuant à chaque fois qu’il battait des ailes pour s’élever davantage dans le ciel.

Le fourreau de son épée lui frappait le flanc et le vent plaquait contre ses mollets le pantalon à l’étoffe inconnue que Merlin lui avait prêté la veille. Les manches courtes de la tunique souple ne le protégeaient pas du froid, et ses bras se hérissèrent de chair de poule. Quelques secondes de vol suffirent à raidir de froid ses orteils, et il maudit intérieurement son valet de ne pas lui avoir laissé sa tenue de guerre qui aurait été bien plus adaptée à une chevauchée de dragon dans le ciel. Ces habits du futur ne valaient rien !

Il risqua un regard vers le bas – l’océan, la falaise et les champs étaient si loin en-dessous et réduits qu’on aurait dit une maquette. Les quelques arbres faisaient mine de brindilles. Saisi par une sensation glacée de vertige, Arthur se colla plus étroitement contre le dos du sorcier, crispant ses mains sur l’étoffe de ses vêtements. Son corps était maigre, d’une charpente osseuse et anguleuse – plus encore qu’autrefois – et Arthur pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa paume comme un oiseau tentant de s’échapper de sa cage.

Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir voler à dos de dragon ? Jamais Arthur n’avait quitté la terre des pieds – et à présent, ses pieds nus pendaient dans le vide, à des centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol !

« Plus vite, Ghalini ! tonna la voix rauque de Merlin.

Le sorcier avait visiblement l’habitude de voler à dos de dragon. Il ne semblait nullement craindre de faire une chute mortelle, lui. C’était à peine s’il se tenait d’une main à une aspérité dans la peau écailleuse de sa monture, tenant de l’autre son bâton ouvragé.

Arthur inspira profondément en arrachant son attention du vide sous eux, et se concentra sur le point noir qui volait au loin dans le ciel, parmi les nuages qui encombraient l’horizon. Kalkhaino avait une belle avance sur eux, mais son vol était erratique, désordonné.

Ils le rattrapaient peu à peu, et bientôt Ghalini et ses deux passagers humains furent plongés dans la masse nuageuse. Les vêtements d’Arthur furent aussitôt imprégnés d’humidité, et ses cheveux trempés. Il n’y voyait plus rien, mis à part quelques morceaux de paysage vertigineux lorsque le puissant battement d’ailes dissipait assez la brume blanche.

\- Il approche de Tintagel… siffla Merlin entre ses dents, et Arthur eut bien peine à l’entendre tant le vent cinglait ses oreilles.

Il fut sur le point de demander comment diable Merlin pouvait-il y voir quoi que ce soit dans cette purée de pois, mais il se souvint de ce qu’il lui avait dit dans la forêt mille ans plus tôt, lorsqu’il lui avait posé cette même question – la magie de Merlin lui permettait de voir au loin.

En effet, lorsque Ghalini replia ses ailes contre son corps et plongea en piqué pour émerger des nuages, Arthur aperçut à travers sa nausée et son vertige ce qui ressemblait à des ruines perchées sur la falaise, face à l’immensité de l’océan. Ces façades délabrées, ces murailles branlantes, était-ce là tout ce qu’il restait du château de Tintagel ? Ce même château où avait vécu sa mère avant d’épouser Uther et de mourir à Camelot ? Ce château qui lui avait paru si majestueux avec ses tours et ses tapisseries quand, adolescent, Arthur y avait séjourné une semaine en espérant se sentir proche de cette mère qu’il n’avait jamais connue ?

Au fur et à mesure qu’ils fonçaient en chute libre vers le sol, tout cela grandissait et il en apercevait tous les détails de plus en plus proches – et lorsque Ghalini redéploya brusquement ses ailes juste à temps pour leur éviter de s’écraser au sol, Arthur réalisa qu’il y avait des groupes entiers de citoyens qui circulaient dans les ruines du château. Des dizaines. Des centaines, peut-être ! Il vit le moment où ces gens commencèrent à lever la tête et pointer du doigt Kalkhaino qui battait furieusement des ailes en descendant droit sur eux, inconscients du danger.

Vif comme le vent, Ghalini plana droit vers le dragon noir qui ouvrait grand la gueule pour cracher un torrent de flammes.

\- Fuyez ! s’époumona Arthur en resserrant sa poigne sur la garde de son épée qu’il dégaina d’un geste vif. Ne restez pas là !

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit l’omoplate remuer lorsque le vieillard brandit bien haut son bâton. La pierre à son sommet rayonna et un éclair en jaillit avec un craquement électrique, frappant de plein fouet le dragon noir qui avait manqué de peu de carboniser vivant les citoyens hébétés qui observaient la scène sans bouger. Son rugissement de douleur déchira l’air, et il s’effondra lourdement contre une muraille en ruines qui s’écroula sous son poids.

Arthur n’hésita pas et, épée en main, sauta du dos du dragon pour atterrir durement sur l’herbe roussie par le souffle de feu. Avec un battement d’ailes qui provoqua des bourrasques cinglantes, Ghalini se posa plus loin, entraîné par son élan.

Les groupes de citoyens, eux, n’avaient pas bougé. Au lieu de fuir comme toute personne douée de bon sens, ils se tenaient figés là, bouche bée, en brandissant d’étranges objets rectangulaires vers lui et les deux dragons. Arthur se sentit s’empourprer de colère – ne savaient-ils donc pas obéir à un simple ordre, et fuir pour sauver leur peau ?

\- Allez-vous-en d’ici ! cria-t-il avec un geste agressif de son épée pour leur faire signe de déguerpir. Vous ne voyez pas que c’est dangereux ?!

\- … C’est… c’est pour un film ? bégaya l’un d’entre eux avec des yeux ronds. Ou une attraction touristique ?

Ces imbéciles allaient se faire tuer s’ils restaient là ! Déjà, il pouvait voir Kalkhaino se relever en grondant sourdement, soufflant de la fumée par les nasaux.

\- Mais fuyez, bon sang ! FUYEZ !

Fulminant, Arthur se dirigea vers les badauds à grands pas, bien décidé à les pousser lui-même hors du danger si nécessaire. Bien lui en prit : à peine les avait-il forcés à reculer, que des flammes incandescentes s’abattirent là où ils s’étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt.

Arthur se retourna vivement, à demi aveuglé par le souffle de chaleur. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’il finisse carbonisé, réalisa-t-il en resserrant sa poigne sur son épée. Rugissant, le dragon noir affrontait à nouveau Ghalini qui malgré sa taille et sa masse supérieures peinait à contenir ses attaques. Kalkhaino gardait ses yeux noirs rivés sur les citoyens, visiblement déterminé à les exterminer quoi qu’il en coûte. Il se débattait furieusement contre les crocs et les ailes de Ghalini qui formaient un bouclier pour l’empêcher de les atteindre, et sa queue cinglait l’air comme un fouet, labourant la terre derrière lui.

Que faisait donc Merlin, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour contrôler ses monstres ?

L’espace d’une seconde – l’habitude, sans doute – Arthur crut qu’il allait trouver son valet planqué comme un pleutre avec un air ahuri à regarder les autres se battre au lieu de participer. Mais il savait aujourd’hui que ça n’avait jamais été le cas, et qu’il avait passé dix années à railler un homme qui n’avait jamais cessé de lui sauver la vie sans jamais en récolter les honneurs.

Merlin était là, son bâton à la pierre ambrée brandi vers le ciel. Ses yeux étincelaient d’or et un air terrible durcissait son visage. Arthur en eut le souffle coupé.

Le sorcier ouvrit la bouche et sa voix tonna, rauque et puissante. Il était en train d’incanter, comme il l’avait fait dans la forêt avec l’autre vieux sorcier aux licornes.

Le vent se leva.

Le ciel se chargea de nuages noirs.

L’obscurité les enveloppa, et les cris de panique des citoyens tirèrent le roi de sa contemplation. Les dragons étaient si furieux et acharnés dans leur affrontement qu’ils ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué le sort que préparait Merlin.

Un coup de griffes lacéra l’œil de Ghalini, l’aveuglant juste assez pour que Kalkhaino se dégage de son emprise et se rue vers les citoyens affolés, ses babines écumant de bave. Arthur se raidit de détermination et se plaça devant eux en position de défense pour faire barrage de son corps, l’épée brandie.

Il parvint à détourner la première attaque en frappant le dragon enragé au poitrail. Mais lorsqu’il revint à la charge, Arthur se retrouva brutalement projeté sur le côté d’un coup de patte – il heurta une muraille en ruines et la douleur explosa dans son crâne. Sa vue s’obscurcit de taches noires et les sons s’étouffèrent comme s’il se trouvait sous l’eau – un sifflement saturait ses tympans alors qu’il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance, la respiration laborieuse. Serrant les dents, il se redressa tant bien que mal en s’appuyant contre les vieilles pierres, ses pieds nus dérapant dans la terre humide.

Sa vue s’éclaircit, et tout revint d’un coup – le froid, les cris, la voix puissante de Merlin qui continuait d’incanter son interminable sort. Le ciel était devenu entièrement noir et vomissait des arcs d’éclairs qui traçaient ces cercles et sigles au-dessus du sorcier.

Arthur essuya le sang poisseux qui ruisselait dans son œil – son arcade sourcilière était fendue. Les citoyens terrifiés tentaient de fuir devant le dragon, comprenant enfin qu’ils étaient en danger de mort – sauf un enfant qui restait là, pétrifié de peur. Et Kalkhaino se dirigeait vers lui en découvrant ses crocs acérés, sifflant et crachant.

Le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour.

\- Attention !

Il se précipita pour repousser l’enfant en arrière, et se plaça résolument devant le dragon en faisant tournoyer son épée, prêt à défendre sa vie jusqu’au dernier souffle. Kalkhaino gronda, sa gueule s’emplissant de flammes, et se ramassa sur lui-même avant de bondir comme un faucon sur sa proie. Mais son bond fut brutalement interrompu par une force invisible qui le tira en arrière sans ménagement, le traînant sur le sol. Le dragon avait beau le labourer de ses griffes en rugissant, arrachant des mottes de terre, rien n’y faisait.

En se redressant, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, Arthur vit Merlin nimbé d’une aura mordorée, la main tendue vers le dragon noir, ses yeux étincelant d’or et ses cheveux blancs dansant autour de son visage ridé.

\- _GEHÆFTAN !_

La pierre ornant son bâton semblait pulser des ondes qui courbaient l’herbe comme des vagues de vent.

Ébahi, Arthur se releva lentement, gardant par prudence l’enfant en sécurité derrière lui.

Kalkhaino se débattait et écumait de rage tandis que des chaînes vibrantes de lumière se matérialisaient autour de lui et se resserraient jusqu’à ce qu’il soit saucissonné et dans l’incapacité de remuer ne serait-ce qu’un bout de queue. Les chaînes vibraient et crépitaient, comme douées d’une volonté. Arthur réalisa avec stupeur que ces chaînes n’étaient pas matérielles – il s’agissait d’éclairs que le sorcier avait vraisemblablement domptés et maîtrisés avec sa magie.

Les yeux de Merlin reprirent leur teinte bleue habituelle, et l’aura magique ainsi que le vent retombèrent aussitôt. Ghalini se dressa sur ses pattes arrière pour maintenir Kalkhaino sur place.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement et rengaina son épée dans son fourreau en regardant autour de lui. Aucun blessé ni mort à première vue. Les citoyens qui étaient partis en courant n’étaient pas allés bien loin – ils se tenaient à distance respectable, observant la scène en discutant entre eux avec animation. Complètement inconscients, se dit Arthur en soupirant intérieurement.

Il frôla la crise cardiaque lorsque Merlin apparut juste à côté de lui en un déplacement d’air. La main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, il jeta un regard de reproche à son ami. Mais celui-ci l’ignora, scannant les alentours du regard, les yeux plissés. Il étendit une main ridée, et murmura d’une voix rauque :

\- _Onslæp nu._

Et les citoyens s’effondrèrent tous d’un coup.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu leur as fait ? se scandalisa Arthur en se penchant sur l’enfant qu’il avait protégé contre le dragon et qui gisait à présent à terre.

\- Ils dorment, répondit Merlin d’un air grave en gardant la main étendue. Et lorsqu’ils se réveilleront, ils auront oublié tout ce qu’ils viennent de voir. Ils oublieront même s’être endormis et effaceront d’eux-mêmes ce qu’ils ont filmé sans s’en rendre compte, puis continueront leur journée comme si de rien n’était. _Folge min bebod !_

La teinte dorée s’intensifia dans les iris du sorcier, et une étrange brume blanche sembla s’évaporer de la bouche de tous les citoyens endormis.

Arthur cilla, et fronça les sourcils en se relevant lentement.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu’ils oublient ce qu’ils ont vu ?

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il abaissa lentement le bras et s’appuya à deux mains sur son bâton, l’air soudain très vieux, et très fatigué. Son regard se perdit au loin, là où l’horizon mélangeait mer et ciel.

\- Cette époque n’est pas celle que tu as laissée derrière toi en mourant, Arthur. Aujourd’hui, la magie est méconnue. Oubliée. Nul dans le monde ne sait qu’elle existe. Seules quelques communautés de druides subsistent, et cela fait des siècles que les sorciers exercent leur magie en secret. Moi y compris.

Arthur resta un moment interloqué. Comment diable pouvait-on ignorer l’existence de la magie ?

\- D’habitude, je ne sors jamais avec mes dragons sans un sort d’invisibilité, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation, ajouta Merlin en poussant un soupir.

Il tourna les yeux vers son dragon enchaîné qui continuait de siffler et cracher, les yeux noirs comme de l’encre, et ajouta d’un air abattu :

\- C’était ce que je craignais. Nul n’est à l’abri de ce mal. Ni sorciers, ni licornes, ni même mes dragons…

D’un mouvement raide, il fit volte-face et marcha à grandes enjambées vers ses créatures, frappant le sol de son bâton à chaque pas :

\- Ne traînons pas ici, déclara-t-il en faisant signe à Arthur de le suivre. Ces gens vont se réveiller, et je n’ai pas une seconde à perdre si je veux sauver Kalkhaino avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. »

 

* * *

 

Le petit cercle de flammes léchait la casserole avec un crépitement feutré. L’eau qui l’emplissait à ras-bord commençait à frémir et se troubler de bulles.

Merlin l’en avait assuré, ce n’était pas de la sorcellerie. Cette _gazinière_ , comme il l’appelait, était une invention récente qui n’avait rien de magique. Il l’aurait soi-disant achetée un demi-siècle plus tôt sur un coup de tête, pour moderniser sa cuisine et « vivre avec son époque ».

Mais pour Arthur, ça aurait aussi bien pu être de la magie. Il n’avait jamais été familier avec le fonctionnement des cuisines du château de Camelot – l’héritier du trône n’avait rien à y faire, comme son père le lui avait fait comprendre quand il était encore enfant – mais il était sûr et certain que jamais les cuisinières n’y avaient fait apparaître un cercle de feu en tournant un bouton.

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour maîtriser cette _gazinière_ du futur sans se brûler ni provoquer d’explosion. Il y avait été bien obligé, poussé par la faim et livré à lui-même comme il l’était.

Depuis presque trois semaines qu’ils étaient revenus de Tintagel et avaient enchaîné Kalkhaino dans la grotte sous la surveillance des autres dragons, Merlin s’était enfermé dans sa bibliothèque et n’en était quasiment plus sorti. C’était à peine s’ils avaient échangé quelques mots les premiers jours, et le sorcier s’était replié dans un mutisme de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu’il épluchait ses grimoires poussiéreux sans y trouver le remède au mal qui rongeait son dragon.

Sans valet pour le nourrir, le laver et le vêtir, Arthur n’avait eu d’autre choix que de ravaler sa fierté royale et de se prendre en main comme un roturier. Ce qui n’avait pas été une mince affaire et avait résulté à bien des scènes humiliantes où il s’était senti reconnaissant de n’avoir que Makkariah pour y assister.

D’ailleurs, le petit dragon doré se trouvait perché sur ce meuble blanc qui maintenait les aliments au frais – Merlin avait appelé ça un _frigidaire_ – et mâchonnait sa propre queue en le regardant lutter pour sa survie. Arthur était persuadé que cette bestiole trouvait ça très amusant de le voir loucher sur les instructions notées sur le paquet de pâtes sans rien y comprendre. Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, _al dente_  ?

L’eau remuait à présent à gros bouillons dans la casserole et la vapeur s’élevait jusqu’à s’accumuler sous le plafond de roche. Son ventre grogna, lui rappelant que peu importait si c’était _al dente_ ou pas, du moment qu’il se remplissait l’estomac. Arthur décida de passer outre les instructions qu’il ne comprenait pas, et ouvrit énergiquement le paquet.

Trop énergiquement.

L’emballage se rompit en une explosion de pâtes qui se répandirent en une averse sur le comptoir et le sol. Arthur étouffa un juron et en repoussa quelques unes du bout du pied pour les cacher sous la gazinière, là où il se débarrassait discrètement depuis trois semaines de tout ce qu’il faisait tomber par terre afin de ne pas avoir à balayer. Puis il utilisa le bord de son t-shirt – car c’était ainsi que s’appelait cet habit dans le futur, l’en avait informé Merlin – comme récipient pour récupérer autant que possible les pâtes jonchant le comptoir.

Il les versa dans la casserole et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque l’eau bouillante déborda et manqua d’éteindre le cercle de feu. Non sans grimacer, il saisit une éponge et s’efforça d’éponger les dégâts malgré la morsure des flammes.

Enjambant Makkariah qui avait sauté à terre pour s’empiffrer de pâtes qui craquaient sous ses crocs, Arthur se dirigea vers les étagères qui lui avaient permis de s’alimenter depuis que Merlin avait cessé de lui préparer ses repas. Elles croulaient d’une quantité de pots en verre et en ferraille qui n’étaient pas sans rappeler les potions et remèdes de Gaius – à la différence qu’il s’agissait ici de conserves de nourriture.

Il esquissa une moue dubitative en cueillant une boîte en ferraille. La bande de papier qui l’entourait figurait une peinture d'étranges choses rouges et rondes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être des pommes vu que l'inscription disait "tomates en conserve". Contrairement aux pots en verre, ces boîtes étaient une invention du futur. Pour les ouvrir, il fallait les découper avec un outil spécial.

Le temps qu’Arthur retrouve l’ouvre-boîte dans la montagne de vaisselle sale qui s’empilait en équilibre précaire dans l’évier, sa patience était à bout, et la casserole menaçait à nouveau de déborder.

« Je hais ce futur. » grommela Arthur lorsque l’ouvre-boîte dérapa sur le couvercle en ferraille.

Il dérapa une seconde trois. Puis une troisième, où Arthur avait appuyé avec tant de hargne que l’outil lui entailla le dos de la main et lui arracha un sifflement de frustration.

Makkariah fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter l’ouvre-boîte projeté à travers la cuisine, tandis qu’Arthur sortait son épée de son fourreau d’un geste rageur. Excalibur fendit l’air et la lame s’abattit sur la boîte de conserve qui fut sectionnée en deux aussi aisément qu’une motte de beurre. Il avait frappé si fort que le bois du comptoir se fendit, et l’impact fracassa les assiettes et ustensiles qui s’y empilaient en équilibre précaire. Le tout se renversa au sol ainsi que la casserole qui avait basculé de la gazinière.

Le petit dragon recula précipitamment pour que l’eau répandue ne mouille pas ses pattes. Puis, curieux, il allongea le cou, huma la bouillie de pâtes trop cuites et y goûta.

Découragé, Arthur contempla le désastre dans la cuisine. Comment les gens de basse extraction faisaient-ils pour exécuter eux-mêmes ces corvées de cuisine et de ménage, plusieurs fois par jour, inlassablement, toute leur vie ?

L’entaille sur le dos de sa main n’était pas bien profonde, mais elle dégouttait de sang et picotait désagréablement. Plus que la faim qui le tenaillait et la frustration d’être délaissé par Merlin, c’était la solitude et l’ennui qui lui pesaient chaque jour un peu plus. Cette époque et ce monde lui étaient étrangers, et Arthur était entièrement livré à lui-même. En trois semaines, il n’avait guère eu d’autre loisir que de parcourir les galeries désertes, avec Makkariah pour seule compagnie. Il savait à présent parfaitement s’y repérer et en connaissait tous les recoins.

Son esprit désœuvré focalisait ses pensées sur Camelot. Parfois, au détour d’une galerie, il lui semblait entendre encore le cliquetis des lances et armures des gardes. La rumeur joyeuse du marché sur la grande place. Le claquement sonore de sabots sur les pavés de la cour. Le froissement soyeux des capes et étoffes.

Au réveil, lorsque son esprit était encore embrumé de sommeil, il pouvait, l’espace de quelques instants, entendre l’écho des voix de ses chevaliers scandant _« Pour l’amour de Camelot ! »_ , sentir contre son flanc les doigts de Gaius appliquant le cataplasme à base de plantes, ou la douceur des lèvres de Gwen contre les siennes.

La transition était trop brutale. Son cœur était resté à Camelot et tout lui paraissait comme un mauvais rêve qui se dissiperait à son réveil. Il ne pouvait accepter que son royaume, les gens qu’il aimait, et tout ce pour quoi il avait œuvré sa vie entière ne fussent plus que vestiges du passé.

Jamais Arthur ne s’était senti aussi seul.

Et Merlin qui aurait dû se trouver à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve, n’était pas là. Il restait reclus dans le silence de sa bibliothèque, le nez dans ses grimoires et le regard fermé. Il n’en sortait guère que pour observer son dragon malade ou échanger ses théories de remède magique avec Aithusa.

Était-ce ainsi qu’il avait vécu pendant mille ans ? Comme un ermite coupé du monde, avec des dragons pour toute compagnie ?

Arthur éteignit le cercle de feu de la gazinière en fronçant les sourcils.

Rien d’étonnant à ce que Merlin se montre aussi aimable et loquace que ce vieil ours asocial de Balinor s’il avait vécu replié ainsi sur lui-même. Mais il ne fallait pas compter sur Arthur pour s’enterrer indéfiniment dans cette cité souterraine fantôme. Trois semaines de ce régime-là avaient suffi à le mettre sur les nerfs. Pour lui qui avait toujours été entouré de gardes, servants, chevaliers, nobliaux, au sein d’une cité peuplée et animée, et qui n’avait jamais guère eu l’occasion de s’ennuyer entre les bals, chasses, missions, banquets et entraînements, l’inaction et la solitude étaient en train de le rendre fou. Il avait l’impression d’être un animal en cage.

Que Merlin le veuille ou non, Arthur ne resterait pas une journée de plus dans ce tombeau. Sa décision prise, il glissa son épée dans son fourreau et quitta la cuisine à grandes enjambées, Makkariah trottinant sur ses talons.

S’il s’était souvent perdu dans les dédales d’escaliers, de salles et de galeries, Arthur n’avait à présent plus aucune difficulté pour s’orienter et connaissait même quelques raccourcis et passages secrets que le petit dragon lui avait montrés. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour gravir les marches et atteindre la lourde porte de la bibliothèque.

L’odeur de poussière et de renfermé le prit au nez lorsqu’il plongea dans l’obscurité que quelques bougies posées ici et là éclairaient d’une lueur mordorée. Arthur les soupçonnait d’être enchantées, car pas une goutte de cire n’avait fondu en trois semaines. Il s’avança entre les travées chargées de grimoires, enjambant des piles entières de livres, des coffres et des artefacts délaissés. Les flammes des bougies tremblotaient sur son passage, faisant palpiter les ombres autour de lui.

Merlin ne leva même pas la tête à son arrivée. Il était toujours assis, le nez dans son grimoire et les sourcils froncés de concentration. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes et il marmonnait dans sa barbe en lisant. Ses traits étaient creusés et ses rides paraissaient plus profondes encore.

Il était inutile d’y aller par quatre chemins. Depuis une semaine, Merlin ne lui répondait plus que par monosyllabes et ne daignait même plus le regarder. Arthur aurait aussi bien pu être un fantôme. Il se planta devant lui pour le toiser de haut en croisant les bras :

« Je veux retourner à Camelot, annonça-t-il d’emblée. Tout de suite.

Il fut presque surpris de voir Merlin cesser de lire. Son doigt ridé s’immobilisa sur la page du grimoire, et il leva ses yeux d’un bleu limpide. Son regard était aigu, inquisiteur.

\- À quoi bon ? Camelot a été envahie et ravagée il y a mille ans. Je te l’ai déjà dit.

Sa voix était rocailleuse, comme rouillée de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis des jours.

Arthur leva le menton, obstiné.

\- Cela m’est égal. Je ne le croirai que quand je pourrai le constater de mes propres yeux. Fais ton tour de magie et amène-moi là-bas. C’est un ordre.

Merlin le dévisagea longuement avant de détourner les yeux avec un soupir de lassitude.

\- Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. Chaque seconde compte. Chaque page que je lis m’approche peut-être de la solution pour guérir Kalkhaino et débarrasser le monde magique de ce fléau.

Et le voilà qui se remettait à lire son grimoire comme pour signifier que la conversation était close. Arthur haussa bien haut les sourcils en une mimique offensée, et décroisa les bras.

\- Très bien. Si c’est ainsi, j’irai seul. À pied, s’il le faut.

Il se peut que son ton ait été immature et sa façon de tourner les talons pour quitter les lieux un tant soit peu dramatique. Mais Arthur ne pouvait plus supporter de rester ainsi désœuvré, incapable de faire le deuil d’une époque révolue.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’achever sa sortie théâtrale. À peine eut-il fait trois pas qu’il percuta de plein fouet Merlin qui venait d’apparaître par magie juste devant lui. Le vieillard plissa ses yeux dont la teinte d’or s’estompait, et sa voix chevrotante s’éleva :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir seul, Arthur. Ce monde n’est plus celui que tu connais, tu n’imagines pas à quel point. Tu n’iras pas bien loin avec ton épée et cette attitude à demander aux gens où se trouve Camelot. Je gage que d’ici la fin de la journée tu finiras au commissariat dans une cellule de dégrisement. Et qui va devoir payer ta caution de sortie, hein ? C’est bibi !

Arthur n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait ce charabia, mais il se pencha pour regarder Merlin droit dans les yeux avec défi, à quelques centimètres de son visage :

\- Je vais prendre le risque. Hors de question de rester une seconde de plus à moisir dans ce trou. Je retourne à Camelot, avec ou sans toi. Et sorcier ou pas, tu ne pourras pas m’en empêcher.

Merlin fronça le nez, étudiant attentivement Arthur comme pour évaluer le niveau de son obstination, puis il roula des yeux :

\- Je vois. Puisque tu y tiens tant, je vais t’y amener.

Arthur tressaillit et amorça un mouvement de recul lorsque Merlin avança la main vers ses hanches et tenta de déboucler la ceinture d’où pendait mollement son épée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Merlin se renfrogna, et tira sur le cuir pour l’empêcher de bouger.

\- Crois-le ou non, Arthur, mais à cette époque il est interdit de se promener avec des armes. Si on te voit avec cette épée, tu seras pourchassé et enfermé.

L’absurdité de ce que son valet venait de dire le laissa pantois. La ceinture débouclée tomba au sol avec l’épée dans un bruit sourd.

\- Interdit de porter une épée ? répéta Arthur avec une grimace incrédule. Mais comment font les chevaliers pour combattre ? Et comment les voyageurs peuvent-il se défendre contre les bandits qui infestent les chemins ? Cette époque est ridicule !

Merlin haussa les épaules sans commentaire, puis étudia Arthur d’un regard critique de la tête aux pieds.

\- Jean, t-shirt et baskets. Mouais. Si tu te tais et que tu me laisses parler, tu pourras te fondre dans le décor et passer inaperçu. Tiens, mets ça aussi, il fait frisquet dehors.

De mauvaise grâce, Arthur laissa Merlin lui enfiler une veste au cuir râpé.

\- Bon, on y va, oui ?! s’impatienta-t-il alors que le sorcier époussetait la poussière sur les manches et le recoiffait avec ses doigts.

\- Accroche-toi ! » lança Merlin pour tout avertissement.

Sa main osseuse s’abattit sur l’épaule d’Arthur, et la magie les emporta au loin avec la puissance d’un raz de marée.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil filtrait entre branches et feuillages en longs rubans lumineux qui remuaient au gré de la brise. Un oiseau voletait, ses ailes battant si vite qu’elles en paraissaient invisibles, et se percha sur le banc. Gonflant le plumage jaune de sa gorge, il enfla son petit corps avant d’émettre un pépiement, puis un autre.

Son chant fut interrompu par un brusque déplacement d’air et l’apparition de deux hommes au beau milieu du sentier. L’oiseau s’enfuit à tire-d’aile tandis qu’Arthur agrippait le dossier du banc et s’y laissait tomber lourdement, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Hébété et avec l’impression que ses entrailles avaient été crochetées et secouées dans tous les sens, il s’efforça de contenir sa nausée en haletant. Il essuya la sueur de son front et regarda autour de lui.

Le changement par rapport à la bibliothèque poussiéreuse et sombre était brutal. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d’une forêt et le soleil l’aveuglait, saturant de blanc sa vision jusqu’à ce que Merlin se place diligemment devant lui pour faire de l’ombre.

« Nous y voilà, déclara Merlin en désignant les arbres autour d’eux d’un geste.

Arthur cilla, déstabilisé, alors qu’il commençait à peine à se remettre du voyage magique et que ses yeux s’habituaient à la luminosité. Il se redressa et regarda à la ronde en fronçant les sourcils. Il n’y avait là qu’un chemin de terre et des arbres qui s’élançaient haut dans le ciel. Au sol, des racines courant dans la terre, de l’herbe grasse, et des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. Mis à part le banc sur lequel il était assis, aucune construction humaine en vue.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se releva et s’avança d’un pas sur ses jambes mal assurées en renversant la tête en arrière. Tout là-haut, les feuilles des arbres se découpaient sur le ciel bleu, et le soleil caressait son visage pour la première fois après trois semaines à rester terré comme une taupe dans la cité souterraine. Des dizaines d’oiseaux se perchaient sur les branches en pépiant des chants mélodieux. Mais où était son château ? Dans quelle direction se situait Camelot ?

Troublé, Arthur baissa la tête pour croiser le regard fixe du sorcier.

\- Quel est cet endroit ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la forêt de Balor… Est-ce celle d’Escetir ?

Merlin secoua lentement la tête et détourna les yeux pour embrasser la forêt du regard.

\- Nous sommes à l’emplacement exact du château de Camelot, Arthur. Ou du moins, là où il se dressait autrefois. Aujourd’hui, c’est la réserve naturelle de la forêt Wyre, à la frontière entre Worcestershire et Shropshire, près de Kidderminster.

Arthur dévisagea Merlin, une sensation glacée s’infiltrant sous sa peau comme un poison. Il n’avait jamais entendu ces noms de lieux auparavant. Et il avait étudié la géographie des royaumes dès sa plus tendre enfance.

\- Camelot… le château… Il n’en reste donc rien ? souffla-t-il d’une voix blanche en regardant autour de lui, perdu.

Il s’était préparé à l’idée de trouver son château en ruines, à marcher parmi les gravats et fondations renversées. Il s’était attendu à découvrir des pans de muraille et une tour ou deux encore debout, dans le même état que l’avait été le château de Tintagel. Mais jamais il n’aurait pu prévoir qu’il ne resterait absolument rien de son royaume pour en faire le deuil.

\- Il en reste quelques pierres ensevelies, soupira Merlin. Comme celle-ci, par exemple…

Merlin s’assit sur le banc en se massant les reins comme le vieillard qu’il était en apparence, et se pencha pour toucher du bout des doigts un morceau lisse de roche au niveau de ses pieds, juste sous le banc. En époussetant la terre, apparaissait en effet la forme rectangulaire des pierres qui composaient jadis les murailles du château.

La gorge trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot, Arthur s’approcha, les yeux rivés sur la pierre. Sa vision se troublait, et il réalisa que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à les retenir alors qu’il s’asseyait aux côtés de Merlin pour tendre lui aussi la main et toucher la pierre. Elle était tiède sous sa paume, baignée par le soleil.

\- Je viens souvent ici pour méditer et songer au passé, continua Merlin d’un ton nostalgique. C’est tout ce qu’il reste de cette époque. De _notre_ époque.

Arthur acquiesça lentement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, la main posée sur les ruines de leur passé, jusqu’à ce que des bruits de pas au loin brisent leur recueillement.

Ils se redressèrent, et par réflexe, sa main vola à sa hanche pour s’apprêter à dégainer – mais il n’était pas armé. Soudain, sans son épée, il eut l’impression d’être nu comme un ver. Vulnérable.

Les pas s’approchaient, mais Merlin ne semblait pas s’en inquiéter. Son regard était perdu au loin, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- Sais-tu que nous sommes devenus des légendes aujourd’hui ? Des thèses entières sont écrites sur nous. Certains affirment même que nous n’avons jamais existé, toi et moi. Les historiens cherchent Camelot et le lac d’Avalon depuis des siècles alors qu’ils sont juste là, sous leur nez.

Une silhouette se précisait au loin entre les troncs d’arbres, là où serpentait le sentier. Il s’agissait d’une femme d’âge mur qui tenait un chien blanc en laisse. Elle arriva à leur hauteur et les salua poliment en passant, le chien secoua sa queue touffue en haletant joyeusement, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Longtemps après que la femme et son chien eurent disparu, les deux hommes restèrent assis en silence sur le banc, épaule contre épaule, tous deux plongés mille ans en arrière.

Arthur aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Poser des questions sur la chute de Camelot. Sur les derniers instants de ses fidèles chevaliers, de Gwen, de Gaius. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et ses larmes refusaient de couler.

Finalement, son estomac parla pour lui, lui rappelant avec un bruyant gargouillement qu’il n’avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Le son arracha un sourire à Merlin – un sourire qui éclaira brièvement son visage et le fit ressembler au valet et ami loyal qui avait partagé dix ans de sa vie.

\- Toujours aussi glouton, à ce que je vois. Je crois qu’il est temps de te faire découvrir quelques spécialités de cette époque. Je connais un restaurant à Londres qui devrait convenir. Allons-y. »

Arthur n’eut pas le temps de protester. Lui qui venait tout juste de se remettre de ce voyage par magie, fut projeté derechef dans un nouveau.

La forêt se fondit autour de lui comme la marée se retire. Mais cette fois-ci, le changement fut moins abrupt, et Arthur s’en tira avec une impression de vertige et un haut-le-cœur qui se dissipa presque aussitôt. Peut-être le fait qu’ils soient restés assis et que le paysage n’ait guère changé influa. Et pourtant, bien qu’ils furent assis sur un banc entouré d’arbres, il était évident qu’ils n’étaient plus dans la forêt Wyre. L’endroit était bien différent. Les arbres étaient parsemés, et une pelouse tondue ras s’étendait à perte de vue.

Arthur haussa les sourcils en voyant des centaines d’oies grises s’y dandiner en côtoyant des citoyens qui flânaient deux par deux ou en famille. Ici et là sautillaient des écureuils à la queue touffue.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Merlin.

La lueur d’or s’estompait dans les iris du sorcier qui retrouvèrent leur teinte bleue.

\- Dans le parc Hyde, au cœur de Londres. C’est le seul endroit où je peux apparaître sans trop me faire remarquer. À cette heure-là en semaine, il n’y a pas trop de monde.

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil dubitatif à la ronde. L’endroit était pourtant loin d’être désert. Il estimait qu’il y avait au moins une douzaine de personnes en vue. Ils se levèrent et foulèrent l’herbe en faisant fuir des oies dodues sur leur passage. Ils se dirigeaient vers une route qui semblait traverser ce parc, et Arthur reconnut la matière grise et lisse dont elle était constituée. C’était le même type de route qui l’avait tant frappé lorsqu’il était sorti du lac d’Avalon, trois semaines plus tôt.

Mais ce n’était rien à côté des gens qu’ils croisaient à présent. Ils étaient tous si étranges. Pas un seul n’était vêtu normalement, et aucun ne portait d’armure, ni d’épée. Arthur en vit plusieurs courir en habits moulants sans pourtant être poursuivis par qui que ce soit. Il sursauta et fit un bond sur le côté lorsqu’un homme juché sur un étrange appareillage muni de deux roues fila comme le vent près d’eux. Toutes les femmes portaient des pantalons, ce qui à Camelot n’arrivait qu’exceptionnellement, lorsque les dames de la haute noblesse souhaitaient monter à cheval pour participer à une chasse sportive sans s’encombrer de jupons. Nombre d’entre elles avaient les cheveux courts, ce qu’il n’avait jamais vu de sa vie.

D’autres encore semblaient avoir tout à fait perdu l’esprit : ils tenaient un objet plat à leur oreille en parlant à haute voix comme s’ils s’adressaient à quelqu’un, alors qu’ils étaient seuls.

\- Arthur, cesse de dévisager les gens avec cette tête d’ahuri, tu vas passer pour un fou.

Arthur referma la bouche et s’efforça de ne pas se retourner sur une femme qui glissait sur le sol avec aisance, ayant apparemment fixé des roulettes sous ses chaussures.

\- Un fou ? s’offusqua-t-il. C’est le monde qui est devenu fou, Merlin ! Regarde-les !

Il désigna un couple qui souriait béatement à leur objet rectangulaire tenu à bout de bras. Les mains plongées dans les poches, Merlin haussa les épaules d’un air peu impressionné.

\- Tu t’habitueras. Quelles que soient les époques, inventions et coutumes, les gens restent les mêmes, au fond.

Arthur s’efforça de prendre un air neutre en marchant aux côtés de Merlin, mais son visage s’affaissa et il se figea sur place lorsqu’ils sortirent enfin du parc et débouchèrent dans une immense avenue aux murailles hautes, une foule comme il n’en avait vu que pendant les jours de marché, et un vacarme infernal. Bouche bée, il eut grand peine à se remettre en marche lorsque son ami lui saisit le bras pour l’entraîner dans le flot des gens qui marchaient tous d’un air pressé.

Au milieu se pressaient des centaines de calèches à la carrosserie de métal qui n’étaient pas tirées par des chevaux. Toutes grondaient et hurlaient comme des cors, roulant à une vitesse terrifiante. Plusieurs étaient peintes d’un rouge vif et mesuraient au moins six mètres, comme des monstres sortis tout droit des entrailles de l’enfer.

Il s’était senti menacé par une de ces carrioles métalliques à sa sortie du lac d’Avalon, mais à présent qu’il en était cerné et les voyait circuler à perte de vue, il était paralysé de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés et le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique.

Seule la chaleur de la main de Merlin sur son bras l’aida à placer un pied devant l’autre et avancer dans ce cauchemar. Il s’y accrocha, crispant sa main sur la manche de son ami dans la crainte irrationnelle de le perdre dans la foule et de se retrouver seul. L’air était vicié, à peine respirable, et il n’y avait plus aucun arbre, plus aucune plante en vue. Tout était gris, lisse, et le vacarme incessant blessait ses oreilles.

Sa gorge était sèche. Il déglutit et s’humidifia les lèvres.

\- Comment as-tu dit que cet endroit s’appelait, déjà ?

Sa voix lui parut étrange à ses propres oreilles. Il avait dû hausser le ton pour se faire entendre, alors que trois de ces énormes monstres rouges hurlaient en passant – ils dégageaient un souffle chaud et irrespirable qui le fit tousser. Son épaule percuta celle d’un passant qui poursuivit sa route en l’ignorant, sans même s’excuser.

\- Londres, répondit Merlin qui ne semblait incommodé ni par le bruit ni par la puanteur. Pour toi, ce serait situé entre le royaume de Kent et celui de Tir Mor. C’est la ville la plus importante aujourd’hui, là où réside la Reine.

Arthur détacha ses yeux de ces étranges piliers affublés de lumières qui passaient sans logique du rouge au vert et du vert au rouge, et posa un regard aigu sur Merlin.

\- La Reine ? La Reine de quel royaume ?

\- Le territoire entier d’Albion s’appelle le Royaume-Uni à cette époque. Il n’y a qu’une seule reine, mais elle n’a aucun pouvoir, sa fonction est symbolique. Elle ne fait que représenter le pays.

\- Aucun pouvoir ? répéta Arthur en clignant des yeux. Mais alors qui commande les armées et récolte les taxes auprès des paysans ?

\- Je ne vais pas parler de politique avec toi pour l’instant. Si on sort de tout ça en vie, je t’achèterai une télévision.

Arthur se renfrogna. Ne rien comprendre de ce que racontait Merlin commençait à l’exaspérer.

\- Une _quoi_?

S’il reçut une réponse, Arthur ne l’entendit pas. Ils venaient de déboucher sur une grande place grouillant de calèches métalliques, et la façade d’un des bâtiments était couverte d’images démesurées qui remuaient, figurant des visages souriants, des inscriptions mouvantes et éclatantes de couleurs. Sa poigne sur le bras de Merlin s’amollit et il relâcha doucement la manche. Il ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter, contemplant ce spectacle vertigineux avec des yeux ronds. Il ne fit même pas attention aux passants qui le bousculaient en lui jetant des regards mauvais.

Merlin s’arrêta à son tour et se retourna pour voir pourquoi il s’était arrêté. Il jeta un vague coup d’œil aux images mouvantes sur la façade, et roula des yeux :

\- Ce ne sont que des publicités, Arthur, râla-t-il d’un air impatient. Ne fais pas attention. Viens, on est presque arrivés. Si on traîne trop, il sera trop tard pour déjeuner. »

Sans quitter les images géantes des yeux, Arthur emboîta tant bien que mal le pas à son ami, prenant garde à ne pas le perdre de vue. Allaient-ils marcher ainsi longtemps ? Cette cité que Merlin appelait _Londres_ devait être fort vaste, car ils avaient déjà traversé l’équivalent de la superficie de la ville basse de Camelot, et ces rues saturées de carrioles semblaient n’en jamais finir.

Finalement, ils bifurquèrent dans une rue plus étroite et Merlin le guida à l’intérieur d’une des bâtisses. Arthur ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa grimace mécontente lorsqu’ils plongèrent dans des odeurs de nourriture grasse et un vacarme qui surpassait de loin les plus bruyantes tavernes lors d’une tournée générale. L’endroit était plutôt exigu – des tables et chaises emplissaient l’espace, laissant à peine assez de place pour circuler. Toutes les tables étaient occupées, et les clients bavardaient en parlant fort pour couvrir la musique assourdissante. Il n’y avait pourtant aucun ménestrel, aucun instrument en vue. Y avait-il un orchestre caché quelque part ? Dans une autre pièce, peut-être ?

Une dizaine de personnes faisaient la queue près du comptoir d’entrée vraisemblablement pour attendre qu’une table se libère, et Merlin le poussa pour qu’ils se placent au bout.

« Monsieur Dragoon ! tonna soudain une voix chaleureuse derrière le comptoir. Ça fait des mois qu’on vous avait plus vu ! Comment allez-vous ?

Arthur haussa bien haut les sourcils lorsqu’un homme d’âge mûr derrière le comptoir se pencha pour serrer la main de Merlin avec un grand sourire. Le sorcier courba le dos et sourit avec un air de vieux gâteux avant de répondre d’une voix plus chevrotante que d’habitude :

\- Comme-ci, comme-ça ! Vous savez, à mon âge, on attend plus grand-chose de la vie !

\- Oh mais non, faut pas dire ça, allons, m’sieur Dragoon ! Vous avez une santé de fer et la vie devant vous ! Bien, revenons au business : un fish n’ chips et une ginger beer, comme d’habitude ?

Merlin éleva deux doigts et indiqua Arthur d’un mouvement de menton.

\- Et mon petit-fils prendra la même chose ! Dis bonjour au monsieur, Arthur !

Arthur tira une grimace comme s’il avait mordu dans un citron.

\- Comment ça, petit-fils ?

Arthur avait prononcé ces mots en même temps que l’homme derrière le comptoir. Celui-ci esquissa une mimique à la fois amusée et taquine :

\- Et c’est un sacré beau gaillard, avec ça ! Dites donc, monsieur Dragoon, ça fait dix ans que vous êtes client régulier dans mon restaurant et qu’on discute de tout et de rien, mais jamais vous ne m’aviez dit que vous aviez un petit-fils ! C’est que je vais me sentir vexé, moi !

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Merlin ébouriffa les cheveux d’un Arthur outré et poussa l’humiliation jusqu’à lui pincer la joue.

\- Je l’avais oublié, ce grand dadais ! Vous savez, je n’ai plus toute ma mémoire, et les enfants grandissent si vite ! C’est mon portrait craché de quand j’étais jeune !

L’homme s’esclaffa en se claquant la cuisse comme si c’était la chose la plus drôle qu’il ait jamais entendue.

\- Vous êtes un sacré marrant, vous ! Tenez, une table vient de se libérer, allez vous asseoir avec votre petit-fils sans faire la queue, vous êtes un VIP ici !

Le vieillard claqua les lèvres d’un air satisfait, avant d’ajouter :

\- Est-ce que le petit James est là aujourd’hui ?

\- Ce brave Jamie ? Oui, il est en cuisine en ce moment, mais je vous l’enverrai pour vous servir vos plats ! Ça va lui faire plaisir de vous revoir, depuis le temps !

Dès qu’ils furent installés à leur table dans le boucan de musique trop forte et de conversations des autres clients, Merlin quitta son attitude de vieillard gâteux : son dos se redressa et son sourire forcé disparut.

\- Désolé, Arthur, c’était plus simple de lui mentir, s’excusa-t-il d’un air contrit. Tout le monde s’imaginera en nous voyant que je suis ton grand-père, inutile de se compliquer la vie en les détrompant.

Même sa voix était redevenue à peu près normale. Rauque, usée, mais plus proche de celle du jeune valet mystérieux qu’il était jadis que de ce numéro qu’il venait de jouer au gérant de cette taverne. Arthur se demanda soudain à quel point Merlin jouait-il un rôle avec cette apparence de vieil homme. Quelle était la part de déguisement et simulation dans son comportement, et qu’est-ce qui était réellement lui ? Merlin le savait-il seulement lui-même ?

Il ignorait pourquoi Merlin tenait tant à avoir l’air d’un vieillard croulant, ni pourquoi il s’infligeait les douleurs de dos et les rhumatismes alors qu’il pourrait d’un petit tour de magie retrouver toute la vigueur de sa jeunesse et son stupide visage d’autrefois. Mais s’il avait bien compris une chose depuis sa résurrection, c’est que son ami évitait le sujet aussi habilement qu’une anguille et qu’il était inutile de l’interroger là-dessus.

Il poussa donc un soupir et laissa son regard dériver vers les tables voisines. La nourriture dans les assiettes ne ressemblait à rien qu’il connaisse. Il n’avait jamais vu ça, ni dans les banquets de Camelot, ni dans les tavernes des grands chemins, ni même dans les tambouilles que cuisinait Merlin dans la forêt tandis qu’Arthur et ses chevaliers le taquinaient. La nostalgie lui serra le cœur quand il réalisa que plus jamais il ne pourrait plaisanter avec Gwaine, Leon, et Perceval.

Il chassa les émotions pour se concentrer sur le présent. C’était la première fois qu’il explorait cette époque, et Merlin avait accédé à sa requête malgré l’état de son dragon et ce mal qui rongeait les créatures magiques. Ignorant sa faim grandissante, Arthur appuya ses coudes sur la table et se pencha pour que son ami l’entende malgré le brouhaha :

\- Bon, quelle est la prochaine étape ? Pour sauver ton dragon, je veux dire.

Merlin s’assombrit, baissant les yeux sur ses mains ridées :

\- Dès qu’on a terminé de manger, nous retournerons à la maison. Je dois poursuivre mes recherches.

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même, Merlin. Tu cherches depuis un an sans rien trouver, c’est une perte de temps. La solution n’est peut-être pas dans tes grimoires. Il n’y a vraiment rien d’autre qu’on puisse faire ?

\- C’est comme ça que j’ai toujours fait, depuis l’époque où Gaius était encore en vie : un problème se présentait, on trouvait la réponse dans ses livres, et tout était réglé. J’ai procédé ainsi pendant mille ans, les livres ne m’ont jamais failli jusqu’à présent.

\- Eh bien maintenant, ils sont inutiles. Il serait peut-être temps de changer de méthode !

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu suggères, si tu es si malin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, moi !

\- Eh bien, moi non plus, figure-toi !

Sans s’en rendre compte, ils avaient haussé le ton et les autres clients leur jetaient des coups d’œil nerveux jusqu’à ce qu’un serveur approche et dépose deux assiettes et deux boîtes cylindriques en métal devant eux qu’il ouvrit une à une avec un _pschitt_ sonore.

\- Deux fish n’ chips et deux canettes de bières au gingembre, annonça-t-il d’une voix traînante. Bon app’.

Sans gêne, l’homme tira une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté d’Arthur en croisant les jambes, très à son aise. Le Roi s’écarta autant que possible de l’intrus qu’il scruta du coin de l’œil – le serveur portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche ainsi qu’un tablier au nom du restaurant. Ses cheveux châtains étaient longs, négligés comme si la crasse les avait rassemblés en épaisses mèches emmêlées. Pourtant, il ne sentait pas mauvais, et il arborait une barbe soigneusement taillée. Plus étrange encore, sa peau était marquée de formes et dessins comme tracés à l’encre noire, et ses oreilles tout comme son sourcil étaient percés d’anneaux et pointes en métal. Il aurait été difficile de lui donner un âge, mais il semblait un peu plus jeune qu’Arthur.

\- Salut, Emrys, ça fait un bail.

Arthur cilla tandis que Merlin et lui échangeait une poignée de main chaleureuse.

\- James, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Comment se passent tes études de droit ?

Le serveur haussa vaguement les épaules.

\- Pas mal. Faudrait que je révise un peu plus pour réussir mon année. Hé, dis, c’est lui, le fameux Arthur Pendragon ? Il est revenu à la vie, à ce qu’il paraît.

Arthur eut une mimique offensée lorsque James le désigna du pouce avec désinvolture.

\- Ça sera « Sire » pour toi, coupa-t-il sèchement avant de tourner la tête vers Merlin. C’est qui, celui-là ? Comment il est au courant ?

\- James est un druide, je suppose qu’il a entendu parler de la prophétie.

\- Ouais, difficile d’y échapper, les Anciens ne parlent plus que de ça depuis quelques semaines, confirma James en observant Arthur des pieds à la tête. Alors c’est toi, le Roi qui fut et qui sera, la légende, celui qui est censé sauver Albion ? Marrant, je t’imaginais plus grand que ça.

Sans daigner répondre à l’insulte, Arthur lui jeta un regard noir et prit sa fourchette pour embrocher avec humeur ce qui ressemblait à un poisson pané entouré de pommes de terre frites.

Au lieu de le défendre, Merlin se mit à discuter avec le grossier druide :

\- Y a-t-il eu de nouveaux cas de maladie déclarés parmi les druides ?

\- Quelques uns. Le mal évolue plus ou moins rapidement selon les sorciers touchés. Certains meurent en deux jours, tandis que pour d’autres ça prend des semaines d’agonie. On commence même à parler de fin du monde depuis que les derniers prêtres de l’Ancienne Religion ne produisent plus aucune prophétie. Il n’y a plus que des ténèbres à l’avenir, à ce qu’il paraît.

\- C’est ce que j’ai constaté moi aussi en regardant dans le Cristal de Neahtid, confia Merlin en mâchant sa nourriture d’un air sombre.

L’image d’ermite qu’Arthur avait commencé à se faire de Merlin s’effritait. À le voir si distant et renfermé sur lui-même ces trois dernières semaines, il s’était imaginé que son ami avait ainsi vécu coupé du monde pendant mille ans avec des dragons pour seule compagnie, et ce depuis la chute de Camelot. Mais force était de constater que ce n’était pas le cas. Anhora, ce restaurant qu’il semblait fréquenter régulièrement, et maintenant ce James avec qui il se montrait si amical… De toute évidence, Merlin n’avait pas attendu sa résurrection pour nouer des amitiés, et il y avait un énorme pan de sa vie dont Arthur ignorait désormais tout.

Une épine qui ressemblait fort à de la jalousie lui perça le cœur alors que les deux hommes discutaient comme s’il n’était pas là. Il s’efforça de les ignorer lui aussi et de ravaler son amertume pour se concentrer sur son assiette. Ce poisson n’était pas mauvais, dut reconnaître Arthur qui engloutit le met avec appétit et but la bière d’un trait, lui qui avait dû se contenter d’aliments à peine comestibles et souvent carbonisés depuis que Merlin avait cessé de s’occuper de lui.

Sans se soucier d’envahir l’espace d’Arthur, James se pencha en avant, le coude posé sur la table juste à côté de l’assiette.

\- Ça tombe vraiment bien que tu sois passé aujourd’hui, Emrys, parce que je comptais justement te rendre visite. Les Anciens m’ont chargé de t’annoncer que tu es convoqué au Conseil des druides qui va se rassembler demain.

Merlin cessa de mâcher et leva des yeux bleus vers James, les sourcils froncés.

\- En es-tu certain ? Je n’ai pas été convoqué au Conseil depuis presque quatre cent ans. Avec Anhora, tu es le seul sorcier qui daigne m’adresser la parole.

\- Vu les circonstances actuelles, je pense que les Anciens ont mis leurs vieilles rancunes de côté. Viens demain soir au coucher du soleil dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Et amène Arthur avec toi, les druides veulent le voir.

\- JAMES ! tonna la voix de l’homme derrière le comptoir. ON A BESOIN DE TOI EN CUISINE !

\- Ma pause est terminée, les gars. On se revoit demain pour le Conseil, j’en fais partie moi aussi. »

James se releva sans hâte, et leur adressa un vague signe de main en guise d’adieu.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon alors autant je reçois un nombre respectable de reviews sur fanfiction.net pour cette fic, autant ici c'est l'hécatombe...  
> Pas une seule review.  
> Aucune. Jamais.  
> Faut pas s'étonner après que les auteurs se découragent et arrêtent d'écrire. Si je ne postais que sur AO3, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'aurais déjà abandonné cette fic face à l'absence totale de retours.

Peut-être commençait-il à s’habituer à la magie, en fin de compte. Lorsque Merlin toucha son épaule et que couleurs et lumière furent emportées au loin comme sous l’effet d’une rafale de vent, Arthur ne sentit qu’un léger inconfort. Cette fois-ci, pas de nausée, ni de vertiges ou de sensation d’avoir les os vidés de leur moelle.

En revanche, c’était comme s’il était subitement devenu aveugle.

La clarté des torches de la cité souterraine avait laissé place à l’obscurité la plus complète. Ses yeux étaient pourtant grand ouverts, mais il n’y voyait goutte. Il devina néanmoins aux racines qui courraient sous ses pieds qu’ils se trouvaient dans une forêt.

La main du sorcier quitta son épaule avec un bruissement feutré, et privé de ce dernier repère, Arthur ressentit malgré lui un pic de panique au creux de son ventre.

« Merlin ? lança-t-il en tâtonnant à l’aveuglette pour situer son valet. Où es-tu ?

\- Je suis ici.

Arthur tressaillit – la voix rauque était proche de son oreille. Il se tourna dans cette direction, cherchant obstinément à apercevoir le visage de Merlin. Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre ? Il avait bien des fois traversé des forêts en pleine nuit, et jamais les ténèbres n’avaient été aussi épaisses !

Sans pouvoir se fier à sa vue, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise. Si quelqu’un ou quelque chose décidait de les attaquer, Arthur ne pourrait rien voir venir et ne pourrait se défendre.

\- On aurait dû emporter une torche, marmonna-t-il en portant sa main à la garde de son épée. On y voit rien.

\- Tu n’oublierais pas quelque chose, Arthur ?

La voix de Merlin était amusée, avec cette pointe d’insolence qui lui était familière.

\- Je suis un sorcier. Je n’ai pas besoin de torche. _Leoh_ _t !_

Comme ceux d’un chat, les yeux du sorcier s’allumèrent d’un éclat d’or dans la nuit. Arthur se figea de stupeur en voyant un orbe lumineux naître et grandir au creux de la paume de Merlin, les éclairant avec autant d’intensité qu’un soleil. Et pourtant, Arthur n’était pas ébloui. La lumière n’agressait pas ses rétines. Elle était tendre, d’une beauté à couper le souffle. _Magique_.

Arthur ne put s’en empêcher. Il tendit une main hésitante et toucha l’orbe. De la chaleur s’en dégageait, comme si cette magie était vivante. La texture était fluide, n’offrant pas plus de résistance que de l’eau lorsque ses doigts s’y plongèrent.

\- Pas mal, hein ?

Fasciné par le contact soyeux de cette lumière liquide qui semblait briller encore plus en englobant ses doigts, Arthur hocha la tête dans un état second.

\- C’est… _m_ _agnifique_ …

\- Merci, Arthur.

Tiré de sa contemplation, Arthur releva alors les yeux pour croiser le regard de son ami qui le fixait avec un sourire stupidement fier. Il réalisa alors qu’il venait d’exprimer à haute voix de l’admiration pour la magie de Merlin. Il ôta aussitôt sa main de l’orbe en rougissant violemment.

\- Cesse de sourire bêtement, Merlin, articula-t-il d’un ton agacé. Tu es ridicule.

Merlin continuait de le regarder, son sourire s’élargissant. Arthur se renfrogna et lui tourna le dos pour regarder autour d’eux, à présent que l’orbe magique éclairait les lieux comme en plein jour.

Et ce qu’il vit le troubla profondément.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ses précepteurs lui avaient enseigné qu’un souverain digne de ce nom se devait de connaître parfaitement les terres de son royaume, du hameau le plus reculé jusqu’à la plus haute montagne, ce qu’Arthur avait toujours appliqué en explorant le royaume de Camelot au fil des quêtes et missions qu’il accomplissait sur ordre d’Uther.

Arthur connaissait bien la Vallée des Rois Déchus pour l’avoir déjà foulée aux côtés de Merlin. Et pourtant, cette forêt ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs.

Tout était figé dans une immobilité irréelle et le silence était assourdissant. Nul bruissement de feuillage, nul cri d’oiseau ou son de fuite feutrée. Tout là-haut, loin au-delà de la cime des arbres, le ciel était d’un noir d’encre. Pas de lune, pas d’étoiles. Jamais Arthur n’avait vu une nuit plus profonde et épaisse. Cela n’avait rien de naturel, comprit-il en observant autour de lui la forêt. La végétation était terne et l’écorce des arbres était craquelée. Tout était pétrifié comme sous l’effet d’un gel intense. Lorsqu’il frôla une fougère du bout des doigts, les feuilles grises s’effritèrent et tombèrent en cendres.

Le passage du temps ne saurait expliquer un tel phénomène. Qu’un millénaire se soit écoulé ne rendait pas ce qu’il voyait moins impossible.

\- Est-ce… de la sorcellerie ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Merlin pour lui montrer les cendres crayeuses qui glissaient le long de ses doigts. Dans mes souvenirs, la Vallée des Rois Déchus ne ressemblait pas à cela.

Le vieillard l’observa un moment d’un regard profond et ancien. S’y appuyant comme s’il s’agissait d’une canne, il tenait à deux mains son bâton orné d’une pierre qui luisait à présent d’une teinte ambrée. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le paysage gris et désolé :

\- En quelque sorte.

Sans doute usa-t-il de magie sans pourtant prononcer un sort à haute voix, car un éclat doré traversa ses yeux et l’orbe de lumière s’éleva lentement. Sa lumière s’intensifia et Arthur put voir à des centaines de mètres à la ronde des arbres gris et pétrifiés, des rochers, et au loin, les deux imposantes statues de Rois d’antan qu’il reconnut aussitôt. De nombreux troncs étaient rompus, abattus au sol.

\- Ce que tu vois est le résultat d’un enchantement que le Conseil des druides a jeté il y a quatre siècles pour préserver ces lieux sacrés de l’Ancienne Religion de regards impies. La lumière du soleil n’a pas touché ces terres depuis cette époque. Nul ne peut pénétrer cette forêt ni même s’en approcher à moins d’être intimement lié à la magie. Cet endroit…

Merlin effectua un geste de bras pour désigner la forêt et les deux statues géantes de Rois se faisant face depuis des millénaires.

\- … est inviolable, et même la technologie moderne avec ses satellites, ses GPS et Internet ne pourrait le situer sur une carte.

Arthur ne releva pas les termes qu’il ne comprenait pas – comme souvent lorsque Merlin parlait des étrangetés de cette époque – et essuya sa main sur son jean avec une moue réprobatrice.

\- Alors les druides ont privé de soleil cette forêt pendant tout ce temps ? Pas étonnant que les arbres soient en train de dépérir.

\- Détrompe-toi, Arthur. Cet enchantement isole la Vallée des Rois Déchus de la lumière du soleil et de la pluie, mais la magie d’Albion elle-même nourrissait la végétation. Pendant quatre siècles, les arbres et la végétation ont prospéré. Il y a moins d’un an, cette forêt était luxuriante et pleine de vie. Son état aujourd’hui ne peut signifier qu’une chose.

Merlin plissa les yeux en voyant au loin un arbre craquer et s’effondrer à terre dans le silence.

\- Aithusa a vu juste. La magie d’Albion est bel et bien en train de mourir. Et nous ne savons pas _pourquoi_.

Le sorcier se mit en marche à grandes enjambées déterminées, son bâton frappant le sol avec un bruit sourd à chaque pas.

\- Viens, Arthur, les druides nous attendent. »

Arthur lui emboîta le pas. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, ou du moins avant sa mort, il se serait froissé de recevoir un ordre aussi direct de son ami et servant. Mais il ne pouvait que se rendre à l’évidence que les choses n’étaient plus les mêmes. Dans ce monde, à cette époque, il n’était plus roi. Il se trouvait en terrain inconnu et c’était _Merlin_ qui tenait les rênes.

L’orbe suivait le mouvement en flottant au-dessus d’eux pour éclairer leur chemin. Les ombres se déplaçaient sur leur passage, et de loin en loin ils entendaient d’autres arbres craquer et tomber. Les deux statues des Rois Déchus grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, et bientôt ils furent à leurs pieds, à enjamber péniblement roches, gravats et racines tortueuses qui s’effritaient lorsqu’ils posaient le pied dessus.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans un espace dégagé. Une vingtaine de druides au visage dissimulé par leur capuche se tenaient là, immobiles et disposés en cercle. D'étranges sceaux d'aspect magique étaient tracés au sol et baignaient la scène d'un halo bleuté. Elle éclairait les druides par en-dessous, les nimbant de mystère.

Pas un ne prononça un mot, mais ils se tournèrent tous d’un même mouvement pour les regarder approcher. Arthur épousseta sa veste en cuir et son jean pour en chasser les cendres, et bomba le torse afin de reprendre contenance.

« Vous êtes en retard.

La voix du druide qui venait de parler résonnait étrangement, et ses échos rampaient en murmures comme des nuées d’insectes.

\- Nous sommes des hommes très occupés, répliqua Merlin avec insolence en guidant Arthur pour qu’ils prennent leur place dans le cercle de druides.

D’un bref geste de main, il fit disparaître son orbe de lumière, les plongeant tous dans l’aura pâle et bleue des sceaux lumineux gravés au sol.

Ils faisaient tache, Merlin et lui, débraillés comme ils l’étaient avec leurs habits du futur. Mis à part le bâton magique à la pierre ocre, et sa fidèle Excalibur pendant à la ceinture, ils n’avaient rien d’un sorcier ni d’un roi. Les druides, eux, étaient drapés de capes à l’étoffe sombre dont la capuche ne laissait guère deviner que leur menton et leurs lèvres.

Les druides échangèrent quelques regards, et l’un d’eux prit la parole d’un ton grave :

\- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ce soir. L’heure est grave. Depuis des mois, les présages de mort et d’anéantissement ne cessent de se multiplier. Les sorciers succombent, terrassés par ce mal qui leur fait perdre l’esprit et les consume de l’intérieur.

Arthur reconnut le druide suivant qui éleva la voix. C’était Anhora, le vieux gardien des licornes :

\- Les créatures magiques les plus pures et ancestrales meurent une à une. Il ne me reste aujourd’hui plus que cinq licornes, toutes atteintes et à l’agonie.

Une druidesse d’un âge mûr porta la main à son cœur dans un froissement d’étoffe :

\- Je suis une grande prêtresse de l’Ancienne Religion, et pourtant je ne peux plus lire ni dans le passé, ni dans le futur. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis aveugle et j’ignore ce qu’il va se passer. Dans mes songes et mes transes, je ne vois plus que des ténèbres. Rien d’autre que des ténèbres.

\- Le Cristal de Neahtid lui aussi ne me montre que des ténèbres, intervint Merlin en crispant ses doigts sur son bâton. D’après Aithusa, c’est la _magie_ _d’Albion_ _elle-même_ qui est en train de mourir, et nous avec.

Anhora acquiesça gravement, tenant lui aussi un bâton, comme la plupart des druides ici présents :

\- Nous savons tous que les dragons sont si intimement liés à la magie la plus pure et ancienne, qu’ils puisent leur savoir directement des racines d’Albion. Les paroles du grand dragon blanc ne sont pas à négliger.

Arthur n’était pas dans son élément. Bien sûr, après trois semaines à suivre les conversations entre Merlin et son dragon, il était beaucoup plus au courant à présent de la situation qu’il ne l’avait été le jour de sa résurrection, lorsqu’il avait écouté sans rien y comprendre Anhora et Merlin parler de cette épidémie magique. Mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce cercle de sorciers, au sein d’une forêt enchantée et dans un lieu sacré pour les druides. Il n’appartenait pas à leur monde ni à leur époque, lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à combattre la magie et ses adeptes, suivant les préceptes d’Uther. Il n’avait rien à faire là, au milieu de ces sorciers menacés par un mal qui ne concernait pas Arthur lui-même.

\- Quand j’ai fait venir Emrys contre votre volonté pour tenter de soigner le petit Lorvar, premier des nôtres à succomber à ce fléau, il nous a averti des présages qui annonçaient la venue d’un terrible danger pour Albion. Vous ne l’avez pas écouté alors, mais le retour du Roi qui fut et qui sera confirme que la situation est plus désespérée que nous voulions bien le croire.

Arthur tiqua. Il reconnaissait cette voix traînante. Celle de James, le serveur du restaurant qu’ils avaient vu la veille. En effet, le druide à la barbe taillée désignait Arthur du doigt.

\- D’après la prophétie, c’est _lui_ qui est censé sauver Albion.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Arthur qui leva le menton avec autant de dignité que la situation le lui permettait.

Anhora éleva la voix en s’adressant à Merlin :

\- Emrys, tu m’as dit il y a trois semaines que la Dame du Lac t’a prévenu du retour du Roi qui fut et qui sera. Que t’a-t-elle dit exactement ? Savait-elle quelque chose ?

Merlin secoua la tête, ce qui fit osciller ses longs cheveux blancs :

\- Freya n’en savait pas plus que vous tous et moi. Elle a senti Arthur renaître dans le lac, et m’a aussitôt averti pour que j’aille à sa rencontre. Elle n’a rien dit de plus.

Arthur cilla, ne comprenant rien à ce qu’ils disaient. Qui était cette Dame du Lac ?

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de poser la question, car la grande prêtresse le regardait avec insistance et lâcha avec hauteur :

\- Très bien, alors demandons au premier concerné… Arthur Pendragon, comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour sauver Albion de cette épidémie fatale aux sorciers et aux créatures magiques ?

Arthur ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma, fronçant les sourcils de frustration.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut-être a-t-il rencontré la Cailleach durant son séjour dans les limbes ? suggéra un autre druide. La Gardienne du royaume des morts est forcément au courant de ce qu’il se passe. Elle pourrait lui avoir dit quelque chose.

\- Non, je n’ai rencontré personne, coupa Arthur.

\- Quels souvenirs gardes-tu du royaume des morts ?

Arthur croisa les bras, une pointe d’agacement le crispant. Il n’appréciait guère de subir un interrogatoire de la part de druides qui l’auraient craint autrefois, et il appréciait encore moins ces regards qui le scrutaient comme une bête curieuse.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien. J’étais en train de mourir, et à la seconde suivante j’étais dans le lac d’Avalon, mille ans plus tard. C’est tout.

\- Alors comment prétends-tu vaincre ce fléau, toi qui ne pratiques pas la sorcellerie, et n’as plus de Roi que le nom ? Comment prétends-tu réussir là où notre magie a échoué ?

\- Mais je n’en sais rien, moi ! éclata Arthur, excédé. Je ne prétends rien du tout ! Je n’ai jamais demandé à figurer dans une prophétie et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment sauver Albion !

Les druides échangèrent regards consternés et murmures sous cape.

Un vieillard à la mâchoire carrée éleva la main pour imposer le silence et clama d’une voix forte qui engendra mille échos dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus :

\- Les prophéties d’antan prédisaient qu’Emrys et Arthur Pendragon unifieraient Albion et qu’ensemble, ils rétabliraient la magie. Or, ce n’est jamais arrivé. Aujourd’hui, le royaume est unifié, mais il ne l’a pas été par eux, et la magie a été enterrée, affaiblie et oubliée au fil des siècles. Pourquoi devrions-nous croire cette seconde prophétie, alors que la première n’a jamais été accomplie ?

\- Rheyelan a raison, renchérit la grande prêtresse dont les cheveux gris ruisselaient sur ses épaules. Et qu’est-ce qui nous prouve que c’est véritablement _Albion_ qui a ramené Arthur Pendragon à la vie ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Anhora d’une voix calme mais froide.

La grande prêtresse poursuivit avec conviction :

\- Nous savons tous qu’Emrys s’est accaparé au fil des siècles tous les puissants artefacts et trésors qui reviennent de droit à la communauté druidique. N’est-ce pas lui qui détient la Coupe de la Vie ? Rien ne l’empêcherait d’en faire l’usage, lassé d’attendre en vain le retour de son roi à chaque nouveau danger qui plane sur Albion depuis mille ans ! Peut-être a-t-il ramené lui-même Arthur à la vie pour forcer le destin ! Peut-être même est-il la raison pour laquelle la magie d’Albion se meurt !

Offusqué, Arthur tourna la tête vers son ami qui assurément se défendrait contre cette accusation absurde. Mais Merlin restait silencieux et immobile, suivant avec un regard d’acier la conversation qui s’envenimait.

James repoussa sa capuche en arrière, libérant ses cheveux rassemblés en paquets à l’aspect sale et négligé – Merlin lui avait appris qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un style de coiffure qu’on appelait _dre_ _a_ _d_ _lock_ _s_.

\- Vous êtes sérieux, les gars ? soupira le jeune druide d’un air désabusé. Vous allez quand même pas croire ça ! Comme si le vieux Emrys était du genre à faire un sacrifice humain pour ramener qui que ce soit à la vie ! C’est un drôle de papy un peu grognon mais plutôt cool quand on apprend à le connaître, arrêtez de l’accuser de tous les maux !

La grande prêtresse s’avança, ôtant elle aussi sa capuche pour dévoiler un visage usé par l’âge mais empreint de noblesse. Elle posa un regard empli de ressentiment sur Merlin pour répondre à James :

\- Tu ne le connais pas comme nous autres le connaissons, James. Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu cette époque. Emrys était autrefois notre allié, notre protecteur. Quand j’étais enfant, j’aurais sans hésiter donné ma vie pour la sienne. Mais il nous a trahis pour rallier les Sidhes au moment où nous avions le plus besoin de lui. Il nous a abandonnés. Et tout cela pour quoi ? _Pour un œuf de dragon_.

Elle avait articulé ces derniers mots avec un mépris teinté de rage à peine contenue. Arthur cilla en voyant une expression indescriptible passer sur le visage de Merlin qui ne niait toujours pas. Il n’aurait su dire s’il s’agissait de colère ou de remords.

Finalement, le sorcier baissa les yeux d’un air las :

\- Eleanor, je sais que jamais tu ne changeras d’avis à mon égard. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour déterrer le passé. Il faut trouver un moyen de lutter contre cette épidémie qui terrasse sorciers et créatures magiques.

La grande prêtresse crispa la mâchoire.

\- Soit. Qu’il en soit ainsi.

Elle replaça soigneusement sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage – mais la ligne dure de sa mâchoire et ses lèvres pincées laissaient deviner sa rancœur. Elle reprit sa place dans le cercle pour s’adresser aux druides, d’une voix maîtrisée et dénuée d’émotion :

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous en remettre aux prophéties pour nous sauver. Il faut agir nous-mêmes, avant que ce mal nous tue tous pendant que nous attendons un miracle qui ne viendra pas. Puisque le Roi qui fut et qui sera ne nous est pas plus utile qu’Emrys, je souhaiterais proposer une vraie solution pour trouver un remède à cette épidémie.

\- Nous t’écoutons, Eleanor, acquiesça Rheyelan.

\- Nous savons tous que la Cailleach fut la première sorcière d’Albion, dans les temps anciens. Les légendes ancestrales disent qu’autrefois les âmes des morts erraient sur terre, jusqu’à ce que la Cailleach sépare le monde des vivants de celui des morts dont elle devint la Gardienne. S’il y a une personne qui pourra nous dire pourquoi la magie d’Albion meurt, c’est bien elle. Ouvrons le voile vers le royaume des morts pour consulter la Cailleach.

\- Non !

Arthur et Merlin avaient réagi en même temps, et ils échangèrent un bref regard. Le sorcier agrippa plus fort son bâton et s’avança au milieu du cercle de druides :

\- Arthur et moi étions là il y a mille ans la dernière fois que le voile a été déchiré. Non seulement l’ouvrir ou le fermer exige un sacrifice humain, mais les Dorocha qui s’en sont échappés ont massacré d’innombrables innocents à travers le royaume de Camelot !

Il avait tonné d’une voix rauque et charismatique, mais la grande prêtresse ne semblait guère impressionnée.

\- J’en suis consciente, rétorqua froidement Eleanor. Et je n’hésiterai pas à sacrifier ma vie pour donner une chance à ma communauté de vaincre ce fléau. Je ne supporte plus de voir mourir les miens sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Merlin eut un reniflement méprisant et claqua des lèvres avec cette grimace qu’avait constamment arborée Dragoon le Grand, mille ans plus tôt.

\- Je connais la Cailleach mieux que personne, et croyez-moi, elle ne vous aidera pas. Ni la vie, ni la mort ne lui importent. Tout ce que vous gagnerez à déchirer le voile entre les mondes, c’est que la mort et la terreur s’abattront sur Albion. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

La grande prêtresse esquissa un rictus amer :

\- Je n’en attendais pas moins de celui qui a trahi notre communauté, Emrys. Tout comme Anhora qui ne se préoccupe de rien d’autre que de ses licornes, c’est uniquement parce que tu crains pour la vie de tes dragons que tu as répondu à notre appel ce soir. Cela t’est égal que les druides meurent.

Merlin se tourna lentement vers la sorcière, le regard sombre et amer :

\- Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ta haine, Eleanor. Je sais que tu peines à le croire et je ne t’en blâme pas, mais j’ai fait de mon mieux à l’époque pour protéger les druides persécutés par l’Inquisition. J’ai créé une cité pour vous mettre à l’abri et éviter un bain de sang. Je vous ai nourris, protégés, éduqués. Que pouvais-je faire de plus ?

\- La belle affaire ! railla-t-elle. La vérité, Emrys, c’est que tu es lâche. Égoïste et lâche. Tu t’es caché si longtemps dans l’ombre des Pendragon que l’idée même d’un monde où la sorcellerie est libre et acceptée te fait peur. Au lieu de combattre nos meurtriers et de te battre pour les tiens, tu nous as terrés comme des rats dans une prison dorée. Tu as laissé notre magie s’affaiblir et sombrer dans l’oubli au fil des siècles, ce qui nous a rendus plus isolés et vulnérables que jamais auparavant. Nous étions dépendants de ta protection quand tu nous as abandonnés pour rallier les Sidhes, et tu as eu le culot d’amener devant nous le sceptre qu’ils t’ont offert en échange de ta trahison !

Elle pointa d’un doigt vibrant de colère le bâton de Merlin, tandis qu’Arthur s’approchait de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se frôlent. Sa main se crispait sur la garde de son épée, prêt à dégainer pour défendre son ami. Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait rien contre une puissante sorcière en colère, mais il ne comptait pas rester les bras ballants tandis que Merlin essuyait critiques et insultes.

\- Emrys n’a jamais eu que du mépris pour les druides ! renchérit un vieux sorcier édenté qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à présent. Il y a mille ans, nous portions tous nos espoirs en lui, et déjà à l’époque il ne nous a jamais protégés ni aidés ! Il nous laissait mourir car il préférait servir Uther Pendragon et son fils qui nous persécutaient ! J’étais très jeune, mais je n’ai jamais oublié Mordred, ce garçon au cœur pur dont Emrys a si bien piétiné la loyauté et les espoirs qu’il s’est fait dévorer par la haine ! Et je n’ai jamais oublié qu’il a laissé Arthur mettre à mort cette jeune druidesse, Kara. C’était une jeune fille innocente qui était comme une sœur pour moi.

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de son dos, et Arthur serra les poings en songeant à la jeune druidesse qu’il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de condamner à mort, tant elle était virulente dans sa haine des Pendragon et refusait tout compromis.

\- Sommes-nous ici pour affronter un tribunal, ou pour sauver Albion ? tonna Merlin d’une voix puissante en frappant le sol de son bâton.

\- Nous n’aurions pas dû t’inviter, Emrys !

\- Au moins nous sommes d’accord là-dessus ! rétorqua vertement Merlin d’une voix chevrotante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis fatigué à venir !

\- À présent que les Sidhes ont tous été terrassés par le fléau, tu n’as plus d’alliés pour te protéger et tu ferais mieux de faire profil bas !

Tous les druides parlaient en même temps maintenant, les éclats de voix résonnant dans la Vallée des Rois, les échos amplifiant la virulence des propos. Les regards posés sur eux étaient ouvertement hostiles, à l’exception d’Anhora qui s’était reculé dans l’ombre, et de James qui se disputait avec Eleanor en tentant de défendre Merlin.

\- _Merlin_ … articula Arthur entre ses dents.

\- Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ici, approuva le sorcier en agrippant son épaule. Allons-nous-en, Arthur.

La pénombre bleutée et les silhouettes des druides se fondirent autour d’eux, et Arthur eut encore le temps d’entendre la voix d’Eleanor résonner comme un écho emporté par le vent :

\- Va donc, Emrys, fuis ! Fuis ! C’est ce que tu sais faire le mieux ! »

L’instant d’après, ils avaient quitté la Vallée des Rois Déchus et Arthur réprima un mouvement de recul en se retrouvant nez à nez avec l’immense gueule d’Aithusa, enveloppé dans son souffle brûlant. Le dragon géant posa sereinement ses yeux bleus sur eux deux, sans manifester la moindre surprise de les voir apparaître par magie dans la grotte.

« Comment va Kalkhaino ? demanda Merlin d’emblée.

 _**-** _ _**Il est stable, mais le mal ronge son âme** _ , résonna l a voix d’Aithusa . _**Vous êtes revenus bien vite.** _ _**J’en déduis que tes retrouvailles avec les druides se sont mal passées,** _ _**Emrys** _ _**?** _

Merlin ôta sa veste avec humeur et la jeta sur une stalactite, s’en servant comme d’un portemanteau.

\- C’était à prévoir, soupira-il en calant son bâton contre une colonne. Je n’avais pas espéré des réconciliations. On peut s’estimer heureux qu’ils ne nous aient pas attaqués.

\- _Attaqués_? répéta Arthur avec une grimace sceptique. Je croyais que les druides étaient un peuple pacifiste ?

\- Ils l’étaient autrefois. Mais les choses ont changé depuis ta mort.

\- _**Même le peuple le plus pacifiste, après des siècles de persécutions, peut se laisser consumer par la haine…**_ souffla le dragon d’une voix mélancolique. _**C’était ce que me disait Kilgharrah autrefois quand il me parlait de notre**_ _ **espèce**_ _ **éteinte.**_

Les yeux d’Aithusa posés sur eux brillaient comme deux diamants. Il faisait toujours nuit, mais l’obscurité dans la grotte n’était rien comparée à celle qui régnait dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus ensorcelée. Ici, l’éclat des étoiles et de la lune filtrait depuis l’entrée et se reflétait sur la surface du lac salé. La pénombre argentée dessinait les contours du visage de Merlin avec quelque chose d’éthéré.

Arthur s’approcha d’un pas, puis d’un autre, jusqu’à se retrouver face à son ami, si près qu’il pouvait compter les rides sur son visage et voir la profonde et ancienne douleur dans son regard.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

Merlin hésita. L’espace d’un instant, malgré sa barbe, ses cheveux blancs et son visage flétri par la vieillesse, Arthur reconnut son valet maladroit.

\- Après ta mort et la chute de Camelot… commença Merlin d’une voix enrouée, je n’avais pour seule raison de vivre que d’attendre ton retour annoncé par les prophéties, et d’honorer une promesse que j’avais faite au Grand Dragon dans son dernier souffle.

Il tourna la tête vers Aithusa et tendit le bras pour caresser les écailles blanches de sa gueule – le dragon ferma les yeux et allongea le cou pour fondre dans la caresse, calant ses nasaux contre le corps du sorcier.

Plus loin, la silhouette de Ghalini se fondait dans l’ombre, ses yeux scintillant comme deux émeraudes. Arthur le vit s’immerger dans le lac avec un son de clapotis et nager avec aisance sous la surface ondoyante.

\- Je lui avais promis de retrouver Aithusa et de faire revivre la noble race des dragons. Mais les siècles s’écoulèrent, Aithusa ne pondait toujours aucun œuf, et j’eus beau parcourir Albion, explorer le monde entier, je n’ai pu trouver aucun autre œuf de dragon. _Aucun_.

Aithusa poussa un soupir qui fit palpiter leurs habits, et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder son maître avec tristesse avant de poser sa tête au sol comme si elle n’avait plus la force de la soulever. Merlin cessa de la caresser et abaissa lentement sa main.

\- Il y a huit cent ans, je parcourais le monde en quête de dragons, ignorant qu’Albion se déchirait en conflits et guerres sanglantes. J’ai entendu l’appel désespéré des druides, et je suis revenu aussi vite que possible en volant sur le dos d’Aithusa. À l’époque, je n’étais pas encore capable de me déplacer comme je le fais à présent. Ce que j’ai vu à mon retour… c’était une nouvelle Grande Purge, mais infiniment pire que celle que ton père a mise en œuvre autrefois, Arthur. Tous ceux soupçonnés de pratiquer la magie étaient persécutés, poursuivis, torturés sauvagement et brûlés vifs sur des bûchers sans même un procès. C’était ce qu’on a appelé alors l’Inquisition.

Arthur s’humidifia les lèvres, la lame des remords traversant son cœur en songeant au village de druides qu’il avait exterminé dans sa jeunesse sous les ordres d’Uther, et de son propre règne où il avait perpétué l’interdit et les persécutions tant il haïssait la magie qui avait emporté son père et avait corrompu le cœur de Morgana.

\- C’est pour cette raison que tu as construit tout ça ? Cette cité sous terre, ces chambres, ces cuisines, ces bains et salles… c’était pour abriter les sorciers ?

Merlin acquiesça gravement, le regard fuyant.

\- Mais alors pourquoi ils t’en veulent tant, si tu les as sauvés de la mort ?

\- Oh, ils étaient reconnaissants, au début.

Aithusa avait fermé les yeux et son souffle s’était fait profond et régulier.

La laissant somnoler, ils s’éloignèrent à pas lent vers le lac jusqu’à s’asseoir sur une roche taillée en banc rudimentaire au bord de l’eau. La tête basse et les coudes posés sur les genoux, le vieillard observait d’un regard sombre la nappe noire du lac, et l’ombre de Ghalini qu’on pouvait deviner en train de nager dans les profondeurs.

C’était familier. Combien de fois s’étaient-il assis ainsi, flanc contre flanc à contempler les flammes d’un feu de camp ? Combien de fois Arthur avait-il scruté le profil de Merlin du coin de l’œil comme il le faisait à présent, se demandant ce que son ami pouvait bien être en train de penser, et espérant qu’il se confierait à lui ? Combien de fois lui avait-il donné une bourrade dans l’épaule ou lui avait-il ébouriffé les cheveux en le raillant, ne sachant comment exprimer son affection autrement ?

\- Quand j’ai fondé cette cité, j’ai enchanté la falaise pour en contrôler l’accès et empêcher nos ennemis de nous atteindre. Je voulais seulement offrir un abri aux sorciers le temps que l’Inquisition s’achève et que la paix revienne. Mais au fil des générations qui vivaient et mouraient sous terre sans jamais rien avoir connu d’autre, nombreux sont ceux qui se sont mis à me considérer avec hostilité quand suite à des incidents impliquant de jeunes druides qui étaient sortis se battre et avaient envenimé la situation, j’ai interdit que la magie soit utilisée pour tuer nos ennemis. Je voulais une paix durable, même s’il fallait pour cela attendre que le monde oublie que la magie ait un jour existé pour que cessent les persécutions. La communauté druidique m’a accusé de laisser la magie s’affaiblir et de garder les druides prisonniers. Mais qu’aurais-je pu faire d’autre ? Mener une guerre ouverte qui aurait fait des druides un peuple bourreau et instillé la peur de la magie dans Albion ?

Arthur l’avait écouté sans quitter des yeux son profil usé par les ans, sa barbe blanche et son regard toujours aussi bleu et vif.

\- Tu as eu raison, Merlin.

Il éleva une main pour presser l’épaule osseuse du sorcier. Merlin tourna la tête pour croiser son regard et Arthur poursuivit avec gravité :

\- Depuis que j’ai été couronné roi, je sais à quel point il est difficile de régner sur un peuple, de prendre des décisions pour le protéger, de maintenir l’ordre en imposant son autorité mais sans se montrer injuste. Il est impossible de contenter tous ses sujets.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas apaiser Merlin – il baissa les yeux avec un soupir las.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Arthur. Je ne suis pas fait pour assumer la responsabilité d’un peuple et faire passer ses besoins avant les miens. Ce n’est pas seulement ma position passive face à l’Inquisition et ma décision de faire oublier la magie qui m’ont valu la colère du Conseil des druides. J’ai… pris quelques décisions égoïstes, à l’époque. Après des siècles à espérer et chercher en vain, j’ai réalisé que jamais je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse à Kilgharrah. Il n’y avait plus d’œufs de dragon nulle part dans le monde, et Aithusa était stérile, incapable de pondre.

\- Stérile ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils et indiqua la forme massive du dragon bleu et vert qui crevait la surface du lac avec force éclaboussures avant de replonger.

\- Pourtant, tu m’as dit qu’Aithusa a pondu Ghalini, et que tu as _trouvé_ les œufs de Kalkhaino et Makkariah.

Merlin hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai reçu l'aide des Sidhes pour cela. Pour me prouver ce dont ils étaient capables, ils ont d'abord utilisé leur magie ancestrale pour permettre à Aithusa de pondre un œuf, seulement un, celui de Ghalini. Puis ils m'ont promis d'autres œufs de dragon qu'ils avaient sauvés autrefois de la Grande Purge à condition que je devienne leur allié dans une guerre qui les déchirait dans le Royaume d'Avalon. C'est un des reproches que m'ont fait les druides : d'avoir refusé de combattre l'Inquisition et de verser le sang humain sur Albion, alors que je n'ai pas hésité à fournir une armée aux Sidhes et partir en guerre pour _eux_ , tant je souhaitais faire revivre la race des dragons et accomplir la dernière volonté de Kilgharrah.

Merlin soupira, ses épaules s’affaissant :

\- Quand je suis revenu victorieux du Royaume d’Avalon avec la reconnaissance éternelle des Sidhes, l’œuf de Kalkhaino ainsi que ce sceptre en récompense, j’ai trouvé la cité souterraine désertée. Je l’ignorais, mais le temps s’écoule différemment dans le Royaume des Sidhes – je croyais n’être parti que quelques semaines, mais j’avais en réalité disparu pendant près d’un siècle. Pendant ma longue absence, des sorciers s’étaient fait capturer par nos ennemis et avaient été torturés pour révéler l’emplacement de la cité. Les enlèvements se multipliaient et bientôt la cité fut assiégée, les druides ne pouvaient plus mettre un pied dehors sans risquer la mort. Les druides ont tenté de m’appeler à l’aide, mais je ne pouvais les entendre depuis le Royaume d’Avalon. Alors ils ont décidé d’attaquer coûte que coûte dans une bataille finale, plutôt que de se laisser mourir de faim. Les parents d’Eleanor menaient le groupe, et ils se sont tous fait massacrer. À mon retour, bien des années plus tard, il ne restait plus de la communauté des druides que quelques centaines de vieillards et d’enfants reclus dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Encore aujourd’hui, ils me reprochent d’avoir choisi les Sidhes et les dragons plutôt que mon peuple, et ils me tiennent responsable de ce drame, car en les réunissant dans cette cité pour les protéger, j’en ai fait une cible facile, à la magie affaiblie par des siècles de vie souterraine loin de la nature. Sans ma protection, ils étaient condamnés et n’avaient aucune chance de se défendre contre l’ennemi.

Les clapotis de l’eau et la voix rauque de Merlin résonnaient le long de la voûte de la grotte. Arthur s’humidifia les lèvres, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais il n’y avait rien à dire, aussi pressa-t-il plus fort l’épaule de son ami en guide de soutien – les longs cheveux blancs du sorcier frôlaient ses doigts.

\- Je m’en voulais tant de ne pas avoir été là pour empêcher ce drame et éviter l’anéantissement de milliers de druides, reprit Merlin en baissant les yeux, que je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à faire éclore l’œuf de Kalkhaino avant le siècle dernier. Pendant quatre cent ans j’ai vécu seul ici avec mes dragons, ne gardant contact qu’avec Anhora, les Sidhes, et plus récemment James… Les Sidhes m’ont encore offert un œuf en signe d’amitié il y a quelques mois, celui de Makkariah. Si j’avais su que ce serait le dernier, et que jamais plus je n’en recevrais d’autres…

Merlin soupira, secouant lentement la tête.

\- Maintenant, les Sidhes sont tous morts, et avec eux, tout espoir d’obtenir un jour de nouveaux dragons.

\- _**Emrys… !**_

Arthur et Merlin s’immobilisèrent à la voix d’Aithusa qui venait de s’élever avec une note d’urgence. Le grand dragon blanc luttait en vain pour se redresser sur ses pattes, la charpente de ses ailes membraneuses tremblant sous l’effort.

\- _**L’état de**_ _**Kalkhaino empire !**_

La voix chargée d’échos n’avait pas terminé sa phrase que Merlin se levait d’un bond et se précipitait vers le mur où était enchaînée la créature atteinte du fléau. Arthur le suivit en courant, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le dragon noir était secoué de tremblements, mais n’avait même plus la force de lutter. Il les regarda approcher de ses yeux aux orbites saturées de noir, et émit un geignement plaintif lorsque Merlin entoura sa gueule de ses bras, plaçant son front contre le sien.

\- Tiens bon, Kalkhaino, mon tout petit… murmura le sorcier en caressant ses écailles. Je suis là… Je suis là…

Arthur resta à distance, n’osant pas approcher ni écouter les paroles rassurantes que Merlin chuchotait à son dragon qui tremblait de plus en plus fort.

Cette créature qui l’avait tant effrayé la première fois qu’il l’avait vue faisait à présent peine à voir. La maladie avait fait fondre sa chair, et les chaînes magiques tranchaient dans ses écailles ensanglantées tant il s’était férocement débattu ces dernières semaines. Sa queue comme ses ailes reposaient inertes sur le sol crayeux. Son corps était émacié, et les écailles tombaient par endroits, laissant apercevoir la chair à vif. Il regardait Merlin avec tant de souffrance et de confiance dans ses yeux qu’Arthur en eut le cœur serré et détourna les yeux.

Le dragon fut agité d’une violente convulsion, puis d’une autre, et Merlin continuait de le serrer dans ses bras alors que ses écailles se ternissaient, que la membrane de ses ailes se déchirait comme du vieux cuir bouilli avant de tomber en cendres.

\- Non… _NON_  ! cria Merlin en voyant la queue s’effriter à son tour, suivie des pattes, du corps… Kalkhaino !

Jusqu’à la dernière seconde, le dragon regarda son maître avec un regard vibrant de détresse, jusqu’à ce que sa tête et tout le reste de son corps s’effondrent en cendres entre les mains du sorcier. Il n’y avait plus qu’un immense tas de poudre crayeuse au milieu des chaînes désormais inutiles qui s’évaporèrent comme si jamais elles n’avaient existé.

Le silence se fit dans la grotte. Aussi immobile qu’une statue, Aithusa regardait la scène, tandis que Ghalini émergeait lentement du lac, ruisselant d’eau, pour toucher ce qu’il restait de son frère du bout du museau. Merlin, lui, restait pétrifié sur place, les mains encore dressées là où s’était trouvé le crâne du dragon quelques secondes plus tôt. Les cendres s’écoulaient entre ses doigts avec un son feutré et couvraient sa joue et ses vêtements.

\- _Non_ …

Entendre un sanglot dans la voix de son ami brisa quelque chose dans le cœur d'Arthur. Le visage ridé de Merlin se contorsionnait et ses épaules tremblaient alors qu'il tombait à genoux, des larmes dévalant ses joues avec de bruyants hoquets.

Jamais Arthur n’avait vu son ami pleurer. Du moins, pas aussi ouvertement. Pas ainsi. Il l’avait déjà vu retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, ou essuyer sa joue discrètement quand il croyait qu’Arthur ne le voyait pas. Mais jamais il ne l’avait vu pleurer à chaudes larmes, le visage rouge et le corps entier agité de sanglots.

Arthur s’approcha d’un pas hésitant et s’agenouilla près de son ami, touchant son épaule du bout des doigts.

\- Merlin…

Le vieillard prostré serrait une pleine poignée de cendres contre son cœur d’une main tremblante, et elles ruisselaient entre ses doigts sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir. Oubliant ses dernières réserves, Arthur attira son ami dans ses bras. Merlin se laissa faire et fondit dans son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d’Arthur. Sa barbe le chatouillait et ses larmes eurent tôt fait de tremper l’étoffe de son t-shirt. Son corps anguleux irradiait de chaleur, et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort contre le sien, même à travers l’étoffe des vêtements.

Maladroitement, Arthur glissa sa main dans les cheveux blancs pour caresser sa nuque.

\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il contre l’oreille de son ami. Je suis là… »

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu’il réalisa qu’il avait utilisé les mêmes mots que Merlin avait soufflés à son dragon mourant.

 

* * *

 

Arthur n’était pas nerveux.

Absolument pas.

C’était du moins ce dont il essayait de se convaincre en suivant des yeux la cuillère qui s’élevait, pleine à ras-bord. Il retint son souffle lorsque Merlin l’enfourna dans sa bouche et mâcha longuement comme un ruminant, le visage renfrogné.

« Alors ? lança finalement Arthur d’un ton qu’il espérait détaché. C’est bon, hein ?

Le vieillard avala sa bouchée de potage en plissant les yeux.

\- C’est… mangeable, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe. Pas trop mauvais, même.

Arthur ne put s’empêcher de bomber le torse et arborer un sourire orgueilleux tandis que Merlin prenait une seconde cuillerée qu’il avala avec la même méfiance, comme s’il s’attendait à se faire empoisonner. Ce qui aurait été vexant dans d’autres circonstances, si Arthur n’avait pas été aussi fier de son exploit culinaire.

Merlin n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il lui avait fallu plusieurs essais et des heures à suer dans la cuisine pour obtenir un résultat qui ne soit pas trop brûlé, ni trop salé, ni trop sucré – pourquoi diable le sel et le sucre se ressemblaient-ils tant ? Dans le processus, deux casseroles avaient fini carbonisées et le sol s’était retrouvé jonché d’ordures.

\- Si on m’avait dit qu’un jour le roi Arthur Pendragon me ferait un potage, je ne l’aurais jamais cru, marmonna Merlin en touillant le contenu de son assiette, les sourcils froncés. C’est vraiment _toi_ qui l’as cuisiné ?

Arthur résista au besoin impérieux de lui vider la cruche sur la tête pour son insolence, et se contenta de le pointer du bout de sa cuillère avec assurance :

\- C’est ça ton problème, Merlin. Tu me sous-estimes. Je n’ai peut-être pas de magie, moi, mais j’ai bien des avantages que tu n’as pas et que tu n’auras jamais.

Merlin haussa les sourcils d’un air sceptique.

\- Quoi donc ?

Écartant les bras avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, Arthur haussa les sourcils :

\- De l’élégance. Du charisme. De l’intelligence. Du talent. Un roi doit savoir s’adapter à toute situation et pouvoir tout faire.

\- Oh vraiment ? renifla le vieillard en roulant des yeux. Pourtant, il y a mille ans tu étais incapable de te débrouiller sans mon aide. C’était toujours _Merlin fais ci, Merlin fais ça_ , à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Même pas fichu d’enfiler un pantalon tout seul ou de te couper les ongles des orteils.

\- Cesse de geindre, idiot. Pourquoi me serais-je embêté à effectuer des tâches ingrates alors que tu étais payé pour les faire ?

\- Peuh. Pour ce que j’étais payé…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ?

\- Rien.

Pendant quelques instants, Arthur avait eu l’impression de retrouver son meilleur ami à la langue acérée, celui qui n’hésitait pas à insulter son roi et riait aux éclats en évitant les coussins qu’il lui envoyait à la figure. Mais Merlin ne s’était pas déridé malgré ses efforts, et le moment s’envola lorsque le sorcier tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre avec un soupir lourd de peine.

Le sourire d’Arthur se fana. Son objectif avait été de remonter le moral de son ami après la mort du dragon, et il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire à manger et de le railler. C’était toujours ainsi qu’Arthur s’y était pris pour rendre à Merlin sa bonne humeur lorsqu’il semblait fâché, triste ou distant : il se moquait de lui, le rabrouait, le brusquait un peu, et ça marchait toujours. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et Arthur ne savait pas comment s’y prendre autrement. Il n’avait jamais su.

Il suivit le regard de son ami à travers la fenêtre. Dehors, dans les hautes herbes qui ondulaient sous l’effet de la brise, Ghalini soulevait délicatement Makkariah entre ses crocs aussi haut que possible avant de le relâcher. Le petit dragon doré battait frénétiquement des ailes à chaque nouvelle chute, mais sans parvenir à planer plus de deux secondes ni à s’envoler. Le grand dragon aux écailles d’un bleu irisé de vert lui montrait comment faire avec patience, répétant le processus inlassablement.

Depuis la mort de Kalkhaino quelques jours plus tôt, les yeux de Merlin s’emplissaient de tristesse à chaque fois qu’il les posait sur ses dragons encore en vie. Peut-être redoutait-il le moment où ce fléau magique infecterait une autre de ses créatures qui étaient toute sa vie depuis des siècles.

Quand il ne se penchait pas sur ses grimoires poussiéreux dans sa bibliothèque, le sorcier passait le plus clair de ses journées dans la cabane au bord de la falaise à observer Ghalini apprendre à Makkariah à voler de ses propres ailes. Seuls la présence et les efforts d’Arthur pour lui changer les idées semblaient le tirer de son marasme, mais jamais bien longtemps. Il se retrouvait tôt ou tard perdu dans ses pensées, l’air plus vieux et fatigué que jamais.

\- Quand Kalkhaino est sorti de son œuf il y a un siècle… murmura Merlin en touillant le potage d’un air absent. Il était plein d’énergie, très joueur, et faisait beaucoup de bêtises. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a mis le feu à mes vêtements pour s’amuser. Pendant trente ans il a dormi avec moi, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit devenu trop gros et que je lui interdise d’entrer dans ma chambre parce que son poids avait brisé le lit. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de m’ennuyer une seconde depuis sa naissance. Parfois, je me dis qu’il le faisait exprès pour m’empêcher de m’enliser dans le passé… »

Sans doute Merlin aurait-il parlé de son dragon encore longtemps si le ciel ne s’était pas brusquement obscurci alors qu’aucun nuage n’en troublait l’azur quelques secondes plus tôt. Un phénomène aussi soudain ne pouvait être d’origine naturelle, se dit Arthur en échangeant un regard tendu avec Merlin. Le grondement d’alerte de Ghalini confirma leurs doutes.

Laissant là le potage, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la cabane perchée au bord de la falaise en levant la tête vers le ciel. Arthur se tendit, ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Ce n’étaient pas des nuages qui noircissaient le ciel et voilaient les rayons du soleil, mais un essaim de centaines, de milliers de créatures ailées. Ils grouillaient en masse épaisse comme des cafards, planant ou agitant leurs ailes membraneuses en sifflant et crachant.

Un instant, Arthur crut qu’il s’agissait de dragons, avant de réaliser qu’ils étaient plus petits, et que leurs écailles étaient bien moins colorées et chatoyantes que celles des dragons de Merlin.

« Des vouivres ! siffla Merlin en plissant les yeux.

Alors seulement, Arthur les reconnut. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de monstres lors de sa quête du trident du Roi Pêcheur, il en avait même affronté au péril de sa vie et en serait probablement mort si Merlin et Gwaine ne l’avaient sauvé.

Sans hésiter, Merlin tendit sa main grande ouverte vers le ciel envahi :

\- _**Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai !**_

Il avait scandé le langage des dragons d’une voix rauque et puissante, mais cela n’eut aucun effet sur les monstres. Les nuées de vouivres provenant de partout à l’horizon continuaient de s’amonceler dans le ciel. Il faisait à présent aussi sombre qu’en pleine nuit et Makkariah se précipita entre les jambes d’Arthur pour se cacher derrière ses mollets, tremblant de peur.

\- Impossible… grinça le vieillard en abaissant la main. Jamais une vouivre n’a été capable de résister à mes ordres. À moins que… _Inbringe, cume mec !_

Arthur esquiva de justesse le bâton qui traversa l’air en sifflant jusqu’à se retrouver dans la main du sorcier qui l’empoigna et le brandit bien haut :

\- _FORÞ FLEOGE !_

La pierre ocre au sommet du sceptre flamboya et projeta la foudre vers le ciel avec un craquement assourdissant. L’éclair qui embrasa la nuée de vouivres fut si éblouissant qu’Arthur dut se couvrir les yeux. Lorsqu’il osa les rouvrir, la plaine était jonchée de dizaines de vouivres tétanisées qui convulsaient au sol en poussant des cris déchirants. Merlin fendit les hautes herbes pour s’approcher de l’une d’elles et se pencher pour l’examiner. La créature leva des yeux d’un noir d’encre en sifflant et crachant, et à peine le sorcier eut-il le temps de la toucher que la créature tomba instantanément en cendres comme l’avait fait Kalkhaino quelques jours plus tôt.

\- J’en étais sûr, articula Merlin en se relevant avec un craquement de vertèbres. Elles sont toutes infestées par le mal et rongées par la soif de sang.

Arthur indiqua le ciel toujours envahi de vouivres qui tournoyaient et imprimaient un mouvement collectif dans une direction comme l’aurait fait une nuée d’oiseaux :

\- Elles se dirigent vers le Sud ! Est-ce qu’il y a des villes par là à cette époque ?

\- Il y a des villes partout, de nos jours ! répliqua Merlin en sifflant Ghalini. Il faut les arrêter avant qu’elles ne fassent des victimes !

Avec un brusque déplacement d’air, le dragon les rejoignit et étendit une aile en guise d’échelle pour les aider à se hisser sur son dos. Cette fois, Arthur se contenta de serrer les dents lorsque ce lézard volant géant décolla en quelques puissants battements d’ailes. Il entoura la taille de Merlin d’un bras, tandis que de sa main libre il dégainait son épée, prêt à affronter une armée de monstres enragés. Ils filaient comme le vent, fendant l’air si vite que sa veste en cuir claquait comme une cape et ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière. Il pouvait sentir le mouvement des muscles et des ailes sous les écailles rugueuses, mais l’idée de chevaucher un dragon à des centaines de mètres de hauteur ne le terrifiait plus autant que la première fois.

Ils rattrapaient peu à peu l’essaim de vouivres qui soudain fondit en piqué sur une ville comme un nuage noir.

\- Elles attaquent Port Isaac ! hurla Merlin en tapotant les écailles du dragon pour l’inciter à accélérer. Vite, Ghalini !

Arthur eut tout juste le temps de se faire la promesse intérieure de demander à Merlin des cartes récentes du royaume uni d’Albion pour mieux visualiser les changements géographiques survenus depuis mille ans et mémoriser le nom des nouvelles villes, que tout se renversa. Le dragon replia ses ailes et se laissa chuter comme une pierre vers le sol à la poursuite des vouivres, et Arthur s’agrippa à Merlin de peur de basculer dans le vide. Lorsque Ghalini déploya brutalement ses ailes au niveau du sol, Arthur n’hésita pas et sauta d’un bond pour atterrir en une roulade souple sur le pavé.

Tout autour, c’était le chaos. Les civils affolés couraient en hurlant de terreur, poursuivis par des vouivres qui fondaient sur eux en battant furieusement des ailes. Les créatures étaient encore plus nombreuses qu’il ne l’avait estimé – rien que dans cette rue, elles étaient des centaines à pousser des cris stridents en attaquant vicieusement les citoyens pour les dévorer vivants et les déchirer à coups de griffes.

Arthur empoigna la garde de son épée à deux mains et fit barrage de son corps pour protéger un citoyen ensanglanté que trois vouivres attaquaient. Il les repoussa à coups d’épée, tranchant la patte d’un monstre dont le sang chaud l’éclaboussa au visage. Les attaques provenaient de toutes parts. Certaines vouivres tombaient en cendres à peine sa lame les avait-elle effleurées, mais d’autres résistaient aux coups et ne semblaient même pas ressentir la douleur.

\- Fuis ! ordonna-t-il au jeune homme qu’il venait de sauver d’une mort certaine. Mets-toi à l’abri et ne sors plus !

Arthur couvrit sa fuite, vérifiant du coin de l’œil qu’il s’était bien replié dans la sécurité d’une bâtisse avec d’autres victimes terrifiées. Il fit tournoyer Excalibur pour maintenir à distance les créatures, mais elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à l’encercler, ne lui laissant aucune issue pour fuir. L’adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines lorsque trois vouivres plongèrent en piqué sur lui, et il les évita de justesse en se jetant à terre. En une roulade paniquée, il se redressa sur un genou en position de défense, et ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque son dos fut lacéré d’un coup de griffes qui déchira le cuir de sa veste.

Un éclair déchira l’air avec un craquement sec et s’abattit sur les vouivres qui encerclaient Arthur. Essoufflé, Arthur essuya le sang et la sueur de son front d’un revers de poignet en levant la tête pour voir d’où venait l’attaque. Debout sur le toit en tuiles d’une maison, Merlin tenait son bâton en baissant des yeux dorés vers lui et lui adressa un imperceptible hochement de tête.

L’espace d’un instant, Arthur revit avec une précision douloureuse la bataille de Camlann, et les Saxons que Merlin avait anéanti autour de lui de la même manière, avant même qu’ils n’aient le temps d’attaquer Arthur.

Le sang coulait dans le dos d’Arthur en imbibant son t-shirt. Il courut au secours d’autres civils qui hurlaient, plaqués à terre par des vouivres, à leur merci. Chaque mouvement qu’il effectuait avec son épée ouvrait davantage ses plaies, mais il serrait les dents pour supporter la douleur et se battre contre les créatures de plus en plus nombreuses.

Au-dessus du sorcier planait l’ombre immense de Ghalini qui battait des ailes et poursuivait les vouivres en vomissant sur elles des torrents de flammes pour les carboniser en vol. Merlin continuait de foudroyer les vouivres par dizaines à la fois à l’aide des éclairs qui surgissaient de la pierre ambrée de son sceptre. Mais les vouivres n’en finissaient plus de se multiplier, et Arthur entendait à travers la ville des innocents mourir sans qu’il ait pu leur porter secours. La rue grouillait de vouivres qui écumaient de rage et se faisaient chaque minute plus violentes et assoiffées de sang.

À force de combattre contre des assaillants venant de devant, derrière, des cotés et du ciel, Arthur était en nage et haletait. La sueur collait son t-shirt contre son torse et ses mèches trempées gouttaient sur son front. Pour chaque vouivre qu’il parvenait à occire, trois autres apparaissaient. Le sol était tapissé de cendres souillées de sang.

\- Elles sont trop nombreuses ! cria-t-il en pourfendant le flot de vouivres qui ne semblait jamais tarir. On ne va pas y arriver à nous deux, même avec ton dragon !

En un éclair, Merlin apparut devant lui, ses yeux dorés flamboyant d’une lueur irréelle – Arthur sursauta en réprimant un réflexe de défense.

\- J’ai une idée, annonça brusquement le sorcier. Couvre-moi pendant que j’invoque une armée pour nous prêter main-forte.

\- Une armée ? répéta Arthur en essuyant la sueur de son front, abasourdi. Comment ça, une armée ?

Sans lui répondre, Merlin inspira profondément et éleva les mains vers le ciel infesté de vouivres, renversant la tête en arrière. Le vent se leva par bourrasques cinglantes, faisant claquer les cheveux, la barbe et les habits du sorcier.

\- _**Bebiede þe arisan ealdu !**_

Arthur étouffa un juron en comprenant qu’il devait protéger son ami des vouivres pendant qu’il incantait – sa lame souillée de sang et de cendres fendit l’air pour tenir les monstres à une distance respectueuse. À chaque fois qu’il brandissait son épée d’un côté, il se faisait attaquer de l’autre. Heureusement, l’incantation du sorcier fut courte, car Arthur peinait à contrer les attaques et avait pris un violent coup d’aile dans le coude qui lui paralysait le bras droit en entier. Il ne parvenait plus à plier ses doigts et sa main pendait inutile, aussi dut-il empoigner son épée de la main gauche avec laquelle il était bien moins adroit.

\- Ton tour de magie a intérêt à en valoir la peine ! haleta-t-il en se plaçant dos à dos avec Merlin. Pour l’instant, je ne suis pas impressionné !

Il ne savait pas si la magie de son ami avait échoué, mais il ne voyait aucun changement autour d’eux, et certainement pas d’armée venant à leur secours. Les créatures continuaient de semer la terreur et la mort dans la ville, essayant à présent de briser les fenêtres et d’arracher les portes de leurs gonds à coups de griffes pour atteindre leurs proies cloîtrées dans les maisons.

\- Laisse-leur le temps d’arriver, et je peux t’assurer que tu seras impressionné ! rétorqua Merlin en empoignant à nouveau son sceptre pour foudroyer les vouivres les plus proches.

Une calèche de métal – une _voiture_ , puisque c’était ainsi que s’appelaient ces choses – surgit au détour de la rue en hurlant comme une sirène, des lumières rouges et bleues clignotant sur son toit, et fut aussitôt submergée de monstres enragés et sa carrosserie désossée.

Un hurlement de terreur déchira l’air à quelques mètres, et ils virent une vouivre parvenir à enfoncer une porte et se glisser à l’intérieur de la maison. À en croire les cris, il y avait là-dedans des femmes et des enfants sans défense. Le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour, et il se fraya un chemin à coups d’épée pour s’engouffrer dans la maison, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Là, accroupie dans un coin de la pièce, une femme tentait de protéger deux enfants cachés derrière elle, faisant face au monstre aux yeux noirs qui sifflait et crachait. Arthur abattit sa lame sur l’aile membraneuse pour détourner son attention de ces innocents. Et Merlin acheva le travail pour lui, projetant violemment la vouivre contre le mur d’un simple geste de poignet.

Satisfait, Arthur gratifia son ami d’une tape sur l’épaule avant de tendre la main à la femme pour l’aider à se relever :

\- Pas de blessés ?

Tremblante et blême, la femme acquiesça et se laissa relever en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux. Un enfant sanglotait de terreur, tandis que l’autre posait un regard ébahi sur la vouivre inerte qui était en train de s’effriter aux pieds de Merlin. Immobile comme une statue, le sorcier gardait la tête baissée sur les cendres grises.

\- Mettez-vous à l’abri, cachez-vous jusqu’à ce qu’on vous dise de sortir, leur ordonna Arthur. Vous n’êtes pas encore hors de danger.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

La main de Merlin surgit vivement pour saisir le bras de la femme en un étau, ce qui la fit glapir de douleur. Décontenancé, Arthur vit la poigne se resserrer davantage.

\- Arrêtez, vous me faites mal ! cria la femme en essayant en vain de se dégager.

\- Merlin ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu’il vit le sorcier tourner lentement la tête vers eux. Ses iris étaient devenus d’un noir d’encre et les traits de son visage étaient en train de se modifier. Il rajeunissait à vue d’œil – ses rides se résorbaient, ses cheveux raccourcissaient et retrouvaient leur teinte brune d’antan. En quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé l’apparence du jeune homme qu’Arthur avait connu autrefois, à la seule différence que l’expression de son visage était froide et empreinte de cruauté. Soudain, il tordit le bras de la citoyenne avant de la projeter contre le mur malgré les cris et supplications des enfants.

Sous le choc, Arthur réagit enfin en voyant Merlin brandir son sceptre vers la femme terrorisée et sanglotante, la pierre ocre s’illuminant comme elle le faisait avant chaque sort d’attaque.

\- Tu es devenu fou ? _ARRÊTE !_ hurla Arthur en le poussant brutalement.

Le mouvement fit dévier la foudre qui jaillissait du sceptre, juste assez pour fracasser le mur et ainsi épargner la femme qui agrippa la main de ses enfants et se rua hors de la maison malgré les vouivres qui grouillaient à l’extérieur. Merlin vacilla et dut se servir de son bâton pour ne pas tomber. Arthur empoigna le col de son ami, lui hurlant au visage :

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était que _ÇA_? Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris, bon sang ?!

Merlin le fixait avec de grands yeux d’un bleu limpide, ce qui fit douter Arthur de ce qu’il avait cru voir quelques instants plus tôt. Mais son visage jeune aux pommettes hautes et grandes oreilles, ainsi que son air ahuri étaient exactement les mêmes que mille ans plus tôt.

\- Je… souffla Merlin en cillant, l’air perdu. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. J’ai eu… une absence.

Son visage comme sa voix vieillissaient à nouveau à grande vitesse. Sa peau se flétrissait comme du vieux parchemin, sa barbe et ses cheveux repoussaient blancs comme neige. Il ne fallut guère que quelques secondes pour qu’il retrouve son apparence de vieillard. Arthur fronça les sourcils et le relâcha avec méfiance tandis que Merlin regardait autour de lui d’un air hébété en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne… me souviens de rien… Nous sommes entrés, et puis… plus rien. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à me rappeler ? Que s’est-il passé ?

\- On en parlera si on sort de ce guêpier vivants, articula sèchement Arthur en le poussant à l’extérieur. En attendant, on doit protéger les citoyens de ce village !

Lorsqu’ils surgirent dans la rue, Arthur réprima un mouvement d’horreur en voyant que d’autres créatures encore plus terrifiantes s’étaient ajoutées aux vouivres. Des monstres hideux ruisselants d’eau et de glaise marchaient à pas lourd sur les pavés, des grognements gutturaux s’échappant de leur gueule pleine de crocs acérés. Ils étaient des centaines, des milliers peut-être, et provenaient sans doute de la mer car ils étaient couverts d’algues et sentaient l’iode à plein nez.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça… grinça-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous et lointains, mais Arthur reconnaissait ce type de créatures. Il en avait affronté une il y a bien longtemps dans l’obscurité des entrailles de Camelot, avec Merlin et Morgana à ses côtés. Une goutte de sueur dévala son dos, et il brandit son épée en position d’attaque malgré la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles. Ils n’avaient aucune chance de survivre face à tant de monstres. Mais il fallait attaquer, protéger les innocents, quitte à mourir au combat. Car c’était sa responsabilité en tant que roi, quand bien même son royaume n’existait plus depuis mille ans.

La main ridée de Merlin le retint alors qu’il allait attaquer.

\- N’aie crainte, les Afancs sont sous mon contrôle. La bataille est terminée. Regarde par toi-même.

Arthur abaissa lentement sa lame et fronça les sourcils en contemplant l’affrontement brutal entre vouivres et monstres de glaise. Tout se déroulait très vite. Impitoyables, les Afancs se jetaient sur les créatures ailées avant qu’elles aient le temps de s’envoler et les dévoraient, les écrasaient, les déchiraient à main nue. Les vouivres en déroute qui volaient dans le ciel étaient pourchassées sans pitié par Ghalini qui les carbonisait en plein vol ou les projetait d’un coup de queue vers la terre où les attendait une mort certaine. Arthur déglutit et jeta un regard en biais à Merlin qui s’appuyait sur son bâton, le visage blafard et le front luisant de sueur.

\- Les créatures d’eau et de terre sont les seules à pouvoir vaincre celles de feu et de vent… marmonnait-il dans sa barbe. J’ai appris très tôt la magie élémentaire. C’est la plus ancienne et la plus puissante.

\- Ces… _Afancs_ … c’était un monstre comme ceux-ci qui empoisonnait les sources d’eau de Camelot.

Ce n’était pas une question, mais Merlin acquiesça tandis que sous leurs yeux se déroulait leur victoire, et que les vouivres succombaient en masse.

\- Nimueh en avait créé un pour nous nuire. Je m’en suis créé une armée de plusieurs milliers pour combattre dans le Royaume des Sidhes. Une fois la guerre remportée, j’ai laissé les Afancs rejoindre la mer, là où ils pourraient vivre sans jamais empoisonner aucune eau potable. Je ne pensais pas qu’ils me seraient à nouveau utiles un jour.

Arthur essuya la lame de son épée sur son t-shirt et la replaça dans son fourreau tandis que Merlin ordonnait d’un geste à ses monstres de retourner dans la mer à présent que toutes les vouivres avaient été éliminées. Les Afancs obéirent en quittant la ville d’un pas lourd en poussant des grognements, comme une armée aveugle et obéissante.

Bientôt, il n’y eut plus dans la rue qu’un tapis de cendres, des traces de glaise et les cadavres des citoyens qu’ils n’avaient pu sauver pour témoigner de ce qu’il s’était passé ici.

Ici et là, des hommes et femmes osaient sortir. D’autres s’exclamaient bruyamment en brandissant leur objet rectangulaire vers le dragon planant dans le ciel en cercles lents. Des attroupements se formaient autour des morts et blessés. Les gens criaient et pleuraient. Des voitures surgissaient en trombe pour amener des gens en uniforme.

\- Je vais devoir leur effacer la mémoire et leur implanter un souvenir à peu près crédible… soupira Merlin en voyant l’agitation et l’hystérie se répandre et la foule affluer. _Onslæp nu !_

Les yeux irisés d’or, le sorcier éleva la main, et toutes les personnes en vue s’effondrèrent comme des marionnettes aux fils tranchés. Sans doute avait-il ainsi endormi tout le village, car plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Le silence était assourdissant.

À présent que l’adrénaline retombait, son dos lacéré le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, et la douleur cuisante s’intensifiait dans son coude et son épaule. La transpiration séchait et le vent lui arracha un frisson désagréable.

Merlin enjamba les corps inertes, son bâton frappant le sol à chaque pas qu’il effectuait. Il observait autour de lui d’un regard critique, le visage renfrogné et marmonnait des sorts dans sa barbe. Un simple geste de sa main suffisait à faire s’envoler les cendres des vouivres, réparer les murs en ruines et les portes enfoncées. Quand Arthur le rejoignit, la rue avait quasiment retrouvé un aspect normal, à l’exception des corps gisant au sol et de Ghalini planant en cercles lents, haut dans le ciel.

\- _Folge min bebod,_ acheva le sorcier dans un souffle rauque.

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, et Merlin poussa un profond soupir tandis qu’une brume vaporeuse s’échappait de la bouche de tous les civils évanouis.

\- Voilà. Ce n’est pas parfait, mais à leur réveil, ils auront oublié tout ce qu’ils ont vu. On a évité le pire. Sans nous, Port Isaac aurait été dévasté, et sans doute que les vouivres auraient continué leur lancée en s’attaquant aux autres villes côtières.

Arthur s’humidifia les lèvres et hésita un instant :

\- Merlin…

Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit en scrutant le profil verrouillé de son ami du coin de l’œil :

\- Tout à l’heure, quand tu as essayé de tuer cette femme…

Le vieillard se raidit de tout son corps, et ses mains se crispèrent sur son bâton.

\- … tu es redevenu jeune pendant quelques secondes, poursuivit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais surtout, tes yeux étaient devenus noirs. Comme ceux de la licorne ou de ton dragon avant leur mort. Est-ce que tu es…

\- … atteint à mon tour par le mal ? acheva Merlin avant de détourner les yeux d’un air résigné. On dirait bien que oui. »


	7. Chapitre 6

Quelques gouttes d’eau roulaient sur sa peau humide. Elles dévalaient le long de sa nuque, se perdaient dans les poils blonds de son torse, et imbibaient les draps. Assis sur le lit défait, Arthur pressait contre lui son bras qui irradiait de douleur et qu’il n’osait plus remuer de peur d’empirer les choses. Son coude tordu dans un angle grotesque avait triplé de taille, et ses doigts raidis avaient pris une teinte violacée.

Les meurtrières creusées dans les murs de la chambre filtraient quelques rayons de soleil où dansait la poussière en particules d’or. L’un d’eux tombait droit sur Makkariah, faisant briller ses écailles. Le petit dragon doré se dressait sur ses pattes arrière et allongeait le cou pour renifler le contenu de la bassine que Merlin avait utilisée pour nettoyer sommairement Arthur avec un linge. L’eau était désormais noire de sang et de boue, et Makkariah, curieux, la goûta du bout de la langue. Sa réaction fut immédiate : ses naseaux se dilatèrent et il éternua si énergiquement que la bassine se renversa, répandant au sol l’eau souillée.

Arthur roula des yeux en voyant le dragon détaler ventre à terre pour se cacher sous le lit. Il jeta un regard maussade vers Merlin qui se tenait penché sur la table, les épaules voûtées en broyant des feuilles et herbes dans un bol.

« Pourquoi t’utilises pas ta magie ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux de son travail en haussant les sourcils, entouré de flacons et de récipients comme Gaius en avait autrefois plein son laboratoire. Une odeur douceâtre et aigre de plantes s’élevait dans l’air.

\- C’est ce que je suis en train de faire, répliqua-t-il en se remettant à touiller plus énergiquement sa mixture verdâtre.

\- Tu ne fais pas de la magie, tu écrases des herbes. N’importe quel physicien pourrait le faire.

Merlin secoua la tête en soupirant et prit son bol pour s’approcher du lit. Arthur sentit le matelas s’affaisser quand le vieillard s’assit juste derrière lui.

\- La magie ne se résume pas à jeter des éclairs ou des flammes, Arthur.

Arthur tressaillit quand des doigts touchèrent les plaies ouvertes dans son dos pour y appliquer la pâte d’herbes. Une sensation de froid et de picotement désagréable s’introduisait dans la chair à vif, lui faisant serrer les dents.

\- Tu as été blessé par une vouivre, poursuivit la voix calme et grave de Merlin. Les griffes de ces créatures sont empoisonnées et tu succomberas à une terrible fièvre d’ici deux semaines à moins que je te soigne avec le rituel approprié. Ce ne sont pas des plantes ordinaires que j’utilise là, mais des herbes ayant poussé dans des lieux sacrés de l’Ancienne Religion.

Arthur jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son ami penché sur les lacérations qui traversaient son dos sur toute la longueur. Merlin fronçait les sourcils, son visage ridé se contractant sous l’effet de la concentration.

\- _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd_ …

\- Qu’est-ce que tu marmonnes ? le coupa Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sorcier s’interrompit pour lui jeter un regard impatient.

\- Une ancienne incantation.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Sans elle, les herbes seront inutiles. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te tenir tranquille et me laisser finir…

Non sans une moue contrariée, Arthur hocha la tête en reportant son regard sur Makkariah qui s’était mis à mordiller ses chaussures, léchant la semelle et tentant d’avaler les lacets. Il tendit le pied pour le pousser du bout des orteils et le chasser avant qu’il ne mange ses affaires, mais le dragon sembla interpréter son geste comme une invitation au jeu – il se jeta sur son pied et planta ses petits crocs dans la plante.

\- Outch ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

Il tenta de secouer le pied pour se débarrasser du dragon trop affectueux qui bavait abondamment sur ses orteils en les mâchonnant.

\- Ne bouge pas, ou tu vas tout faire rater ! râla Merlin en appliquant la mixture sur les plaies. _Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dom. Dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum_ …

Arthur fusilla du regard Makkariah tandis que Merlin reprenait ses incantations. S’il devait admettre avoir été fort impressionné par la puissance destructrice de la magie de son ami depuis la bataille de Camlann mille ans plus tôt, Arthur ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver que ce charabia qu’il psalmodiait maintenant d’une voix rauque avait quelque chose de ridicule. Cela ne changeait rien à la consistance de la pâte d’herbes et ne semblait avoir aucun effet.

Rester immobile et stoïque pendant que ce stupide gros lézard le chatouillait en léchant la plante de son pied fut un supplice qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Quand enfin Merlin se tut et posa son bol vide à part, Arthur se pencha pour empoigner le dragon par la peau du cou et le lança énergiquement à travers la pièce – Makkariah agita ses ailes membraneuses et parvint à planer tant bien que mal. Visiblement ravi par l’expérience, il piailla et revint en trottant vers le roi pour s’enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

Arthur décida de l’ignorer et se tourna juste assez sur le lit pour pouvoir regarder Merlin en face.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi. En quoi mélanger des herbes relèverait de la sorcellerie ?

\- Tu dois avant tout réaliser, Arthur, que la sorcellerie est plus complexe et diverse que tu ne le crois, et se décline en une infinité de domaines qui demandent des années d’étude.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna Arthur d’un ton sceptique.

\- Il existe plusieurs types de magie. Il y a la magie à l’état pur, qui n’est que de l’énergie concentrée. Puis, la maîtrise des éléments qui permet de créer et contrôler le feu, le vent, l’eau et la terre. Il y a ce que tu viens de voir, la magie qui utilise et décuple les vertus des plantes pour soigner, envoûter ou tuer.

Merlin se mit à enrouler des bandes de gaze autour du torse d’Arthur afin de couvrir et comprimer les lacérations dans son dos. À chaque tour de buste, il l’enlaçait brièvement pour passer la bande et bien la serrer – et à chaque fois, sa joue se pressait contre l’épaule d’Arthur l’espace d’une seconde, son souffle et sa barbe effleurant la peau nue. Malgré la douleur dans son bras paralysé et Makkariah qui s’était mis à lui mordiller les mollets cette fois, Arthur se redressa afin de lui faciliter la tâche, restant aussi immobile que possible.

Et Merlin n’en finissait pas de parler :

\- Ensuite il y a la télékinésie, la magie animale, l’amplification des sens, la manipulation du temps, la maîtrise de l’espace, la nécromancie, la divination, la transformation, les transferts d’énergie entre les mondes, la magie d’animation qui permet d’insuffler la vie à des objets, la possession, la création, la destruction, l’illusion, l’incantation avec les rites anciens ou les nouveaux, et j’en passe. Et je ne te parle même pas des objets magiques ou des magies spécifiques aux créatures comme les licornes, les Sidhes, les dragons, les trolls, les gobelins, les Pixies, les…

Merlin semblait être parti pour énumérer sans fin les types de magie, aussi Arthur préféra l’interrompre avec un geste agacé :

\- Ça suffit, j’ai compris ! Tais-toi !

\- C’est toi qui voulais que je t’explique, fit remarquer Merlin en arquant un sourcil. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux.

\- J’avais oublié à quel point c’est _agaçant_ quand tu parles, se renfrogna Arthur.

Le sourire amusé de son valet ne lui échappa pas alors qu’il fixait le bandage avec une épingle à nourrice.

\- Passons à ton bras maintenant. Voyons voir ça…

Merlin se déplaça pour venir s’asseoir juste à côté de lui et examiner son bras droit. Il était si concentré qu’il ne semblait pas remarquer qu’Arthur profitait de leur proximité pour le dévisager, observant tous les détails de sa peau parcheminée, des profondes rides qui la sillonnaient, de sa barbe et de ses longs cheveux d’une blancheur immaculée.

Leur affrontement contre les vouivres n’avait eu lieu qu’à peine une heure plus tôt, et ils n’avaient pas reparlé de l’incident, de ce moment où Merlin avait rajeuni à vue d’œil et manqué de tuer une innocente femme et ses enfants. Arthur ne pouvait cesser d’y penser, revoyant le visage familier de son ami dont les yeux étaient devenus noirs comme l’encre. L’image était gravée dans son esprit. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. D’une certaine manière, en parler à voix haute rendrait tout cela plus réel, plus définitif.

Et Arthur ne pouvait accepter que Merlin soit atteint par ce fléau, condamné à son tour aussi sûrement que l’avaient été Kalkhaino et les licornes du vieil Anhora. Il refusait d’y songer.

Il pouvait vivre en ayant perdu sa couronne, son peuple, son royaume. Il pouvait vivre dans une époque où tout ce qu’il avait connu et aimé n’était plus que poussière. Mais pas sans Merlin.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Arthur réprima un sifflement de douleur quand son ami palpa le coude enflé, remontant peu à peu jusqu’à l’épaule. Ses mains étaient tièdes et le toucher assuré. Visiblement, il savait ce qu’il faisait.

\- L’épaule est démise, constata Merlin en fronçant le nez. Serre les dents, Arthur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu- _**A**_ _ **OUTCH**_ _ **!**_

Arthur posa un regard trahi sur le sorcier qui venait de tirer brutalement sur son bras, arrachant un craquement sec à son épaule qui irradiait maintenant de douleur. Il l’agrippa de sa main intacte, réalisant que l’os était à nouveau bien en place.

\- Désolé, s’excusa platement Merlin. Il fallait que ce soit fait. Plus qu’à réparer ton coude, maintenant ! Montre-moi ça et ne bouge surtout pas.

Non sans une bonne dose de méfiance, Arthur esquissa une moue réticente et consentit à le laisser toucher son coude. Merlin prit délicatement le bras nu entre ses mains, l’élevant jusqu’à loucher dessus.

Lorsque le sorcier se mit à marmonner des incantations gutturales et que ses yeux s’allumèrent d’une lueur dorée, Arthur se crispa, prêt à encaisser la douleur. Mais il n’eut pas mal, bien qu’il put sentir le mouvement fluide des os et cartilages qui se remettaient en place et se ressoudaient. La sensation n’était pas agréable, mais il s’était attendu à bien pire.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes, et quand Merlin relâcha son coude, il avait retrouvé un angle normal et ne faisait plus du tout mal. Admiratif, Arthur caressa son bras qui désenflait à vue d’œil, le pliant et le dépliant.

\- Remarquable, admit-il en remuant ses doigts qui avaient retrouvé leur agilité habituelle.

Peinant à retenir un sourire flatté, Merlin rangeait son matériel. Nu comme un ver, Arthur se leva et prit les vêtements propres que son valet avait soigneusement pliés et posés sur le lit au préalable.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu es né avec de la magie, reprit Arthur en enfilant tant bien que mal le pantalon à la toile épaisse. Donc tu savais faire tout ça dès ta naissance ?

\- Oh, non. Je suis né avec une magie brute et élémentaire. Je la contrôlais mal, et il m’est arrivé pas mal d’ennuis à Ealdor parce que je mettais le feu à des granges sans faire exprès, j’abattais des arbres d’une pensée et je pouvais devenir dangereux malgré moi si j’étais contrarié. Tout le reste, tout ce que je sais, je l’ai appris auprès de Gaius et Kilgharrah, puis au fil des siècles en étudiant des grimoires anciens rescapés de la Grande Purge et de la chute de Camelot. La magie, c’est avant tout une question d’apprentissage et de persévérance. En théorie, n’importe qui peut y arriver en y mettant du sien – même si bien sûr, c’est beaucoup plus facile pour ceux qui possèdent le don, ou qui s’aident d’objets magiques pour canaliser leur énergie. Attends, Arthur, laisse-moi t’aider.

Merlin l’aida à remonter ce qu’il appelait une _braguette_ – encore une invention barbare du futur – et ferma pour lui le bouton du jean. Les lacérations bandées dans son dos lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur lorsqu’il enfila le t-shirt, puis il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit en levant un pied. Songeur, il observa son valet s’agenouiller péniblement à ses pieds et lui enfiler les chaussettes, puis les chaussures dont il noua les lacets d’un geste expert.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais y arriver, moi ?

\- Arriver à quoi ?

\- Faire de la magie.

Le sorcier cilla lentement et leva les yeux.

\- Tu… veux faire de la magie. _Toi_. De la magie.

Ce n’était pas une question, le ton était clairement incrédule. Merlin avait cessé ses mouvements et dévisageait Arthur comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit.

Arthur se sentit rougir mais soutint son regard avec hauteur.

\- Tu m’as bien entendu. Je veux essayer. Apprends moi un sort.

Merlin se leva avec un craquement audible de genoux, la mine renfrognée.

\- La magie ne s’apprend pas comme ça sur un coup de tête, Arthur. Il faut des années d’étude. De la persévérance. De la patience. Des nuits blanches à apprendre des pages et des pages d’incantations par cœur.

\- Ça ne doit pas être tellement difficile si toi, tu y es arrivé, le nargua Arthur avec un sourire moqueur. Allez, Merlin, apprends-moi quelque chose de simple. Ordre de ton roi.

Vaincu, le vieillard poussa un gros soupir et roula des yeux :

\- Très bien. Si tel est votre désir, _Sire_.

\- J’apprécierais un peu plus d’enthousiasme ! lança Arthur avec un rictus amusé.

Dans son élan, il faillit gratifier son valet d’une bourrade affectueuse. Mais il ne savait pas si Merlin le prendrait aussi bien aujourd’hui qu’il le prenait mille ans plus tôt, et il craignait que ses os de vieillard ne se rompent s’il le brusquait un peu trop physiquement.

\- Bon. Observe bien comment je fais.

Merlin se plaça face à lui et prit une profonde inspiration en tendant la main entre eux, paume tournée vers le haut.

\- _Forbearnan_ , murmura-t-il, ses yeux s’irisant d’or.

Une flammèche naquit au creux de la paume du sorcier et s’éteignit dès qu’il referma le poing.

\- C’est le sort le plus facile que je connaisse. Vas-y. À ton tour.

\- Quoi, c’est tout ? Je prononce le mot et voilà ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Merlin en indiquant d’un vague geste la paume d’Arthur. Tu répètes la formule magique, tu… concentres ton énergie et tu visualises la flamme.

Ça n’avait pas l’air tellement compliqué, se raisonna Arthur en ouvrant la main comme l’avait fait Merlin. De toute sa vie, jamais l’idée d’essayer de faire de la magie ne lui avait effleuré l’esprit auparavant, pas même un instant. Il n’aurait même pas osé y songer, ayant grandi dans la haine que Uther portait à la sorcellerie et ses adeptes. Mais à présent, il se sentait curieux et un peu nerveux à l’idée de savoir comment Merlin s’y prenait exactement, et quel effet cela pouvait bien faire. Ses yeux à lui aussi deviendraient-ils dorés ?

\- Fo-bér-nah !

\- Non, non, c’est _Forbearnan._ Ça ne marchera pas si le sort est mal prononcé.

\- Mais c’est ce que j’ai dit !

\- Non, tu articulais mal. Répète après moi, Arthur : _Forbearnan._

Mais Arthur eut beau essayer et essayer encore sous le regard intrigué de Makkariah, aucune flamme n’apparaissait dans sa main, et à chaque essai infructueux son niveau de frustration montait. Jusqu’à ce que, excédé, il lève les bras au ciel avec humeur, coupant Merlin dans ses instructions.

\- J’en ai assez ! C’est inutile, je n’y arrive pas !

Le vieillard esquissa un sourire goguenard, les bras croisés avec un air insupportablement arrogant.

\- Tu comprends maintenant que la magie est un art complexe qui ne se maîtrise pas en quelques minutes.

\- Ce que je comprends, c’est que tu es un très mauvais professeur, rétorqua Arthur en plissant les yeux. Oublions ces idioties, je meurs de faim. La bataille contre ces vouivres m’a creusé l’appétit. »

 

* * *

 

Le visage de Merlin s’affaissa lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, Makkariah sur leurs talons.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, ici ? s’exclama le sorcier en regardant autour de lui avec de grands yeux.

Arthur croisa les bras en s’adossant dans l’encadrement de la porte, une moue vexée sur ses lèvres.

\- À ton avis ? J’ai été obligé de me faire à manger tout seul pendant trois semaines parce que tu ne t’occupais plus de moi. _Voilà_ ce qu’il s’est passé.

\- Et tu n’as jamais entendu parler de nettoyage et de rangement ?

\- Hé ! J’ai quand même lavé deux assiettes ce matin ! protesta Arthur en levant deux doigts pour insister sur le nombre. Deux assiettes, Merlin ! _Deux_!

\- Tu n’as pas refermé le frigo et le congélo alors tout est pourri maintenant, continuait à râler le vieillard en inspectant la cuisine, le nez froncé de dégoût. En plus, tu as ouvert toutes les conserves, on ne pourra pas les garder !

Il était vrai que des relents de pourriture saturaient l’air. Arthur avait empilé dans un coin les conserves qu’il avait ouvertes au fil des semaines, juste assez pour les renifler et goûter. Il y avait quelques ordures qui jonchaient le sol et des mouches bourdonnaient dans l’évier débordant de vaisselle sale.

Certes, l’endroit n’était pas des plus propres, mais il se sentit vexé par le regard accusateur de son valet. Merlin se rendait-il seulement compte qu’en tant que prince héritier puis roi, Arthur n’avait jamais cuisiné ni nettoyé une assiette de sa vie avant ce jour ? Pourquoi n’appréciait-il pas ses efforts ?

\- Il fallait bien que je les ouvre pour savoir quel goût elles avaient ! se défendit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour faire ce potage, et c’est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Le petit dragon doré s’était perché sur le meuble fendu par la lame d’Excalibur et avait plongé sa tête triangulaire dans le reste de potage qui stagnait dans la casserole, avalant le tout goulûment.

\- Et je devrais te remercier pour ce foutoir aussi ? râla Merlin en se renfrognant. Qui va devoir nettoyer, maintenant, hein ?

Arthur haussa les sourcils et se détacha de l’encadrement de la porte pour s’approcher du vieillard. Il planta un index dans son torse maigre avec un rictus narquois :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me disais avant que je meure, déjà ? Que ton destin était de me servir ? Que tu en étais fier et que tu n’y changerais rien ? Que tu serais heureux de me servir jusqu’à ta mort ? Alors _prouve-le_.

Merlin plissa les yeux et claqua les lèvres en cherchant visiblement que répondre. Arthur sut qu’il avait marqué un point lorsque le vieillard détourna le regard.

\- Grumf, grogna-t-il en élevant lentement une main. Très bien.

Ses iris s’allumèrent d’or dans un sort silencieux et Arthur décroisa les bras en regardant autour d’eux. Les yeux écarquillés, il tourna sur lui-même pour voir les assiettes sales se mettre à léviter, traversant les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes pour sagement s’empiler dans l’évier avec les autres. Là, le robinet s’était ouvert tout seul et deux éponges se mirent soudain à laver et frotter énergiquement la vaisselle sale. Arthur dut reculer d’un pas pour laisser un torchon essuyer les assiettes propres une à une. Il tourna encore sur lui-même, esquivant de peu un balai qui avait pris vie et nettoyait le sol avec obstination, au point de tenter de lui balayer les pieds pour le pousser hors de son chemin. Au-dessus de lui, dans le défilé aérien de vaisselle sale que commandait Merlin, la casserole de potage oscillait dangereusement – Makkariah y était agrippé et poussait des glapissements angoissés en agitant ses ailes.

Lorsqu’il lâcha prise et chuta, Arthur le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras, non sans se prendre un coup de queue dans la joue au passage. Tenant contre son torse le dragon qui chauffait comme une fournaise, Arthur contempla, ébahi, Merlin qui réparait le meuble et ressoudait les assiettes brisées d’un simple mouvement de main.

Tout cela ne prit que quelques secondes – le temps qu’Arthur se remette de sa surprise, la cuisine était parfaitement rangée, l’évier vide, la vaisselle de retour à sa place dans les étagères, et le sol immaculé. Le roi referma la bouche alors que la teinte dorée des yeux de son valet disparaissait pour laisser place au bleu habituel.

\- Est-ce que…

Sa voix était enrouée. Rajustant le dragon qui glissait dans ses bras, Arthur se racla la gorge et reprit en indiquant la cuisine reluisante de propreté d’un mouvement de menton :

\- Quand je te faisais polir mon armure, nettoyer les écuries, ranger ma chambre ou faire ma lessive… Est-ce que tu utilisais ta magie comme tu viens de le faire ?

Les mains jointes dans son dos, Merlin contempla la question un instant, le regard perdu dans le passé.

\- Parfois, admit-il en un murmure rauque. Pas souvent. Gaius n’aimait pas ça. Il voulait que je sois prudent et que les gens me voient effectuer ces tâches normalement afin de ne pas être soupçonné. Mais de temps en temps, quand j’étais épuisé, que je devais te sauver la vie, protéger le royaume d’un danger imminent ou accomplir ma destinée… il m’arrivait d’utiliser ma magie pour expédier plus vite les corvées, en effet.

Arthur esquissa une moue ennuyée, n’en revenant toujours pas de ne jamais avoir rien soupçonné en plus de dix ans à côtoyer Merlin. Combien de fois avait-il bien pu faire de la magie sous son nez ? Avec le recul, et connaissant maintenant son secret, tout un tas de détails lui revenaient et faisaient sens, des choses étranges qui se passaient autour de lui, de moments où il avait pensé que son valet agissait étrangement mais avait mis ça sur le compte d’un excès de cidre à la taverne, de sa stupidité, ou de son côté excentrique… Et toutes ces fois où Arthur avait été sauvé en pleine bataille par ce qu’il prenait alors pour de la chance ou la maladresse de ses ennemis, avait-ce été Merlin veillant sur lui dans l’ombre, à chaque fois ?

Makkariah colla son mufle humide dans le cou d’Arthur, exhalant un soupir brûlant aux effluves de potage. Ses petites griffes s’étaient plantées dans l’étoffe de son t-shirt et il ne semblait plus vouloir descendre de son perchoir royal. Merlin lui tournait désormais le dos et grommelait dans sa barbe blanche en examinant le frigo quasiment vide et les étagères qui ne contenaient plus aucune conserve.

\- Il va falloir qu’on aille faire des courses, soupira le vieillard d’un air peu enchanté. Il n’y a plus rien de comestible, il faut refaire les stocks. Tant que la magie d’Albion est en danger, mieux vaut avoir de quoi se nourrir et éventuellement subir un siège. On ne sait jamais.

\- Tu ne peux pas en faire apparaître par magie ?

Le vieillard grimaça comme le faisait autrefois Dragoon le Grand quand il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de désobligeant.

\- Tout ne se règle pas par magie, Arthur. Je peux faire apparaître des fruits, des légumes, des choses basiques qui poussent dans la terre. Mais certainement pas du beurre de cacahuète ou des conserves de confit de canard.

Arthur n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être le beurre de cacahuète, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Très bien, allons donc faire des courses. Il m’est déjà arrivé quand j’étais jeune d’acheter quelques pommes ou du saucisson au marché de Camelot. Au moins, ça ne devrait pas trop me dépayser.

\- Que tu crois !

Merlin éclata d’un rire aigrelet tout en tendant les mains pour lui retirer Makkariah des bras. Le petit dragon rechigna un peu, s’accrochant au t-shirt en couinant, mais finit par se laisser faire par son maître.

\- Tu entends ça, mon tout petit ? chevrota-t-il en grattouillant les écailles de son dragon. Le roi benêt croit que le Tesco ne va pas le dépayser.

\- Hé ! se vexa Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Comment tu viens de m’appeler ?

Mais Merlin l’ignora, se penchant avec un craquement de vertèbres pour déposer son dragon par terre.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir avec papa, Makkariah. Sois un bon petit et va jouer avec Aithusa et Ghalini jusqu’à notre retour, tu veux bien ?

Makkariah émit un roucoulement en réponse et trottina hors de la cuisine, ses griffes cliquetant sur le carrelage. Merlin fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Arthur.

\- En route pour ton baptême de la société de consommation ! » déclara le sorcier d’un ton déterminé en abattant sa main sur l’épaule d’Arthur.

Un éclat doré dans ses yeux, et le monde se renversa autour d’eux – la cuisine et son parfum de propreté s’évaporèrent pour laisser place à de l’herbe sous leurs pieds et le soudain grondement d’une voiture passant en trombe près d’eux.

Merlin raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, l’empêchant de bouger tandis qu’Arthur tentait de retrouver ses repères, complètement désorienté. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il ne vit aucune trace de marché. Ils se trouvaient cachés derrière un panneau métallique au bord d’une route bordée de monticules qui bloquaient l’horizon. De loin en loin, il pouvait apercevoir quelques arbres.

« Où sommes-nous ? Où est le marché ?

Merlin lâcha son épaule et se mit à gravir péniblement le monticule, courbé en deux.

\- Nous sommes sur la A39 à la périphérie de Wadebridge. J’apparais toujours ici parce que c’est le seul angle qu’aucune caméra ne filme. Viens, le Tesco est par là.

Arthur le suivit et empoigna son bras maigre malgré les protestations du vieillard, pour l’aider à monter la pente et lui éviter de déraper dans l’herbe humide.

Une fois arrivés au sommet, ils débouchèrent dans un immense espace bétonné où s’alignaient des centaines de voitures garées. C’était la première fois qu’Arthur voyait ces calèches de métal de si près, immobiles et silencieuses. Jusqu’à présent, il les avait toujours aperçues en mouvement, hurlant comme des monstres tirés d’un cauchemar, et crachant des nuages de fumée nauséabonde. Il les étudia plus attentivement, se penchant pour regarder à l’intérieur et toucher la carrosserie froide avec précaution, comme s’il craignait de les réveiller.

\- Arthur, arrête de traînasser, on y va ! râla Merlin qui avait déjà quelques dizaines de mètres d’avance sur lui et se dirigeait vers une bâtisse presque aussi imposante qu’un château.

Non sans réticence, Arthur s’arracha à la contemplation des véhicules et rejoignit son ami en quelques foulées. En chemin vers le bâtiment dont la façade était affublée de lettres capitales formant le mot TESCO, ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui poussaient des chariots en métal vers les voitures, les ouvrant pour les charger de sacs.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes en verre, et Arthur réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elles s’ouvrirent toutes seules, comme par magie. Par réflexe, sa main vola à sa hanche avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas son épée sur lui. Il jeta un regard en biais à Merlin, mais il ne semblait pas avoir lancé de sort – ses yeux étaient restés bleus, et aucun citoyen autour d’eux ne s’étonnait devant cette manifestation de sorcellerie. S’agissait-il encore d’une invention du futur, comme la gazinière, le frigidaire ou les voitures ?

Mais Arthur n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le bâtiment était immense, et bien qu’aucune torche ne soit accrochée aux murs, la lumière y était plus vive qu’à l’extérieur. D’étranges tubes au plafond brillaient si fort qu’il était douloureux de les regarder plus de quelques secondes.

La main de Merlin lui agrippa le coude pour le guider, et alors seulement Arthur baissa le nez pour regarder autour d’eux. Lui qui avait toujours vu les paysans lutter contre la famine et s’échiner chaque année pour sauver leur récolte des invasions d’insectes, des pillards, des inondations et sécheresses, rien n’aurait pu le préparer à cette vision d’abondance, à ces rangées qui s’alignaient à perte de vue, croulant de nourriture et d’emballages colorés – il pouvait reconnaître les paquets de pâtes et les conserves qu’il avait utilisées dans la cuisine de Merlin.

Jamais Arthur n’avait vu un tel étalage de victuailles, pas même lors de grandes célébrations au château. Comment cette époque pouvait-elle regorger de richesses à ce point ? Quel était leur secret ?

\- Où sont les marchands de ces étals ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui d’un air effaré.

Comme cela avait été le cas dans la taverne à Londres où ils avaient mangé du poisson, Arthur pouvait entendre de la musique, mais sans voir nulle part de ménestrels. Le sol brillait comme un miroir, tout était coloré et lumineux. C’était comme se trouver dans un autre monde.

\- C’est comme ça qu’on fait de nos jours, marmonna Merlin en prenant un chariot vide dont une roue couinait. Les grandes chaînes de distribution servent d’intermédiaire entre producteurs et consommateurs. On se sert tout seul et on paye à la caisse avant de sortir. Voilà.

Arthur lui emboîta le pas entre les rayons tandis que le vieillard prenait ici et là un paquet, un pot en verre, une conserve ou un sachet pour les jeter négligemment dans son chariot. Une fois remis de son choc initial, Arthur décida de l’imiter, cueillant au hasard et ajoutant à leurs emplettes des paquets colorés vantant un goût délicieux ou une nouvelle saveur. Une dizaine de pots rangés dans un rayon attirèrent son attention – le ruban coloré qui les entourait indiquait « beurre de cacahuète ». Ralentissant jusqu’à s’arrêter, Arthur en prit un pour le scruter de plus près. Il l’ouvrit et plongea le doigt dedans, surpris par la texture à la fois onctueuse et grumeleuse de la mixture. Il mit le doigt dans la bouche pour goûter – c’était salé, un peu gras.

Une vieille femme près de lui ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en le voyant faire.

Une tape sèche sur son poignet lui fit lâcher le pot qui éclata au sol, et la voix chevrotante de Merlin s’éleva :

\- Arthur ! Vilain garnement, combien de fois je t’ai dit qu’on ne touche pas à la nourriture avant d’avoir payé ? Tu veux faire honte à ton vieux papy ?

Puis, jouant à fond son rôle de vieillard gâteux, le sorcier poursuivit en s’adressant à la dame qui posait sur eux un regard plein de jugement :

\- Ne faites pas attention à mon petit-fils, madame. Il a un léger retard mental mais il est pas bien méchant. C’est un brave garçon. Pas vrai, Thu-thur ?

Arthur s’empourpra d’humiliation tandis que Merlin lui pinçait affectueusement la joue et que la femme s’éloignait en leur jetant des coups d’œil furtifs. Une fois qu’elle eut disparu de leur rayon, Arthur repoussa sèchement la main de son ami.

\- Un retard mental, hein ? grinça-t-il entre ses dents en faisant craquer ses poings d’un air menaçant.

Merlin n’eut pas l’air très impressionné. Il redressa son dos courbé, reprenant une voix à peu près normale, avec son insolence habituelle :

\- C’est désagréable, hein ? Maintenant, tu sais l’effet que ça fait. J’ai subi tes moqueries et humiliations pendant dix ans, moi.

\- Si tu n’étais pas si vieux et décrépi, je te mettrais une raclée dont tu te souviendrais, grogna Arthur en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

\- Essaye donc et je te transformerai en crapaud, rétorqua Merlin. Avec des pustules. Et sans os. Viens, éloignons-nous avant qu’un vigile remarque qu’on a cassé quelque chose et nous le fasse payer.

Ne sachant trop si son ami plaisantait ou non, Arthur fronça les sourcils et le suivit en s’abstenant cette fois de goûter ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient pourtant à acheter. Une fois le chariot plein à ras-bord de victuailles, ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses alignées à l’entrée et durent faire la queue pendant quelques longues minutes qu’Arthur passa à taper du pied avec impatience, peu habitué à avoir à attendre.

Quand enfin vint leur tour, Arthur observa sans trop comprendre la femme derrière sa caisse qui prenait les victuailles une à une et pointait dessus un étrange objet qui émettait un bip sonore à chaque fois. Son regard était vitreux et elle semblait s’ennuyer, répétant ses gestes de façon mécanique.

Arthur se pencha à l’oreille de son ami, murmurant afin de ne pas se faire entendre des autres clients :

\- Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans une époque aussi absurde et dégénérée ? Plus rien n’est pareil et je ne peux différencier la magie de toutes ces inventions étranges.

\- J’ai… eu le temps pour m’y habituer, répondit le vieillard d’une voix rauque.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard en biais. Merlin était pâle et son front luisait de sueur. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et s’agrippait d’une main tremblante à la caisse.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta Arthur. Tu es tout pâle.

Merlin déglutit et secoua la tête en serrant les dents.

\- Je crois que ça recommence… souffla-t-il, une pointe de panique dans sa voix.

\- Ça fera 174 livres sterling, s’éleva la voix monotone de la caissière. Vous payez par carte ou en liquide ?

\- Par carte, marmonna précipitamment Merlin en tirant un portefeuille de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

D’une main tremblante, il appuya sur les boutons de l’appareil où il avait inséré sa carte, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficulté, si bien que même la caissière le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle en tirant une longue bande de papier qui semblait lister tout ce qu’ils venaient d’acheter.

Elle poussa un cri lorsqu’au lieu de prendre le ticket qu’elle lui tendait, Merlin lui agrippa vivement le poignet. Il avait soudain cessé de trembler et la fixait sans ciller, le visage impénétrable.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! siffla la caissière en se levant, tirant pour essayer de se libérer de sa poigne. Lâchez-moi, espèce de malade !

\- Merlin ! Arrête !

Avec une horrible sensation de déjà vu, Arthur vit les iris de son ami virer au noir le plus profond tandis qu’il resserrait sa prise, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à la pauvre femme. Comme quelques heures plus tôt pendant la bataille contre les vouivres, son visage rajeunissait à vue d’œil – ses rides se lissaient jusqu’à disparaître, ses cheveux comme sa barbe raccourcissaient et devenaient noirs. Pétrifié de stupeur par la transformation qui s’opérait sous ses yeux, Arthur ne réagit que lorsque Merlin, redevenu jeune, se mit à articuler d’une voix rauque et basse :

\- _**Acwele…**_

La caissière renversa la tête en arrière, un hurlement à glacer le sang s’arrachant de sa gorge. Arthur écarquilla les yeux – les clients tout autour se demandaient ce qu’il se passait et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

\- _**…**_ _ **seo mægþ…**_ continuait Merlin d’une voix plus forte et menaçante.

Des larmes de sang coulaient sur les joues blêmes de la femme qui semblait étouffer. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et emplis de terreur.

Arthur ne laissa pas Merlin achever son incantation. Il le poussa brutalement, le faisant trébucher et manquer de tomber. Libérée du sort, la caissière s’effondra, ses genoux cédant sous son poids. Des clients se précipitèrent pour l’aider, tandis qu’elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, haletante et hystérique de peur :

\- Sécurité ! cria-t-elle en pointant Merlin du doigt. Cet homme… cet homme m’a… !

Merlin redressa lentement son corps maigre et darda un regard noir et haineux sur Arthur. Ses joues semblaient encore plus creusées et ses pommettes encore plus hautes à présent qu’il était jeune. L’expression sur son visage était terrible, empreinte de rage.

\- Merlin, reprends-toi, bon sang ! ordonna Arthur en s’approchant de lui. Ne m’oblige pas à t’assommer !

Une aura écrasante entourait Merlin qui leva une main, paume ouverte vers Arthur.

Tout se passa très vite. L’onde d’énergie qui le frappa le projeta en arrière avec la force brute d’un coup de massue. Le monde se renversa, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. La porte vitrée explosa en mille éclats sous la force de l’impact quand il la percuta, et la douleur explosa dans son dos. Peut-être perdit-il conscience quelques secondes. Toujours est-il que lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il gisait au sol sur le béton jonché de morceaux effilés de verre, et les lacérations dans son dos s’étaient rouvertes, imbibant son t-shirt de sang.

Il s’entailla les paumes sur les tessons en se relevant, mais il serra les dents et ignora la douleur. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard de s’inquiéter de cette sensation de vertige ou de sa vision qui s’obscurcissait. L’urgence, dans l’immédiat, c’était _Merlin_.

Le sorcier se tenait debout au milieu d’un cercle de clients terrifiés et abasourdis – certains s’enfuyaient hors du Tesco en courant, bousculant Arthur au passage. Chancelant, Arthur s’approcha, le verre crissant sous ses pieds.

Cinq hommes habillés en noir et à la carrure impressionnante s’attaquèrent à Merlin qui les balaya d’un seul geste de la main, sans même daigner les regarder, comme s’il chassait des moucherons. Les hommes propulsés en arrière se roulaient de douleur au sol, leurs membres tordus dans des angles peu naturels, comme si leurs os s’étaient brisés aussi facilement que des brindilles.

\- MERLIN ! s’époumona Arthur.

Mais le sorcier ne semblait pas l’entendre, comme en transe. Un sourire mauvais se glissait sur ses lèvres et il élevait les bras, un vent irréel faisant onduler ses courts cheveux bruns et ses vêtements râpés.

\- _**ÞURH MINUM GEWEALDE OND ÞINUM MÆGEN !**_ scandait-il d’une voix rocailleuse en renversant la tête en arrière. _ **G**_ _ **ECLIPPAÞ WE ÞONE LIEG ÞE EALLA AWESTAÞ !**_

Arthur écarquilla les yeux lorsque le plafond s’embrasa de flammes rugissantes qui envahirent le bâtiment entier, faisant éclater les tubes lumineux qui y étaient fixés – la musique de fond grésilla et s’éteignit pour laisser place au grondement de l’incendie qui enflait.

En voyant Merlin tendre la main vers les clients qui fuyaient la mort, le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour. N’hésitant pas une seconde, il se rua vers le sorcier et le percuta de toutes ses forces, le plaquant au sol avec brutalité. À califourchon sur lui et s’appuyant de tout le poids de son corps, il empoigna les poignets osseux de son ami pour le maîtriser.

\- Merlin ! lui hurla-t-il au visage. Arrête ça !

Merlin s’agitait comme un animal enragé, levant sur lui des yeux aux iris plus noirs qu’un puits sans fond. Grimaçant de haine, il se mit à siffler entre ses dents un nouveau sort :

\- _**Hine fordo…**_

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. D’une main, il immobilisa les deux poignets de Merlin au-dessus de sa tête, et de l’autre, il lui administra un coup de poing assez violent pour lui projeter la tête sur le côté et exploser son arcade sourcilière en une gerbe de sang.

Les flammes dévoraient tout autour d’eux, et la température avait grimpé en flèche, les plongeant dans une véritable fournaise. Arthur saisit sans douceur le menton de Merlin, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Regarde-moi, Merlin ! cria-t-il. C’est moi, Arthur ! Reprends-toi ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !

Éclairé par les flammes qui se rapprochaient dangereusement, le visage jeune de Merlin le regardait avec de grands yeux, et Arthur en vit la teinte noire s’estomper, laissant place à un bleu limpide et un air stupéfait. Son arcade sourcilière ruisselait de sang, et il dévisageait Arthur d’un air totalement perdu.

\- Arthur… ? souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil effaré autour d’eux. Qu’est-ce que… ?

\- Plus tard, le coupa Arthur sèchement. D’abord, on doit partir d’ici avant de rôtir vivants.

Il se leva et empoigna le bras de son valet, le relevant d’un geste brusque – Merlin était aussi mince et léger qu’autrefois. Il repéra le chariot rempli des victuailles qu’ils avaient payées, et tira Merlin en courant dans cette direction, se courbant sous les flammes qui rugissaient au plafond – il lui sembla entendre craquer les fondations du bâtiment.

Il empoigna le chariot d’une main, tira Merlin de l’autre en s’époumonant pour se faire entendre dans le rugissement de l’incendie et la sirène d’alarme qui s’était mise à hurler :

\- Maintenant, fais ton tour de magie et ramène-nous à la maison !

Merlin le fixait avec de grands yeux d’hermine terrorisée, la bouche entrouverte et le visage toujours jeune.

\- Arrête de me regarder avec cet air stupide et utilise ta magie ! hurla Arthur en le secouant comme un prunier. _Tout de suite_  ! »

Se reprenant enfin, Merlin acquiesça fébrilement et un éclair doré traversa ses yeux. Le toit du Tesco s’effondra dans un rugissement de flammes à l’instant même où ils disparaissaient.

 

* * *

 

Leur brusque apparition dans le réfectoire de la cité souterraine souleva un nuage de poussière. Arthur fronça le nez en chassant d’un geste impatient les toiles d’araignées qui les entouraient, et soutint fermement le bras de Merlin qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l’œil.

Emporté par l’énergie de leur déplacement magique, le chariot plein s’éloigna entre les rangées de tables avec un couinement dû à un morceau de salade coincé dans une roue, jusqu’à heurter un pilier et s’immobiliser.

« Assieds-toi.

Merlin ne protesta pas à son ton autoritaire, et se laissa asseoir sur un banc couvert de poussière qui n’avait visiblement pas servi depuis des siècles. Pâle et défait, il peinait à respirer et son arcade sourcilière ne cessait de dégorger du sang qui ruisselait dans son œil, le long de sa joue, jusqu’à se perdre dans son cou.

Arthur tira un autre banc, le traînant au sol avec un vacarme de tous les diables qui résonna dans la salle vide qui avait sans doute pu accueillir des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes autrefois. Il le disposa face à Merlin et s’assit de sorte à le regarder dans les yeux, leurs genoux se touchant.

Des rais de lumière filtraient par les meurtrières creusées dans les murs de roche, diffusant une pâle clarté. Au loin, très faiblement, on pouvait deviner le murmure des vagues s’écrasant contre la falaise et le cri nostalgique des mouettes.

La tête baissée et le souffle court, Merlin contemplait ses mains tremblantes, visiblement sous le choc. Ses cheveux bouclaient en mèches brunes, à peine plus longs qu’ils ne l’avaient été autrefois, lorsqu’il était encore son valet entre les murs de Camelot. Les gouttes de sang perlaient sur son menton et tombaient goutte à goutte sur son jean élimé.

\- Merlin…

Merlin tressaillit violemment quand Arthur éleva une main pour effleurer le côté ensanglanté de son visage. Il leva de grands yeux bleus, l’air vulnérable. Terrifié.

\- Est-ce que j’ai… commença-t-il en un filet de voix fragile.

Il s’étrangla sans parvenir à achever sa phrase, fermant les yeux tandis que son visage se contractait en une grimace douloureuse. Il poussa un soupir tremblant et baissa la tête, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? coassa-t-il finalement, une larme s’échappant de ses cils pour se mêler au sang. Je ne me souviens de rien.

Arthur hésita un instant, ses doigts frôlant le visage de son ami que plus aucune ride ne marquait. Puis il glissa sa main sur sa joue, son cou, avant d’empoigner sa nuque avec la fermeté qu’il employait d’ordinaire avec ses chevaliers. Il attendit que Merlin rouvre les yeux et le regarde avant d’acquiescer gravement :

\- Tu as perdu le contrôle pendant quelques minutes.

Merlin déglutit et baissa les yeux en inspirant fort par le nez pour maîtriser ses émotions.

\- Est-ce que j’ai blessé des gens ? Y a-t-il eu des morts ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Arthur sincèrement. Je n’ai pas vu de morts, mais je ne peux rien affirmer, j’ai perdu connaissance un moment. Mais au moins six personnes ont été blessées.

Une larme perla sur les cils de Merlin avant de dévaler sa joue ensanglantée, bientôt suivie d’une autre. Arthur raffermit sa prise sur sa nuque en soutien maladroit.

\- C’est fini maintenant. Tout va bien.

Merlin renifla bruyamment et essuya sa joue avec sa manche, tachant l’étoffe de sang.

\- Non, murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Non, tout ne va pas bien. J’ai perdu deux fois le contrôle en l’espace de deux heures. Ce n’est pas normal. C’est trop rapide, trop brutal. Je n’ai jamais vu le mal progresser à une pareille vitesse. Je sens une noirceur infecter ma magie et la ronger, et ça empire de seconde en seconde. En ce moment même, je lutte pour rester conscient et rester en pleine maîtrise de moi-même.

Alors qu’il parlait, de fines ridules se creusaient sous ses yeux et aux coins de sa bouche, lentement. Arthur pouvait sentir les cheveux de Merlin pousser tout contre sa main, et il les vit devenir gris, puis blancs. Sa barbe s’allongeait à vue d’œil et bientôt son visage fut aussi parcheminé et ridé qu’avant.

Merlin avait l’air las et abattu quand il releva les yeux pour regarder Arthur, impression que son aspect de vieillard accentuait.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir ainsi, Arthur. Je pensais avoir plus de temps, mais… à ce rythme là, bientôt je serai devenu fou et assoiffé de sang.

Arthur retira doucement sa main de la nuque de son ami, sentant un froid terrible s’infiltrer dans son cœur. À peine était-il conscient des élancements douloureux dans son dos et du goût de sang dans sa bouche.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un remède, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu l’as dit toi-même. Dans un de tes livres peut-être… En cherchant bien…

Il ne parvenait même pas à s’en convaincre lui-même. Les yeux bleus de Merlin s’emplirent de tristesse résignée.

\- C’est trop tard, Arthur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu’il n’y a pas de remède. Je suis condamné.

\- _Non_ , articula farouchement Arthur. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Tu es mon meilleur ami. J’ai besoin de toi.

Plusieurs émotions poignantes traversèrent le visage du vieillard qui finalement poussa un soupir lourd de peine :

\- Ce que je vais te demander n’en sera que plus difficile. J’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeant les entrailles :

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Te souviens-tu de ce jour où tu as tiré ton épée de la roche devant ton peuple ? Je t’avais raconté sa légende et son histoire. Je t’avais dit que seul le roi légitime de Camelot pouvait la brandir.

Le voyant acquiescer d’un air confus, Merlin poursuivit :

\- Je peux te l’avouer maintenant. C’était un mensonge. J’avais tout inventé pour te redonner courage.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué, mais Merlin le coupa d’un geste de la main :

\- Laisse-moi terminer, Arthur. La vérité est que cette épée est spéciale, non pas en raison d’une quelconque légende des rois anciens, mais parce que sa lame a été forgée dans le souffle de Kilgharrah, le dernier grand dragon des mythes d’antan. Elle détient un pouvoir que tu ne peux imaginer. Je n’aurais pas pu tuer Morgana avec une épée ordinaire. Mortel ou magique, vivant ou mort, il n’existe rien qu’Excalibur ne puisse occire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu…

\- Promets-moi, l’interrompit à nouveau Merlin en vrillant un regard brûlant sur lui, promets-moi de ne pas me laisser vivre assez longtemps pour avilir ma magie et mettre en danger la vie d’innocents.

Réalisant enfin où son ami voulait en venir, Arthur écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé.

\- Tu es en train de me demander de… de te _tuer_?

Merlin acquiesça sans un mot, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- … Non, murmura Arthur en un souffle brisé. _Non_ , je ne peux pas. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Comment oses-tu… ?

Merlin posa sa main ridée sur le genou d’Arthur, le faisant tressaillir :

\- Je ne suis pas seulement un sorcier, Arthur. Je sais que tu as du mal à t’en rendre compte, mais je suis le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Si je succombe à ce fléau, je serai infiniment plus difficile à maîtriser que mon pauvre Kalkhaino.

\- J’ai pu te maîtriser, moi. Deux fois.

Merlin esquissa un pâle sourire, les yeux trop brillants.

\- Et quand viendra la troisième crise ? Et la quatrième ? Et quand j’aurai tout à fait perdu la raison, que le besoin de tuer sera devenu trop fort, que je déploierai mes sorts les plus destructeurs ? Nul ne pourra m’arrêter, nul ne pourra m’empêcher de commettre des massacres. Je t’ai déjà blessé aujourd’hui…

Il indiqua les mains tailladées d’Arthur et son t-shirt maculé de sang.

\- … et je ne prendrai pas le risque de te tuer. Pas après t’avoir perdu si longtemps.

Arthur se leva avec un bruyant raclement de bois sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de son ami ni l’écouter planifier sa mort – il avait envie de _hurler_.

Il tourna le dos et s’éloigna de quelques pas, juste assez pour mettre de la distance entre eux et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais ses larmes qui ne coulaient pas lui brûlaient les yeux, et il peinait à respirer tant sa gorge était serrée.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de son ami sur sa nuque lorsqu’il s’immobilisa près d’une meurtrière, une main posée sur la pierre froide. Un morceau de soleil caressait sa joue tandis qu’il regardait l’immensité bleue de la mer se fondre dans le ciel à l’horizon.

\- Arthur… reprit la voix de Merlin en un souffle rauque.

Arthur s’immobilisa, prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Un craquement de bois suivi de bruits feutrés de pas lui indiqua que Merlin s’était levé et s’approchait lentement :

\- J’ai déjà sur la conscience ta mort, la chute de Camelot, la persécution des sorciers et l’extinction de mon peuple. Je vis dans les regrets et les remords depuis mille ans. Ne me laisse pas achever ma vie en tuant des innocents. Ne me laisse pas devenir une menace pour Albion. Ne me laisse pas devenir un monstre. S’il te plaît.

Arthur tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Merlin qui se tenait debout près de lui. Le sorcier était pâle, échevelé, le front ridé luisant de sueur. Il respirait avec un sifflement dans ses poumons et peinait visiblement à tenir sur ses jambes, si bien qu’il dut se tenir au mur.

En un éclair, Arthur revit les semaines qui avaient prolongé l’agonie du dragon noir, son corps qui se détériorait, ses hurlements de douleur insoutenables qui résonnaient à travers les galeries souterraines. Il ne se sentait pas davantage capable de tuer Merlin que de le regarder subir les mêmes souffrances.

Arthur serra le poing contre le mur. Ses yeux prirent une teinte d’acier quand il fixa un regard déterminé sur son ami.

\- Je ferai ce qu’il faudra pour t’arrêter si je n’arrive plus à te maîtriser. Tu as ma parole. »


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai jamais autant galéré sur un chapitre. Vraiment, savourez chacun de ces mots que j’ai engendrés dans les larmes et la douleur, parce que j’ai enchaîné les blocages pendant des semaines, j’ai dû changer le plan, geindre abondamment sur l’épaule de CloudFactory, réécrire et remanier les deux premières scènes tellement de fois qu’à la fin je ne comprenais même plus ce que je lisais.  
> Du coup, les choses sont un peu différentes de ce que CloudFactory et moi on avait prévu à la base, mais j’aime assez ce que ça donne. D’ailleurs vous verrez que pour des besoins scénaristiques, la première scène n’est pas du point de vue d’Arthur, ce qui restera une exception dans cette fic.

_Des remous dans les ténèbres. Un reflet de plumes noires. Avec un battement d’ailes, un corbeau prend son envol, le bec ouvert en un cri silencieux._

_Tout se dissipe en fumée. Une main usée par l’âge s’y dessine, frôlant du bout des doigts la surface translucide d’un cristal. À son contact, une masse grouillante de vers et blattes s’en déverse à flots._

_Un œil à l’iris noir s’y ouvre. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre._

_Une grotte entière de ces cristaux reflète ce même œil. Tous sont tournés vers Emrys et suivent le moindre de ses mouvements._

_Emrys, dont le visage se tord de rage. Emrys, dont les yeux s’embrasent d’or._

_Emrys, la main brandie._

_Le jour devient nuit. La lune dérobe l’éclat du soleil, ornant le ciel d’un cercle saignant de lumière._

_Arbres comme hommes tombent en cendres. Tout est emporté par un souffle mortel._

_Tout._

 

Eleanor se réveilla avec une inspiration brusque, ses cheveux formant une auréole cendrée autour de son visage ruisselant de sueur. L’éclat d’or s’éteignit dans ses yeux quand elle crispa une main sur son cœur affolé et se redressa sur sa paillasse. Haletante, elle s’accrocha aux lambeaux épars de ses songes afin qu’ils ne puissent sombrer dans son inconscient.

Ses yeux grands ouverts ne percevaient rien d’autre qu’un noir d’encre. L’obscurité était familière, l’enveloppant comme un cocon – au fil des siècles, Eleanor s’y était accoutumée au point d’y puiser du réconfort et d’en avoir besoin. Nul rayon de soleil n’avait pénétré la vallée des Rois déchus depuis que l’enchantement l’avait isolée du monde quatre cent ans plus tôt. Tel avait été le prix à payer pour protéger ces terres sacrées des impies et sauver les druides rescapés de l’Inquisition. La Grande Prêtresse n’avait plus quitté ces terres et la lumière du soleil n’avait plus touché sa peau depuis.

D’un geste las, Eleanor alluma les bougies disséminées dans sa cabane avec un sort silencieux. Leur éclat diffus esquissa les contours d’une table, d’une chaise, d’une armoire et d’un lit rustique. Rien d’autre.

La Grande Prêtresse tendit la main pour agripper son bâton et s’en servit pour se relever sur ses jambes chancelantes. Les lueurs vacillantes éclairaient ses traits tirés, creusant les rides qui sillonnaient son front, alourdissaient ses paupières et affaissaient les commissures de ses lèvres.

Tout en versant de l’eau dans une bassine pour procéder à une toilette sommaire, elle tournait et retournait dans son esprit les images troubles et saccadées qu’elle avait vues dans son sommeil. Après une année à ne rêver que de ténèbres, enfin une vision s’offrait à elle.

Elle s’essuya le visage avec une serviette, les sourcils froncés.

Pourquoi maintenant ? Que cela signifiait-il ?

Ses visions avaient toujours été difficiles à interpréter, entremêlées de symboles. Tout au long de sa vie, elle avait peiné à discerner ce qui était prémonitoire de ce qui n’était que métaphorique, et souvent n’en comprenait la signification qu’une fois la vision réalisée. Elle n’avait pas la puissance des Grandes Prêtresses d’autrefois, avant l’Inquisition et la Grande Purge, à l’âge d’or où la magie était fleurissante, célébrée et exposée à la vue de tous.

Ce qui était clair, toutefois, c’était que sa vision concernait directement Emrys. Aucun doute à ce sujet.

Sa cape bruissa quand elle s’en enveloppa et rabattit la capuche devant ses yeux. Elle empoigna une torche enflammée, poussa la porte et sortit hors de sa cabane. L’air froid l’enveloppa d’un parfum de mort. Un silence profond régnait dans la forêt, seulement interrompu de temps à autre par un arbre qui s’effondrait au loin et le bruit sourd de son bâton frappant le sol aride à chaque pas qu’elle effectuait.

Il n’y a pas si longtemps, la végétation avait été luxuriante et vibrante de vie. À présent, tout était gris et friable, et plus aucun oiseau ne chantait dans les branches. Les herbes que sa cape frôlait tombaient aussitôt en poussière.

Entre les immenses arbres à l’écorce ternie s’alignaient des stèles figées à jamais dans le silence et l’obscurité. Les plus proches de sa cabane étaient vieilles de plusieurs siècles, la roche usée et les noms gravés à peine encore lisibles. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait, sa cape balayant la terre derrière elle, les tombes se faisaient plus récentes. Eleanor avait connu chacun des druides enterrés dans cette terre sacrée. Pour nombre d’entre eux, elle avait aidé à les mettre au monde et à les mettre en terre. Elle les avait accompagnés toute leur vie, de leur premier jusqu’au dernier souffle, et dans la mort encore elle veillait au repos de leurs esprits au travers de rituels pour les apaiser. Sa main frôla en passant la stèle de Drinis, la Grande Prêtresse qui l’avait prise à l’époque comme apprentie pour lui succéder. Sans elle, Eleanor n’aurait pas trouvé la force de survivre.

Chacune de ces tombes incarnait des souvenirs remontant à loin. Des souvenirs de ses premières années dans les ténèbres de la vallée des Rois déchus, anéantie par le massacre sanglant de sa famille. Des souvenirs de siècles à reconstruire la communauté druidique tandis que le monde extérieur oubliait peu à peu l’existence de la magie.

Mais les plus douloureuses à regarder étaient les dernières. Des centaines de monticules de terre fraîchement creusée et retournée – des morts trop récentes et trop nombreuses pour avoir pu bénéficier de rituels et d’une stèle digne de ce nom. Eleanor pouvait sentir les esprits errer dans la tourmente. L’air était lourd de souffrance.

Si la plupart des décès dans la vallée des Rois déchus avaient toujours été dus à la vieillesse, cette épidémie qui sévissait depuis des mois avait fauché aussi bien vieillards, hommes dans la force de l’âge, qu’enfants à peine sevrés. Eleanor avait travaillé si dur pendant quatre cent ans pour reconstruire et repeupler sa communauté qui avait survécu de peu à l’Inquisition, et voilà qu’un mal inconnu décimait les druides un à un sous son regard impuissant.

À ce rythme là, il n’y aurait bientôt plus un seul druide sur les terres d’Albion.

Eleanor émergea du cimetière et progressa parmi les cabanes des druides disséminées entre les arbres et la végétation flétrie. Drapées dans leurs capes, des silhouettes lugubres avançaient à pas feutrés ou échangeaient des mots murmurés. Toutes portaient une torche, un bougeoir ou un orbe de magie pour s’éclairer, seuls îlots de lumière dans cet océan de noirceur.

Eleanor en salua quelques uns d’un hochement de tête, toujours plongée dans ses réflexions. Devrait-elle faire réunir le conseil des druides pour leur raconter sa vision ? Faire venir Emrys à nouveau ?

Cette idée ne l’enchantait guère. Elle avait été très réticente à l’idée de le convoquer le mois dernier. Les sages du Conseil s’étaient bercés d’illusion en voyant dans le retour du Roi qui fut et qui sera un signe prophétique de leur salut. Mais si Emrys n’avait pas pu sauver le petit Lorvar ni les licornes d’Anhora de la mort, en quoi la résurrection d’un roi d’antan y changerait quelque chose ? Et comme elle s’en était doutée, cela s’était mal passé et Emrys comme Arthur Pendragon n’avaient été d’aucune aide. Depuis, l’épidémie s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et les morts s’étaient empilés chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle s’arrêta près d’un arbre et le frôla de son bâton, envoyant dans le tronc une impulsion de magie qui traversa l’écorce mourante et s’y infiltra. Elle leva les yeux, sentant la magie monter jusqu’à s’accumuler dans une branche. Une pomme se mit à y pousser à grande vitesse jusqu’à devenir rouge et bien mûre et se décrocher d’elle-même sous son poids. Elle chuta, et Eleanor la rattrapa d’un geste sûr pour croquer dedans, le jus sucré coulant sur son menton.

« Tu ne devrais pas manger ça, Eleanor.

La Grande Prêtresse se retourna lentement. Le Gardien des Licornes se tenait là, à demi plongé dans l’ombre et drapé de blanc comme toujours. Il la dévisageait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Se nourrir de notre magie ne fait que nous affaiblir et peut nous tuer à long terme, reprit-il tandis qu’elle avalait sa bouchée. Absorber le produit de sa propre magie remplit le ventre mais épuise l’essence vitale.

Eleanor baissa les yeux sur sa pomme à la chair bien juteuse. Une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Je le sais. C’est ainsi qu’ont péri des centaines des nôtres quand nous étions assiégés dans la cité d’Emrys il y a quatre siècles. La moitié de ma famille en est mort.

Le souvenir lointain de sa mère pâle et amaigrie qui puisait dans les dernières réserves de sa magie pour lui donner des fruits à manger était quelque chose qu’Eleanor n’oublierait et ne pardonnerait jamais. Lors du siège de la cité souterraine par l’Inquisition, bien des druides étaient morts d’épuisement en tentant de se nourrir ou de nourrir leurs enfants ainsi, leur magie n’étant pas assez puissante.

Cela ne serait pas arrivé autrefois. Cela ne serait pas arrivé si Emrys n’avait pas affaibli la magie d’Albion en la cachant et la réprimant jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit oubliée et délaissée.

Eleanor releva lentement les yeux pour vriller Anhora d’un regard d’acier. Le Gardien des Licornes n’avait pas été présent lors du siège. Il n’avait pas non plus rejoint les druides dans la vallée des Rois déchus une fois l’enchantement jeté. Il s’était toujours maintenu à l’écart avec ses licornes sans jamais s’impliquer dans la communauté, bien qu’il fasse partie du Conseil. Anhora ne s’intéressait à cette épidémie que parce qu’elle affectait ses licornes, Eleanor en était bien consciente.

Elle mordit résolument dans le fruit en continuant entre deux bouchées.

\- Je n’ai peut-être pas la puissance des Grandes Prêtresses d’antan que tu as connues, mais ma magie est assez puissante pour m’en nourrir quelques semaines sans être affectée. C’est pour mon peuple que je m’inquiète. Nos potagers et arbres fruitiers sont morts depuis des mois et il n’y a plus un seul animal en vie dans la vallée des Rois déchus. Notre survie dépend actuellement du salaire de serveur de James. C’est lui qui nous amène des provisions toutes les semaines depuis que la faune et la flore se sont mis à dépérir.

\- Peut-être serait-il préférable de quitter la vallée des Rois Déchus si elle ne peut plus subvenir à vos besoins.

Eleanor secoua la tête, le regard sombre et farouche.

\- Mon peuple a autrefois subi la Grande Purge et l’Inquisition. Le monde extérieur nous a toujours été hostile. Tout ce qui nous y attend hors de cette forêt, c’est les persécutions et la haine. Notre place est ici. En sécurité, parmi les nôtres.

Anhora s’abstint de commentaire et détourna les yeux, embrassant le village du regard. Sans magie pour se situer dans le temps, il aurait été impossible de deviner s’il s’agissait de la journée ou de la nuit. L’enchantement jeté sur la vallée des Rois déchus par Drinis et les autres druides de l’époque l’avait isolée aussi bien du soleil, du vent, de la pluie que des envahisseurs et de tout moyen qu’ils pourraient utiliser pour retrouver et persécuter les druides. Leur magie n’avait pas été assez maîtrisée et subtile pour repousser les ennemis sans bannir également les rayons du soleil, et nul aujourd’hui ne serait assez puissant pour reproduire leur exploit de l’époque.

Ici, jour et nuit n’avaient pas d’importance, bien des générations des druides étaient nés et morts sans jamais avoir vu le soleil. Mais Eleanor, en tant que Grande Prêtresse et sans conteste la plus puissante sorcière de la communauté, ressentait les mouvements et angles des astres et planètes, elle savait que c’était l’aube dans le monde extérieur en ce moment même.

\- J’ai vu que tu as ouvert une nouvelle zone de quarantaine pour les infectés, murmura Anhora d’une voix grave. Il y a beaucoup de nouveaux malades ?

Eleanor acheva sa pomme et laissa tomber à terre le trognon qui s’effrita aussitôt, redevenant poussière. Se plaçant épaule contre épaule avec Anhora, elle contempla ce qu’il restait de sa communauté. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, cet endroit avait été très animé. Des enfants druides avaient joué entre les arbres en riant. Des rituels, chants et cérémonies avaient eu lieu ici. Des conteurs avaient narré des histoires et légendes de jadis tandis que d’autres illustraient en dessinant les créatures de l’Ancienne Religion avec leur magie flottant dans l’air. Les druides avaient été heureux.

Maintenant, il n’y avait plus que du silence et l’odeur douceâtre de la mort.

\- Presque tous les enfants sont atteints. Certains sont si enragés que j’ai dû les enchaîner et les bâillonner. D’autres sont mourants, catatoniques. J’ai tout essayé. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à leurs parents qui voudraient espérer. Je ne sais plus que faire.

\- Peut-être que nous n’avons trouvé aucun remède car il n’y en a aucun. J’ai longuement songé à ce qu’Emrys a dit lors du Conseil… Selon lui, Aithusa pense que c’est la _magie d’Albion elle-même_ qui est en train de mourir. Peut-être que la magie n’a plus sa place dans ce monde et que nous assistons à ses derniers instants. Peut-être est-ce le cours naturel des choses.

Eleanor tourna la tête pour regarder Anhora et l’étudier plus attentivement. Elle remarquait à présent que ses yeux étaient rouges comme s’il avait pleuré, et qu’un air grave et résigné creusait son visage.

\- Tu penses donc que le grand dragon blanc a raison ?

\- Je le crois, en effet. Ma dernière licorne est morte cette nuit, confessa le vieil homme en baissant les yeux.

Elle n’adressa pas de condoléances. C’était inutile. Elle connaissait assez bien Anhora pour savoir qu’aucun mot de compassion ne pourrait apaiser son deuil. Elle savait que rien ne pourrait apaiser ce qu’elle éprouvait elle-même en voyant sa communauté dépérir sous ses yeux impuissants. Il n’y avait aucun mot assez fort pour cela.

Aussi détourna-t-elle le regard en resserrant sa poigne sur son bâton.

\- Tu sais que je considère que la décision d’Emrys de nous protéger des persécutions en nous isolant sous terre et en laissant la magie sombrer dans l’oubli n’a fait que nous affaiblir au fil des siècles. Nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, notre art ancestral se perd et certains druides peinent à réaliser même les sorts les plus sommaires. Aujourd’hui, nul dans le monde extérieur n’est au courant de l’existence de la magie, tous nous ont oubliés. Si l’Ancienne Religion se meurt, c’est à cause de _lui_.

Sa haine vieille de quatre cent ans se ravivait comme des braises sous la cendre.

Anhora resta silencieux un long moment avant d’acquiescer.

\- C’est une possibilité que je n’ai pas osé lui exposer, mais cela expliquerait tout. Les intentions d’Emrys étaient nobles et je sais qu’il ne cherchait qu’à protéger les druides et arrêter les persécutions, mais il se peut en effet qu’en faisant oublier au monde l’existence de la magie il ait porté un coup fatal à l’Ancienne Religion sans le vouloir…

Eleanor le coupa d’un geste autoritaire et agacé.

\- Arrête. Cesse de lui trouver des excuses pour la mort de mes parents, de mes frères et sœurs. Cesse de lui trouver des excuses pour nous avoir réduits à l’exil dans notre propre pays et nous avoir abandonnés quand nous avions le plus besoin de lui.

En temps normal, elle aurait longuement déversé sa rancœur envers Emrys, comme à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé dans ses conversations avec James ou Anhora. Mais les images de ses songes lui revinrent par éclats fragmentés en mémoire, et elle hésita.

\- J’ai eu une vision, révéla-t-elle finalement en un murmure enroué. Cette nuit.

Les flammes de sa torche crépitaient et projetaient des ombres sur leurs visages. Leur capuche voilait leur regard, mais elle put sentir Anhora l’observer.

\- Tu n’avais plus eu de vision depuis l’apparition de la Bête Glapissante. Qu’as-tu vu ?

\- C’était confus, tout était sombre. Mais j’ai vu une éclipse. J’ai vu des hommes mourir. J’ai vu… _Emrys_. Il…

Ses souvenirs s’échappaient comme du sable entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, son visage se contractant sous l’effort.

\- Il entrait dans une grotte. Une grotte incrustée de cristaux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en relâchant une respiration tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, mais c’est ce que j’ai vu. Et jamais une vision ne m’avait fait éprouver un malaise aussi profond.

Anhora fronça les sourcils d’un air songeur.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Grotte de Cristal, Eleanor ?

Sa voix était calme et douce – la même qu’il utilisait autrefois quand elle se hissait sur ses genoux ou ceux d’Emrys pour réclamer des histoires sur la Grande Purge et l’âge d’or d’Albion.

\- Elle est évoquée dans les récits et légendes comme le berceau de la magie. Mais ce n’est qu’une image symbolique dont l’existence n’a jamais été prouvée.

\- Oh si, la Grotte de Cristal existe bel et bien. C’est de là que provient le mythique cristal de Neahtid. Je n’ai jamais eu l’honneur de la visiter moi-même, mais Emrys m’a raconté s’y être rendu à plusieurs reprises dans sa jeunesse. Lui seul aujourd’hui sait où elle se situe.

La Grande Prêtresse crispa la mâchoire de frustration, ses lèvres se pinçant en une ligne dure et ses yeux prenant un éclat d’acier.

\- Cette vision signifie quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important. J’ignore quoi, mais cela a un rapport avec Emrys et la Grotte de Cristal.

\- Il faut que tu ailles lui en parler au plus vite. Le Destin n’est pas à prendre à la légère.

Eleanor tressaillit et détourna rageusement les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas.

La seule idée de revoir le soleil et la mer lui donnait le vertige, après quatre cent ans à vivre dans le noir. Plus encore, elle ne pourrait supporter l’humiliation de demander de l’aide à _Emrys_. C’était au-dessus de ses forces.

Mais Anhora avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette vision. Pas si cela pouvait lui fournir les réponses qu’elle cherchait. Pas s’il restait une infime chance de sauver les druides de ce qui les rongeait comme du feu dans leurs veines.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Emrys pour toi, déclara Anhora en effectuant un pas en avant. Je vais lui demander de m’accompagner à la Grotte de Cristal. Je te dirai ce qu’il en est.

La Grande Prêtresse ravala un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête. Mais en voyant le Gardien des Licornes s’éloigner d’un pas, puis d’un autre, un mauvais pressentiment noya ses entrailles d’une sensation glacée.

\- Attends ! siffla-t-elle en agrippant vivement la cape blanche d’Anhora. Et si en l’amenant dans la Grotte de Cristal, tu ne faisais que précipiter ce que j’ai vu dans ma vision ? Je n’ai pas seulement vu Emrys, j’ai aussi vu le jour devenir nuit et une onde écrasante d’énergie tout réduire en cendres !

Anhora s’immobilisa et tourna la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule.

\- Tes prophéties se sont toujours réalisées, Eleanor. Ce que tu as vu arrivera quoi qu’il arrive, alors à quoi bon repousser le destin ? Ou préfères-tu prolonger l’agonie des druides et attendre qu’ils soient tous morts ?

Sa prise sur l’étoffe s’amollit. Elle songea aux fosses déjà creusées en prévision des prochaines victimes qui succomberaient dans d’atroces souffrances, leur sang se consumant dans leurs veines jusqu’à se transformer en cendres.

Ses doigts relâchèrent la cape avec lenteur.

\- Tu as raison, admit-elle à contrecœur. Ce n’est pas un hasard si l’Ancienne Religion s’est exprimée par le biais de mes songes. En tant que dernière Grande Prêtresse, il est de mon devoir d’être sa voix et ses yeux pour guider nos pas vers notre destinée, aussi funeste soit-elle.

Eleanor ravala sa peur au plus profond de son âme et grinça des dents en resserrant sa poigne sur son bâton. Elle n’était plus cette petite fille terrifiée qui autrefois s’était brisé la voix à appeler Emrys à l’aide en vain, le visage ruisselant de larmes et du sang de ses parents. Cette petite fille était morte depuis longtemps.

Si la magie périssait et que la mort des druides était déjà inscrite dans le destin, au moins s’éteindraient-ils dans la dignité et l’honneur, comme ils avaient toujours vécu.

Dans l’ombre de sa capuche, ses yeux prirent un éclat d’acier.

\- Va, Anhora, siffla-t-elle sèchement. Qu’on en finisse. »

 

* * *

 

Arthur ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé les yeux.

Il avait pourtant lutté vaillamment contre le sommeil des heures durant, la tête dodelinant et les paupières lourdes, mais un instant de faiblesse avait suffi à le faire sombrer. Il ne lui semblait avoir somnolé que quelques secondes, mais cela avait dû être bien plus long car il ne faisait plus nuit noire et la lune s’était éclipsée. Le corps engourdi et courbaturé, il papillonna des cils en émergeant de sa torpeur. Les premiers rayons de l’aube faisaient pâlir la grotte, et déjà le ciel bleu se miroitait sur la surface placide du lac salé.

Il n’était plus assis, mais allongé à même le sol, Excalibur entre ses bras. Les lacérations dans son dos le lançaient désagréablement et les contusions sur son corps lui donnaient l’impression de sortir d’une joute particulièrement ardue – il avait refusé que Merlin utilise sa magie pour le soigner cette fois, de crainte que cela ne l’affaiblisse davantage. Il tenta de se redresser sur un coude en grimaçant, le cou raidi d’avoir été tordu dans un angle inconfortable. Alors seulement réalisa-t-il qu’il se trouvait collé contre le flanc de Ghalini. L’immense dragon était profondément endormi, son ventre enflant à chaque inspiration. Sa queue était repliée avec possessivité autour d’Arthur, l’aube irisant ses écailles bleues de reflets verts chatoyants.

Il y avait également un poids sur ses pieds. Un coup d’œil suffit à lui confirmer que Makkariah était roulé en boule sur ses bottes, ses petites dents acérées plantées dans le cuir du talon. Il ronflait doucement, sa queue si bien enroulée autour du mollet d’Arthur qu’il savait qu’il était inutile d’essayer de s’en dépêtrer.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, son esprit embrumé s’éclaircissant peu à peu. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la tentation était forte de reposer sa tête pour se laisser bercer par le souffle des dragons en baignant dans leur chaleur. La rumeur monotone des vagues s’écrasant sur la roche et le chant du vent étaient apaisants. Mais la ligne dure de son épée entre ses bras lui rappela ce qu’il faisait là.

La veille, il avait donné sa parole à Merlin. Il avait promis de le tuer si ce mal étrange prenait définitivement contrôle de sa magie. Et depuis, Arthur ne l’avait pas quitté une seconde du regard, guettant le moindre signe de crise, intérieurement écartelé entre son devoir d’honorer son serment comme les règles de la chevalerie l’imposaient, et son refus viscéral de perdre son meilleur ami qui était désormais tout ce qu’il lui restait.

Il avait ainsi passé la nuit à veiller auprès de Merlin en espérant un miracle sans oser y croire. Il avait observé chacun de ses mouvements, chacune des expressions sur son visage, le cœur lourd et la main sur son épée.

Il était sur le point de se lever quand la voix de Merlin s’éleva dans le silence.

« Kilgharrah avait tort.

Arthur s’immobilisa et tourna les yeux pour apercevoir le vieillard assis à quelques mètres devant le feu de camp, les épaules voûtées. Aithusa se tenait affalée sur le ventre de sorte à ce que sa géante tête lui fit face. Les flammes dansaient dans leurs yeux bleus, et tous deux semblaient trop absorbés dans leur contemplation pour réaliser qu’Arthur s’était éveillé.

 _ **-**_ _ **À quel propos**_ _ **?**_ murmura la voix chargée d’échos du dragon blanc.

Un mouvement fluide du poignet, et les yeux de Merlin s’allumèrent d’or tandis que les flammes se tordaient et formaient un dragon fait de braises en suspension. Le sorcier le regarda battre des ailes, l’ombre du passé assombrissant ses yeux. Arthur crut reconnaître le Grand Dragon qui avait attaqué Camelot autrefois.

\- L’âge d’or d’Albion ne reviendra jamais, répondit le sorcier en dissipant la vision d’un geste las. La noble race des dragons est éteinte depuis fort longtemps.

Arthur s’empressa de fermer les yeux et de faire semblant de dormir quand Merlin tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il tendit l’oreille, à l’affût du moindre son. Il y eut un moment de silence, uniquement meublé par le roulement lointain des vagues et le crépitement d’une bûche s’effondrant sous son propre poids dans les flammes, avant que la voix rauque de Merlin ne poursuive :

\- Je n’aurais jamais dû les faire éclore. Je n’aurais jamais dû vous faire naître. Aucun d’entre vous.

_**\- Tu regrettes donc de nous avoir donné la vie ?** _

Arthur entrouvrit prudemment un œil, et vit entre ses cils que Merlin ne regardait plus dans sa direction, mais baissait les yeux sur ses mains ridées. Il ne pouvait plus voir son visage, voilé par un rideau de cheveux blancs qui s’échappaient du bonnet enfoncé sur son crâne.

\- Quelle sorte de vie vous ai-je offert ? Une vie à se cacher sous terre dans un monde où les dragons n’ont plus leur place. Tout ce que j’ai voulu, toute ma vie, c’était un monde où la magie serait acceptée et où les dragons voleraient libres dans le ciel. Mais Kalkhaino n’aura jamais pu goûter à la liberté. Je n’ai pas pu le protéger. Quant à Makkariah… c’était une erreur de ma part de l’avoir fait éclore alors que je voyais s’accumuler les signes annonciateurs d’un grave danger planant sur Albion. Il eût mieux valu qu’il ne naisse jamais plutôt que de subir un pareil sort si jeune.

\- _**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les créatures magiques seraient menacées…**_ souffla Aithusa en clignant doucement des yeux. _**Tu venais**_ _ **tout juste**_ _ **de le faire naître quand le peuple des Sidhes a été décimé par ce mal.**_ _ **Il est inutile de regretter ce qui est fait.**_

Merlin fronça les sourcils, levant des yeux sombres vers son dragon.

\- Si comme tu le penses l’Ancienne Religion est vraiment en train de mourir… alors bientôt il n’y aura plus aucun sorcier ni créature magique sur la surface de la planète.

Aithusa esquissa un sourire peiné, son souffle faisant palpiter les flammes.

 _**-** _ _**Notre fin est proche, Emrys, nous vivons nos derniers instants. C’est le cours naturel des choses, il nous faut l’accepter.** _ _**C’était un honneur de vivre à tes côtés.** _

Merlin baissa la tête en silence, ses cheveux blancs voilant son visage d’une ombre.

\- Que deviendra Arthur après ma mort ?

Arthur sentit son cœur rater un battement et dut à nouveau fermer les yeux et faire mine de dormir profondément – Merlin avait tourné la tête, et il pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui.

\- Comment fera-t-il pour vivre dans ce monde ? Qui le guidera ? Je n’ai personne à qui demander de prendre soin de lui. James et Anhora sont mes seuls amis, et ils sont destinés à périr eux aussi avec la magie d’Albion.

 _ **-**_ _ **Arthur**_ _ **devra trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle vie et ce nouveau monde**_ , répondit Aithusa avec douceur, les échos de sa voix mourant sur le lac comme autant de chuchotements. _**Seul.**_

Un soupir amer s’éleva.

\- Il y a cinq ou six siècles, rien ne m’aurait rendu plus heureux que de le voir revenir d’entre les morts. Arthur me manquait tellement que j’aurais tout fait pour le revoir, _tout_. J’ai passé tant de temps à attendre et espérer son retour à chaque nouvelle guerre et à chaque nouveau fléau, avant de réaliser que revivre en ayant tout perdu est la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il aurait mieux valu… qu’il ne revienne jamais. C’est trop cruel.

Le cœur battant sourdement dans sa poitrine, Arthur se risqua à entrouvrir un œil pour regarder son ami. Les épaules voûtées dans sa veste élimée, le vieillard fixait les flammes avec une expression poignante de tristesse. Aithusa se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses pattes avant, faisant trembler le sol à chaque mouvement. Elle allongea le cou et frôla le front du sorcier de ses naseaux, comme pour y déposer un baiser.

_**\- Ton cœur saigne, Emrys. Je n’aime pas te voir souffrir. »** _

Merlin ferma les yeux et éleva une main pour caresser la mâchoire du dragon géant, laissant le silence retomber.

Arthur se décida à ouvrir pour de bon les yeux et se redressa en faisant mine de se réveiller. S’adossant au flanc rugueux de Ghalini, il s’étira en bâillant bruyamment et le mouvement réveilla Makkariah qui lui adressa un regard venimeux en s’accrochant plus fort à sa botte.

« J’ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Presque trois heures, répondit Merlin en relâchant Aithusa.

Arthur se leva en rajustant son épée à sa ceinture, et enjamba tant bien que mal la queue de Ghalini. Il dut traîner comme un boulet son pied encombré de Makkariah jusqu’au feu, et se laissa tomber assis sur un rocher près de Merlin.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Si quelque chose s’était passé pendant que je dormais…

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir. Tu ronfles plus fort que Makkariah, d’ailleurs.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! se scandalisa Arthur.

Merlin haussa les sourcils d’un air significatif et tendit la main pour recoiffer sommairement les épis qui s’étaient formés dans les cheveux blonds d’Arthur. L’espace d’un instant, il y eut dans ses yeux une lueur de tendre nostalgie, mais qui fut bien vite remplacée par son attitude rude et grincheuse.

\- Mange, ordonna le sorcier en faisant apparaître une pomme dans sa main avec un éclair doré de ses iris. Tu dois reprendre des forces pour guérir.

Il la fourra de force dans les mains d’Arthur qui hésita un instant avant de mordre dedans à pleines dents. Il mâcha en tâchant d’empêcher le petit dragon doré qui venait de se hisser sur ses genoux de dévorer son petit déjeuner.

Il avalait sa troisième bouchée quand un soudain déplacement d’air le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête pour réaliser qu’Anhora venait d’apparaître derrière lui, tout drapé dans sa cape blanche, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés dans une expression de gravité.

\- Anhora, en voilà une surprise ! l’accueillit Merlin avec un large sourire qui semblait forcé. Viens donc t’asseoir et prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ! Quel bon vent t’amène si tôt le matin ?

Le Gardien des licornes posa sur Arthur un regard austère, le gratifiant d’un bref hochement de tête en guise de salut avant de se tourner vers Merlin.

\- Bonjour, Emrys. J’ai bien peur d’apporter de terribles nouvelles.

Sa cape émit un froissement d’étoffe lorsqu’il s’avança dans le cercle et refusa poliment une place pour s’asseoir et un fruit que Merlin lui tendait. Il n’avait pas lâché son bâton et s’y agrippait si fermement que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient. Le feu éclairait son visage par en-dessous, noyant ses yeux dans l’ombre.

\- Mes licornes ont succombé cette nuit et l’épidémie est en train de décimer les druides. Ils ont perdu tout espoir et se sont résignés à attendre la mort.

Arthur sentit un frisson dévaler son échine. Il se pencha, abandonnant sa pomme à Makkariah qui n’en fit qu’une bouchée avec un couinement ravi.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l’épidémie empire ?

Anhora le regarda un moment avant d’acquiescer.

\- C’est bien ce que je crois, en effet.

 _ **\- Kalkhaino aussi est mort après des semaines d’agonie…**_ intervint Aithusa en baissant ses yeux bleus.

Anhora tressaillit et tourna un regard aigu vers Merlin.

\- Ainsi, tes dragons sont atteints à leur tour ?

Merlin acquiesça avec un air douloureux pour toute réponse.

\- _**J’aurais aimé m’**_ _ **être trompée**_ _ **, mais mes craintes semblent se confirmer**_ , reprit le grand dragon blanc en un murmure _ **.**_ _ **Licornes, Sidhes et dragons sont les créatures magiques les plus anciennes. Leur extinction ne peut signifier qu’une chose : l**_ _ **’Ancienne Religion est à l’agonie.**_ _ **Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant que toute magie disparaisse de la surface de la terre.**_

La mâchoire serrée et les yeux brillant d’émotion, Merlin se leva péniblement et agrippa l’épaule d’Anhora.

\- On dirait bien que cette fois-ci c’est la fin, mon vieil ami.

Anhora esquissa un pâle sourire.

\- À vrai dire, Emrys, je ne suis pas venu pour faire mes adieux, mais parce que j’ai besoin de ton aide.

Anhora n’eut pas l’occasion d’en dire davantage – Merlin poussa un cri étranglé et agrippa sa poitrine d’une main tremblante. Son visage était devenu blême et il semblait suffoquer, les yeux exorbités et la bouche béante.

\- Merlin ! s’écria Arthur en se levant d’un bond.

Le sorcier s’effondra lourdement sur le sol incrusté de sel, son dos s’arquant en un violent spasme. Arthur fut aussitôt à ses côtés et vit ses iris se teindre de noirceur l’espace d’une fraction de seconde.

\- Ça… recommence… siffla Merlin, le visage contorsionné de douleur.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, Arthur vit impuissant les traits de son ami rajeunir peu à peu, les rides s’effaçant et sa barbe raccourcissant.

\- Tiens bon ! cria-t-il en saisissant son visage entre ses mains. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et _concentre-toi_  !

Haletant et le front couvert de sueur, Merlin obéit, vrillant son regard dans le sien. Le noir gagnait peu à peu du terrain dans le bleu de ses iris.

\- Il est donc atteint lui aussi… murmura Anhora d’un ton défaitiste.

Arthur grinça des dents et jeta un regard agressif à Aithusa et Anhora qui contemplaient le spectacle sans rien faire. Ghalini s’était réveillé et s’était hissé au sommet d’une immense stalagmite à l’écart pour observer l’agonie de son maître dans un silence de mort, sa queue enroulée autour de la roche.

\- Faites quelque chose au lieu de rester plantés là !

 _ **\- Il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire…**_ souffla Aithusa en détournant le regard d’un air peiné. _**Nul ne peut l’aider.**_ _ **C’est un combat intérieur qu’il livre contre sa propre magie.**_

Arthur plissa les yeux et baissa la tête vers Merlin qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Merlin…

Il plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son ami qui étaient redevenus aussi courts et bruns qu’autrefois. Le bonnet tomba à terre quand ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches soyeuses qui bouclaient aux extrémités.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul, murmura Arthur en sentant sa voix vaciller. Ne me force pas à te tuer… Ne me force pas à vivre sans toi…

Merlin le dévisageait avec de grands yeux aussi vides et noirs qu’un puits sans fond, comme si déjà il ne le voyait plus. Arthur en eut le sang glacé.

Il attrapa le bâton magique qui gisait au sol et le lui fourra d’autorité dans les mains en ravalant rageusement la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.

\- Bats-toi, espèce d’idiot ! C’est un _ordre_!

Merlin cilla, et sa main osseuse se referma soudain sur le bâton. Il se leva en se dégageant brusquement de l’étreinte d’Arthur et recula de plusieurs pas mal assurés. Les yeux noirs comme l’encre et l’air aussi jeune qu’il l’avait été autrefois à Camelot, le sorcier agrippa à deux mains son bâton dont la pierre ocre devint sombre comme la nuit.

Cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Le souffle coupé, Arthur porta une main hésitante à la garde de son épée. Que devait-il faire ?

Serait-il capable d’arrêter son ami à temps s’il perdait à nouveau le contrôle ? Ou allait-il devoir honorer sa promesse et perdre à jamais la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui ?

La voix de Merlin enfla dans sa gorge, jaillissant avec des intonations rauques et puissantes.

_- **GEHÆFTAN CARCERNÞÉOSTRE** , _rugit-il en renversant la tête en arrière, les yeux entièrement noirs. _**ÁGOE EALLNE ÞÆS DRYCRÆFTES M** **Í** **N SAWLE !**_

La pierre au sommet du bâton se mit alors à vomir des filaments de mélasse noire qui le cerclèrent en un tourbillon liquide. Arthur pouvait voir au travers le visage du sorcier se tordre de souffrance.

\- Merlin !

\- _**Ne l’approche pas !**_ résonna la voix impérieuse d’Aithusa qui lui barra le passage de sa queue. _**L**_ _ **e sort qu’il vient de jeter ne**_ _ **nuira**_ _ **à nul autre que lui-même. Emrys est en train de contenir le mal en attaquant sa propre magie pour s’affaiblir**_ _ **. Regarde…**_

Il s’arrêta net, les yeux rivés sur son ami qui ne semblait plus rien voir ni entendre, comme en transe. Makkariah s’approcha craintivement de Merlin en allongeant le cou pour renifler les arcs liquides d’ombre, et recula avec un couinement de douleur quand ils frôlèrent ses naseaux.

Merlin était agité de tremblements et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, le faisant tomber rudement à genoux, toujours agrippé à son bâton de toutes ses forces. À nouveau, il vieillissait en accéléré, ses cheveux et sa barbe repoussant blancs comme neige tandis que sa peau se plissait de rides.

\- _**… c’est déjà terminé.**_ _ **Il a**_ _ **résisté**_ _ **.**_ _ **Il a pu maîtriser le mal.**_

En effet, les filaments de mélasse noire se résorbaient, réintégrant la pierre au sommet du bâton qui reprit sa teinte ocre. Aithusa ôta sa queue du passage, laissant Arthur se précipiter vers son ami haletant et couvert de sueur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le regard éteint, Merlin acquiesça en essuyant la sueur de son front d’un revers de manche. Il accepta la main d’Arthur mais peina à se relever, même en s’appuyant en même temps sur son bâton. Il semblait plus vieux et épuisé que jamais, comme si la brise eût été suffisante pour l’achever. Ses mains ridées tremblaient comme des feuilles.

\- Je vais mieux maintenant, grommela-t-il en essayant faiblement de se détacher d’Arthur. J’ai pu garder le contrôle de ma magie.

\- Pour cette fois, oui… intervint Anhora en s’avançant vers eux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Tu aurais dû avertir le Conseil que la situation était à ce point critique de ton côté. Que feras-tu quand aucun sort ne pourra plus te contenir ?

\- Quand le moment sera venu… nous ferons ce qu’il faudra, balaya Merlin d’un geste évasif.

Trop conscient du poids d’Excalibur contre sa hanche, Arthur s’assombrit en songeant à la promesse qu’il avait faite la veille – cette fois-ci, ça n’avait pas été loin. Il ajusta le bras osseux de Merlin sur ses épaules afin de le maintenir debout.

Ghalini et Aithusa observaient leur maître avec un air triste et abattu, tandis que Makkariah s’était caché derrière une colonne, visiblement trop effrayé pour en sortir dans l’immédiat.

Quant à Anhora, non seulement il n’avait pas bougé le petit doigt quand Merlin luttait contre le mal le rongeant de l’intérieur, mais il semblait impassible, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

\- Comme je te le disais, Emrys, reprit-il avec une voix grave empreinte de sérénité, j’ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Ça peut attendre, répliqua Arthur en guidant Merlin vers un rocher pour l’y asseoir. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Le Gardien des licornes secoua lentement la tête.

\- Je crains que cela ne puisse attendre. Emrys… Eleanor a eu une vision.

La respiration toujours laborieuse, Merlin releva la tête pour vriller sur Anhora un regard intense.

\- Une vision où tu figurais, poursuivit Anhora en haussant un sourcil. Tu sais ce que cela signifie.

\- L’Ancienne Religion essaye de nous transmettre un message…

\- En effet. Peut-être reste-t-il un espoir de sauver Albion. »

 

* * *

 

La clarté de l’aube baignant la grotte se disloqua autour d’eux et fut emportée au loin comme par une rafale. Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux en prenant une brusque inspiration, soudain plongé dans une nappe épaisse de ténèbres. Leur apparition avait soulevé un nuage de cendres qui retombait à présent au ralenti et le fit tousser. Des craquements se faisaient entendre au loin dans le silence feutré.

Arthur sut où ils se trouvaient avant même qu’un sort murmuré n’éclaire les environs à deux mètres à la ronde.

« La vallée des Rois déchus… ? commenta Anhora en fronçant les sourcils d’un air confus.

La pâle lumière traçait les contours des arbres à l’écorce grisâtre et projetait au sol les ombres tortueuses des racines y serpentant. Se tenant à deux mains à son bâton, Merlin confirma d’un grognement affirmatif.

\- La Grotte de Cristal est ensevelie là-dessous, marmonna-t-il en désignant un amas de roches couvertes de mousse. Je n’y suis pas retourné depuis mille ans.

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à son ami. Merlin avait repris suffisamment de forces pour se tenir debout sans aide, mais n’en menait pas large. Par instants, la peau parcheminée de son visage se lissait et rajeunissait et ses iris devenaient noirs, mais jamais plus de quelques secondes.

Combien de temps parviendrait-il encore à lutter contre ce qui le consumait ?

\- Jamais je n’aurais cru qu’elle se trouverait ici, si proche du camp des druides.

Anhora pointa une direction du doigt – et en effet, si Arthur plissait les yeux et regardait attentivement, il pouvait deviner quelques lumières vacillantes à quelques centaines de mètres derrière les rangées d’arbres morts.

\- Les druides sont intimement liés aux racines les plus profondes de l’Ancienne Religion, soupira Merlin en s’avançant d’un pas lourd vers les roches. Il est naturel qu’ils aient été instinctivement attirés par le berceau de la magie pour y installer leur communauté sans même en avoir conscience.

Le sorcier tendit une main ouverte et siffla d’une voix rauque :

_\- Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol !_

Arthur tressaillit et leva un bras pour se protéger le visage lorsque l’amas de roches _explosa_ et que l’onde de choc provoqua un brusque déplacement d’air. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, Anhora faisait léviter la terre et les débris d’un geste du poignet hors du passage.

Il s’approcha jusqu’à se trouver épaule contre épaule avec Merlin qui baissait les yeux sur l’entrée de la grotte désormais déblayée.

\- Assez traîné, grogna-t-il d’un air sombre. Allons voir ce que peut bien signifier la vision d’Eleanor.

Arthur agrippa le bras osseux de Merlin pour l’aider à enjamber les roches et s’enfoncer dans l’entrée. Ils durent progresser ainsi péniblement dans le passage encombré, courbés en deux afin de ne pas se cogner la tête. Derrière eux, la lumière qu’Anhora renfermait dans sa main les éclairait en projetant d’immenses ombres mouvantes.

Quand enfin le tunnel s’élargit et déboucha dans la grotte en tant que telle, Arthur retint son souffle en regardant autour de lui. Le pâle éclair de lumière qu’ils avaient amené se reflétait à l’infini dans des centaines, des milliers de cristaux translucides qui hérissaient la roche comme autant de diamants.

C’était magnifique.

\- C’est horrible…

Arthur cilla de surprise et tourna la tête vers Anhora que ce spectacle féerique semblait dévaster. Et Merlin semblait partager son état d’esprit : il acquiesça gravement en tendant une main ridée pour frôler un cristal du bout des doigts.

\- Comme le Cristal de Neahtid, ils ne montrent que des ténèbres. Ils ne dégagent plus rien. Ni énergie, ni chaleur, ni réminiscences de mes ancêtres…

\- Ils sont vides, souffla Anhora en touchant lui aussi un des cristaux. Complètement vides.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, désemparé face à l’air abattu des deux sorciers.

\- Vous voulez dire qu’on est venus ici pour rien ? Je croyais qu’il restait un espoir ! Et cette vision prophétique dont vous parliez, alors ?

Les épaules de Merlin s’affaissèrent davantage et ses mains se crispèrent sur son bâton alors qu’il contemplait la grotte en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Eleanor a dû se tromper, elle n’a pas pu recevoir de prophétie. C’est trop tard. La magie est morte.

Soudain, un ricanement aigrelet résonna dans la grotte. Arthur se raidit, incapable de situer d’où venait la voix qui s’éleva ensuite :

\- Oh non, elle n’est pas morte. Bien au contraire. L’Ancienne Religion n’a jamais été plus vivante qu’en ce glorieux jour.

C’était comme si chaque mot provenait d’un endroit différent de la grotte. Merlin et Anhora tournaient sur eux-mêmes pour essayer de voir qui s’adressait à eux quand la voix s’éleva à nouveau juste derrière eux, parfaitement distincte cette fois :

\- Par ici.

Ils se tournèrent d’un bloc pour faire face à…

Arthur cilla, confus. Sa main prête à dégainer s’amollit sur la garde de son épée.

Émergeant de l’ombre d’un pas dandinant sur ses jambes arquées, un nain enjambait un cristal pour se hisser sur un rocher. Se trouvant ainsi à leur hauteur, il s’appuyait d’une main contre une colonne et les toisait avec une ombre de rictus en coin.

\- Grettir… ? murmura Merlin en plissant les yeux, le nez froncé d’incompréhension.

Le nain vrilla un regard perçant sur lui.

\- Enfin nous nous retrouvons, Merlin. J’ai attendu ce moment très longtemps.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de plus à Arthur pour se souvenir où exactement il avait déjà vu ce visage familier.

\- Hé, je te reconnais ! s’exclama-t-il en pointant l’intrus du doigt. Je me souviens, quand j’étais en quête du trident du Roi Pêcheur, c’était _toi_ qui gardais le pont des terres périlleuses !

À nouveau ce rire aigrelet. Un rire sans joie, froid et hautain.

\- Tu te méprends, Arthur Pendragon, je ne suis pas Grettir. Grettir est mort depuis des siècles.

Arthur se crispa quand le nain prit une profonde inspiration et que ses iris devinrent complètement noirs. L’air s’alourdit soudain de quelque chose de maléfique – il sentit son instinct hurler au danger et un frisson glacé dévaler son échine.

Merlin s’avança d’un pas lourd, son bâton frappant la roche en un écho lugubre, et se plaça d’autorité devant Arthur pour le protéger.

\- Qui es-tu ? articula le sorcier d’une voix tendue.

Le nain se détacha de la colonne et toisa Merlin avec haine, son regard saturé de noir lui donnant un air inhumain.

\- Tu sais qui je suis.

L’air vibrait d’énergie. Arthur crispa sa main sur son épée en constatant avec effroi que dans toute la grotte les cailloux et débris s’étaient mis à léviter à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Il échangea un regard avec Anhora, mais le Gardien des licornes ne semblait guère en savoir plus que lui.

\- Lorsque Camelot est tombée dans les flammes et le sang… articula le nain d’une voix qui enflait et prenait peu à peu en puissance. Je n’ai eu qu’à attendre qu’un pillard arrache mon cœur à mon tombeau pour me libérer et revenir à la vie. Tu as cru pouvoir m’enterrer sous le château que j’ai moi-même fondé ! Tu as cru m’avoir vaincu et enfermé ! Mais je suis _immortel_ , pauvre fou ! Et à présent, tu vas regretter d’avoir rejeté l’honneur que je t’offrais de dominer le monde à mes côtés !

Merlin tressaillit et fit un pas chancelant en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu’à se trouver côte à côte avec lui. Jamais Arthur n’avait vu pareille expression de terreur sur le visage de son ami.

Merlin entrouvrit les lèvres et murmura d’une voix blanche, si bas qu’Arthur faillit ne pas l’entendre :

\- _Cornelius Sigan._  »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ont oublié qui est Cornelius Sigan, revoyez le premier épisode de la saison 2 ! C'est un puissant sorcier qui a fondé Camelot et qui a enfermé son âme dans un cœur en cristal pour revenir à la vie un jour et se venger. Dans l'épisode, il possède Cedric (un voleur) puis essaye de posséder Merlin mais échoue et se retrouve à nouveau enfermé dans le cristal.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite anecdote, j'ai essayé de faire une illustration pour cette fic, et… mon Merlin version vieux Dragoon avait un petit air de Pierre Richard alors j'ai renoncé. J'ai pas le talent pour dessiner il faut croire. ^^'  
> Bon et ce chapitre est un peu court. Pour des raisons scénaristiques. (Je vais la ressortir souvent, cette excuse)

Retenant son souffle, Arthur sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa joue et se perdre dans son cou.

Cornelius Sigan. Ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose sans qu’il ne parvienne à se souvenir quoi.

Tout autour, les débris flottaient à un mètre au-dessus du sol. L’un deux se cogna contre sa main refermée sur la garde de son épée et s’en éloigna au ralenti. Arthur resserra sa poigne si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blêmirent.

Leurs silhouettes se reflétaient sur les milliers de cristaux comme dans autant de miroirs. Arthur en position d’attaque prêt à dégainer Excalibur, Merlin avec sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs s’appuyant sur son bâton, Anhora drapé de blanc et en retrait… Le nain qui les toisait froidement y apparaissait comme une masse grouillante de ténèbres.

Arthur jeta un regard en biais à Merlin sans savoir que faire. Il n’avait pas compris un traître mot du discours que le nain venait de vociférer, mais le ton avait été clairement hostile. S’il s’agissait d’un ennemi, ne devraient-ils pas attaquer ?

Dans le doute, Arthur tira lentement son épée de son fourreau avec un son métallique, affichant un air aussi menaçant qu’assuré.

« Tu le connais ? articula-t-il à l’attention de Merlin.

Sa voix impérieuse sembla tirer le vieillard de sa torpeur. Son visage se verrouilla et devint illisible.

\- Nos chemins se sont croisés autrefois, confirma Merlin d’une voix rauque.

Anhora apparut soudainement entre eux deux, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés.

\- Cornelius Sigan est un sorcier qui a vécu dans les temps reculés de l’Ancienne Religion, déclara-t-il en tournant un regard grave vers Arthur. Sa puissance était telle qu’il a fait ployer Albion sous son règne despotique et a fondé Camelot en faisant surgir le château et la cité du sol. Le roi d'alors craignait sa puissance incommensurable et a fait ordonner son exécution. La légende dit qu’il reviendra un jour pour prendre sa revanche sur Camelot.

\- Quand l’ordre d’exécution a été donné, j’ai pris mes précautions, déclara le dénommé Sigan d’une voix sépulcrale. J’ai scellé mon âme avec toute ma fortune dans le tombeau secret que j’avais aménagé sous le château. Ce n’est qu'une enveloppe vide qu'ils ont exécutée ce jour là.

Un rictus froid déforma le visage du nain.

\- Je connais la noirceur du cœur des hommes et je savais que tôt ou tard une main avide viendrait arracher le diamant renfermant mon âme. Je croyais le moment de ma vengeance venu lorsque ce vaurien de Cédric m’a libéré. J’ai pris possession de son corps pour exterminer toute vie entre les murs de Camelot en donnant vie aux gargouilles du château… Mais je n’avais pas prévu qu’un sorcier aussi puissant que Merlin se mettrait en travers de mon chemin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et abaissa la pointe de sa lame. Il se souvenait avoir combattu des monstres de pierre qui s’étaient détachés des murailles et massacraient les citoyens terrifiés. Maintenant qu’il y songeait, un tombeau avait effectivement été découvert sous les fondations de Camelot quelques jours plus tôt. Il n’était pas tout à fait certain de suivre tout ce qu’il se passait ici, mais il avait l’impression de voir sous un autre jour cette attaque qui l’avait pris au dépourvu à l’époque.

Et ce nom…

\- … _Cédric_? répéta-t-il d’un ton incertain. Ce garçon avec qui Merlin se disputait l’honneur de me servir ?

Il échangea un bref regard avec Merlin qui confirma son hypothèse d’un hochement de tête.

Arthur se souvenait vaguement de ce voleur qui avait manœuvré pour remplacer son valet personnel qui se montrait encore plus incompétent que d’habitude. Arthur avait laissé faire, amusé – et il devait l’admettre, plutôt flatté – par la jalousie manifeste dont faisait preuve Merlin, et désireux de lui donner une bonne leçon pour lui apprendre à mieux effectuer ses tâches. Ça avait vite dégénéré, Merlin accusant Cédric d’être possédé par un esprit maléfique, et les deux valets avaient fini par se battre au sol comme de vulgaires roturiers sous son regard désabusé. Il s’était avéré après coup que l’objectif de Cédric avait été de voler la clef pour dévaliser le tombeau – elle avait été retrouvée sur son cadavre gisant parmi les nombreuses autres victimes des gargouilles ensorcelées.

Merlin s’avança d’un pas, ses yeux bleus fixés sur Sigan et la pierre ocre de son bâton brillant d'un pâle éclat. Arthur le vit déglutir et s’humidifier les lèvres avant de demander d’une voix basse avec lenteur, comme s’il pesait chacun de ses mots :

\- Tu dis avoir été à nouveau libéré quand Camelot est tombée, alors pourquoi ne réapparais-tu que maintenant, mille ans après ? Et que fais-tu ici, dans la Grotte de Cristal ?

Sigan vrilla Merlin de son regard saturé de noir comme s’il cherchait à percer à travers son crâne. Arthur sentit un frisson glacé dévaler son échine lorsqu’il remarqua que les veines du nain prenaient peu à peu une teinte sombre sous sa peau.

\- Pendant les quelques secondes durant lesquelles j’ai envahi ton corps dans ma tentative de te posséder, j’ai pu mesurer l’étendue de ta magie. Jamais je n’avais ressenti tant de puissance, et j’aurais été broyé sous la pression si tu ne m’avais pas renvoyé dans ma prison. En un sens, tu m’as sauvé en me repoussant avec cette incantation, car à l’époque jamais je n’aurais pu prendre le dessus sur toi. Mon erreur a été de te sous-estimer. Tu n’es pas un sorcier, Merlin, tu _es_ la magie d’Albion incarnée.

La main de Sigan frôla le cristal le plus proche qui se fissura avec un craquement lugubre sous ses doigts, perdant son éclat avant de s’effriter comme la licorne et le dragon de Merlin l’avaient fait en mourant. Le nain observa froidement ses doigts ruisseler de cendres.

\- Lorsqu’à la chute de Camelot j’ai investi le corps d’un soldat d’Escetir, j’étais déterminé à prendre ma revanche sur toi car je ne pourrais régner sur Albion tant que tu serais en travers de mon chemin. Mais je savais qu’il me faudrait acquérir une puissance au moins égale à la tienne pour te vaincre, ce qui semblait quasiment impossible à accomplir. J’ai fait profil bas pendant des siècles, des siècles d’humiliation abjecte, à me cacher, à posséder autant de sorciers que je le pouvais sans me faire remarquer pour absorber leur énergie vitale, leurs connaissances et leur magie. Je cherchais un moyen d’atteindre ton niveau et désespérais d’y arriver… quand un jour, il y a cinq cent ans, j’ai pris le contrôle de Grettir sans me douter qu’il détenait des informations inestimables… Il savait où était située la Grotte de Cristal, le berceau même de la magie. J’ai su alors ce que je devais faire.

\- Qu’as-tu fait ? souffla Merlin d’une voix blanche.

Arthur eut le sentiment, à voir ses yeux bleus s’écarquiller avec horreur, que Merlin connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Sigan ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une larme noire coula de son œil et glissa lentement sur sa joue. Il éleva sa main pour l’essuyer et observa d'un air nullement surpris le liquide sombre qui avait taché le bout de ses doigts.

\- Pendant des siècles j’ai puisé la magie d’Albion à sa source pour nourrir mon âme et accroître mes pouvoirs. Chacun de ces cristaux permet un accès illimité au passé, au présent et au futur. Je suis devenu omniscient, ayant des yeux et des oreilles partout, ce qui m’a permis d’épier le moindre de tes mouvements. Au fur et à mesure que je gagnais en puissance, j’ai appris à absorber à distance la magie de toutes les créatures de l’Ancienne Religion, de tous les druides et de tous les sorciers d’Albion. Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé, Merlin, pourquoi la magie de tous faiblissait à part la tienne ? Pourquoi Aithusa était incapable de pondre sans l’aide des Sidhes ? Pourquoi le nombre de sorciers chutait et que nul n’était plus capable de développer des pouvoirs magiques par l’étude seule ?

Au lieu de Merlin, ce fut Anhora qui réagit. Avec une expression de fureur qu’Arthur n’avait jamais vue sur son visage d’ordinaire toujours si stoïque, le vieil homme éleva une voix irradiant de puissance qui fit vibrer le sol :

\- C’est donc toi qui as tué mes licornes ! Cette maladie qui les a terrassées, c’était toi qui aspirais leur magie pour assouvir ta soif de puissance ! Pauvre fou, ne sais-tu donc pas qu’une terrible malédiction s’abat sur quiconque tue un être aussi pur ? Tu paieras mille fois ce sacrilège !

Les mains jointes dans son dos, le nain posa un regard acéré sur Anhora.

\- Tu oublies que cette malédiction est un châtiment invoqué par l’Ancienne Religion elle-même. Sais-tu pourquoi j’ai absorbé la magie ancestrale des Sidhes, des licornes, des vouivres, des druides et d’un dragon, au point de les consumer jusqu’à leur mort ? Aucune malédiction ne vengera tes licornes, Anhora, car je suis _devenu_ l’Ancienne Religion !

\- Tu mens, Anhora siffla d’une voix rauque en tendant une main ouverte vers Sigan. _Forbaerne, ácwele !_

Une boule de feu ardente naquit et s’amplifia contre la paume du Gardien des licornes. Arthur retint son souffle avec stupeur quand l’amas de flammes rugissantes fut projeté avec la puissance d’un boulet de canon droit vers le nain.

Celui-ci ne remua pas d’un cil, et se contenta de hausser un sourcil peu concerné en baissant ses yeux saturés de noir sur la boule dont la course se stoppa inexplicablement à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Immobile et flottant dans les airs, le feu éclairait par en-dessous son visage, lui donnant des allures de masque mortuaire.

\- Vos sorts sont sans effet contre moi, déclara Sigan en faisant disparaître la boule de feu d’une pichenette. Depuis un an, j’ai absorbé la quasi-totalité de la magie d’Albion. Je suis désormais le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Laissez-moi vous le prouver avec une petite démonstration…

Sigan éleva la main vers Anhora. Celui-ci tressaillit violemment et s’agrippa le crâne avec un gémissement rauque.

\- Anhora !

Ils n’eurent même pas le temps de se rendre à ses côtés pour lui porter secours. Il ne fallut qu’une seconde pour que le noir envahisse les iris d’Anhora sous ses sourcils broussailleux. Quand il se redressa, son visage s’était lissé, dénué de toute expression.

Sigan remua très légèrement les doigts, et Anhora tourna son regard noir et vide vers Merlin, irradiant d’une aura menaçante. Il tendit vivement la main, et le cœur d’Arthur rata un battement quand Merlin fut brutalement projeté plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière par une force invisible et percuta des cristaux avec fracas, les faisant voler en éclat.

\- Merlin ! hurla-t-il.

Cheveux blancs voilant son visage, son ami gisait au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres et luttant pour respirer. Quand Anhora amorça un pas en sa direction, le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour. Il s’interposa en brandissant son épée, ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne.

\- Je ne laisserai personne blesser Merlin.

Les yeux entièrement noirs du Gardien des licornes le fixèrent sans ciller.

\- _Gehæftan_.

À peine eut-il entendu ce sort murmuré que des lianes épaisses surgirent du sol en crevant la roche et s’enroulèrent autour de ses jambes et de sa taille. Arthur ne leur laissa pas le temps de le ligoter entièrement – il fit siffler la lame d’Excalibur et trancha les lianes douées de vie une à une, ignorant la douleur lorsqu’il s’entailla sérieusement au niveau des mollets et de la hanche pour se libérer.

Mâchoire serrée et ignorant la douleur de ses blessures fraîches, il éleva son épée, prêt à l’abattre sur Anhora, quand…

\- Arthur, non ! Anhora ne contrôle pas ses actions mais est toujours présent ! Ne le tue pas !

La voix de Merlin interrompit net son geste. Arthur lui jeta un regard en biais, s’apercevant que son ami s’était relevé et que son visage était en train de rajeunir à vue d’œil.

\- _Ablinn ðu, forlæte ðu nu !_ siffla Merlin entre ses dents alors que ses cheveux raccourcissaient et redevenaient bruns.

Arthur sentit le souffle de l’onde de choc qui envoya Anhora voler et s’écraser contre la roche.

Merlin avait raison. Ce n’était pas Anhora qu’il devrait attaquer.

Arthur tourna la tête vers le nain toujours juché sur son rocher à contempler le spectacle. Un sourire mauvais déformait son visage dont les veines sous la peau paraissaient noires, et ses joues étaient striées de larmes sombres qu’il ne prenait même plus la peine d’essuyer.

Déterminé, Arthur fit tourner son épée en serrant les dents et fondit sur Sigan, sa lame fendant l’air dans le but de lui trancher la tête.

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse atteindre sa cible, il eut l’impression qu’un boulet de canon venait de le frapper à la poitrine, vidant tout l’air de ses poumons. La douleur lui fit lâcher son épée qui tomba au sol avec un tintement sonore. Il se sentit projeté en arrière et son dos percuta une paroi rocheuse. Le choc lui fit mordre sa langue et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il lui sembla entendre Merlin crier son nom à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Sa vue s’assombrit, rendant trouble l’image du nain qui tendait la main vers lui, et seule la force de sa volonté l’empêcha de perdre connaissance.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Arthur Pendragon, articula froidement Sigan. Ce n’est pas ton combat. _Áþind clúd !_

Arthur tressaillit lorsque la roche dans son dos devint soudain liquide comme de la cire fondue, englobant ses bras et ses jambes avant de durcir à nouveau en l’espace d’une fraction de seconde. Impuissant et rouge sous l’effort, il s'arc-bouta pour se dégager, mais en vain. Il était encastré dans la roche qui l’immobilisait plus efficacement que les plus épaisses chaînes du donjon de Camelot.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tourna la tête vers les deux vieux sorciers qui se battaient toujours à coups de sorts, juste à temps pour voir Merlin apparaître soudainement dans le dos d’Anhora, brandissant son bâton ouvragé.

\- Désolé, mon vieil ami… haleta Merlin en frappant le Gardien des licornes à l’arrière du crâne avec son bâton.

Arthur grimaça au bruit du coup violent, puis du corps d’Anhora tombant inerte au sol. Il ne pouvait voir Merlin que de dos, mais ses cheveux étaient redevenus aussi bruns et courts qu’ils l’avaient été autrefois. Et quand le sorcier se retourna, il n’avait plus de barbe, son visage était redevenu celui jeune et anguleux de son loyal valet et meilleur ami qui avait été à ses côtés pendant dix ans.

\- Relâche Arthur tout de suite, Sigan. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

La voix de Merlin était rauque et lourde de menace. Ses yeux étaient orageux, et une trace de cendres souillait une de ses pommettes saillantes.

Sigan haussa les sourcils et descendit de son perchoir, s’avançant d’un pas vers Merlin.

\- Rassure-toi, Merlin. Je ne compte pas tuer Arthur dans l’immédiat. J’ai des projets pour l’héritier de Camelot.

Merlin plissa ses yeux qui étincelèrent d’un éclat doré lorsqu’il brandit son bâton.

\- _ÁSTRÍC !_

La pierre ocre rayonna et un éclair massif en surgit avec un craquement sec, fendant l’air de la grotte en formant des arcs aveuglants qui forcèrent Arthur à fermer les yeux. Le bruit retomba, et il se risqua à entrouvrir une paupière, complètement ébloui.

L’air était chargé de poussière, et Arthur vit un immense cratère fumant à l’endroit où s’était tenu Sigan. L’espoir qu’il eut que le nain avait été pulvérisé ne fut que de courte durée.

\- Je constate que tu as enfin décidé de me prendre au sérieux, s’éleva la voix satisfaite de Sigan. Je me demandais combien de temps encore tu gaspillerais ton énergie à maintenir ce sort de vieillissement.

Arthur tourna vivement la tête pour localiser la source de la voix sépulcrale. Sigan se trouvait désormais à l’autre extrémité de la grotte, et sans doute avait-il été touché par l’attaque de Merlin, car un pan de son visage s’était arraché. Au lieu de chair en-dessous, une masse noire et visqueuse grouillait et s’écoulait le long de son cou.

Merlin soutint le regard de son ennemi, l’air défiant. À présent qu’il avait repris son apparence jeune, ses mouvements étaient plus souples et assurés, irradiant de puissance.

\- Toute cette magie ancestrale que tu as absorbée ne peut être contenue dans ton corps. Tu as été trop avide, Sigan, et ce n’est plus qu’une question de jours avant que tu ne sois broyé par cet excès de puissance.

Le nain eut un ricanement, et son sourire craquela sa peau blafarde comme du vieux cuir.

\- En effet, je crains que ce brave Grettir soit un peu étroit pour mes ambitions. C’est pour cette raison que j’essaye depuis plusieurs jours de prendre possession de ton corps. Je n’y suis pas parvenu à distance, mais face à face, ce sera un jeu d’enfant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu m’affronter directement, dans ce cas ? siffla Merlin en marchant lentement comme un prédateur cerclant sa proie.

\- Parce que ce corps est ancré à la magie que j’ai puisée dans les cristaux. Je ne peux quitter cette grotte sans risquer que cette enveloppe trop fragile implose. Pour sortir d’ici et dominer le monde, il me faut un corps plus puissant. Comme le tien.

Arthur tenta à nouveau de se libérer de la roche en bandant tous ses muscles, mais en vain. Il se maudit de ne pouvoir être d’aucune aide quand il vit son ami se crisper et empoigner son bâton, prêt à affronter seul l'ennemi.

Merlin eut une brusque inspiration comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et son visage se durcit davantage.

\- C’est toi qui as envoyé cette vision à Eleanor. Tu savais que j'en aurais connaissance et que cela me ferait venir droit à toi.

Sigan eut un sourire jubilatoire et écarta les bras d’un air théâtral, sa voix enflant et résonnant à travers la grotte :

\- Je vais maintenant prendre possession de toi, Merlin, et cette fois je n’échouerai pas !

\- _ÁMYRÐRE !_ s’époumona Merlin dont les yeux s’allumèrent d’or.

Un éclair vert foudroyant jaillit de la pierre du bâton, mais ne put atteindre sa cible. Un vague mouvement de la main avait suffi à Sigan pour dévier l’attaque de lui, et son sourire carnassier s’élargit.

Le nain s’avança alors vers Merlin, pas à pas, en élevant une main à la paume ouverte dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs lui donnaient un air inhumain que sa peau craquelée et ruisselante de liquide sombre ne faisait qu’amplifier.

Arthur sentit une onde d’énergie traverser l’air, lui coupant le souffle l’espace d’un instant – un vent terrible s’était levé et cinglait son visage. Mais c’était sur Merlin que l’attaque était concentrée. Merlin qui grinçait des dents et s’appuyait sur son bâton pour rester debout, soufflé par cette puissance brute.

Et Sigan s’approchait de plus en plus, laissant derrière lui des flaques noires en guise d’empreintes de pas.

Arthur s’entendit crier le nom de Merlin, et le vit tendre la main dans un effort désespéré pour se défendre :

\- _FOLGE MIN BEBOD !_

Il ignorait quel type de sort Merlin avait tenté d’accomplir, mais son seul effet fit de faire flancher Sigan une seconde tout au plus. Arthur retint son souffle, pâlissant d’effroi lorsque Sigan s’arrêta juste devant Merlin. Le corps du nain n’était plus qu’une enveloppe déchirée débordant d’ombre liquide quand il se mit à hurler des incantations gutturales, sa voix enflant et vibrant à travers les murs et cristaux de la grotte.

Le sorcier poussa un cri étranglé et tomba à genoux en crispant une main sur son cœur, comme en proie à une intense souffrance. Quand Sigan plaqua sa main sur le front de Merlin, son bâton tomba au sol avec un claquement, et Arthur vit la pierre ocre se fissurer et tomber en poussière.

Prisonnier de la roche, il ne put qu’assister, impuissant, alors que Sigan ouvrait grand ce qu’il lui restait de mâchoire et vomissait une masse de fumée noire qui se rua sur le visage de Merlin, s’y infiltrant par les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Au fur et à mesure que la fumée quittait le corps du nain, celui-ci se décomposait en accéléré, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que les os du squelette qui tombèrent en poussière à leur tour.

Les yeux écarquillés, Arthur vit son ami s’effondrer et se recroqueviller en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- _MERLIN_   _!_ cria-t-il en essayant de se dégager de la roche.

L’angoisse rongeant ses entrailles et rageant contre sa propre impuissance, il ne put que regarder alors que son meilleur ami convulsait au sol en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ne le laisse pas t’avoir… murmura Arthur entre ses dents.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision attira son regard. Anhora avait repris connaissance et peinait à se relever – il semblait être revenu à lui-même, à en juger par la couleur de ses iris et l’expression hébétée qu’il arborait.

\- Anhora ! siffla Arthur en bandant ses muscles pour lutter contre sa prison de roche. Libère-moi, je dois aller aider Merlin !

Le Gardien des licornes évalua la situation critique en jetant un œil à Merlin qui haletait en griffant le sol, et Arthur littéralement fondu dans le mur. Son regard se durcit sous ses sourcils broussailleux et il se releva en tendant une main tremblante vers lui.

\- _Áhredde_ … articula-t-il difficilement, l’air mal en point et drainé de ses forces.

Arthur sentit la roche se liquéfier à nouveau et se retirer de son corps – libéré, il se laissa souplement tomber au sol, et s’apprêtait à courir vers son ami quand Anhora tendit son bâton pour lui barrer le passage.

\- Attends, Arthur. Ne l’approche pas. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l’aider dans ce combat.

\- Hors de mon chemin, vieil homme ! articula hargneusement Arthur. Je ne peux pas le perdre ! C’est mon ami !

Il repoussa le bâton sans douceur et se rua auprès de Merlin qui avait cessé de convulser et gisait inerte à même le sol. L’adrénaline courant dans ses veines et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Arthur s’agenouilla et lui toucha l’épaule.

\- … Merlin ?

Les cils frémirent sur les joues pâles du sorcier. Il ouvrit les yeux, et le soulagement envahit Arthur en voyant qu’ils étaient bleus. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

\- Tu as réussi, Merlin ! s’exclama-t-il en lui pressant affectueusement l’épaule. Tu l’as vaincu !

Ils se relevèrent et Merlin tourna les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec une étrange expression.

\- En effet. C’était plus facile que je ne l’aurais cru.

Un rictus se glissa sur les lèvres de Merlin et ses iris furent soudain envahis d’un noir profond.

\- Ces derniers siècles à vivre reclus sous terre en s’infligeant un sort de vieillesse l’ont considérablement affaibli.

Arthur sentit son sourire s’effacer tandis que celui de Merlin s’élargissait et il ôta sa main de son épaule comme s’il s’était brûlé.

\- Arthur ! cria Anhora derrière lui. Éloigne-toi de lui ! Ce n’est plus Emrys !

Arthur recula d’un pas en secouant la tête avec horreur, sans cesser de dévisager l’étranger qui contrôlait le corps de son ami.

Sigan élevait une main et observait ses doigts remuer avec une curiosité teintée de noire jubilation – expression si étrangère sur le visage de Merlin.

\- Avec ce corps, je vais enfin prendre ma revanche et instaurer mon règne de terreur ! Pas seulement Albion, mais le monde entier tremblera au nom de Cornelius Sigan ! Soyez honorés d’assister à la naissance d’une nouvelle ère !

Sigan s’évapora alors en un tourbillon de fumée ascendante. Le sol se mit à trembler et tous les cristaux se fissurèrent et volèrent en éclats. Arthur tressaillit quand la poigne d’Anhora se referma sur son bras et le tira en arrière.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici ! Tout va s’effondrer !

Arthur se ressaisit, arraché à son état de choc par le danger imminent. Il suivit Anhora après avoir ramassé Excalibur qui gisait au sol. Ils manquèrent de peu de se faire écraser par des blocs de roche et la grotte qui s’écroulait sur elle-même comme une bête à l’agonie. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans le passage étroit et sortirent à l’air libre juste à temps pour voir le sol s’affaisser et l’entrée de la grotte se combler dans un éboulement. Plongés dans le noir de la nuit éternelle de la Vallée des Rois déchus, ils reprirent leur souffle tant bien que mal. Arthur se redressa en glissant son épée dans son fourreau, un vide terrible creusant son cœur comme si on le lui avait arraché.

Mais ce n’était pas terminé. Le grondement qui avait fait trembler la grotte s’amplifia. Sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds, Arthur se tendit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir.

Soudain, la nuit s'éclaircit et Arthur put voir le visage d'Anhora et les arbres autour. Il leva la tête avec effarement et vit les ténèbres s’éclipser, dévoilant le ciel gris et lumineux.

\- Qu’est-ce que…

\- L’enchantement… souffla Anhora. L’enchantement jeté par les druides il y a quatre cent ans est en train de se défaire…

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

Anhora n’eut pas l’occasion de lui répondre. Une explosion sourde provenant de la grotte ensevelie propulsa une si terrible onde de choc que le vieux sorcier et lui furent renversés à terre. Se protégeant le crâne avec ses avant-bras, Arthur contempla avec stupéfaction alors que l’onde de choc soufflait les arbres et les réduisait en poussière, transformant en l’espace de quelques secondes la forêt en un paysage désolé de cendres à perte de vue.

Arthur releva vivement la tête lorsqu’il entendit au loin des hurlements de terreur s’élever dans le silence.

\- Le camp de druides… » murmura-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Alors seulement réalisa-t-il qu’Anhora gisait inerte à ses côtés. Il s’empressa de tâter le pouls du vieillard qui s’avéra n’être qu'évanoui malgré son visage livide et ses traits altérés par la douleur.

Il n’eut d’autre choix que de charger le sorcier sur son épaule comme il l’aurait fait pour un sac de blé, et marcha péniblement vers le village, Anhora pesant bien plus lourd que Merlin qu’il avait souvent dû porter hors de champs de bataille.

Songer à son ami qu’il venait de perdre embua ses yeux de larmes qu’il ravala rageusement en serrant les dents, accélérant le pas.

Rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la vision d’horreur qui l’attendait au camp des druides. Les cabanes avaient toutes été soufflées comme des fétus de paille, et des centaines de cadavres gisaient au sol. Des femmes pleuraient leurs morts à grands sanglots, et d’autres se voilaient les yeux en hurlant, ne pouvant pas supporter la lumière du soleil qui les touchait pour la première fois de leur vie.

L’épaule douloureuse de porter Anhora, Arthur s’immobilisa dans ce spectacle de désolation et de mort quand des cris retentirent et qu’il vit des druides pointer le ciel avec la peur inscrite sur leur visage.

Arthur leva la tête et en oublia de respirer.

Là-haut dans le ciel, la lune se déplaçait plus vite que ce n’était possible, jusqu’à interrompre sa course devant le soleil.

Le jour était devenu nuit, et le ciel noir s’ornait d’une couronne flamboyante.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ça fait des siècles depuis le dernier chapitre. La rentrée a été ardue, le boulot et le karaté m’épuisent, du coup j’étais tellement crevée qu’écrire était au-dessus de mes forces. Même pour ce qui est de la traduction, je n’ai pas été productive du tout. Bon, et Netflix n’aide pas, faut dire, il y a tellement de bonnes séries à voir !  
> Je vais essayer de me reprendre. Promis. Merci de votre patience en tout cas !  
> Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ma relectrice/co-autrice CloudFactory qui s'est démenée pour valider mon chapitre malgré son emploi du temps chargé ! ^^

L’étoffe palpitait entre ses doigts, effleurait son poignet et se soulevait au gré du vent. Arthur aurait pu jurer qu’elle prenait vie tandis qu’il l’approchait de la corde.

Toutes les couleurs se confondaient dans l’ombre de l’éclipse. Les longs lambeaux de tissu oscillaient sur les cordes mollement tendues, aussi ternes les uns que les autres.

Arthur était en train d’attacher la bandelette parmi les autres quand il entendit un son feutré de pas dans son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir la silhouette austère de la Grande Prêtresse s’immobiliser à quelques mètres et vriller un regard acéré sur lui et sur ses mains qui achevaient de former le nœud.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent, creusant les rides sur son front. Arthur hésita et retira ses doigts du lambeau d’étoffe, se demandant soudain s’il avait commis un impair en essayant d’imiter de son mieux ce que les druides survivants étaient en train de faire. Il les avait vu planter des bâtons dans le sol, tendre des cordes et prélever des bandes de tissu sur les vêtements des morts pour les suspendre dans ce qu’il devinait être une sorte de rituel mortuaire – alors il en avait fait de même, sans doute un peu maladroitement. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait. Après tout, il n’avait jamais rien compris à l’Ancienne Religion et ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il offensait les praticiens de ce culte sans en avoir l’intention.

« Je voulais seulement vous aider, expliqua-t-il en faisant face à Eleanor. Je m’excuse si mon initiative est malvenue, je n’avais aucune intention de manquer de respect à vos croyances.

L’éclipse plongeait le visage de la druidesse dans l’ombre, mais il pouvait voir ses yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré et ses cheveux gris serpentant sur la cape qui l’enveloppait. Ses larmes s’étaient taries depuis que les morts avaient été enterrés, et elle dégageait à présent cette dignité tragique qu’Arthur, quand il était enfant, avait admirée sur les statues et tapisseries représentant les rois déchus d’antan.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison de t’excuser, Arthur Pendragon. Tu as fait preuve de compassion en nous aidant à enterrer nos morts, et d’humilité en participant à notre rituel.

\- Toutes mes condoléances. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé.

Eleanor lui adressa un pâle sourire et éleva une main tremblante. Dans le mouvement, sa manche dévoila le symbole druidique tatoué sur son poignet alors qu’elle cueillait du bout des doigts la bandelette de tissu qu’Arthur avait attachée. L’étoffe palpita contre sa paume comme un cœur affolé.

\- _R_ _estaþ friþgearde_ … souffla-t-elle tout bas, sa voix se brisant d’émotion sur la dernière syllabe.

Elle relâcha la bandelette qui se mit à frémir sous la brise.

Silencieuse, Eleanor contempla avec recueillement ce qui avait été le village des druides, et Arthur en fit de même par respect. Sous le ciel noir orné de son mince cercle de lumière, un paysage baigné de ténèbres s’offrait à leurs yeux, peuplé de silhouettes fantomatiques qui dressaient davantage de bâtons et de cordes. Des nuages de cendres se soulevaient en lents tourbillons et retombaient en une pluie lente, recouvrant peu à peu les tombes fraîchement creusées. Au loin, gémissements et sanglots se mêlaient au sifflement du vent.

\- Suspendre un substitut de leur enveloppe corporelle permet d’ancrer les âmes trop brutalement arrachées à la vie, reprit la Grande Prêtresse à voix basse. Afin qu’elles ne s’égarent pas dans notre monde ni ne se consument de terreur, nous les lions les unes aux autres afin qu’elles restent soudées et trouvent ensemble la paix et le chemin du royaume des morts. La dernière fois que j’ai participé à un tel rituel, je n’étais qu’une enfant. Je ne souhaitais rien d’autre que de rejoindre mes parents, mes frères et mes sœurs pour les accompagner vers l’au-delà.

Arthur tourna la tête vers Eleanor. La Grande Prêtresse regardait les centaines de lambeaux de tissu qui flottaient, et il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux qu’Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Cette terre est maudite à présent, murmura la vieille femme. Et elle le restera tant que les morts n’auront pas trouvé le repos.

Arthur détourna les yeux, embrassant du regard le paysage dévasté. Les gémissements des blessés et les cris des infectés à l’agonie peuplaient le silence de mort. Peu à peu, une idée s’imposa dans son esprit comme une évidence.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

Malgré lui, Arthur avait parlé d’un ton sans appel, de celui qu’il utilisait d’ordinaire pour guider ses hommes au combat ou imposer une stratégie à ses conseillers. Il sentit le regard aigu de la Grande Prêtresse se poser sur lui, et il poursuivit en se redressant avec toute son autorité royale :

\- Il vous faut de l’eau, de la nourriture et des soins pour vos blessés. Je vous offre le refuge dans la cité souterraine de Merlin, il y a des centaines de chambres vacantes et la cuisine est pleine de victuailles.

Eleanor eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux s’écarquillant d’horreur et de dégoût.

\- Il est _hors de question_ que je remette les pieds dans cet endroit ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La Grande Prêtresse tressaillit lorsqu’Arthur posa sa main sur son épaule frêle et se pencha pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Merlin m’a raconté ce qui est arrivé autrefois, Eleanor. Je sais comment votre famille a été tuée. Je sais ce que retourner là-bas vous coûterait, et je comprends vos réticences…

Tant d’émotions violentes se livraient bataille dans les yeux gris de la druidesse, mais derrière la colère et l’indignation, Arthur sut y déceler de l’hésitation et une pointe de vulnérabilité. Il décida de miser là-dessus, raffermissant sa poigne sur l’épaule de la femme.

\- … mais il ne s’agit pas de vous aujourd’hui. C’est la survie de votre peuple qui est en jeu. Ces gens comptent sur vous, ils sont sous votre responsabilité. Regardez-les.

Eleanor obéit et jeta un coup d’œil vers les blessés et malades allongés à même les cendres, puis vers les druides qui nouaient les dernières bandelettes de tissu en pleurant leurs disparus.

\- Oubliez le passé, reprit Arthur d’une voix ferme. Seuls le présent et l’avenir importent. Il vous faut protéger ceux qui sont encore en vie.

Quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard d’Arthur, il vit dans ses yeux que sa volonté flanchait. Mais le moment fut interrompu par des bruits étouffés de pas derrière eux. Elle se dégagea de sa poigne et ils se tournèrent vers un vieil homme à la mâchoire carrée et aux sourcils broussailleux qui s’approchait, son bâton s’enfonçant dans le tapis de cendres à chaque pas. Arthur se souvenait l’avoir vu quand il était venu avec Merlin pour rencontrer les Anciens.

La Grande Prêtresse reprit contenance et son visage se lissa à nouveau en un masque de dignité distante.

\- Rheyelan. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- James vient d’arriver, annonça l’homme d’un ton austère. Il dit que seule la Vallée des Rois Déchus a subi cette attaque. Le reste du pays est indemne, mais le monde entier s’interroge sur cette éclipse surnaturelle.

La Grande Prêtresse acquiesça gravement, fronçant les sourcils d’un air songeur.

\- Combien d’Anciens sont encore en vie ?

\- Quasiment tous sont morts ou à l’agonie. Il ne reste plus qu’Anhora, James, et nous deux.

\- Anhora a-t-il repris conscience ?

\- Oui, mais il est très faible, il lui faut du repos. James s’occupe de lui.

Eleanor rabattit sa capuche, voilant son visage dans l’ombre.

\- Anhora se reposera plus tard. Nous devons réunir le Conseil pour décider de l’avenir de notre communauté, décida-t-elle avant de jeter un bref regard à Arthur. Le Roi qui fut et qui sera assistera à la séance, il a une proposition à nous soumettre et des explications à nous fournir.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils traversèrent ainsi ce qu’il restait du village, passant entre les bâtons plantés au sol et les cordes ornées de lambeaux de tissu. Convulsant à même le sol et ligotés, les druides infectés les suivaient de leurs yeux saturés de noir, le visage grimaçant de rage.

Plus loin, à l’écart, ils trouvèrent James accroupi auprès d’Anhora. Le jeune druide était vêtu de ses habits modernes et ne semblait pas les avoir vu arriver. Ses mèches emmêlées de cheveux châtains étaient rassemblées en un chignon dévoilant sa nuque – le symbole druidique y était encré, se détachant clairement sur sa peau. Il frôlait du bout des doigts le front livide du Gardien des licornes qui peinait à respirer.

\- James. Nous t’avons attendu pendant des heures. Où étais-tu ?

Le druide inclina la tête, signe qu’il avait entendu Eleanor, mais prit le temps de marmonner quelques mots aux intonations rauques en passant au-dessus du torse d’Anhora un bouquet d’herbes fumantes dégageant une odeur âcre.

\- Je travaillais au restaurant quand l'éclipse a plongé Londres dans le noir, soupira-t-il finalement en reposant les herbes sur le côté. Tout le monde est sorti dans la rue pour prendre des photos et s'est rué sur les réseaux sociaux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment la rotation de la planète se serait arrêtée et la lune aurait dévié sa trajectoire pour se placer au-dessus de nous et bloquer les rayons du soleil pour tout le Royaume Uni, ce qui techniquement est impossible. Les scientifiques pètent un câble.

Sa voix était aussi traînante qu’à son habitude, mais empreinte de gravité. Le jeune druide se releva pour leur faire face, le visage verrouillé.

\- Si j’avais su que notre communauté était en péril, je n’aurais pas gaspillé une seconde et je serais venu aussitôt. Que s’est-il passé ici ?

Rheyelan secoua lentement la tête d’un air abattu.

\- Il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, James.

\- Je savais que cela arriverait, renchérit Eleanor d’un ton austère. Je l’ai vu en songe. En tant que Prêtresse de l’Ancienne Religion, je ne pouvais que m’incliner devant notre destinée. Je savais que rien de ce que je ferais ou dirais ne changerait ce qui est écrit.

La respiration sifflante, Anhora tenta de se redresser.

\- C’est en me basant sur cette prédiction que j’ai mené Emrys et Arthur dans la Grotte de Cristal… articula péniblement le vieux sorcier avant d’être pris d’une quinte de toux rauque. Je voulais obtenir des réponses, savoir d’où venait ce mal qui décime les nôtres depuis des mois…

Alors que Rheyelan s’agenouillait pour aider Anhora à s’asseoir et pressait le goulot d’une flasque contre ses lèvres, Arthur prit la parole :

\- Nous avons été attaqués par un sorcier du nom de Cornelius Sigan. Il a pris possession du corps de Merlin et a provoqué cette explosion qui a détruit la grotte, la forêt et votre village.

\- … Cornelius Sigan ? répéta Rheyelan en plissant les yeux d’un air sceptique.

La Grande Prêtresse écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, et une lueur de frayeur s’y glissa.

\- Le corbeau dans mon songe… Le corbeau est l’insigne de Sigan…

Tremblant comme une feuille et soutenu par Rheyelan, Anhora hocha la tête en déglutissant.

\- Vous vous souvenez des légendes d’autrefois que je vous racontais quand vous étiez enfants ? Celle de Cornelius Sigan, le terrible sorcier qui a fondé le château de Camelot et asservi Albion sous son joug était ta favorite, Eleanor…

Arthur cilla, déstabilisé. Le château de Camelot, créé par un sorcier ? Quelle était cette absurdité ? Ses précepteurs lui avaient toujours enseigné que Camelot avait été bâtie par les rois d’antan qui s’étaient ensuite entretués dans des guerres sanglantes et laissés corrompre par la magie jusqu’à ce qu’Uther vienne rétablir l’ordre et imposer son règne !

La Grande Prêtresse resserra sa poigne sur son bâton, son regard s’assombrissant.

\- La légende raconte qu’il reviendra un jour pour obtenir sa vengeance. Si ce jour est venu et que Sigan s’est approprié la magie d’Emrys en prenant son corps…

\- Ce n’est pas tout, siffla Anhora entre ses dents. Cornelius Sigan n’a pas seulement pris possession du corps et des pouvoirs d’Emrys. Il a passé ces derniers siècles à siphonner la magie à sa source même, dans la Grotte de Cristal. Depuis quelques mois, il a utilisé les cristaux sacrés pour atteindre sorciers et créatures magiques afin d’absorber leur énergie jusqu’à ce qu’ils en périssent.

\- L’épidémie… comprit Rheyelan en écarquillant les yeux.

\- En effet, confirma le Gardien des licornes. Il a amassé tant de puissance qu’il est devenu invincible. Il peut contrôler toute créature de magie à son gré pour en faire sa marionnette. Je l’ai subi moi-même, il est impossible de résister à sa volonté. Pas même Emrys n’en a été capable.

Arthur baissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire en songeant à Merlin. En ce moment même, alors qu’ils bavassaient inutilement, il n’osait songer à ce que pouvait bien être en train de faire Sigan avec le corps et la magie de son ami… Merlin était-il seulement encore en vie là-dedans ? Tentait-il de résister en vain à sa volonté, comme Anhora l’avait fait ? Ou était-il déjà mort comme Grettir, écrasé par la puissance que Sigan avait absorbée depuis des siècles ?

Il tenta d’ignorer le gouffre que l’absence de son ami creusait en lui. Ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer, de se laisser ronger par les regrets, ni de se laisser aller au défaitisme. Il se souvenait du soutien sans faille que Merlin lui avait apporté lorsqu’il était exilé de son propre royaume et que Morgana siégeait sur son trône. Merlin n’avait jamais renoncé ni baissé les bras alors, il avait toujours gardé foi en lui.

Merlin l’avait sauvé plus de fois qu’il ne pouvait sans doute l’imaginer, et il était temps qu’Arthur en fasse de même.

Malgré leur animosité et même s’ils étaient en froid depuis des siècles, ces druides en détresse étaient en quelque sorte le peuple de Merlin. En attendant de trouver un moyen de venir en aide à Merlin, il était désormais du devoir d’Arthur de les protéger et de les guider, pour lui.

Il ferma les poings et ses yeux prirent un éclat d’acier lorsqu’il éleva la voix :

\- Nous nous préoccuperons de Merlin et Sigan plus tard, il n’y a rien que nous puissions y faire pour l’instant. Dans l’immédiat, l’urgence est de quitter ces lieux et vous mettre tous à l’abri pour soigner les blessés dans de bonnes conditions. Sans soins, ils ne survivront pas longtemps.

James soupira en croisant les bras sur son torse d’un air résigné.

\- Arthur a raison, et puis nous ne pouvons rester sur ces terres maudites. Les âmes des morts sont tourmentées, et l’enchantement qui protégeait la Vallée des Rois Déchus n’est plus.

\- C’est pourquoi je vous offre le refuge dans la cité souterraine de Merlin. Vous y serez en sécurité. Je sais que c’est ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Un silence lourd s’abattit sur le groupe. James arqua son sourcil percé d’un anneau en argent, tandis qu’Anhora et Rheyelan échangeaient des regards lourds de sens.

\- Il y a des centaines de chambres, salles et galeries vides, insista Arthur. La cuisine est pleine de victuailles. Et Aithusa pourra certainement nous aider à trouver un moyen de vaincre ce Sigan.

Un étrange sourire recourba les commissures des lèvres de James. Le jeune druide plongea ses mains dans ses poches avec un haussement d’épaules.

\- Je marche, déclara-t-il d’une voix traînante. Et toi, Eleanor ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la Grande Prêtresse dont les lèvres étaient pincées en une fine ligne blême.

\- Si cela ne tenait qu’à moi, jamais je ne retournerais là-bas, plutôt mourir, admit-elle en plissant les yeux. Mais Arthur… tu as raison. Je ne peux prendre une telle décision pour notre peuple. Je me plierai à la décision majoritaire du Conseil.

\- Cette idée ne m’enchante guère non plus, déclara Rheyelan en jetant un regard aigu à la Grande Prêtresse, mais quelle autre solution avons-nous ? James, tu connais le monde extérieur. Penses-tu que tu pourrais trouver un hébergement pour une centaine de personnes dont plus de trente gravement blessées ou malades sans attirer l’attention ?

\- Étant donné que j’ai à peine cent livres sterling sur mon compte en banque, répondit James avec une pointe de sarcasme. Non. On ira pas bien loin avec ça.

Anhora prit une profonde inspiration et parvint à se relever, aidé par Rheyelan.

\- Nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que d’accepter l’offre du Roi qui fut et qui sera. Merci, Arthur.

Arthur hocha la tête dignement et serra la main du Gardien des licornes, puis celle de Rheyelan, et enfin de James qui le regardait avec un tout nouveau respect.

Quand Arthur tendit la main vers Eleanor, la druidesse resserra sa poigne sur son bâton avec une réticence manifeste.

\- Eleanor, dit Arthur d’une voix douce mais ferme. Faites-le pour votre peuple. »

Quand elle croisa le regard d’Arthur, sa décision semblait prise, car elle tendit le bras résolument.

La poignée de main qu’ils échangèrent avait des airs d’alliance.

 

* * *

 

Les runes gravées dans la roche baignaient les tunnels d’un éclat bleuté. Obéissant aux ordres d’Arthur qui les guidait dans ce labyrinthe souterrain, les druides s’affairaient et investissaient les lieux, évitant selon ses instructions les zones délabrées où la roche était à deux doigts de s’effondrer.

Arthur se sentait étrangement calme, concentré et en pleine maîtrise de ses émotions. Peut-être était-ce la sensation familière de donner des ordres et d’avoir la survie d’un peuple sous sa responsabilité, toujours est-il qu’il lui semblait être redevenu lui-même. Un feu ardent brûlait dans son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait surgi du lac d’Avalon en ayant perdu son royaume, ses fidèles chevaliers et son épouse, il se sentait en vie. Le deuil du passé avait laissé place à une toute nouvelle détermination, une raison bien concrète de vivre et de se battre dans ce monde si différent de ce qu’il connaissait.

Quoi qu’il en coûte, il retrouverait Merlin. Il trouverait un moyen de le sauver. Il le serrerait dans ses bras à lui en broyer les os, et plus jamais il ne le perdrait.

Arthur venait tout juste d’indiquer à une druidesse où trouver des seaux et de l’eau lorsque la voix familière de James s’éleva derrière lui :

« Hé, Arthur, où est-ce que je le mets ? Toutes les chambres que j’ai vues sont occupées…

Il se retourna pour voir le jeune druide qui portait un enfant inerte aux yeux révulsés et aux lèvres bleuies. Son crâne était enveloppé d’un bandage de fortune et l’un de ses bras était lacéré jusqu’à l’os. Le sang en coulait abondamment, perlant au bout de ses doigts et formant une flaque aux pieds de James.

\- Par ici, indiqua Arthur en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Eleanor s’occupe des cas les plus graves.

Ils traversèrent les tunnels à grands pas, slalomant entre les allées et venues des druides, les runes lumineuses éclairant leur visage de bleu. Arthur s’engouffra dans une chambre plus grande que les autres et munie de plusieurs lits – sans doute avait-elle appartenu autrefois à une famille nombreuse.

À leur entrée précipitée, Eleanor releva la tête vivement pour les regarder. Elle se trouvait penchée sur une femme dont la jambe était brisée, l’os ayant percé la peau pour pointer à l’extérieur.

Essuyant ses mains maculées de sang dans une serviette, elle se releva pour cueillir délicatement l’enfant des bras de James.

\- Avez-vous tout ce qu’il vous faut ? demanda Arthur en s’approchant tandis que la Grande Prêtresse allongeait le jeune blessé sur un lit.

\- Les remèdes que tu as amenés sont exactement ce qu’il nous fallait. Emrys a toujours pris soin d’avoir les plantes les plus efficaces pour ses potions.

Arthur jeta un coup d’œil à la table où il avait entassé toutes les herbes, fioles et poudres bizarres que Merlin avait utilisées pour le soigner quand il avait été griffé par la vouivre. Puis il l’observa appliquer une pâte verdâtre sur les plaies ouvertes du bras.

\- S’il y a quoi que ce soit d’autre que je puisse faire pour aider…

\- Tu en as fait bien assez, Arthur Pendragon. Nous t’en serons à jamais reconnaissants. »

Eleanor lui accorda un bref sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Arthur comprit qu’il la gênait dans ses soins plus qu’autre chose, et s’écarta pour la laisser travailler. Une jeune druidesse silencieuse et grave assistait la Grande Prêtresse dans ses gestes.

Une fois que James et lui eurent quitté la chambre et refermé la porte truffée de termites derrière eux, Arthur prit une profonde inspiration, la fatigue commençant à le rattraper. Une fois l’accord du Conseil obtenu, il avait fallu rassembler tous les druides pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, avant de commencer à les transporter par magie jusque dans la cité souterraine. Le processus avait été long et fastidieux, les rares druides capables d’un tel prodige étant quasiment tous blessés ou morts. En fin de compte, Eleanor et James avaient assuré tous les transferts magiques.

\- Bon, combien reste-t-il de blessés à ramener ? demanda Arthur d’une voix tendue en se tournant vers le druide.

Les mains plongées dans ses poches, James s’était adossé au mur de roche du tunnel, les runes bleues brillant dans son dos.

\- Aucun. C’était le dernier.

Arthur regarda autour de lui. Les druides semblaient avoir trouvé leurs marques et achevaient d’installer et soigner les blessés sans plus avoir besoin de lui pour les guider.

\- Parfait, lâcha Arthur avec un hochement de tête. Si Eleanor ou Rheyelan me cherchent, dis-leur que je suis descendu dans la grotte.

\- Tu vas aller voir les dragons ?

Arthur jeta un regard en biais vers le druide qui le soutint sans ciller.

\- Oui, peut-être qu’Aithusa saura ce qu’il faut faire pour vaincre Sigan et aider Merlin.

\- Bonne idée. Je t’accompagne. En plus, ça fait des années que j’ai pas vu Aithusa.

Le druide décrocha une torche du mur et l’enflamma d’un _Forbearnan_ murmuré tout bas, accomplissant avec aisance ce même sort que Merlin avait essayé en vain d’enseigner à Arthur.

\- Tu connais Aithusa, toi ? demanda-t-il en se mettant en marche, James lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Un peu, ouais, lâcha James d’une voix traînante. C’est pas la première fois que je mets les pieds dans cette cité. J’ai vécu ici un ou deux ans avec Emrys.

Arthur pinça les lèvres et se fit violence pour s’abstenir de poser d’autres questions. Merlin était en péril et possédé par un sorcier maléfique, ce n’était pas le moment de ruminer d’amères pensées sur ces mille années que son ami avait vécues sans lui et cette cohabitation avec ce druide dont il ne lui avait rien dit.

Ils s’étaient assez éloignés des chambres investies par les druides pour que le silence les enveloppe, et seul l’écho de leurs pas s’élevait autour d’eux lorsqu’ils s’engouffrèrent dans les escaliers menant à la grotte. James marchait derrière lui, le crépitement feutré des flammes résonnant contre les parois rocheuses. L’ombre d’Arthur s’étirait devant lui et palpitait, comme douée d’une vie propre.

Un son lointain l’arrêta net et il éleva une main pour faire signe à James de ne plus bouger. Le bruit se précisa et Arthur identifia un cliquètement précipité de griffes sur la pierre juste avant de voir Makkariah s’en venir à leur rencontre, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre en agitant ses ailes.

\- Makkariah ! s’exclama Arthur en se baissant pour tendre une main vers la créature qui semblait paniquée.

Le petit dragon ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher. D’un bond souple, il agrippa le poignet d’Arthur pour s’y suspendre en battant frénétiquement de ses ailes membraneuses. Avant qu’Arthur ne puisse réagir, il avait planté ses griffes dans le cuir de sa veste et grimpé le long de sa manche pour s’enrouler autour de son cou avec l’agilité d’un lézard.

\- _**Aaaarh…**_

Makkariah avait geint contre son oreille avec un souffle si brûlant qu’Arthur lui jeta un regard de remontrance, quasiment sûr que quelques uns de ses cheveux avaient été roussis au passage.

\- Hé !

Le dragon vrilla sur lui un regard effronté et souffla de la fumée par les naseaux. Sa queue se mit à fouetter l’air avec impatience, et il ouvrit grand la gueule pour braire encore plus fort droit dans son oreille :

\- _**Aaaarrrrhhhh…. !**_

Arthur grimaça et empoigna le gros lézard par la peau du cou pour le tenir à bout de bras tandis qu’il continuait à braire comme un chevreau en battant des ailes de toutes ses forces.

\- Calme-toi ! lui ordonna Arthur en haussant la voix pour couvrir le vacarme.

Makkariah s’agitait tellement qu’Arthur peinait à le tenir – d’autant plus qu’il était loin d’être léger.

\- Besoin d’aide, frangin ?

Toujours aussi impassible, James les observait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

\- Il n’est pas dans son état normal, répondit Arthur en indiquant Makkariah d’un mouvement de menton. Je ne l’ai jamais entendu faire ce genre de sons.

\- _**Aaaaaaaarh….**_ geignit à nouveau le dragon en gigotant pour se défaire de sa poigne. _**Aa**_ _ **aaaaaa**_ _ **aarrrrhh…. !**_

\- Peut-être qu’il a senti ce qui est arrivé à Emrys, suggéra James en observant la créature dont les écailles scintillaient comme de l’or à chaque mouvement. Les dragons sont liés par l’âme à leur maître, après tout.

Arthur acquiesça, n’osant pas songer à l’autre éventualité – que l’emprise mortelle de Sigan ait infecté le plus jeune dragon de Merlin. Les yeux de Makkariah ayant toujours été noirs, il lui était impossible d’en être sûr, aussi préféra-t-il refouler cette crainte pour le moment présent.

Prudemment, Arthur attira le dragon à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras comme un nouveau-né, caressant les écailles rugueuses et chaudes de son pouce. Ce contact sembla apaiser le dragon qui cessa de se débattre et le regarda avec de grands yeux vibrants de détresse en plantant ses griffes dans son t-shirt.

\- _**Aaaarh**_ _ **t**_ _ **…**_ bêla-t-il plaintivement. _**Aaaar**_ _ **h**_ _ **rrr**_ _ **r**_ _ **…. Aaaarthurrrrrr…. !**_

Arthur cilla de confusion, le dragon irradiant de chaleur dans ses bras. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- _**Arthurrr !**_

Non, il n’avait pas rêvé.

\- Il a prononcé mon nom ! s’exclama-t-il, ébahi.

Le dragon se mit à gigoter comme une anguille et lui échappa des bras. Il atterrit au sol dans un désordre de battements d’ailes et tourna la tête vers eux.

\- _**Arthur !**_ claironna-t-il avant de détaler ventre à terre, dévalant les marches jusqu’à disparaître de leur vue.

Arthur échangea un regard avec James qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

\- On ferait mieux de le suivre.

Ils descendirent la dernière volée de marches et débouchèrent dans la grotte souterraine. Le cercle flamboyant de l’éclipse ondulait à la surface du lac. Les cristaux de sel crissaient sous leurs chaussures alors qu’ils avançaient entre les stalagmites, nimbés par l’éclat de leur torche qui faisait naître mille ombres mouvantes autour d’eux.

Arthur entendit un écho enfler avant même que ne s’élève la voix.

\- _**Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour… Arthur… James…**_

C’était la voix d’Aithusa surgissant juste derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent d’un bloc dans cette direction et le druide brandit la torche bien haut, jetant une teinte mordorée sur l’immense corps replié du dragon blanc – ils étaient vraisemblablement passés juste devant elle sans la voir, l’ayant confondue avec la roche. Quelques mètres plus loin, Ghalini et Makkariah étaient tapis dans l’ombre en silence.

\- Aithusa ! s’exclama Arthur.

Il courut droit vers le dragon géant dont la tête était posée au sol et qui les contemplait avec des yeux bleus chargés de tristesse.

\- _**J’ai senti**_ _ **à travers notre lien**_ _ **que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à mon maître**_ , murmura Aithusa. _ **C’est terminé.**_ _**La magie d’Albion vit ses derniers instants.**_

Arthur tendit une main avec hésitation, et caressa les écailles blanches. Une ancienne cicatrice s’y traçait un large sillon de sa gueule à son cou. Aithusa poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, fondant sous la caresse.

\- Ce n’est pas terminé, déclara Arthur d’une voix qu’il espérait assurée. Merlin a été possédé par un sorcier du nom de Sigan qui a utilisé la Grotte de Cristal pour absorber toute la magie d’Albion. Mais peut-être n’est-il pas encore trop tard. Peux-tu sentir s’il est encore en vie ?

Le dragon blanc rouvrit lentement les yeux, et Arthur vit ses iris se saturer de noir l’espace d’une seconde. Aithusa fut agitée d’une convulsion douloureuse mais parvint à réprimer le mal qui l’envahissait, ce qui la laissa haletante et tremblante.

\- _**Je ne sais pas**_ , avoua-t-elle d’une voix lasse. _**Je ne vois que des ténèbres et je sens mes forces s’amenuiser…**_

Voyant le regard du dragon sur le point de se clore, Arthur paniqua.

\- Attends ! Tu es mon dernier espoir… dis-moi que tu connais un moyen de vaincre Sigan sans blesser Merlin, ou au moins de l’extraire de son corps… ?

Les yeux d’un bleu limpide d’Aithusa se posèrent sur lui, et il put voir son visage s’y refléter.

\- _**Je n’ai pas la puissance ni les connaissances des dragons des temps anciens, ô Roi qui fut et qui sera… C’est à la Dame du Lac que tu devrais poser ces questions.**_

Arthur fronça les sourcils et retira doucement sa main des écailles rugueuses.

\- Qui est la Dame du Lac ?

Mais déjà les yeux d’Aithusa se fermaient et elle se roulait en boule comme un animal blessé, enfouissant sa gueule sous son aile.

\- Réponds ! Qui est-ce ?!

La main ferme de James sur son épaule l’arrêta.

\- Du calme, Majesté, lâcha le druide de sa voix traînante. La Dame du Lac est la confidente d’Emrys. Je peux te mener à elle. »

 

* * *

 

Arthur ne s’était pas attendu à se tenir à nouveau sur cette rive, plus d’un mois après sa résurrection au fond du lac d’Avalon. Sous la nuit éternelle que Sigan avait jetée sur Albion, la nappe d’eau paraissait aussi noire que de l’encre, seulement ornée du cercle ondoyant de l’éclipse. Son souffle se déployait en volutes blanches et il plissa les yeux en tâchant de discerner une présence parmi les ombres lugubres des arbres aux branches dépouillées de leurs feuilles. Au loin, il pouvait deviner la route bétonnée et ce qu’il savait maintenant être un panneau publicitaire. Le vrombissement d’un moteur de voiture enfla, ses phares balayant la surface du lac de lumière artificielle avant de disparaître à l’horizon.

Il n’y avait personne en vue. Nulle trace de cette supposée _confidente_ de Merlin.

« Je te laisse seul avec elle. J’attendrai là-bas que vous ayez fini.

Arthur fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers James qui commençait à s’éloigner les mains dans les poches.

\- Attends ! lança-t-il, une pointe d’impatience perçant dans sa voix. Où est-elle ? Où est cette Dame du Lac ?

Le druide s’arrêta et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Arthur peinait à discerner les traits de son visage tant il faisait sombre, mais il put deviner le sourcil percé d’un anneau d’argent se arquer, et le jeune homme indiquer le bord du lac d’un geste vague de la main.

\- Va près de l’eau, mec. Elle viendra à toi.

Ignorant l’air dubitatif du roi d’antan, le druide lui tourna le dos et s’éloigna jusqu’à ne devenir plus qu’une ombre parmi les ombres – Arthur discerna sa silhouette qui s’asseyait, adossée à un arbre.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et s’approcha du lac à pas comptés, les herbes mortes crissant sous ses pas. Il s’arrêta lorsque ses pieds s’enfoncèrent dans la boue et que l’eau glacée engloba le bout de ses chaussures pour s’infiltrer entre ses orteils.

Se sentant au comble du ridicule, Arthur éleva la voix d’un ton qu’il espérait assuré :

\- Dame du Lac ! Moi, Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot, je suis venu te parler !

Seul un profond silence lui répondit. La surface noire se troublait de ridules s’éloignant de lui en lents arcs de cercle. Arthur avait beau regarder autour de lui avec une impatience grandissante, aucune femme ne semblait venir à sa rencontre. C’était une perte de temps.

_\- Arthur…_

Il avait été sur le point de sortir de l’eau lorsqu’une voix cristalline lui parvint. Une voix de jeune fille qui paraissait à la fois proche et lointaine, comme murmurée droit contre son oreille et flottant à des lieues d’ici.

Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux, mais en vain. Mis à part James assis à l’orée de la forêt, il était seul.

\- Où es-tu ? Montre-toi !

_\- Je suis ici. Baisse les yeux._

Arthur obéit et baissa la tête. Là, sur la surface ondoyante et noire, se reflétaient un corps et un visage qui n’étaient pas les siens. En voyant l’image d’une jeune fille brune aux yeux tristes soutenir son regard sans ciller, Arthur tressaillit et réprima un mouvement de recul.

 _Ce n’est que de la magie_ , se raisonna-t-il intérieurement. _Il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur._

Il aurait dû se douter que la confidente de Merlin serait versée dans la magie. Mais à vrai dire, il s’était plutôt attendu à rencontrer une vieille sorcière laide, dérangée et amatrice de robes comme la Dolma plutôt qu’une fille immergée dans l’eau glacée, ses longs cheveux ondoyant autour de son visage comme des algues noires.

Lentement et avec autant de précautions que s’il essayait d’approcher un animal sauvage, Arthur s’accroupit et tendit une main hésitante. Ses doigts frôlèrent l’image du visage blême et s’enfoncèrent dans l’eau sans rencontrer de résistance, confirmant ce qu’il avait pressenti : ce n’était là qu’un reflet sans consistance. Il n’y avait aucun corps plongé dans l’eau.

Arthur ôta sa main, un frisson le parcourant tandis que l’eau enveloppant ses pieds engourdissait ses orteils.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, stupeur et fascination perçant dans sa voix.

Le reflet lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi ?

Arthur observa plus attentivement ce visage aux traits fins et aux yeux profonds et anciens. Il avait l’impression sourde et entêtante qu’il _devrait_ la reconnaître, comme le souvenir d’un visage perdu dans la foule, mais rien ne lui venait. Aussi fit-il non de la tête, un pli se formant entre ses sourcils froncés.

_\- Je suis devenue la Dame du Lac après ma mort. Je le suis depuis plus de mille ans. Mais de mon vivant, je me prénommais Freya. J’ai vécu à l’époque où tu n’étais encore qu’un prince._

\- Et nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Freya esquissa un pâle sourire qu’Arthur n’aurait su qualifier d’amusé ou triste.

_\- Oui. Tu es celui qui m’as tuée._

Arthur eut une inspiration de surprise et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ?

_\- Laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire…_

Lorsqu’une main creva la surface du lac, suivie d’un poignet gracile et d’un bras nu, Arthur se recula vivement et tomba assis, le souffle coupé. Le reflet de Freya soulevait la nappe d’eau et sa tête émergea à son tour, ses cheveux ruisselant sur son visage, ses épaules et sa poitrine à peine couvertes d’une robe en lambeaux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Arthur déglutit et s’efforça de rester calme et de ne pas dégainer Excalibur face à ce spectacle aussi terrifiant qu’époustouflant. Car ce corps qui avait surgi jusqu’à la taille et se penchait à présent sur lui la main tendue, il était translucide, uniquement composé d’eau.

Les doigts froids et liquides touchèrent sa joue, et Arthur sentit un flot d’images et de sensations se déverser droit dans son esprit, saturant sa vue et sa mémoire.

 

Il ne se trouvait plus devant le lac d’Avalon, mais dans la cour intérieure du château de Camelot. Il faisait nuit, la pleine lune brillait haut. Il était pieds nus, terrifié, et il se trouvait face à _lui-même_. Un Arthur en armure et cape rouge se tenait là, plus jeune, épée en main et entouré de gardes hostiles brandissant des lances.

 _Laissez-moi partir, je vous en prie !_ supplia-t-il avec la voix de Freya.

Il sentit la terreur l’envahir lorsque son tortionnaire, Halig, s’approcha avec un rictus mauvais en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

 _Personne ne m’échappe_ , grogna l’homme d’un air jubilatoire.

Arthur sentit la panique l’envahir. Non, jamais il ne retournerait dans cette cage, traité comme un animal ! Plutôt mourir !

Les cloches annonçant minuit brisèrent quelque chose en lui, et il sentit la malédiction prendre le contrôle de tout son être. Son corps brûlait, se déformait, se couvrait de fourrure noire et le faisait hurler de douleur. Il tomba à quatre pattes, ouvrant sa gueule dans un grondement menaçant, les ailes déployées et sa queue fouettant l’air furieusement. Il n’y avait plus devant lui que des proies. De fragiles humains dont les os se briseraient comme des fétus de paille sous ses crocs, et dont il mourrait d’envie de goûter la chair et le sang. Il pouvait sentir l’odeur âcre de leur peur qui décupla ses pulsions meurtrières.

Il se rua sur Halig et le lacéra d’un coup de griffes jusqu’à la moelle, déchirant aisément son cœur et ses poumons. En relevant la tête, Arthur se vit lui-même charger avec son épée dont la lame s’enfonça dans l’épaule, lacérant droit jusqu’au cœur. Un coup fatal qui le fit hurler d’agonie et de rage.

Éperdu de douleur, il tenta de fuir en boitant mais se retrouva acculé contre les remparts, encerclé par ces hommes hostiles menés par Arthur qui le pointait de son épée avec l’intention claire de tuer dans ses yeux bleus. Il s’apprêtait à riposter lorsqu’il aperçut Merlin au loin, son visage anguleux criant sa détresse.

Les yeux de Merlin s’allumèrent d’or, et la tête d’une gargouille se détacha des murailles pour s’abattre au sol, manquant de peu d’assommer Arthur.

Malgré la douleur qui l’aveuglait, il jeta un regard reconnaissant au jeune sorcier et s’envola à grands battements d’ailes.

 

Arthur se libéra de ce souvenir qui n’était pas le sien avec une brusque inspiration paniquée. La sensation d’agonie et de terreur avait été vivace et commençait à peine à s’estomper comme un mauvais rêve. Haletant, il se trouvait à nouveau les pieds immergés dans l’eau du lac d’Avalon, et la silhouette aqueuse de Freya était toujours penchée sur lui, son visage translucide esquissant un pâle sourire alors qu’elle retirait sa main de sa joue.

_\- J’ai succombé à la blessure que tu m’as infligée peu après. Je suis morte dans les bras de Merlin, comme toi. Nous avons au moins cela en commun._

Arthur s’efforçait de reprendre son souffle et d’assimiler tout ce qu’il venait de ressentir au travers de ce souvenir. Ça avait semblé si _réel_.

Il réalisa soudain que depuis qu’il était revenu à la vie dans cette époque, c’était la première personne à part Sigan qu’il entendait appeler Merlin par son nom au lieu d’ _Emrys_.

 _\- Je ne t’en veux pas_ , poursuivit la voix douce de Freya qui se teintait d’une pointe de nostalgie. _J’étais maudite, condamnée à me transformer en monstre sanguinaire chaque nuit pour le restant de mes jours. J’ai trouvé la paix dans la mort._

Son pantalon était à présent imbibé d’eau et le froid le gagnait. Arthur réprima un frisson et se redressa – l’image de Merlin lançant un sort pour l’empêcher d’achever la bête était imprimée dans sa rétine.

\- Pourquoi Merlin t’a-t-il protégée ?

Une lueur de tendresse se glissa dans les yeux sombres de Freya.

_\- Merlin m’a libérée de ma cage lorsque Halig m’a amenée à Camelot pour me livrer à Uther Pendragon. Regarde…_

À nouveau, elle tendit sa main gracile dont la pâleur luisait dans la nuit éternelle, et frôla sa joue – l’eau dont ses doigts étaient composés se mit à ruisseler, dévalant son cou et imbibant son t-shirt.

 

 _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ demanda-t-il d’un filet de voix fragile par la bouche de Freya.

Merlin se tenait face à lui, l’air hésitant. Une torche flamboyante faisait se mouvoir des ombres sur son visage et contre les murs des galeries souterraines de Camelot.

 _De quoi ?_ répondit Merlin, l’air confus.

_Pourquoi tu m’as aidée ?_

Grelottant de peur et de froid dans sa robe en lambeaux, Arthur regardait le sorcier avec suspicion. Après une vie à être rejeté et traité comme un animal, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi quiconque voudrait l’aider.

 _Hé bien je t’ai vue, et…_ Merlin hésita, arquant les sourcils avec une expression de triste résignation. _Ça aurait pu être moi, dans cette cage._

Les souvenirs se succédèrent dans une avalanche de sensations et d’émotions, de plus en plus rapide. Arthur vit Merlin revenir lui amener à manger sans cacher qu’il avait dérobé le petit-déjeuner au prince. Il le vit lui sourire avec timidité, parlant de magie et de don. La chaleur des mains de Merlin enveloppant les siennes tandis qu’il lui murmurait des promesses. Merlin s’inclinant en lui tendant une rose, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

 _Tu me plais_ , avoua Merlin avec un sourire lumineux. _Avec toi, je peux être moi-même. On a rien à se cacher._

Mains jointes. Cœur battant. Un baiser au goût de larmes échangé à la lueur d’une torche.

 

Arthur s’arracha au torrent des souvenirs de Freya. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler qui il était et où il était tandis qu’il haletait, le regard plongé dans celui de la Dame du Lac. Elle ôta doucement sa main de la joue trempée d’Arthur.

_\- Merlin voulait que l’on quitte Camelot pour aller vivre quelque part ensemble. Je savais que ce n’était qu’un rêve naïf, que je ne pourrais jamais lui apporter qu’exil et terreur. Mais c’était la première fois depuis la mort de ma famille que quelqu’un souhaitait me protéger malgré ma malédiction. Après toutes les souffrances que j’avais endurées, Merlin m’a permis de goûter à l’espoir, ne serait-ce que pour un instant. Je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante._

Arthur l’écoutait dans un état second, levant lentement ses doigts pour effleurer ses lèvres. La sensation chaude et tendre de celles de Merlin contre les siennes commençait à se dissiper comme les brumes d’un rêve, le laissant profondément troublé.

De savoir que Merlin, qu’il croyait avoir toujours été d’une loyauté sans faille, avait envisagé autrefois le quitter pour s’enfuir avec une fille qu’il venait tout juste de rencontrer creusait un vide dans son cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration en s’efforçant d’oublier le sourire lumineux et la douceur des lèvres de Merlin. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’attarder sur les sentiments confus qu’il avait toujours ignorés et refoulés depuis le premier jour où il l’avait rencontré. Ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il était venu.

Reprenant contenance, il se releva pour toiser de haut la Dame du Lac qui s’enfonçait dans l’eau jusqu’à n’être à nouveau plus qu’un reflet à sa surface.

\- Je suis venu te demander conseil, car Aithusa pense que toi seule peut nous aider. Merlin est possédé par un sorcier du nom de Cornelius Sigan qui absorbe la magie depuis la Grotte de Cristal depuis des siècles.

Le reflet ondoyant de Freya écarquilla les yeux.

_\- Je savais que la magie d’Albion était en danger lorsqu'elle t'a ramené à la vie, mais j’ignorais que Sigan en était à l’origine. C’est pire encore que ce que je craignais. Si Cornelius Sigan a pris le contrôle de Merlin, c’en est fini de nous. Toute magie sera corrompue._

\- Y a-t-il un moyen d’arrêter Sigan sans blesser Merlin ?

Le regard de la jeune fille s’assombrit.

 _\- Je crains que non. Sa puissance_ _est telle_ _à présent_ _qu’elle_ _ne peut être égalée. Le seul moyen de tuer Sigan serait de le pourfendre avec Excalibur. Mais Merlin n’est pas_ _seulement un_ _sorcier._ _Il est issu de la magie_ _ancienne_ _d_ _e_ _s_ _êtres_ _magiques qui ont été exterminés lors de la Grande Purge. Il est_ _la magie d’Albion incarnée._ _Le tuer arracherait les dernières racines de l’Ancienne Religion et signifierait l’extinction de la magie dans ce monde._

Ainsi s’étiola le dernier espoir d’Arthur. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il déglutit pour ravaler la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et ravala difficilement ses larmes en sentant la détresse l’envahir.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Se résigner à choisir entre regarder son ami le plus cher détruire le monde, ou lui passer son épée à travers le corps pour le tuer ainsi que la magie d’Albion ?

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… avoua-t-il en un murmure brisé. Sigan pourrait être n’importe où. Je ne sais même pas si Merlin est encore en vie. Je lui avais fait une promesse, mais…

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait perdu Merlin à jamais, et il n’y avait aucun moyen de défaire cela.

_\- Arthur… »_

Le vent emporta au loin la tristesse qui teintait la voix de Freya.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Tumblr, sachez que dernièrement j'ai fait un petit gif pour illustrer le chapitre 6. Allez jeter un œil, j'en suis assez contente. :p  
> Ce chapitre est assez calme, mais il y a quelques révélations pas négligeables...
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre patience ! Et merci à CloudFactory qui m'a bien aidée à peaufiner ce chapitre et le rendre meilleur avec ses conseils avisés !

Un profond silence régnait dans la cité souterraine lorsque James y ramena Arthur. Être transporté en un clin d’œil à des milliers de lieues par un torrent de magie ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid, réalisa-t-il alors que la chaleur de la main du druide quittait son épaule.

Le tunnel baignait dans la lumière bleutée des runes gravées dans la roche, mêlée à l’éclat des torches que les druides avaient fixées aux murs. Nul ne circulait aux alentours. La plupart des portes étaient closes, mais la plus proche d’Arthur était entrouverte, et il aperçut dans l’entrebâillement deux enfants gisant sur des lits de fortune à la lueur d’une bougie, le corps agité de tremblements et le visage grimaçant de douleur. Assise à leur chevet, une femme chuchotait dans une langue inconnue, concentrée sur une étrange construction faite de fines branches qu’elle était en train de nouer les unes aux autres à l’aide de brins d’herbes. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes qui coulaient silencieusement. Comme si elle avait senti le regard d’Arthur, elle se tut et leva sur lui des yeux rouges, ses doigts s’immobilisant. En le reconnaissant, elle lui adressa un hochement de tête respectueux et reprit son ouvrage.

« Laisse-les se reposer, murmura James. Ils en ont bien besoin.

Arthur jeta un regard interrogateur au druide qui refermait la porte avec un grincement de gonds rouillés.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait ?

James plongea ses mains dans ses poches avec cette attitude désinvolte qu’il avait toujours.

\- Nous sommes un peuple de la terre, du vent et des rivières. Lorna essayait seulement de confectionner une offrande de bois et de feuilles pour invoquer les esprits de la forêt afin qu’ils veillent sur les blessés et apaisent les tourments de leurs âmes.

Arthur acquiesça en silence, mesurant une fois de plus qu’il ne savait quasiment rien des us et coutumes des druides et praticiens de l’Ancienne Religion. Merlin avait-il eu recours à ce genre de rituels en secret avec Gaius autrefois ? Avait-il lui aussi invoqué des esprits de la forêt pour soigner les souffrances du corps et de l’esprit ?

Songer à Merlin ne fit que creuser davantage le vide que les paroles de la Dame du Lac avaient placé dans son cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour conserver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je dois parler à Anhora seul à seul, annonça-t-il brusquement. Va te reposer, James, tu en as fait assez pour aujourd’hui.

Sans même s’en apercevoir, Arthur avait parlé en tant que roi, avec cette assurance d’être obéi au doigt et à l’œil. James se contenta d’arquer un sourcil percé de pics et d’anneaux argentés.

\- À tes ordres, altesse sérénissime. »

Arthur s’efforça d’ignorer le sarcasme teintant la voix du druide, et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre où il avait transporté le Gardien des licornes quelques heures plus tôt. La porte vermoulue par les termites était restée ouverte, aussi entra-t-il sans frapper, plongeant dans la lueur vacillante des bougies qui éclairait les lieux vétustes.

Anhora était seul, assis sur un matelas racorni qui n’avait sans doute plus servi depuis des siècles. Pour la première fois, il n’était pas enveloppé de sa cape – et sans l’étoffe blanche pour le couvrir, il avait l’air d’un paysan usé par une vie entière à s’échiner sur son lopin de terre.

Le Gardien des licornes n’avait pas relevé la tête à l’irruption d’Arthur, comme s’il ne l’avait même pas remarqué. Il ne sourcilla pas davantage lorsque le roi s’assit à côté de lui.

Arthur appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et observa le vieil homme du coin de l’œil.

« J’ai besoin de savoir…

Sa voix lui parut étrangère et trop forte dans le silence. Arthur joignit ses mains sous son menton, cherchant ses mots.

\- Étais-tu conscient lorsque Sigan a pris le contrôle de ton corps ?

Anhora releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, ses yeux étaient ternes, épuisés. Il hocha la tête avec lenteur.

\- Je pouvais tout voir. Tout entendre. Tout ressentir. Il y avait…

Il prit une inspiration tremblante et détourna les yeux en posant sa main sur son cœur.

\- … il y avait ce froid terrifiant qui m’envahissait et me broyait. J’étais dépossédé de ma magie, de mes pensées et de ma volonté. Je me sentais peu à peu devenir _lui_ , à tel point que je n’étais plus sûr de qui j’étais une fois que je suis revenu à moi. Je n’en suis toujours pas certain, pour être honnête.

Arthur s’humidifia les lèvres, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

\- Ça n’a duré que quelques minutes pour toi… Est-ce que Merlin pourrait être… ?

Il laissa le reste en suspend. Il était inutile de prononcer les mots à voix haute, Anhora avait compris. Arthur pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il pouvait le deviner à sa mâchoire qui se crispait et à son visage qui s’assombrissait.

Il savait quelle serait la réponse avant même que le vieillard ne souffle d’un ton abattu :

\- Deux âmes ne peuvent coexister dans le même corps sans que l’une ne finisse par détruire l’autre. Emrys subit l’emprise totale de Cornelius Sigan depuis des heures. Si son âme n’a pas encore été détruite, cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Il est donc peut-être encore vivant en ce moment même.

Ce n’était pas une question – Arthur avait parlé d’une voix plate en regardant fixement la lueur tremblotante d’une bougie.

Des années de règne et de batailles sanglantes à mener lui avaient appris à garder un calme apparent même dans les situations les plus critiques. Mais à présent, sous le regard empreint de pitié de ce vieux sorcier, il peinait à contenir le sentiment d’impuissance qui ne faisait que grandir en lui depuis que Merlin avait disparu, et menaçait à présent de déborder.

\- Il existait autrefois un ordre guerrier des grands prêtres de l’Ancienne Religion, les Catha, qui utilisaient la magie pour infliger des tortures insoutenables en lacérant l’âme. Nul ne pouvait y résister plus de quelques minutes, car les souffrances de l’âme surpassent celles de la chair. Mais même cette torture effroyable, Arthur Pendragon…

Il ne put s’empêcher de se raidir lorsque la main du sorcier se posa sur son épaule.

\- … n’est rien comparée à l’agonie d’avoir son âme lentement broyée. Il serait préférable qu’Emrys soit déjà mort, plutôt que de subir une si terrible souffrance.

Arthur acquiesça sans pouvoir prononcer un mot tant sa gorge était nouée. Il lui semblait perdre pied et basculer dans un abîme sans fond.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brouillant la lueur de la bougie. Il avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, il lui fut insupportable de rester assis ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de plus. Il fallait qu’il sorte de là. Immédiatement.

\- Merci pour ta franchise, Anhora. » parvint-il à articuler en se levant brusquement.

Il s’éloigna à grands pas comme s’il avait le diable à ses trousses et sentit le regard d’Anhora dans son dos jusqu’à ce qu’il ait quitté la pièce. Mais mettre de la distance avec le vieux sorcier n’atténuait en rien l’effet de ses paroles sur son esprit. La boule dans sa gorge avait enflé au point de le faire suffoquer. Ce ne fut qu’une fois les chambres occupées par les druides dépassées que son pas ralentit jusqu’à s’arrêter.

Alors seulement, à l’abri des regards et dans la solitude de sa détresse, il s’adossa à la roche et laissa ses défenses s’effriter. Il glissa le long du mur jusqu’à s’asseoir sur le sol froid, la respiration hachée et son visage se contorsionnant. Tout s’abattit sur lui d’un coup – son déracinement dans cette époque trop différente de la sienne, le deuil de son royaume, de son épouse et de sa vie entière à Camelot que jamais plus il ne retrouverait… mais tout cela semblait dérisoire maintenant comparé à la perte de Merlin qu’il vivait comme un arrachement, comme si on lui avait ôté une partie essentielle de lui-même qui laissait un gouffre béant dans son âme.

Il avait échoué. Il n’avait pas pu sauver la magie d’Albion. Il n’avait pas pu sauver Merlin. Et à présent, il devrait vivre le reste de son existence avec ce vide en lui, seul dans cette époque où il n’avait pas sa place.

Un sanglot douloureux déchira sa gorge, suivi d’un second. De chaudes larmes dévalèrent ses joues et se perdirent dans son cou sans qu’il ne cherche à les essuyer ni les retenir.

Son père lui avait enseigné depuis le plus jeune âge que pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, tout juste bon pour les femmes et les pleutres, et qu’il n’accepterait pas que son fils déshonore son nom en pleurnichant. Toute sa vie, Arthur avait suivi ces préceptes pour le rendre fier, il avait endurci son cœur et dissimulé toute émotion qui pourrait s’apparenter à de la faiblesse. Combien de fois avait-il admonesté ses jeunes chevaliers en leur disant qu’un homme, un _vrai_ , ne versait de larmes pour personne ?

Pour la première fois depuis le décès de son père, tout cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Il ne pouvait plus trouver la moindre raison de refouler et verrouiller sa détresse au fond de lui. À quoi bon ? Il n’avait plus personne à impressionner ni convaincre de sa valeur.

Il ne sut combien de temps il pleura ainsi, mais lorsque ses larmes se tarirent et qu’il essuya son visage d’un revers de manche, il se sentait vide, autant physiquement qu’émotionnellement.

Il se releva avec lassitude et reprit sa marche dans le dédale de tunnels, se dirigeant sans conviction vers la chambre de Merlin qu’il avait investie depuis sa résurrection. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil de toute façon, mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

Un courant d’air chargé d’iode l’ébouriffa lorsqu’il passa devant une chambre, et il s’arrêta net en remarquant qu’il y avait quelqu’un à l’intérieur. Il s’agissait d’une des nombreuses pièces qui n’avaient pas été entretenues depuis des siècles. Certaines s’étaient entièrement effondrées, d’autres avaient été rongées par la violence des vagues ou envahies par des colonies de mouettes. Celle-ci, en l’occurrence, n’avait plus de porte et la falaise était éventrée sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, offrant une ouverture béante dans le vide. Et là, pieds nus dans la mousse qui tapissait le sol, une silhouette se détachait sur le ciel aveugle, la tête auréolée du cercle lumineux de l’éclipse.

Même de dos, Arthur reconnut Eleanor. Elle se tenait au bord du précipice, aussi immobile qu’une statue, sa chevelure grise cascadant jusqu’au creux de ses reins.

Arthur hésita un instant avant d’entrer dans cette pièce où la nature avait repris ses droits. Eleanor lui jeta un regard en biais lorsqu’il se posta à ses côtés pour observer lui aussi le paysage surréaliste qui s’étendait à l’infini. L’éclipse se reflétait dans la nappe d’eau noire comme dans un miroir, et ciel et mer se confondaient à l’horizon pour ne faire plus qu’un. Soudain, Arthur comprit pourquoi le silence qui régnait dans la cité souterraine lui avait paru si oppressant. La mer était aussi placide qu’un lac, et nulle vague ne s’écrasait plus contre la falaise. Le grondement constant des marées qui avait rythmé ses jours et nuits s’était tu. Cette immobilité n’avait rien de naturel.

« C’est la fin, n’est-ce pas ?

Le ton était plat, mais Arthur sut déceler l’émotion contenue dans la voix de la druidesse. Sans doute avait-elle pu deviner rien qu’à voir son visage qu’il n’apportait aucune bonne nouvelle.

\- La Dame du Lac dit que Sigan est si puissant qu’aucun sort ne pourra l’extraire de force du corps de Merlin.

Arthur avait parlé d’une voix neutre. Distante. Les larmes avaient engourdi sa détresse et il n’y avait plus qu’une sourde douleur dans son cœur.

Eleanor hocha la tête.

\- C’était ce que je pressentais. En tant que Grande Prêtresse de l’Ancienne Religion, je devrais avertir mon peuple que nous vivons nos derniers instants pour qu’ils se préparent à passer dans l’autre monde, mais… Je n’ai pas le courage de l’annoncer aux parents qui veillent et prient au chevet de leurs enfants. Je voudrais qu’ils gardent cette lueur d’espoir encore un peu, juste encore un peu…

Alors qu’elle contemplait l’étendue d’eau placide, ses yeux brillèrent d’une émotion poignante.

\- Après tout ce temps, je vais rejoindre mes frères, mes sœurs et mes parents qui m’attendent dans l’autre monde.

Elle croisa le regard d’Arthur, un sourire nostalgique se glissant sur ses lèvres et éclairant son visage abîmé par les années.

\- Cette pièce… Nous vivions ici autrefois, ma famille et moi.

La Grande Prêtresse désigna d’un mouvement ample les vestiges de la chambre à moitié ensevelie sous un éboulement de roches et une bonne épaisseur de mousse.

\- Oh, c’était bien différent à l’époque… souffla-t-elle, visiblement plongée dans de lointains souvenirs. J’ai à peine reconnu la cité quand tu nous y as amenés, Arthur Pendragon. Quand j’y ai vécu petite fille, il y avait pas de meurtrières, mais de grandes fenêtres décorées de vitraux, de riches tentures en guise de rideaux, des tapisseries accrochées aux murs et des lits à baldaquin. Emrys m’a avoué une fois s’être inspiré de ses souvenirs du château de Camelot pour fonder et décorer la cité.

Son sourire s’évapora lorsqu’elle évoqua le nom du sorcier. Son visage s’assombrit d’amertume.

\- J’aimais Emrys comme un père, tu sais ? À partir du moment où j’ai appris à marcher, je le suivais partout et l’imitais en tout. Je rêvais de l’accompagner dans sa quête aux œufs de dragon. Parfois, il m’emmenait voler dans le ciel sur le dos d’Aithusa ou me racontait des histoires sur les chevaliers de la table ronde, sur Camelot et le Roi qui fut et qui sera.

Elle détourna les yeux et soupira.

\- Emrys aussi a changé. À l’époque, il avait déjà plus de cinq cent ans, et pourtant il avait l’air aussi jeune que toi, Arthur.

Arthur cilla et observa plus attentivement la vieille femme, son regard s’intensifiant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Cette même question qu’il se posait tous les jours depuis qu’il avait repris vie dans le lac et s’était trouvé face à face avec Merlin qui refusait de quitter son apparence décrépite. Celle à laquelle son ami avait obstinément refusé de répondre.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Merlin tient-il tant à avoir l’air vieux ?

Eleanor resta silencieuse un moment avant de vriller un regard aigu sur lui.

\- Je le sais.

\- Dis-moi.

La Grande Prêtresse hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’élever une main, paume vers le haut. Ses yeux furent traversés d’un éclat doré, et une brume lumineuse s’éleva en minuscule tourbillon, illuminant la pénombre dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

\- La magie circule dans le sang en quantité variable selon les sorciers. Certains ont le don et naissent avec une réserve dormante en eux dans laquelle ils peuvent puiser à loisir. Les autres doivent la développer eux-mêmes par de longues années d’étude et de concentration. La magie a pour particularité de nous maintenir jeunes et en bonne santé en régénérant constamment chaque cellule de notre corps.

Comme pour le prouver, elle esquissa un mouvement de poignet, et la brume scintillante enveloppa sa main ridée qui se mit à rajeunir à vue d’œil, la peau se lissant jusqu’à ressembler à celle d’une jeune fille.

\- Mais toute magie finit par disparaître, souffla Eleanor. Tôt ou tard, elle s’échappe pour retourner là d’où elle vient, dans les racines des arbres, dans le souffle du vent et l’eau des rivières.

La brume s’évapora, laissant Arthur ébloui dans l’ombre de l’éclipse. Il put néanmoins voir la main de la druidesse vieillir à nouveau.

\- C’est un processus qui peut prendre des décennies, des siècles, ou des millénaires, mais qui s’accélère si l’on utilise nos pouvoirs à l’excès. C’est pour cette raison que les sorciers les moins puissants vieillissent prématurément s’ils manient des sorts bien au-delà de leurs capacités.

Eleanor frôla du bout des doigts la peau flasque de ses joues et les rides creusées au coin de ses lèvres et de ses yeux.

\- Toutefois, même affaiblie, même s’il ne s’agit que de quelques gouttes dans le sang, notre magie ne cesse jamais de lutter pour nous maintenir en vie, et réagira violemment à toute menace sur notre organisme. Sais-tu en quoi consiste un sort de vieillesse, Arthur Pendragon ?

Arthur ne comprenait guère où elle voulait en venir, aussi secoua-t-il la tête sans dire mot.

\- Il s’agit de dégrader de force nos cellules presque au point de les détruire. Cela implique d’attaquer notre propre magie qui tente de les régénérer, pour inverser le processus. Ce n’est pas un sort anodin, rares sont ceux qui savent l’accomplir. Sans s’aider de potions, il est extrêmement difficile et douloureux à maintenir, car c’est une lutte intérieure constante qui épuise la magie et l’âme. Plus un sorcier est en possession d’une magie puissante et innée, plus il lui sera difficile de maintenir ce sort plus de quelques heures.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Depuis près de deux mois qu’il vivait dans la cité souterraine avec Merlin, pas une fois il ne l’avait vu relâcher son sort de vieillesse, pas même pour dormir, mis à part quand l’emprise de Sigan lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de son esprit et de sa magie.

\- Depuis combien de temps Merlin maintient-il ce sort ?

Eleanor tourna les yeux vers l’éclipse, les lèvres pincées en une ligne blême.

\- Plus de quatre cent ans. Quand à son retour d’Avalon il a trouvé la cité désertée et a vu les vestiges de nos rituels funéraires, il a compris ce qu’il s’était passé. Il nous a retrouvés dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus pour nous offrir ses excuses et son aide, je n’ai eu aucun mal à convaincre le Conseil de sa culpabilité et le faire bannir de la communauté. Emrys s’inflige ce sort depuis ce jour, et a fait le vœu de le maintenir tant qu’il n’aura pas mérité et obtenu notre pardon. Il me l’a promis personnellement.

Arthur sentit une colère froide s’emparer de lui en repensant aux accusations que la Grande Prêtresse avait hurlées à Merlin lors du Conseil des druides.

\- Tu l’as accusé d’avoir choisi les œufs de dragon plutôt que la survie des druides. Mais s’il avait su que cela arriverait, jamais Merlin ne vous aurait laissés sans protection. Pour rien au monde.

\- J’en suis consciente.

Arthur crut un instant avoir mal entendu tant elle avait parlé bas.

\- Alors pourquoi ? éclata-t-il. Ne crois-tu pas qu’il a assez payé pour son erreur ? Quatre cent ans à vivre seul dans ces ruines en s’infligeant ce sort, ça ne te suffit pas ? Merlin n’a jamais souhaité la mort de ta famille, bon sang !

Eleanor esquissa un sourire amer.

\- Tu le défends avec fougue. J’admire ta loyauté, ô roi d’antan, tu fais honneur aux légendes. Mais tout cela n’a plus aucune importance. Tout sera bientôt terminé.

Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de la vieille femme.

\- Emrys voulait seulement nous protéger de l’Inquisition, je le sais. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je l’ai toujours su. Mais c’est _justement_ parce que je l’aimais et l’idéalisais comme seuls les enfants savent le faire que je l’ai tant haï de ne pas avoir été là pour nous sauver. J’étais jeune, traumatisée, condamnée à vivre le restant de ma vie dans les ténèbres avec le souvenir de ce que tout ce que j’avais perdu. J’avais besoin de blâmer quelqu’un. Nous en avions tous besoin. Je crois que sans ça, je serais devenue folle de douleur.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose, Eleanor. Merlin aussi faisait partie de ta famille. Tu le savais innocent, et tu as _choisi_ de le bannir, de le haïr et de monter les druides contre lui. Comment penses-tu qu’il l’ait vécu ?

Arthur tourna les talons et s’éloigna, le bruit de ses pas étouffé dans la mousse. Il s’arrêta dans l’encadrement de la porte inexistante et lança sans se retourner :

\- C’est toi qui l’as abandonné, et non l’inverse. »

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse, éclairé par la pâle lumière des runes gravées dans la roche.

 

* * *

 

Sous l’effet d’un enchantement jeté des siècles plus tôt, les bougies disséminées dans la bibliothèque étaient suspendues dans une éternelle boucle temporelle. Leur mèche brûlait sans se consumer, et nulle goutte de cire ne coulait. Leur éclat enrobait reliques du passé et ouvrages reliés de cuir des mêmes ombres mordorées qu’au premier jour. Çà et là, une lueur se reflétait sur le fermoir d’un livre abandonné au sol, sur un miroir au reflet terni par le temps, où sur une dague sertie de diamants.

La joue pressée sur les pages d’un manuscrit ouvert sur la table, Arthur était plongé dans un sommeil sans rêves. Le bougeoir posé près de lui cerclait ses cheveux blonds d’une couronne de lumière pâle. Une certaine candeur imprégnait son visage endormi – sans inquiétudes et responsabilités pour durcir ses traits, il paraissait plus jeune.

Un tressautement agita sa main reposant sur la table. Ses cils frémirent et ses paupières s’entrouvrirent.

Arthur resta quelques secondes à contempler d’un air absent les gravures de la bague à son index tandis que les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient de son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, il n’y avait aucune confusion au réveil quant à l’époque et l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Il releva la tête juste assez pour décoller sa joue du parchemin, et cilla en remarquant une masse irradiant de chaleur au niveau de ses côtes. Makkariah était collé à lui et ronflait tout bas, le museau plongé dans l’aisselle du roi d’antan. Arthur ne put retenir un sourire et se redressa sur son siège en ramenant son bras pour attirer le dragon à lui. Makkariah couina dans son sommeil et se blottit tout contre son cœur jusqu’à former une boule dorée parfaitement ronde.

Massant sa nuque raide d’avoir dormi dans un angle si inconfortable, Arthur se leva avec un raclement de chaise en portant le dragon comme un nourrisson. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur la page sur laquelle il s’était endormi, et il poussa un profond soupir.

Arthur avait pourtant reçu une éducation hors pair par les meilleurs précepteurs du royaume. Bien qu’il ait toujours préféré la stratégie de guerre et l’art du combat, il n’était pas en reste sur les autres domaines, loin de là. Il n’avait rien oublié des leçons qui l’avaient tant ennuyé quand il n’était encore qu’un tout jeune prince. Mais à présent, toutes ses connaissances s’avéraient inutiles.

Un grognement de son estomac attira son attention sur sa faim grandissante. Arthur avait dû s’assoupir plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait cru.

Le manuscrit exhala un nuage de poussière lorsqu’il le referma avant de quitter la bibliothèque en enjambant piles de parchemins, coffres et reliques du passé. Dans le tunnel, il croisa un groupe de cinq druides qui se déplaçaient comme des ombres à pas feutrés, le visage dissimulé sous leur capuche. Ils s’arrêtèrent net en le voyant, échangeant des regards furtifs entre eux. Arthur leur adressa une salutation, à laquelle ils répondirent par un hochement de tête sobre.

« Nous étions justement à votre recherche, annonça l’un d’eux dont la voix en pleine mue trahissait son jeune âge. Nous sommes rassemblés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Nous ferez-vous l’honneur de vous joindre à nous, ô Roi qui fut et qui sera ?

Arthur cilla à la déférence dans leur attitude et à ce terme de _Roi qui fut et qui sera_ auquel il n’arrivait décidément pas à s’habituer. Ce même terme qu’il se souvenait avoir entendu autrefois dans la bouche de Merlin et qu’il avait pris à l’époque pour une flatterie maladroite.

\- Volontiers.

L’adolescent s’inclina respectueusement, les mains jointes dans les amples manches de sa cape.

\- Veuillez me suivre. Nous vous avons gardé une place.

Makkariah émit un ronflement lorsqu’Arthur emboîta le pas aux druides qui semblaient également jeunes, à en juger par leur pas leste et la peau lisse de leurs mains. Leurs pas résonnaient dans les tunnels qui s’ornaient de leurs ombres bleutées.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Arthur en observant du coin de l’œil le druide qui menait le groupe.

L’adolescent releva juste assez la tête pour qu’Arthur puisse distinguer un visage constellé de taches de rousseur et quelques mèches couleur rouille désordonnées sur son front.

\- Mon nom est Wistan, fils d’Osbarn et dernier descendant de la Grande Prêtresse Drinis.

Il y avait un mélange de fierté et de douleur dans sa voix éraillée.

\- Mon père était le conteur du village. Il est mort cette nuit de ses blessures.

\- Mes condoléances.

Wistan acquiesça en remerciement et baissa la tête, l’ombre de sa capuche voilant à nouveau son visage qui gardait quelques rondeurs de l’enfance.

\- Mon père nous a maintes fois raconté l’ancienne prophétie annonçant le retour du légendaire roi Arthur pour sauver Albion. Il était persuadé que vous nous sauveriez de ce fléau. Et moi aussi, c’est ce que je crois.

Les jeunes druides échangèrent à nouveau quelques regards furtifs.

\- Nous croyons tous en vous, ajouta une jeune druidesse à la peau ébène avec ferveur. L’Ancienne Religion vous a ramené à la vie pour sauver Albion. C’est votre destinée.

Arthur sentit son estomac se nouer avec quelque chose qui n’avait rien à voir avec la faim. Avant qu’il ne puisse songer à une réponse, ils débouchèrent dans la salle à manger. Ce vaste espace qu’il avait trouvé si lugubre avait été nettoyé. Il n’y avait plus ni poussière ni toiles d’araignées, et une bonne soixantaine de druides étaient attablés, occupant le centre de la salle. Nombre d’entre eux tournèrent la tête pour les regarder approcher.

Une alléchante odeur de charcuterie grillée et d’œufs flottait dans l’air, ce qui suffit à faire grogner l’estomac d’Arthur et réveiller le bébé dragon blotti dans ses bras. Makkariah redressa sa tête triangulaire d’un air fort intéressé, les naseaux palpitant.

\- Par ici, murmura Wistan en le menant vers une table où il restait plusieurs places libres.

Arthur se glissa sur le banc – une assiette pleine l’y attendait déjà – et reconnut James assis juste en face qui lui adressa un vague geste de salutation avec sa fourchette. Wistan et les autres druides qui l’avaient accompagné s’assirent eux aussi à cette table et repoussèrent leur capuche, dévoilant leur visage. Ils ne semblaient avoir guère plus de treize ou quatorze ans. Ils entreprirent de manger avec une retenue et une dignité qu’Arthur n’avait jamais vue chez les jeunes nobliaux dont il avait lui-même été entouré à leur âge.

\- Impressionnant. Qui a préparé tout cela ? demanda-t-il en contemplant l’abondance de nourriture sur la table.

\- Moi, lâcha James d’une voix traînante. Ça fait une heure que je suis debout à faire la bouffe. Ça me change pas tellement du boulot, tu m’diras. Bon app’, au fait.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur l’assiette, observant plus attentivement son contenu. À la vue du bacon grillé, des œufs brouillés et de la tartine de marmelade, Makkariah se dégagea de ses bras et sauta sur la table avec un cliquetis de griffes. Des murmures impressionnés s’élevèrent et tous les yeux se rivèrent sur le dragon aux écailles dorées qui reniflait l’assiette d’Arthur et pointait un bout de langue pour goûter la marmelade.

Aussitôt, les jeunes druides perdirent toute retenue pour faire des bruits de bouche dans l’intention d’attirer la créature, tout en tendant des morceaux de nourriture pour l’appâter et essayer de le caresser. Makkariah parut effarouché de toute cette soudaine attention, mais sa gloutonnerie lui fit oublier ses craintes, et bientôt il se faisait caresser par Wistan et une fillette à l’air maladif assise à côté de James tandis que les autres se disputaient puérilement pour que vienne leur tour.

\- Ils n’ont jamais vu de dragon en vrai, lâcha James en guise d’explication lorsqu’Arthur lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça.

Ainsi, druides ou non, les enfants étaient les mêmes partout. Il avait suffi d’un dragon pour qu’ils en oublient leur attitude austère et deviennent bruyants et agités. Arthur réprima un sourire et se mit à engloutir son petit déjeuner tout en observant les druides assis aux tables voisines. Il ne vit pas la Grande Prêtresse parmi eux.

\- Où est Eleanor ? demanda-t-il en mordant dans le toast grillé qui s’était ramolli en s’imbibant de marmelade.

\- Elle se charge de nourrir et soigner ceux qui sont trop malades ou trop gravement blessés pour venir manger avec nous, répondit James en lui versant un verre de jus d’orange.

Les enfants laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsque Makkariah bêla un _**« Arthur ! »**_ sonore en déployant ses ailes membraneuses comme pour impressionner la galerie. En réponse, la moitié de la tablée tenta de lui offrir du bacon et de lui faire prononcer leurs prénoms.

\- Les enfants, gardez assez à manger pour vous, intervint une femme assise à la droite d’Arthur. Les provisions d’Emrys ne sont pas infinies.

Les jeunes druides se calmèrent aussitôt et reprirent une attitude sobre, mais Arthur vit toutefois Wistan glisser discrètement un morceau de toast grillé à Makkariah. Le regard de la femme s’était posé sur Arthur à présent, et en croisant son regard, il reconnut la femme nommée Lorna qu’il avait entraperçue la veille en train de construire une offrande pour les esprits de la forêt. Elle tenait assis sur ses genoux un garçon d’une dizaine d’années dont les yeux saturés de noir révélaient à quel point l’infection était avancée chez lui. L’enfant fixait Arthur d’un regard ravagé de fièvre où planait l’ombre de Sigan. C’était à peine s’il parvenait à avaler les cuillerées que Lorna lui glissait dans la bouche avec une patience maternelle. À travers lui, Arthur eut la sensation glaçante que Sigan était en train de l’observer.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier.

Arthur cilla, s’arrachant au regard envahi de ténèbres de l’enfant druide, et leva les yeux sur le visage de Lorna. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire.

\- Depuis la mort de Lorvar, le jeune apprenti d’Eleanor, ça a été très difficile pour les enfants. Chaque jour, il y avait une nouvelle mort, et la Vallée des Rois déchus dépérissait autour de nous. Nous étions tous terrifiés. C’est la première fois que je les vois sourire depuis trois mois.

Arthur acquiesça sombrement et but quelques gorgées de ce jus en bouteille beaucoup trop sucré et dépourvu de pulpe.

Plus personne ne faisait attention à Arthur à présent – les adultes mangeaient en silence, et les enfants tentaient avec plus ou moins de succès de faire venir Makkariah vers eux, visiblement fascinés par le bébé dragon.

\- Malgré ce qui est arrivé hier…

Lorna baissa les yeux, sa voix s’enrouant de chagrin. Arthur reposa sa fourchette sur son assiette, ne sachant comment réagir face à une émotion si vive.

\- … je repense aux légendes sur le Roi qui fut et qui sera qui ont bercé mon enfance, et je sens l’espoir renaître.

Elle caressa les cheveux châtains de son fils et releva des yeux brûlant de cette même ferveur qu’il avait vue chez les jeunes druides. Arthur avait bien souvent été admiré avec cette confiance aveugle par ses chevaliers la veille d’une bataille. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s’en sentait nullement digne. Il n’avait aucun espoir à leur offrir.

\- Je n’ai plus peur maintenant, sourit-elle. J’ai foi en vous, Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur perdit instantanément tout appétit. La confiance si soudaine et absolue des druides en lui était un poids auquel il n’était pas préparé et qui noua son estomac. Comment leur annoncer que la magie d’Albion vivait ses derniers instants et que leur fichue prophétie ne se réaliserait jamais ?

Eleanor n’avait pas eu le courage de détruire leurs vains espoirs. Et à son tour, Arthur se sentait incapable d’avouer à cette mère que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que son enfant, elle-même, et tous les druides ne succombent.

\- Je vous prie de m’excuser. » marmonna-t-il en se levant avec raideur.

Rester ici parmi les druides qui se berçaient d’illusions l’étouffait. Il fallait qu’il agisse. Qu’il fasse quelque chose, peu importe quoi, il ne pouvait pas rester inactif à regarder des innocents agoniser et songer à Merlin dont l’âme se faisait consumer par un sorcier maléfique. Ignorant le sourcil arqué de James et les regards surpris qui le suivaient, Arthur sortit de table et quitta l’immense salle sans se retourner, laissant Makkariah aux mains des jeunes druides.

Il s’engouffra dans le dédale de tunnels en empoignant au passage l’une des torches enflammées fixées à la roche. La cité souterraine n’avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il emprunta sans hésiter un raccourci qui lui permit de rejoindre l’un des escaliers menant à la grotte des dragons. Il dévala les marches, les flammes de sa torche projetant des ombres rougeoyantes sur son visage qui accentuaient ses pommettes et l’angle aigu de sa mâchoire.

Il n’eut pas à chercher bien loin en entrant dans la grotte, brandissant sa torche pour éclairer les lieux. Aithusa gisait là à même le sol, les ailes mollement étendues et les yeux clos. Parfaitement inerte.

L’espace d’un instant, il crut qu’elle était morte et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Aithusa !

Mais à l’écho de sa voix et au son précipité de ses pas, le grand dragon blanc entrouvrit des yeux où les ténèbres de Sigan dévoraient le bleu limpide. Elle regarda Arthur approcher et émit un geignement plaintif lorsqu’il tendit une main pour frôler les écailles nacrées de sa mâchoire.

Il y avait dans son regard la même terreur résignée qu’Arthur avait souvent lue dans les yeux des proies blessées qui ne pouvaient plus fuir.

_**\- Tu es venu assister à mes derniers instants, Arthur ?** _

Arthur serra la mâchoire et secoua la tête.

\- J’ai besoin de ton aide, Aithusa. J’ai fait une promesse à Merlin, et il est temps que je tienne ma parole.

 _ **\- Ta promesse de le tuer avec Excalibur lorsqu’il aura perdu contrôle de sa magie**_ , souffla Aithusa avec tristesse. _**Oui, Emrys m’en a parlé.**_

\- Tu es toujours liée à lui par l’âme, n’est-ce pas ? Peux-tu sentir où il se trouve en ce moment ?

Aithusa fut agitée d’un tremblement et émit un grondement de douleur en dévoilant ses crocs.

_**\- Toutes mes forces sont concentrées pour lutter contre l’emprise grandissante de Sigan. Si je relâche mes efforts ne serait-ce qu’un instant, je perdrai le contrôle. Je ne peux pas t’aider dans ta quête.** _

Un mouvement fluide dans les ténèbres attira son regard. Perché au sommet d’une stalactite avec sa queue enroulée autour du roc, Ghalini l’observait fixement, drapé de silence, les ténèbres envahissant peu à peu ses yeux.

Ainsi, Ghalini était atteint à son tour. Combien de temps encore durerait l’agonie des druides et des dragons s’il ne trouvait pas Merlin au plus vite ?

\- Je dois mettre un terme à tout cela, annonça-t-il fermement en regardant à nouveau Aithusa. Peut-être que c’est ce que signifie cette prophétie à laquelle les druides croient tant. Si Albion m’a ramené à la vie, peut-être que c’est pour sauver la magie de ce que Sigan veut en faire, quitte à la détruire pour cela.

Aithusa esquissa un sourire chargé de tristesse.

_**\- Emrys m’a toujours dit que les prophéties n’ont d’emprise que sur ceux qui y croient et qu’elles ne sont pas infaillibles. Après tout, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu’il y a mille ans, la prophétie annonçant qu’Emrys et toi uniraient Albion et rétabliraient l’Ancienne Religion ne s’est jamais réalisée.** _

Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la question depuis sa résurrection.

\- Je pense qu’il se trompe. Il suffit de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Cette prophétie ne s’est pas réalisée de mon vivant, certes, mais en un sens, elle l’a été à travers Gwen lorsqu’elle a rétabli la magie après ma mort.

Aithusa secoua la tête et ramena ses ailes tremblantes autour de son corps.

_**\- Je ne dirais pas que cela compte. Ta veuve n’a levé l’interdit sur la magie que bien des années après son ascension au trône, et cette décision a entraîné des dissensions au sein du royaume qui lui ont été fatales. Elle n’a au final régné qu’une quinzaine d’années en enchaînant guerre sur guerre, et sa position sur la magie lui a valu de se faire haïr et assassiner.** _

Le grand dragon blanc dut lire la stupeur sur son visage, car son discours s’interrompit brusquement, et une lueur d’embarras se glissa dans ses yeux envahis de brumes noires.

_**\- Oh. Tu l’ignorais.** _

Arthur sentit la colère l’envahir et menacer de l’étouffer.

\- Mille ans après, cet idiot de Merlin continue donc de me mentir ! éclata-t-il, sa voix résonnant avec force dans la grotte. Il m’a raconté que Gwen avait vécu longtemps et régné en paix avant de mourir de vieillesse dans son lit !

Aithusa le regardait avec pitié à présent.

_**\- Pour sa défense, je pense qu’il t’a menti pour t’éviter de souffrir inutilement. Ce que tu ne sais pas ne peut pas te faire de mal, et à quoi bon ressasser les malheurs d’autrefois ?** _

Fulminant, Arthur plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

\- Combien d’autres mensonges m’a-t-il fait avaler pour m’éviter de « souffrir inutilement » depuis que je suis revenu à la vie ?

_**\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Quel bien te fera la vérité lorsque tu affronteras Sigan ? Et si tu parviens à le vaincre, connaître la vérité sur un passé oublié de tous t’aidera-t-il à vivre dans un monde vidé de sa magie ?** _

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu’elle était venue, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide terrifiant.

\- Je ne sais pas, mentit Arthur en détournant le regard.

Car il savait. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucune envie de vivre sans Merlin dans cette époque. Il n’était revenu à la vie que pour libérer la magie d’Albion de l’emprise maléfique de Sigan. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il retournerait au néant dont il avait été tiré.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang lui déchira alors les tympans, et il fit volte-face en brandissant sa torche, les yeux écarquillés.

Toujours perché en hauteur, Ghalini lacérait la roche de ses griffes, la découpant aussi aisément que s’il s’était agi d’une motte de beurre. Il ne cessait de hurler, sa gueule flamboyant comme une torche et un feu ardent enflant dans sa gorge.

 _ **-**_ _ **G**_ _ **HALINI**_ _ **!**_ cria Aithusa derrière lui en tentant vainement de se redresser sur ses pattes.

C’était le cri viscéral d’une mère, un cri de détresse et d’impuissance. Ghalini ne sembla pas l’entendre, et bascula de son perchoir pour s’abattre au sol avec une telle violence que la terre trembla et Arthur manqua de trébucher. La créature se roulait dans les cristaux de sel, agitée de convulsions et crachant des gerbes de flammes autour de lui.

Arthur vit l’instant exact où le noir envahit totalement les yeux du dragon, et que l’emprise de Sigan prit le dessus. Ghalini s’immobilisa soudain, devenant très calme. Trop calme.

La main d’Arthur se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée et il se ramassa dans une position d’attaque lorsque le dragon tourna la tête en un mouvement coulé pour darder un regard saturé de noir sur lui.

_**\- Arthur Pendragon, le soi-disant Roi qui fut et qui sera…** _

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux. Ghalini qui était pourtant censé être muet était en train de parler, mais les intonations glaçantes de sa voix rocailleuse étaient clairement celles de…

\- … Sigan ?

Il réprima un tressaillement mais maintint sa position lorsque le dragon aux écailles bleues irisées de vert s’avança d’un pas lourd vers lui.

\- _**J’ai des comptes à régler avec Camelot et son dernier héritier,**_ poursuivit le dragon en un sifflement haineux. _**J’ai**_ _ **autrefois**_ _ **été bafoué, trahi et insulté par**_ _ **le premier roi de**_ _ **Camelot, et aujourd’hui tout est enfin prêt pour que ma vengeance s’abatte sur**_ _ **le**_ _ **dernier !**_

Arthur entendit derrière lui Aithusa émettre un gémissement plaintif, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux Sigan qui le toisait de haut à travers Ghalini.

\- Montre-toi donc, que l’on en finisse ! Cesse de te cacher derrière ce dragon et viens m’affronter face à face, comme un homme !

\- _**Pas ici**_ , siffla le dragon en dévoilant ses crocs dans ce qui ressemblait à un rictus. _**Je t’attendrai à Camelot, là où tout a commencé et là où tout finira. »**_

Ghalini déploya ses ailes membraneuses, voilant l’éclat blafard de l’éclipse se reflétant sur le lac salé. Aithusa parvint à se redresser et se traîner en avant pour retenir le dragon possédé, mais en vain. En un puissant battement d’ailes qui manqua de projeter Arthur au sol, Ghalini s’était déjà envolé hors de la grotte, disparaissant dans la nuit éternelle jetée sur Albion.


End file.
